Gotham City Concerto
by Japhith
Summary: As summer comes to Gotham, two young men must discover what it is to be heroes, and two young woman must hold a sinister threat at bay. Back in Jump, the former Titans find that living normal lives just might be out of the question!
1. Prolouge

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fanfiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: Why, you ask, is this one not called 'Jump City Concerto.' Well, to answer your query, that's because this story, while it will feature the Titans out in Jump, will take place largely in Gotham, dealing with Robin and Tim, and Babs and Star. This is the intermission to the Music of Jump City, after all, so it's more like the little string quintet you hear in the lobby while you're buying a four dollar bottle of water in between the second and third movements. Expect less action than even Sonata had, but more emotion and drama than either of them combined. Also expect loads more humor... I've got some great moments lined up for this one that I've been dying to write.

This wasn't really planed like this, but I had a great idea for a short little intro prolog thing, so I slapped it down. Two in one day... what are you guys going to do with yourselves?

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but I bet you wish I did.

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Raven flopped down into the squishy, slightly used looking blue arm chair in her and Jason's living room. Kylee sat on the matching couch a little ways away, doing some of her summer reading for school (she would be going into the 7th grade come fall) and kicking her legs slightly.

Sometimes it astounded her that she was only eighteen and she was actually managing to take care of a twelve year old child.

_Nineteen. _

Raven's mouth twitched as Wisdom's voice spoke in her ear.

She didn't go out every night and fight super villains any more, and she didn't traipse around town wearing nothing but a leotard and a cloak anymore, but she was still Raven, and she still had her personality matrix to deal with. Her emotions had calmed down considerably since she had come back from the dead, and even more so now that she was retired from hero work, but every now and then, they still popped up.

It was true though; another birthday had come and gone, and she was another year older. Jason's birthday was in just a few months, and she planed to give him at least as good a night as he had given her. With a sigh and a contented smile she remembered two nights previous when she had literally passed out from exhaustion after he had finished with her.

"Raven?" she looked across the room at Kylee, who had lowered her book and was staring at her foster parent, "What are you smiling about?"

"Just remembering what a great time I had on my birthday."

"Oh." Kylee smiled, "It was fun to have everyone together like that. We should do it more often."

"Yeah." Raven nodded her head at the book in the girls lap, "Read." she commanded with a smile, "You have two more to get through yet this summer."

Kylee rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway and lifted the book again.

Raven looked down at the book in her own hands. Unlike the one Kylee was perusing, this one had no words in it at all. Starfire had surprised everyone by showing up for Raven's birthday, but it had definitely been a pleasant surprise. It had been the first time any of them had seen her since Robin's death, but she had looked well enough. Still, Raven had sensed the deep feelings of regret and loss still surging through their friend, and she had definitely noticed that Star hadn't flown at all the whole time she had been there.

The book she held now had been Starfire's gift to her. A diary. Raven had been on the verge of telling Star that she 'didn't do diaries' but the Tameranian had just cut her off with a smile and hand on her shoulder.

"I find that even in the darkest times of my life, Raven, putting my thoughts down on paper and perusing them later brings such moments into greater perspective. At least think about using it."

Raven had thought about using it a great deal since Star had departed for Gotham again, and now, with nothing better to do than watch TV or read a book, she found that taking Star's advise might not be such a bad idea. Maybe she would write her own book someday, a chronicle of the life of a retired teenage super hero.

"Fat chance." she mumbled and, flipping the book open to the first page, she grabbed a pen from behind her ear and began to write.

* * *

_May 26th, 2004_

_I never thought I'd be sitting down and writing in a diary. _

_Ever._

_But here I am, doing it any way. Here I am, pouring my thoughts and emotions onto a piece of paper with a ball point pen. _

_I've been doing a lot of things I never thought I'd be doing lately. _

_I never thought I'd have to go out and find a real job, but here I am, working as a secretary at a major legal firm. I think they just wanted my name on their payroll, so they offered me a position and paid me way more than I deserve for the amount of work I do._

_I never thought I'd be able to sleep in the same bed with another person every night I went to sleep, but Jason make's it so easy. _

_I never thought I'd live in an apartment on the South side, right down the street from the art district, but the rent was in our range, and we couldn't live in the Tower any more..._

_... I never really saw myself holding a twelve year old child in my arms until her nightmares stopped and she was able to fall asleep again either, but I've been doing that just about every night since Kylee started living with us. She can't seem to sleep unless I'm there with her before she goes to bed. Sometimes, she still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. _

_I can't blame her, after what she had to go through. The city is being rebuilt at an incredible pace, but the destruction wrought by the Cursed Dead still marks the streets and the people. _

_The other former-Titans are in much the same boat I am, doing things they never dreamed they'd be doing. Where to start?_

_Well, Jason is the obvious choice, since he lives with me. He's been nothing except a loving boyfriend, supportive parent, and hard working man-of-the-house since we moved out of the Tower. He has a job with a construction company, helping to rebuild the city. It's long hours and hard work, but he still finds time for Kylee and myself. I swear I don't think he sleeps more than a few hours a night._

_Victor Stone moved in with Sarah, and had a job two days later. He just walked into the local branch of S.T.A.R. labs and walked out a job developing cybernetic prosthetics. He and Sarah get on famously of course, since they've already been dating for years. _

_Beast Boy, now just Gar Logan, found a place with Jinx and Terra only a few blocks from the apartment I live in now. I didn't know weather I was relieved or shocked when they told me they were getting a three roomer. I half expected for Gar to get used to the idea of sleeping with two girls at once. _

_He probably has it the best of any of us. He lives with two sexy woman, still has all of his video games, and he works in the best possible place for him to work; the zoo. Of all of us, Gar took the disbandment the best. I don't think he minds not having to run out and kick bad guys all over the streets of Jump City any more._

_Jinx and Terra, now Jenny and Tara, get along remarkably well, considering they not only live with the man they're both in love with, but neither of them are sleeping with him. As far as I know any way. _

_Jenny got a job back at the book store she used to work at before she joined the Titans, and has been happy there for a while now. Tara works nights at a video rental store, which turned out to be perfect for her, since she knows more random crap about movies than Control Freak ever did. I swear that girl is scary sometimes, and coming from me, that means a whole lot. _

_Starfire lives in Gotham now, helping Babs adjust to life in a wheel chair by day and fighting crime with Batman by night. She's still helping people, just as Robin would have wanted her to, and for that, I'm happy. She was so in love with him... I fear what effects a loss like this may have on her powers, but until given cause to worry, I guess there's not much I can do. _

_Robin... has been gone for over a month now. It still hurts to even think about it. He was a great leader, a great hero, and a great man. I've never known anyone quite like him, and I doubt I ever will again._

_Who else? Oh yes, Kylee Rodgers, my foster-child. I'm only seven years older than she is, so I can't really call her a daughter, but she's definitely a great little sister. I've never know a child so quick on the uptake, or so insightful when she wants to be. She's very timid, which I put down to living through the hell of a zombie attack until I talked to her teachers from last year to get her summer homework. She's apparently been like this all through school... quiet and contemplative, studious but very introverted. She doesn't have many friends, and she finds it hard to make new ones. She's trusting, but not naive. _

_Really, the perfect child for me. _

_Jason has been bringing her out of her shell more than I have, but that's just the roles we play in her life. I'm here to support and nurture her, and he's here to open her up and let her soar. I've been thinking about seeing if she has magical aptitude, but haven't asked her about it yet. _

_So our lives have taken on a semblance of normalcy. No major threats have assailed our fair city in the past month, but I can't help but wonder what we'll do if one does. The JLA didn't exactly respond quickly last time, and if it happens again, will we just sit back and watch as people are harmed and the city destroyed? Questions that can only be answered with time, I suppose. _

_And now I feel all melencoly. I need a pick-me-up. Thanks Star, this really helped. Well... maybe it did. Just a little._

* * *

Raven shut the diary and looked up at Kylee who had a dictionary open next to her and was looking up a word she didn't know. The purple haired woman waited until the little burnet was done before she spoke, "Hey, Kylee."

"Yeah?" Kylee looked up and smiled a little.

"What'dya say we get out of here and go get some ice cream in the park? I'll leave a note so Jason can join us later."

Kylee's smile widened, and she nodded, "Okay. Just let me find my sandals."

Raven nodded with a smile and watched her mark her place in the book she was reading and put it down on the coffee table. As the little girl dashed off to find her foot wear, Raven walked to the small dining area connected to the kitchen and grabbed her purse and put on her flip flops. Jotting off a quick not to Jason, she turned and smiled as Kylee came back and nodded, "Ready."

"Let's go then." and Raven took her hand, and they went.

* * *

Next Time: Chapter One - Brothers

In which a Robin learns to fly again, and a hatchling spreads his wings for the first time.


	2. Chapter One: Brothers

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: Chapter on is here! I knew going into this story that the chapters would be shorter, and therefore the update times will get more frequent. This one is about half the size of the smaller Cantata chapters, so it should be a fun, easy read. Answers to your questions abound in this one, so read on, and review at the end, eh?

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but I make a mean chocolate cream pie.

* * *

_**Chapter One - Brothers**_

Sunlight filtered in through the mini-blinds that covered the windows of the upstairs flat that Tim Drake was sleeping in. He moaned slightly as he sat up, still not used to sleeping on the futon that Dick had provided him with. Looking about the large room, he sighed and reflected on how he had come to be here.

Dick had come back to him, and covered both of them with his cape to protect them as best he could from the explosion. When the factory had blown up, they had both been lifted from their feet and literally hurled through the far wall. From there they had flown several yards until they landed past the fence, on the steep embankment behind the warehouse they had been in. A quick tumble down that, and they were floating in the Sprang River.

Tim found out all of this later of course, since he had been unconscious the whole time. He hadn't come to until Dick had fought the current of the river enough to swim them to shore, somewhere near New Town. After that, it had been Tim's turn to play hero.

Half dragging, half carrying Dick, he had pulled them all the way to Dr. Thompkin's clinic, where he had broken in the back and waited in one of the rooms until she showed up in the morning. He had done what he could before she got there to treat both of their wounds, and their hypothermia, but he knew they wouldn't have make it much longer if she hadn't gotten there when she did.

Half way through stitching up the cut in Dick's head where the Joker had smashed him with the crowbar, he woke up and ordered them not to tell Bruce where he was. Tim shuddered now, remembering the cold look in the recently unmasked man's eyes.

* * *

_"Don't tell Bruce, or Starfire where I am." Robin's eyes were flat, cold, and dead, "I don't want to be found... not yet."_

_"But... Dick... come on man, you don't want to see Starfire?" Tim gaped at him._

_"No... I..." Robin looked away, "I need to go away for awhile... I'm... going to quit. As of now... I'm not Robin any more." _

_"But... Dick..." _

_"No, Tim." he shook his head._

_"At least let me tell Bruce you're alive." Leslie said._

_"... Fine. But tell him... not to tell the others... I'm not going back to this... I just... don't think I can do it."_

_"And what about me, huh?" Tim shoved past Leslie and grabbed Robin roughly by the shoulder, making the other boy wince, "You promised to train me to be a Titan if we lived through all of that, and we did! You made a promise, Dick, and you can't just go back on your word now! You need to keep being Robin so I can learn to... to..." Tim loosened his grip and gasped as tears came to his eyes, "God, Dick... you can't just quit like this..."_

_"I'll train you." came Robin's soft reply, "But I'll train you as Dick Grayson... not as Robin." _

_Tim's hands fell off of Robin's shoulders, and he stumbled back and fell into a chair, "I'm not giving up." he mumbled, "You can't quit..." _

_Leslie looked back and forth between the two boys, sighed, and went back to work._

* * *

Tim looked down at the empty futon next to him and frowned. Dick was already up. Getting out of bed, he quickly pulled on some loose training cloths and dashed to the bathroom. Once he was done there, he jogged lightly up the steps from the large, open, second floor studio living area of the three story building they were living in, and into the upper floor, that contained all the training equipment. 

As he had expected, Dick stood on a the matted floor in the center of the gym, going through a slow Tai-Chi routine. It was one Tim knew, having been learning it for over a month now, so he jogged over and fell into pace with Dick quickly.

"Morning." the former boy wonder said.

"Morning." Tim replied, "You really shouldn't be up doing this kind of stuff you know."

"As I've told you every morning for the past month, Tim, I'm fine. Bruised ribs and mild concussions are something I had to get used to."

"Still... if you're serious about quitting, then you need to start taking it easy."

"I am serious about quitting." Dick replied, "But I'm also serious about training you."

"Then why are you always up so early, in here, training yourself?"

"I was hoping that you'd take the hint and stop sleeping in so late." Dick replied with a half smile. Tim felt his face redden.

"Oh."

"I'll just kick you until you wake up from now on." Dick smirked again, "Foot forward another few inches. There you go."

Time passed quickly that morning, as Dick put Tim through his paces with flexibility training, conditioning, gymnastics, and aerobics. As lunch time approached, Tim flopped back into a large mat and gasped for breath.

"Hmm." Dick walked over and frowned down at him, "Your lung capacity is still a little limited. After combat training I want you to go out and run."

"How far?" Tim asked as he sat up.

"I dunno." Dick shrugged, "Just leaved when we're done with training and be back by 10:00. Don't stop running."

"You just want me to run for four hours?"

"Yeah."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but some gang banger with a gun probably will be, and if you can't stay ahead of his bullets, you're going to be one dead vigilante. You run."

"What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about catching a movie. I haven't been in a while."

"I hate you."

"Sure." Dick offered a hand and a smile, "Let's go get some grub."

* * *

Grand Valley, West Virginia was defiantly no Gotham City, but it had a down home kind of charm that Dick loved. With a population of only 12,000 people, it wasn't by any means a large city, but it was large enough to house two high schools that held a bitter football rivalry, and a single hospital that catered more to injuries sustained at the local paper mill and furniture manufacturer than it did to gun shot wounds. 

As much as Dick loved it, Tim hated it. Nothing interesting ever really happened, and the highlight of the week was when most stores were open until 9:00 instead of 8:00. Of course his dislike of the town could have extended from the rigorous and endless training cycle that Dick had him on, but he chose to ignore that fact.

The fist floor of their building housed the Fitroli Family Eatery. Run by kindly old Mr. and Mrs. Fitroli, it was the best place in town for Italian food. Since all they had to do was walk down the steps to eat there, and they ate there for free, Dick and Tim found them selves eating a lot of pizza and ravioli.

The building it's self was owned by Halley Enterprises, and the restaurant space leased out to the Fitroli's at a rather extravagant discount. The space above had remained unoccupied until just a month and a half before when Dick and Tim had moved in.

Tim had been confused by all of it until Dick (laughing the whole time) had explained that _he_ actually owned Halley Enterprises, and the building was just a safe house he'd bought even before he'd left Gotham. Since Bruce was aware that he was alive and simply seeking solitude, he felt okay using his line of credit provided by the billionaire to purchase the necessary equipment to conduct Tim's rigorous training.

Now they found themselves sitting in a window booth scarfing down spaghetti and slurping down soft drinks.

"You know," Tim said between bites, "if I'm training like this, I should probobly be eating better..."

"Feh." Dick waved it off, "You're a growing boy, and your metabolism is getting more rapid by the day. Anything you eat right now will give you energy."

"Whatever you say." Tim shrugged and took another huge bite.

"So you were telling me about this girl back home over lunch yesterday..." Dick said after a few silent minutes of stuffing their faces.

Tim blushed a little, "Oh, yeah. Well, Darla's great and all, but I don't think I'm quite ready for a girlfriend yet. I mean, I'm not quite fourteen yet, and... hey, when is _your _birthday?"

"First day of spring." Dick replied as he munched down more noodles.

"March 20th." Tim stared at him, "You didn't tell me."

"I could barely move." Dick pointed out, "And besides, eighteen isn't that big a deal-"

"You turned eighteen?" Tim looked flabbergasted, "That makes you legally an adult now! How is that not a big deal?"

"I've been driving motorcycles since I was twelve Tim, and dodging bullets just as long. I grew up a long time ago."

"I guess, but still... we could have given you a cake or something..."

"You can suprise me next year." Dick rolled his eyes, "You almost done? I want to see if we can teach you a little bit of Kallari today."

Tim looked at him blankly, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a style indigenous to the Indian subcontinent. Come on, I'll give you the history while we set up."

* * *

By 6:00 P.M. Tim was able to perform flawlessly ten of the twelve major attack routines of Kallari. Dick was impressed, as he always was, with the young man's progress. Tim had a fair amount of natural athleticism, but not nearly as much as he himself did. What set Tim apart was that he was a quick study, learning to execute the moves perfectly in just a few tries. 

"So," Tim cracked his neck to both sides and rubbed the bruises on his back from where Dick and tossed him around like a rag doll, "running now?"

Dick smiled and nodded, "Running now. I'll see you back here by 10:00, okay? No later. We have a full day tomorrow."

"Right, right..." Tim rolled his eyes and they walked back down to the living area on the floor beneath the gym. Once there, Dick stripped off his shirt and headed for the shower, and Tim grabbed a water bottle from the small refrigerator and jogged off down the steps.

* * *

As he jogged out the back door of the building, he waved to Mrs. Fitroli as she cleaned some dishes. Taking off down the street, Tim let his mind wander as he jogged. 

Dick seemed really serious about quitting. After many long talks with him about it, Tim had pieced together that the decision stemmed from his wish to cut himself off from any life that had anything to do with Batman.

It wasn't that Dick hated Bruce, but he hated the concept of forever being seen as Batman's side kick, or as a second rate hero, always being compared to the man that came before him. He had said it best himself when he had pointed out over dinner just three nights ago, "I'm not Robin any more. Not in the sense that I quit, but in the sense that that's jut not who I am any more. I've grown into someone different... and I need some time to figure out who that is without my friends and family pressuring me into another roll I don't want to fill."

Which was why Starfire and the rest of the former Titans hadn't been informed of his survival. He had promised Leslie that he would stay 'dead' for a few months at the most, but Tim was starting to get the impression that Dick thought the only way to truly distance himself from his former identity would be to start over entirely.

He was torn from his deep thoughts by a shout coming from down an ally way. Stopping and jogging in place, he looked down into the gloom and squinted. There were sounds of a struggle coming from the darkness beyond a large dumpster.

Tim looked both ways up the street, and seeing that it was deserted, stopped jogging and started to creep down the ally in a silent manner. As he neared the dumpster, he sped up, dashed around it and came out on the other side with his hands up in a defensive posture.

His mouth fell open when he found himself staring down the edge of a wicked looking switch blade, "Hey there, kid. Saw ya' comin' and thought we might call you down here for a little chat about who kind of valuables you might have on you..." the man speaking had far too many facial piercings for his own good, and a green mo-hawk. He wore tight blue jeans that looked like they were covered with chicken grease, cowboy boots, and a filthy flannel vest with no shirt under it. His breath smelled vaguely of rotting blood.

Tim was aware then of another thug coming up behind him, this one toting a baseball bat. Swallowing hard, he starting running down a list of options in his head.

* * *

Dick stepped out into the semi-cool evening air with a sigh and started walking. Training Tim wasn't exactly hard work for him, since the young man was such a quick learner, but it did suck up a lot of the time he had wanted to be alone and to think about what he was going to do with his life. 

He couldn't be Robin any more, that much he was sure of. There was no sense in him continuing to do that kind of work if he was going to forever be in Bruce's shadow. He was growing up, fighting the more difficult fights, and coming across harder challanges. He wasn't just a kid out busting gang banger head's any more. He had become a real super hero, on par with Batman, not below him. The time he'd spent in Gotham had shown him just how wrong he was about so many things.

He thought he'd moved past all of it, but every where he turned, people and events kept reminding him that he was just Batman's side kick. No criminals feared him because he was him, they feared him for what Batman would do to them if they hurt his little buddy.

He couldn't hide behind Batman's cape forever, and now... after he had shown just how badly he could screw things up with the whole fight with the Joker, he wasn't sure he wasn't sure he deserved to come out of hiding.

"It's probably better this way..." he mumbled as he walked into a small coffee shop. He'd been coming here a lot lately, with and without Tim. It was a good place to sit, drink an iced mocha, and stare at a wall while you thought about your life. As he motioned for the collage aged girl behind the counter to bring him out his usual order, he sat down at his favorite table and stretched a little.

He was feeling restless today. Not in the mood to stare at any walls, he reached over and grabbed a discarded US Weekly from the table next to him. He immediately flipped through it to the Super Hero section. The dawn of the age of Superman had brought with it many things, including the Justice League, which had brought a level of super stardom to the super heroes. Spottings and scandals appeared frequently in the papers, and there were even some tabloids devoted entirely to tracking down and taking pictures of JLA members in embarrassing situations.

Flipping past the 'Stars! They're just like US!' section he came to a part that looked like a special spread. The heading read, 'Super Heroes! They're just like US!' and featured several pictures. One was of Wonder Woman slurping on a Shamrock Shake from McDonalds, and the one next to it was Green Arrow bending down to tie his shoe. The picture next to that one however, made his eyes stick to the page.

It was a picture of Raven and Speedy, walking through the Art District park in Jump City, one on either side of a young girl, holding her hands. They were out of uniform (not surprising since the Titan's had been disbanded) and all three of them were laughing. Dick's eyes flew down to the caption.

'_Raven, formerly of the now disbanded Teen Titans, and her hunky boyfriend Jason, take an evening stroll through the park with their foster daughter, Kylee Rodgers.' _

Dick's eyes bulged. Speedy's real name had been used, but they didn't mention anything about him being a former Titan, so they probably didn't know who he was. The real shock came from the little girl. Raven and Jason had adopted?

No, the caption said they were just foster parents. They were taking care of a little girl though? Definitely not like Raven. Or Jason for that matter. She was far too serious and he was far too... crude. Jason hadn't stopped chasing skirts since he turned sixteen.

Maybe Raven was just a really good influence on him. Looking back to the magazine, he checked out the next picture and almost laughed. It showed Beast Boy and Cyborg walking down the street, obviously arguing over something. They both had friendly grins on their faces though, so it didn't really seem like they were mad. The caption for it read;

_Also formerly of the Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Cyborg have a friendly argument as they walk to Blockbuster to rent kung-fu movies._

Yep, that sounded like Beast Boy and Cyborg alright. Robin sat back with a grin and looked to the next picture.

His mouth went dry and his hands gripped the page tightly. Smiling back at him from the magazine, was Terra. She wore a blue shirt with the Block Buster logo on it, and was handing some DVD's across a countertop to someone with suspiciously recognizable green hands. With shaking hands, Dick read the caption.

_Terra, the rock wielding blond bombshell of the Titans, was recently returned from a petrified state by fellow team member Jinx. She now works a regular job just like the rest of her team mates, and enjoys handing out discounted rentals to her room mate Beast Boy._

Terra wasn't dead. And _Jinx_ had brought her back?

"Way to go Jinx!" he said to no one in particular.

"Someone you know?"

Dick yelped and almost fell out of his chair as his head spun around to see who had just spoken in his ear. What he got for his effort was someone slapping a news paper clipping in his face.

"The hell?" Dick looked through the two small holes that had been cut in the paper and stared at the collage age looking African American man standing before him. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, the remains of his paper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He was also grinning like mad.

"I knew it." he said pointing, "You're Robin aren't you?"

Dick ripped the news paper off of his face and looked down at it. It had been cut into roughly the shape of his old mask. Looking back up, he narrowed his eyes, "What is it you want?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" the young man walked around the table and sat down opposite Dick, "I was just walking past when I saw that you were freaking out about the Titans. You looked familiar so I decided to see what you'd look like with a mask on. Low and behold, Robin, the Boy Wonder."

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be dead, so don't go spreading that around, okay?" Dick sighed. Civilians figuring out his identity was starting to become a habit of his, "What's your name?" he took his iced mocha from the young lady who was minding the counter as she walked over with it and handed it to him.

"Josh." he replied simply with a shrug, "And I know you're supposed to be dead. I run a news site in my spare time that keeps up on all the latest Super Hero gossip." he shook his head and frowned, "The Titans breaking up is just about the worst thing that ever happened to the younger fan base."

There was a beat of silence and Dick frowned as well, "Yeah, not to mention the thousands of people that'll probably die now that they have no protection..."

"Yeah, that too..." Josh smiled at the raven haired young man's sarcasm, "So if you're not _really_ dead, what are you doing here?"

"Training a friend. I'm quitting."

"Ah, okay. Why?"

"Look man, I'm sure you have purely noble intentions and everything, but my life really isn't public domain. I don't need you posting this on your website and having everyone in the world find out that I'm not really dead."

"Dude, you're in hiding. Why would I blow your cover?"

"Because it'd get you a world exclusive story?" Dick arched an eyebrow.

"Naw, man. I'm not _that_ cold."

Dick sighed and slouched back, rubbing his eyes, "I don't feel like... I'm actually Robin any more. I'm just a guy wearing the outfit of Batman's side kick."

"You moved out to Jump a while ago." Josh said, staring off into space, "Tried to get out from under Batman's shadow and be your own hero. Problem with that was, that Robin has become so closely associated with Batman, that it was impossible. Like it or not, he trained you, he raised you, and he taught you everything you know. You're not you because you made yourself Robin, you're you because _he_ made you Robin."

Dick just stared. He knew that an outside opinion helped to see things in a different light sometimes, but this guy seemed to know _way_ too much. Still, he listened.

"What you need," Josh continued, "is a whole new you. You can't be Robin anymore if you want to be your own man. You can't hide in Batman's cape any more."

"Wait..." Dick thought back to a case the Titan's had worked almost two years back, "A whole new me, huh?"

"Yeah." Josh smiled at him, and shook his head, "I'm rambling. Well, it was nice meeting you, but you obviously have some serious brooding to do, so I'll leave you alone. Later."

"Yeah, see ya around." Dick waved as Josh got up and walked to the door. Maybe what he needed... was to go see Starfire.

"Yeah..." mumbled, "She'll be able to-"

"Hey!" he was jolted out of his musings by the girl behind the coffee bar, "That guy didn't pay for his drink!"

Dick blinked once, looked at the empty mug of coffee on the table across from him, and groaned. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a few bills, "I got it..." he called to her.

* * *

It only took Tim five seconds to evaluate his options and decide on a course of action. 

"You guys are going down." he grinned at the knife wielding thug and feinted to the left.

The guy made the stab to stop Tim's forward movement, but suddenly he wasn't there. Tim moved quickly to the right and put his back to the thug, wrapping his right arm around the guys knife arm. He jerked the guy to the side as the mugger with the bat swung a vicious downward chop at his head.

The bat connected solidly with the knife thugs head, causing him to drop the blade. It fell right into Tim's waiting hand, as he lashed out with a high kick, catching the bat thug in the chin and sending him reeling. Shoving backwards, Tim pushed the knife thug into the wall and stabbed the blade through one of his large ear rings and into a crack in the mortar of the building the dumpster was shoved against. Turning away from the now trapped mugger, Tim charged the other one, who was still dazed from the kick.

Jumping high, he delivered two swift kicks, one with each foot, to the thug's left ear, sending him back again with a howl of pain. Landing, he threw several light punches into key pressure points, knocking the guy down to his knees. With a final powerful follow up kick to the man's face, he put him down for the count.

Breathing heavily, Tim turned back to the man he had pinned to the wall and grinned, "Now, are you going to try to mug any more kids out for a run?"

"N-no!" the thug was desperately tugging at the knife, trying to free himself, "We'll go back to school and everything! I promise!"

"Good." Tim nodded and walked back to the mouth of the ally amid the thug's cries for help.

"Come on, man! You can't just leave me like this! You can't be that cold, dude! DUDE!"

Tim looked both ways down the street, and started jogging in place. Leaning down, he picked up the water bottle he'd discarded before heading down the ally. Taking a quick sip, he turned right and continued his jog.

* * *

Dick walked along the main drag of down town Grand Valley, hands in his pockets to ward of the chill, and shoulders hunched against the light wind. His black leather jacket didn't seem to be offering much protection tonight. 

As he walked, he thought about what Josh had said. Could he really reinvent himself so quickly? He had been Robin for so long... could he do the job as someone else? It already felt weird enough not having his mask on. He'd have to get another one. And where was that damn ringing coming from?

Looking up he saw that he was just across the street from a bank. The alarm was going off. Glancing left and right, he noted that there didn't seem to be any police cars roaring up the street.

A split second decision was made, and Dick walked purposefully across the street. As he neared the pickup parked outside the bank on the street, three men hustled out the front doors. They were all wearing black ski masks, and each one held a sack full of what he was guessing was cash.

As the fist man wrenched open the passenger side door and clambered in, the second ran around to the driver side. The third jumped into the bed and, tossing down his sack of money, picked up a sub machine gun.

The driver had yanked open his door and started to climb in Dick grabbed his shoulders. A quick knee to the kidney sent the robber to the ground, gasping for breath. The thug in the passenger side looked on with wide eyes, barely able to shout out a warning before Dick had grabbed the top of the doorframe and swung both his legs through the cab, slamming his feet into the man.

As the passenger smashed through the window of the truck and out on to the side walk in front of the bank, the third robber turned and started blowing bullets through the rear window of the cab. Dick flattened himself across the seat, avoiding he bullets by inches. As the gun man stopped firing and pointed the barrel down inside the cab to get a better shot at him, Dick reached out and grabbed the weapon. Yanking down on it, he slammed the thug's face into the top of the truck three times before he left go of the gun and fell back.

Quickly pulling himself out of the truck, Dick lashed out with his left foot, catching the driver across the face where he was standing up in the street. Using the momentum from his roundhouse kick, he swung himself up into the bed of the truck and crouched as the gun man stood up. As soon as the man was fully to his feet, Dick lunged forward and slugged him hard enough to send him flying off the truck and into the gutter.

Jumping from the back of the truck, Dick landed on the side walk and looked down at the thug trying to pick himself up from where he'd been kicked through the passenger side window. The raven haired teen offered him a mercy blow, and slugged him in the back of the head, sending him into unconsciousness as well.

Looking around at a job well done, Dick quickly disappeared into the shadows of the ally way next to the bank. As people started coming out, they all gasped and started asking each other who could have done something like take out three armed robbers.

Dick listened from the roof of the bank, smiling to himself.

* * *

It was 10:30 by the time Tim got back to the apartment. Dick was just unlocking the back door when he jogged up, grinning. 

"Hey," Tim said as he pointed to Dick's face, what happened to you?"

Dick looked over and him and poked at the light cut on his face that he'd incurred when the glass from the rear window of the truck and been blown out, "Bank robbery." he reached out and caught Tim's hand. Pulling it up, he inspected the bruises on the younger teen's knuckles, "What happened to you?"

Tim grinned, "Mugging."

After a moment, they both busted up laughing and Dick opened the door, "After you..." he smiled.

"Thanks." Tim nodded and stepped in. Five minutes later, they were both lounging in the living area of the apartment.

"So," Tim arched an eyebrow, "Bank robbery, huh?"

"They were easy to surprise, unprepared for a vigilante, and poorly armed. It was easy." he arched his own eyebrow and nodded at Tim, "Mugging?"

"Two thugs tricked me into walking down an ally. They only had a knife and a bat, so they went down pretty quick."

"I see..." Dick eyed him critically, "You're doing better than I thought... your bravery certainly doesn't need any work... maybe we should start grappler training next week."

"Sure!" Tim looked excited, "That's be great!"

"Alright." Dick nodded, "I'm going to... uh... be gone for the weekend, so you'll be on your own for a little while. I expect you to be better when I come back."

"Gone?" Tim blinked, "Where are you going?"

"Gotham." Dick replied with a grim smile, "I need to see my girlfriend about what she saw in the future."

"Whoa kay..." Tim looked at Dick like his head was on backwards, "Did this bank robbery knock some sense into you finally?"

"Naw. Josh did." Dick grinned at Tim's even more confused look and laughed. Walking over, he ruffled the younger boys hair and slugged his shoulder, "Don't sweat it, Little Brother."

"Little?" Tim looked up from the couch he was on with a grin, "I'm only, what? Four inches shorter than you?"

"Six." Dick replied with his own grin, "And you're still twig thin, so don't think I'll be letting up on you any time so- hey!"

Tim had jumped off the couch and tackled Dick to the ground. Laughing, they wrestled and rough housed.

"Enough!" Dick cried after Tim started tickling, "Stop it, idiot!" he elbowed Tim off of him and got to his feet, brushing himself off, "I know I'm a good looking guy, Tim, but damn... I mean I've got a girlfriend and everything!"

"You were asking for it," Tim smiled up at him from the floor, "Big Brother."

* * *

Closing notes: Well, that was fun! I really like the pickup truck fight. I've had that one in my head for weeks. 

**Reviewers rock!**

StarryRavenFire - Next chapter has more Raven/Jason/Kylee goodness. And no, Terra will not be a huge pyscho bitch in this series... I think she has a lot to repent for, and a lot to live for too. Jinx will be a big influence on her. Oh, and I agree with you whole heartedly on something else... poor, poor Gar. No booty for him.

Mint Pizza Queen - The Titans are still infor their share of grief in this story, so don't think it's going to be all warm fuzzies the whole way through. I'm evil, remember? Sorry I made you cry... I didn't really mean to, but I guess ifI'm inspiering such strong emotion, thenit's okay, right:)

Stolen Valkyrie - Since they're not super heroes any more, I'll be using the Titan's real names all through this story. I thought it was a neat little way toshow the difference in setting and mood.Kylee is actually based on a character from an anime called Mezzo. I can't remember the girls name off hand, but she's this cute, shy little girl that starts hanging out with this group of mercs after they save her durring a mission. Look for TONS of great little Kylee moments in upcoming chapters. I've got big plans for the little girl.

WHOCARES?- Appoligy accepted. :) Seriously though, did you really think I'd off Robin?Dick is like,the bestDCU hero out there!

seattleitegirl- Answers to your questions abound! Dick is alive! Tim is alive! They're training to be super heroes again! Yay! Sorry about not replying to you in the JCC epilouge, but I looked back through and you didn't have a Chapter 11 review! I just look back through my reviews to the first review of the previous chapter when I'm writing these responses, so I missed your chapter 10 review. Sorry again, and I promise I'll make an effort to get you in from now on!

cameron- Jump City Symphonywill be the final installment of this series. Sosad, I know, but I haveGCC here slated for a BUNCH ofchapters (not sure how many yet... let me think... um... at least 12 to 15 more.)mostly because they'll be shorter than the previous stories chapters were.As for the rest of your review... you should know by now that I don't give TOO many hints in the chapter previews... that'd take the fun out of reading them!

That's it for now, kids, so hit that review button after you read THIS!

* * *

Nexttime: Chapter Two - HomeLife  
In which we peer into the life and times of the retiered Titans. 


	3. Chapter Two: Home Life

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fanfiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: So you know how I said that these chapters would be shorter than the previous two stories?

I lied.

This one is just over 12,000 words, so enjoy the fluff, the action, the humor, the drama, and the sex. Yes, I got it all in one chapter. It kind of jumps around, and huge chunks of time are missing, but that's for a reason. Oh yeah! Before I forget, check out my Live Journal account (linked to my homepage in my bio on this site) and read through the past few entries. I've put up a thread asking for you guys to give me your favorite quotes from this series, and I'll be putting up another one with bonus questions for another cameo appearence! Did everyone catch Josh in the last chapter? That was his. :)

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but neither do you, so ha!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Home Life**_

* * *

**__**

The first thing she saw as she woke up was the light. Squinting against it, she slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

At first she was disoriented. She wasn't in her bed, and Jason was no where to be seen. But then who was sleeping next to her?

Raven shook her head and found her center. Looking around, much more awake now, she saw that she was Kylee's room again, and the little girl was sleeping next to her. Memory flooded back, and she remembered the night before.

It had been a particularly bad nightmare this time, and Kylee had cried for hours afterwards. She had cried and cried and called for her Mother, and all Raven could do was send calming emotions to her foster child and hold her. The dark haired psion didn't fool herself into thinking she could replace Kylee's parents; she just wanted to fill in for them until the girl was old enough to take care of herself.

Raven sighed as she looked down at the still sleeping child. It wasn't easy, that was for sure. Deciding to let her sleep for a while longer, Raven gently floated up and away from the bed, and out the door. Closing it softly, she turned around and ran lips first into Jason as he walked down the hall.

She melted into him, deepening the kiss as he gripped her around the waist and pushed her into the wall. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist as his hands ran up her sides and grabbed at her backside. She moaned softly into his mouth and felt him grin back into hers.

"I missed you last night..." he murmured.

"I know... I missed you too, but Kylee..." she sighed and leaned her head against his chest, "I think the nightmares are getting worse, not better."

"Is there any way to help her? Go into her mind and abolish the fear?"

"I can't just do a psychic quick fix here Jason... she needs to over come this on her own."

"But she's so... timid. I've been trying to open her up a bit, but it's hard when she's so withdrawn."

"I know. I know." Raven hugged him tighter, "I'm not giving up though."

He scoffed, "Of course not. We're the Titans. We never loose."

"Yeah." Raven sighed again and squeezed him one last time, "Teen Titans, go!" she muttered.

Laughing, they walked down the hall and out into the living room. Raven walked into the kitchen and Jason admired her lean form from behind. She was clad only in a white tank top and gray sleeping shorts, her hair still mused from sleeping in a twin bed with a twelve year old. She yawned and stretched as she gathered the food for his lunch.

Smiling, Jason bent down and began putting on his boots, "I'll be home a little early tonight... do you work today?"

"Yeah." Raven nodded, "I'll be home by 6:00 though."

"Oh, good. Jason smiled, "I was thinking we could go out tonight."

"What'll we do with Kylee?"

"I keep telling you, Rae, she's not a china doll. She can take care of herself."

"Still, I worry-"

"We can have Jen or Tara look after her."

"Tara works tonight too."

"How do you keep everyone's schedules straight in your head?" Jason shook his own and laughed a little.

"The same way I used to remember criminal profiles and Robin's training schedules." she leaned out around the counter top in the kitchen and arched an eyebrow at him, "With by brain."

"So Jenny or Gar can look after her. Or hey, Vic's not doing anything tonight is he?"

"She does like Sarah's cooking better than mine..." Raven smiled a little.

"The only person I know who cooks worse than you is Gar, Rae." Jason grinned back.

"Not true." Raven shook her head, "Tara can't cook to save her life. When Jenny's not cooking over there, they're ordering take out."

"So tonight at 6:30 we paint the town read, eh?" Jason stood up and walked over to her. She handed him his lunch and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Sure." she leaned up and kissed him once more, "Have a good day at work, Baby."

"You too. Bye!" and he was out the door and gone.

Raven sighed and stretched once more. She looked up and grinned.

If Kylee was going to sleep in, she could get some meditation in before she had to start getting ready for work.

* * *

Gar pried his eyes open and stared straight ahead. His blurry vision cleared after a moment, and the pink blob went away, only to be replaced by a grinning Jenny face.

"Um... morning." he said, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Who says we're in your bed?" she grinned wider.

"Well, it smells like my bed..." he noted her bare shoulders, "Are you naked?"

"Only as naked as I am." Gar rolled over and saw Tara there, also clutching sheets to her chest, bare shoulders revealed.

"Holy shit... I wasn't like... drunk or something last night was I?" Gar sat up and looked back and forth between them for a moment.

The two girls both giggled, then burst out laughing. They sat up, revealing that they were both wearing tube tops and leaned in to him. As they each kissed his cheeks, they giggled again.

"We just wanted to give you a good wake up call." Tara sing-songed as she jumped out of the bed.

"And we also wanted to see just how hard up you are." Jenny reached under the sheets and felt around for a moment, "Um... yup. Hard up."

"Really?" Tara sat back down and reached under the sheets as well, "Wow! You're right!"

Gar had gone cross eyed, "You two better cut that out, or you wont be leaving this room with your clothes on."

They pulled their hands back and giggled again, "Maybe someday soon, Lover, but for now, neither one of us is going to sleep with you."

"Why did we decide this again?" Gar moaned as he kicked his legs out of bed and started for the bathroom.

"Because we aren't sure where your heart lies." Tara pointed out, "Which one of us do you love?"

Gar looked back at them, still blurry eyed and yawned. After a moment, he shrugged, "Can't I just love both of you?" and he turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Man's got a point." Jenny winked at Tara.

"I like you Jen, but I don't know if I can share a bed with you."

"You just say that because you're worried that I'd hog all of Gar's... erm... attention."

"I say that because I'm not half lesbian like you, and I know what a horn ball you are." Tara rolled her eyes and yawned, "I had a long night last night. I'm hitting the sack."

"Want me to get you up before I go to work?"

"Naw, let me sleep." Tara shrugged, "I'll be fine getting up on my own, thank you."

"Right right." Jinx stood up, "Well, I'm going to go for a run. See you later, rommie."

"Yeah. Later." Tara waved with a smile as Jinx dashed off to her room to put on running clothes.

Only then did she frown and run a hand across the sheets where Gar Logan had laid just moments before.

* * *

Victor whistled a merry tune as he adjusted his tie in the bathroom mirror. The suit he wore was a nice charcoal gray, and it was _huge._ It had to be massive enough to cover his large frame, and durable enough to withstand the rubbing of his metallic joints.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he walked across the living room and over to the kitchen. Sarah, wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and a green hair tie to hold back her long wet hair, stepped out of the cooking area and handed him a breakfast sandwich. Leaning up and kissing his cheek, she grinned.

"Go on now, you're late. Have fun, help people, climb corporate ladder-"

"Bring home the bacon..." Victor cut her off with a grin, "I know Baby. Love you too."

She stuck out her tongue, "Beat it before I decide to add you to the recyclables."

He kissed the top of her head and walked to the door. Shoving the whole sandwich into his mouth, he waved, "Oodbye!"

Sarah laughed and waved, then set about getting her own breakfast ready. She had a test later, and she didn't test well on an empty stomach.

* * *

Raven swam out of the depths of deep meditation and into the brightly lit living room of her apartment. She sighed in a contented sort of way as she looked about from where she floated in mid-air.

The only addition to the room since she had started meditating was Kylee. She had sensed the younger girls presence some time ago, but hadn't been disturbed by it, so she had continued without breaking her concentration. She was amused to see her foster child sitting on the floor near by, her legs folded under her and her hands out in a fair imitation of Raven's meditation posture.

"Kylee," she chuckled, "what are you doing?"

"Um..." Kylee opened one large, chocholate brown eye, "Trying to meditate?" she opened her other eye and gazed up at Raven with worry etched on her face. She stumbled over words trying to explain herself, "It helps you stay so focused, and confident, and... I don't know... brave I guess. Nothing flusters you, ever... I just wanted to be a little bit more like that."

"Kylee, honey..." Raven floated down so that she too sat on the floor, directly across from the child, "It takes a lot of practice to really be able to meditate. It takes even longer for it really start helping you."

"Oh." Kylee cast her eyes down to the floor, "I guess I'll just-"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to teach you." Raven reached out and shoved the younger girl in the shoulder, knocking her over.

"Hey!" Kylee sounded peeved as she tried to right herself, "What was that for?"

"Because you're sitting all wrong. Here, fold you legs like mine..."

It another half hour Kylee was sitting how Raven wanted, her posture corrected. She looked up at her care giver with a slight smile, "You have to go to work soon."

"I know." Raven smiled back, "We'll start tomorrow with breathing technique." she stood up and helped Kylee to her feet as well, "You know..." she started slowly, "if you really want to learn to be more confident and out-going, I'm sure Jason or Jenny would be happy to start teaching you some self defense."

"Really?" Kylee sounded unsure, "I don't know... I've never been very athletic, and Jenny is _really_ good. I've seen her do some slow kind of kung-fu before, and it looked... really amazing."

"That was tai-chi. Most of us know it because of..." she trailed off and looked away. After a few beats of silence she started for the shower, "Because Robin taught us. I have to start getting ready."

Kylee stared after her for several minutes, then sighed. She walked down the hall to her bed room, where she would change and get ready to go to Canary Booksellers.

* * *

Jenny had been growing her hair out since the Titan's had been disbanded. It was a kind of unofficial pact she had made with Raven over a sushi dinner.

_"My hair was long once." Raven said, playing with a strand of it, "but I chopped it off to keep it out of my face while I was fighting."_

_"Ditto." Jenny flicked a strand of her own straight, pink hair out of her face, "Mine looks okay up in the points though, so I kept it a little longer than yours."_

_"Yeah." Raven paused for a moment, still playing with her hair, "I think I'm going to grow it out a little bit."_

_"I was going to try to get mine to the length it was before I joined the HIVE." Jinx replied._

_"How long was that?"_

_"Oh, it was past my butt."_

_"Must have broke your heart to cut it all off."  
"Well, now we have the time to grow it out again, don't we?"_

_"Sure do." Raven winked, "Bet mine grows faster."_

_"You're on." _

Raven had been wrong. Jenny's hair was growing unusually fast, and when she had it down, it reached the middle of her back. She had been lazy for the past week or two, so the roots were really showing; stark black against the bright pink she usually dyed it.

As she walked down the hall way of the apartment she shared with Gar and Tara, she passed the other girl' room. Pausing as she tied her hair back in a long pony tail with a strap of leather, she looked through the open door.

Tara stood in front of her full length mirror, shirtless and barefoot. The short khaki shorts she wore rode up on her shapely legs, revealing inch after inch of flawlessly tanned skin. She was standing with he back to Jenny, looking at her own profile.

"Can't sleep?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No, not really." Tara turned around and looked at her other side, "They're just... not there, are they?"

"Nope." Jenny stepped into the room and stripped off her own shirt. Standing in front of the mirror as well, she looked at her own chest and compared it to Tara's, "Man, even _I_ have bigger boobs than you."

"I think yours are getting bigger." Tara replied glumly.

"I think you're right. Must be a late growth spurt or something. I might need to go up to a B cup soon."

"I can still get away without wearing a bra at all." Tara noticed their proximity suddenly and walked quickly over to her bed, where she plopped down and watched as Jinx pulled her shirt back on, "Maybe I should consider augmentation."

"You want implants?" Jenny snorted.

"I've seen 'em done well before!" Tara protested, "There _are_ some decent doctors in Jump that do good work."

"I guess." Jenny shrugged, "If you really want to. Kind of expensive though."

"Yeah. I don't really make that much at the video store... I'd have to get a second job."

"If you have to get a second job to pay for breast implants, than you don't really need them."

"Point." Tara nodded, "You have Kylee today?"

"Yeah." Jenny smiled.

"Amazing how quickly we all took to her, isn't it?" Tara asked with a smile, "She's a good kid."

"A shy kid. I'm surprised she hasn't started looking for boys to drag into dark ally ways and snog half to death after living with Raven for so long."

"Raven's always been kind of... reserved."

"Oh, I don't know. She had a pretty good track record going there before she started dating Jason." Jenny started counting on her fingers, "Some guy named Brandon, then Brian-"

"Who?"

"Red-X."

"Oh." Tara nodded, "OH! She slept with Red-X?"

"Yeah. Who was next? Oh yeah, Gar and I, then-"

"Wait, wait... Raven had sex with Gar... and you?"

"Uh huh. At the same time actually."

"So... huh." Tara sat back, "I'm like, the only Titan left in town he hasn't slept with."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he never did anything with Vic..."

"I can't think about this right now... and I think I need to talk to Raven later..."

"Oh yeah, Raven." Jenny continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "So then she slept with Jason, and it's been just him ever since."

"So that's like, what... five people? Wow, she was kind of slutty wasn't she?"

"She taught Star how to give a blow job."

"Get out." Tara smirked, "For... Robin, right?"

"Yeah." Jenny's smiled faded down to a light grin, "I haven't ever asked her, but I hope she got to used that knowledge on him before he died."

"Yeah. He was too good a guy to not have at least one good blow job before he went."

"Yeah." Jenny looked over at the bedside clock on Tara's night stand. She jumped up with wide eyes, "Holy shit eating scrum buffers! I'm late!"

"Shit eating... what?"

"Too many years hanging out with Gizmo." Jenny called as she dashed for the front door and her shoes, "I'll see you later, girl!"

"Have fun!" Tara listened as the door slammed, then looked back to the mirror. She lost herself in thought for a while, then shook her head to snap out of it, "Naw," she said to the empty apartment as she poked her own breast, "I'd look too much like Pam Anderson..."

* * *

"Whoa!" a man wearing a tan uniform jumped back from the large panther in the cage he was trying to feed it in, "Ranga! Stay down!" The panther ignored the man's protests and continued to stalk him. Coiling and raising it's tail, the big cat prepared to pounce.

A humming bird flew into the cage and became a short, elf like man a moment later. Squatting by the panther, Gar Logan grabbed it's ear, "Ranga! How many times do I have to tell you to not eat your feeders!"

"Jesus, Gar..." the handler edged to the side of the cage and out the door as he spoke, "Cut that one a little close didn't you?"

"Ranga just doesn't like you, Mac. You really should just wait until I get here in the morning to feed her."

"Why doesn't she try to eat you, huh? Sure you can turn into a panther, but right now you're still nice and meaty!"

"I can talk to animals! Duh!" Gar knocked on his own head and made a face, "Where's the meat?" he screwed up his face and turned to the large black cat next to him, which was rolling on the ground, purring, "You should really go vegetarian, Rang. I mean, how can you stand to eat these poor cows?" he waved a hunk of beef that Mac handed him in front of her face to emphasize his point.

The panther snorted and growled at him before grabbing the hunk of meat in her jaws and stalking off to the other side of the cage with it.

"Oh sure!" he called after her, "Just ignore me then! That'll really solve the problem!"

"Man," a visitor to the zoo said as he watched the whole exchange, "he sounds like my wife..."

* * *

Jenny looked up from behind the counter of Canary Booksellers and out the open door as a motorcycle pulled up outside the store. She grinned as the larger rider helped the smaller one hop off, then lean down to hug her.

Looking up, Raven waved to Jen, who waved back. The sleek black bike took off almost at once, making Jenny think that the psion must be late for work.

Kylee took off her helmet as she walked in, grinning like a fool. She loved the rides on the bike, mostly because of Raven's riding style. They could wax any other bike of the road in a flat race, and Raven took corners and curves like they were straight aways.

When they had left the Tower, one of the things Raven had taken with her was Robin's R-cycle. She had repainted it a stealth black and gray, and had removed most of the weapons systems. It still had the same engine though, and it ran just as fast and hard as it had when the Boy Wonder had torn up the streets of Jump on it.

"Hey, kiddo!" Jenny called as Kylee walked down the isles of books towards her, toting along a back pack, "How ya doin?"

"Not bad." Kylee responded with a small smile, "I've actually had a pretty good morning."

"Really?" Jen leaned on the counter and grinned, "Do tell."

"Well, when I got up this morning, Raven started to teach me meditation techniques. Then she pulled out _all_ the stops on the ride over. We must have run four lights!"

"Crazy bitch, is what she is." Jenny snorted out a laugh.

"Language, Miss Wrangler." Milly Canary said as she stepped out of the back room, "Do not foul the child's ears with your vulgarity."

"Right, right." Jen winked at Kylee, who giggled and walked over to one of the reading chairs set up in the corner of the shop. She pulled a book out of her pack and carefully opened it to the marked page.

Just as she was about to settle in for more of her summer reading assignment, Kylee sat up and looked back at the pink haired girl behind the counter, "Um... Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... Raven said that... that you might be able to teach me a little... about self defense?"

Jenny was shocked for a moment. Why her? Why didn't Raven teach the girl herself? Sure, with Robin gone, she _was_ the next best martial artist, but the purple haired psion wasn't exactly a push over.

It suddenly dawned on her that Raven was the calm, guiding force in the child's life. She taught her meditation, held her when she had nightmares, and laughed and cried with her when the time was appropriate.

She herself could be an outside force. A beacon of strength and confidence. While Raven was gentle, she could be rough.

"Sure, why not?" she replied, "I mean... I can teach you how to beat off all those hot boys that I'm sure beat a path to your door every night..."

"Jenny!" Kylee blushed.

"Well, if they aren't now, expect them soon. You're turning into quite a looker!" Jen winked, but was only half kidding around. Kylee was twelve years old, and was going into the seventh grade. She was growing up quickly, and was just starting to develop a womanly shape. Her face was pretty, and her large, brown eyes would be making men fall for her in a heart beat within a few years.

"I was thinking maybe... you could teach me something more... um... more."

"I could teach you Sin Do Kia... that's what I use mostly."

"Really?" Kylee looked excited, "Oh, that'd be perfect! Thanks Jenny!"

"If I'm going to be teaching you how to fight, I think you should call me-"

"Sensei?"

"No," she pushed a few strands of pink hair out of her eyes, "call me Jinx."

* * *

An hour later, Raven was backing into a conference room with a tray in one hand, and a file in the other. The door pushed open, so she found it easier to go in backwards than to try to balance everything and open the door with her foot at the same time.

She was dressed in a smart business skirt and blouse, gray and white respectively, and she wore low black heels. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders, having only grown an inch since she'd stopped cutting it.

The tray held several cups of coffee, and a tray of bagels. One of her duties as the secretary to Mr. Flemming (of Flemming, Moss, and Mold Legal Offices) was to gather the drinks and food for meetings with important clients. Today, a high paying industrialist was meeting her boss about a murder charge.

It was one of the things Raven hated most about her job; Mr. Flemming was a criminal defense attorney.

"Here we are, Mr. Flemming, Mr. Gronds." Raven nodded at each man in turn and let the tray down on the table between the two of them. She placed the file on the table in front of Flemming and nodded, "Anything else sir?"

"No, no. That will be all for now, Miss Roth. Thank you."

"A pleasure sir." she nodded again and turned to leave.

"Now, as I was saying, I think we can build a good defense if you can provide a solid alibi, Mr. Gronds. Where were you exactly when your wife was murdered?"

"I was hiding in my offices down town! The zombies attacked our apartment, but I was fairly safe thirty floors up..."

"I see. So it was the zombies that maimed her so badly? That makes sense..." Flemming flipped open the file and started making notes. He paused after a moment and looked back over his shoulder.

Raven stood, staring at Gronds.

"Yes, Miss Roth? Did you have a question?" Flemming asked her.

"He's lying." Raven whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"He's lying sir. He killed her. Mutilated her body to make it look like a zombie attack, and lied through his teeth when forensics found evidence that a saw had done the cutting instead of a zombie's teeth."

"What?" Gronds looked insulted, "What is she going on about?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Gronds. Miss Roth, if I wanted you opinion-"

"Opinion?" Raven glared at him, "I read the case file, Mr. Flemming, and I can read minds just as well. Or at least know when people are lying. This bastard is lying."

"Miss Roth! You are out of line!" Flemming roared at her, "Guilty or innocent, all that matters is that Mr. Gronds hired me to defend him, and that is what I'll do!"

"But he's guilty of murder!" Raven shouted back, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Prove it!" Gronds shouted back.

"I don't need to!" she yelled at him, "Forensics already did, and they'll put you away on that evidence!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Flemming shouted back, "I think perhaps you should take the rest of the day off, Miss Roth, and I'll call you in the morning to discuss your future employment with this firm!"

Raven glared for a moment, then started to walk forward slowly, a dark aura surrounding her, "I've worked her for a month and a half now, Mr. Flemming, and I've put up with an awful lot in that short time. I've put up with you leering at me, at you using my name for publicity. I've dealt with sensing your _sick_ jerk off fantasies about me while you're 'working' behind your closed office doors, and I've even let you stare at my breasts like you are right now." Flemming quickly looked away, fear starting to creep up on his face as she continued her slow march forward, "What I will not put up with, however is to watch you help a guilty man walk free. This scum _mutilated_ his wife's body, and he _liked it._"

"I-"

"You nothing." Raven glared at him, and the light bulbs in all the lights in the conference room exploded leaving only the sunlight filtering through the shaded windows for illumination. She stepped back from him and turned on her heel, "I quit, Mr. Flemming, and I'll be reporting this meeting to the DA."

* * *

Jenny jerked her head up from where she was reading the news paper at the counter of the book store. Kylee looked over at her, "What's wrong, Jenny?"

The pink haired girl stared off to the South, like she was looking through the wall and into down town. She could feel the twinge of the connection that had been formed between herself and a certain psion she had helped bring back from the dead, "Raven is _pissed off_ about something."

* * *

Raven stalked through the parking garage, muttering curses under her breath. She kicked off her low heals as she went, picking them up quickly. Ripping at the hose she wore, she finally got pissed off enough to use her powers and simply evaporated the light fabric off of herself. She ripped her skirt up until it was un-tucked and undid several of the buttons, revealing a little cleavage and her priced belly button.

"Stupid, fucking..." she yanked the seat compartment of her bike open as she came up to it and pulled out a pair of clunky looking riding boots. Pulling them on quickly, she frowned at her skirt. It fell just past her knees and looked quite prudish.

She ripped it up both sides, revealing more of her legs. Quickly rolling up her sleeves, she slammed the seat compartment shut and grabbed her helmet. Pulling it on, she started the bike and swung one leg over it.

Revving the engine once or twice, she cranked down the throttle and pealed out of the garage like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Jason laughed along with the other workers as Jimmy continued his story about his wife, "... and then she says to me, 'Jim! You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!' So I says to her, 'Martha, you know how I am. I always think with the old pickle!'"

There was hoots and hollers all around as the group of men stood around on a brief water break. Working outside in the hot sun wasn't a picnic, and they had to stay hydrated to avoid sun sickness.

One of the men spoke up and nodded at Jason, "What about you, kid? You have a woman don't you?" Jason nodded with a slight smile, "What's she always say to you when she gets pissed?"

"Oh... you know..." he blushed a little, "The usual."

"Really? Aren't you dating that Raven girl? She was a Titan wasn't she?"

"Yeah." he frowned a little, but brightened up right away, "We don't really argue that much though."

"Oh, come on." Jimmy spoke up, "She must have her little catch phrase that she uses when she gets _really_ mad."

"Well, yeah." Jason smiled a wide smile, "She grows an extra set of eyes on her forehead, all four of 'em glow with demonic red light, and she threatens to destroy my soul."

The men all gaped at him and he continued to grin like an idiot, "What? You guys' women don't do that?"

* * *

Raven stopped her bike in front of the police station and hopped off. Stalking up the side walk, she glared at everyone who got in her way. Stopping in front of the doors, she read a sign posted there. A look of dawning inspiration dawned on her face, and she hurried inside to report Mr. Gronds and to follow the advise of the sign.

She didn't come back out for three hours.

* * *

Cyborg sighed from his computer and looked over the read outs again. The problem with making a prosthetic based on his tech was that his tech was for a combat android. He had to take away the enhanced strength, and minimize the output of the power supply, which had to be small enough to fit into just one limb.

A beeping tore him away from his screen and forced him to answer the call coming through on his arm. Pulling back his sleeve, he check the caller ID.

Hitting the answer button, he leaned in so no one else in the office space he shared would hear him, "What's up, Brian?"

"I'm go for tonight." Red-X replied with a grin.

"Shoot! I need more warning than this man!"

"Just tell Jinx and Rae to meet me down by the Lexcorp building at oh-one-hundred. I'll be waiting." with that, the line went dead.

Cyborg sighed. "Fuck me." he mumbled and went back to his read outs.

* * *

Raven jogged up the steps to Jenny, Tara, and Gar's apartment, a scowl still etched on her face. After dealing with lawyers and cops all day, she was feeling like she needed a friend.

Trying the door, she found it unlocked. It wasn't until she was pushing it open that she remembered that Jenny was working and watching Kylee for her.

As the door swung open however, loud music assaulted her ears. Looking into the apartments spacious living room, she stared in amusement.

Tara was jumping from the floor to the couch, her long blond hair flying everywhere as she head banged along with the blaring punk rock music. She wore short gray sleep shorts and a black sport bra, bare foot, with large cheep looking sunglasses adorning her face. She was leaning back, biting her lip while standing on the couch, and playing air guitar along with the music.

It was several moments before she saw Raven standing in the doorway and stopped. A ting of red crept up on her face and she stood motionless, fingers still up in the air as if she was holding on to invisible frets.

Raven smiled at Tara.

Tara smiled at Raven.

The psion kicked the door closed and ran into the apartment. Jumping up on the love seat, she shouted out, "Rock on Tara!" and started playing an air bass line to go along with Tara's air guitar. The blond immediately got back into it, and they played out the rest of the song together.

* * *

"So what brings you by today?" Tara asked as she turned the volume of the stereo down to an acceptable level, "Didn't you have to work?"

"I quit." Raven rolled her eyes, "I had moral issues working for someone who was trying to get a murdering scum bag off the hook."

"Ah." Tara nodded with a wink, "That'll do it. Any ideas on what you'll do now?" she plopped down on the couch across from Raven, who had sat down on the love seat and kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, I stopped by the police station to report Flemming and Gronds, and I kind of got... inspired."

"How's that?"

"I want a job where I can kind of do what we used to do... you know, help people and stuff." Raven looked away and fidgeted.

"The JLA made it pretty clear that they didn't want to see us doing hero work for a while, Rae."

"Oh, I know. I don't want to try to reform the Titans or anything... but I think... I'd still like to help people out."

"So... what? Social work?"

"I uh... took the department exam." Raven blushed.

"You... holy shit, Rae!" Tara laughed a little, "You want to be a cop?"  
"Yeah... if I can't be a vigilante any more, I might as well go straight... be a legal law enforcement officer."

"No shit?" Tara grinned, "Huh."

"I know. Lame." Raven rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Actually," Tara nodded her head, "I think it's pretty cool. Officer Raven."

"Officer Roth to you, little miss." Raven gave her a fake glare.

Tara burst out laughing. She jumped up and started for her bedroom, "Come on! You can help me pick out what to wear!"

"For what?" Raven arched an eyebrow.

"We're going out to celebrate, silly!"

"What for?"

"For you getting away from that law firm! I mean, _lawyers_ Raven! What were you thinking?"

"That it paid good?"

"Not good enough. We're going down to Elysium Art."

Raven arched an eyebrow, "For what?"

"I want an eyebrow ring, and I think we'll get you a tattoo."

"What if I don't want a tattoo?" Raven's other eyebrow went up to join the first one.

"Then I'll slam you in the head with a chunk of the street and drag you in, and if I do that, then I'm picking your art, so you might as well just come willingly."

Raven laughed, "Okay, okay! Hey, wear the blue top, it goes well with your eyes..."

* * *

Victor Stone stood on the roof of Star Labs, looking across the industrial district at the Lexcorp building. He knew that they got up to some pretty heavy stuff over there, but refining weapons grade zynothium was defiently not something he would have expected. Government agencies kept the stuff just so no one could use it, but Lexcorp was probobly mass producing it.

Sighing, he pulled back his sleeve and made a phone call.

After a few seconds of ring time, a familure voice picked up, _"Hey Vic. What's up?"_

"Raven, girl, how you doin?"

_"Not bad... I'm getting a tattoo right now." _

"At work?" he arched an eyebrow.

_"Uh, no. I quit today. Don't ask."_

"Okay... hey, Brian called."

_"Really? When are we go?"_

"Tonight. I e-mailed you details already."

_"Kind of short notice isn't it?"_

"Hey, talk to Brian about it."

_"Okay. I'm stopping by to see Jenny later, so I'll tell her then."_

"Cool. Hey, what're you getting a tat of?"

_"... a raven." _

"Creative."

_"Fuck you."_

Victor chuckled, "I'll see you later, Rae."

_"Yeah, yeah. Later, Vic."_

* * *

"Hey! Logan!" Gar turned from where he was scrubbing the side of an elephant with a push broom and looked for whoever was calling his name. He saw two of the female handlers leaning against the railing above the elephant enclosure, waving at him.

"Patty! Sue! What's up?" he waved back.

"You wanna have lunch with us?" they called and giggled.

Gar grinned like and idiot.

_I am such a stud._

"Sorry, girls, but I've got a lot to do here. I'll be taking lunch late today." as they frowned and pouted, he laughed, "Maybe Monday? You both work then, right?"

"Yeah!" Sue shouted back, "And we're holding you to that, Logan!"

"I'll see you then!" he called back as they walked off. Turning back to his work he saw Big Eric the elephant staring at him with (he swore) and arched eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at the tusked male and nodded, "I know, man... women..."

* * *

Raven's bike screeched to a halt in front of Canary Booksellers three hours early. Jenny checked the clock twice to be sure, then shrugged. She was slightly surprised to see Tara with the purple haired psion, but shrugged it off.

Not like she hadn't seen weirder things in her day.

"Hey Kylee!" Raven called as she walked into the store with a grin, "How's Jen been treating you?"

Kylee looked up from her book with an arched eyebrow, "I'm reading." she replied, and pulled the book back up to hide her eyes.

Raven stopped and stared with her mouth hanging open. Behind her, Tara burst out laughing, "Oh... my... GOD! That was funny!"

"What?" Raven looked around her as Jenny started cracking up too, and Kylee followed suit. Even Mrs. Canary was chuckling, "What is so damn funny?"

"Remind you of anyone?" Tara asked as she grabbed the nearest book and held it up in front of her face, "I'm reading. Stop bothering me."

Raven rolled her eyes, "This was your idea, Jenny?"

"Yep." Jenny, tears streaming down her face, pounded the counter, "Should have seen your face!"

"Sorry, Raven." Kylee looked up from where she was putting her book away in her bag, "She made me do it! Honest!"

"Uh huh. I'm sure big bad Jinx held a gun to your head..." she grinned down at the little girl, "It was funny, Kylee, don't worry."

"Okay." Kylee stepped forward and hugged Raven about the middle, "Jenny said you were mad earlier. Are you okay?"

Everyone in the book store quieted down and stared for a moment. A young person being so kind and thoughtful seemed so out of place in the 21st century that it shocked them all into silence.

All of them, except Raven.

"Gra... urg... AHHHHHH!" Kylee jumped back from her foster parent and stared up at her with wide eyes. Raven stumbled about for a moment, clutching at her back. Tara, shock etched on her face, quickly recovered and stepped forward.

"Oh, shit... right, the tat. You okay, Rae?"

"Yes..." Raven calmed down and peeled her shirt away from her lower back with the blond girls help, "Just... don't hug me right there for a few days, okay hunny?" she smiled weakly at Kylee.

"Why? Are you hurt?" the little girl looked frightened.

"No! No... it's just... well, I blame Tara." Raven turned around and lifted the back of her shirt up, revealing the black form a screeching bird of prey tattooed across her lower back. It's wings stretched out and folded slightly around her sides, and three strange looking runes were also inked on just above it's head.

"Whoa." Jenny stepped around the counter in the back of the store and walked over to Raven, "That's some _serious_ ink for your first time."

"Whereas you have _so_ many tattoos."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "I have three. You've seen me naked Rae, you know that."

"Three?" Raven arched an eyebrow, "There's the one on your ankle, the small tribal, and the one on your back, top left shoulder or a little black cat. Where's the third?"

"Back of my right thigh." she turned pointed at the spot, "It's a little dragonfly."

"That's nice and girly." Tara smiled wickedly.

"And the sea horse on your ankle isn't?"

"Um..." the three young woman all looked down at Kylee, as she attempted to get their attention, "Um, Raven?" Kylee looked up with bright eyes, "Can I get one too?"

All three of them arched eyebrows, "Not until you're older." Raven replied.

"How much older?"

"I'll be nice and say you can get one for your sixteenth birthday."

Kylee kicked at the ground and pouted a little, "You're no fun."

"Try Jason." Jenny said with a wink, "Dad's are always more doting to their little girls."

Kylee's face fell and she teared up suddenly. Raven and Tara both looked at the pink haired girl with shock on their faces, and Jenny herself stuttered, "Oh, Kylee, hunny... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I'm ready to go whenever, Raven." Kylee said as she hoisted her back pack on her shoulders and stuffed her helmet on. Rushing past the three older girls, she ran to the parked motorcycle.

Raven turned a glare on Jenny, "Try to keep your mouth shut about that, please?"

"I'm sorry, Rae... it just... came out. He really tries to be her father and everything... I didn't think she'd mind so much."

"Her parents just died two months ago, Jen." Tara shook her head, "She's still really sore."

Raven sighed, "Regardless... Jenny, we have a date with Brian tonight."

"Red-X?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Raven nodded, "We have a little work to do."

"For Vic?" Jenny asked.

Raven nodded, "One A.M., Lexcorp. I'll pick you up."

"Okay." Jen nodded

"Can I come?" Tara asked, looking excited.

"No." Raven shook her head, "This is a three person job only. Although, if things pan out with my new job, I wont be doing this kind of stuff any more, so you might have to then."

"New job?" Jenny arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Raven smiled and walked to the door, "I'm going to be a cop."

* * *

As Raven stopped the bike in her designated parking space in front of her apartment complex, she sighed and fidgeted. The tattoo hurt like hell and itched at the same time.

Pulling off her helmet, she turned around and kicked her legs over the bike so that she was facing backwards, towards Kylee. The younger girl looked up, still wearing her helmet. Raven smiled gently and pulled it off, revealing a tear streaked face, and wet brown eyes.

"You know that neither Jason, nor I, ever expect to replace your parents, right?"

"Y-yeah... but I still..." sniff, "miss them a lot."

"I know, hun, and we understand that. Jenny just didn't think before she opened her stupid mouth."

"But... I..." Kylee looked up at Raven and tears started pouring down her face again, "I feel terrible!" she cried, "They're barely cold and here I am, having a great time, learning so much about myself, I've met all of the Titans and I hang out with a bunch of them on a regular basis, and... and..." Kylee sniffed and threw her arms around Raven, carefully avoiding the tattoo on her back, "I love you Raven. I love you almost as much as Mom. What does that mean?"

"Just what you think it does." Raven hugged her foster child back, "Your parents would have wanted you to be happy, Kylee. Don't fight it because you think you need to keep mourning them. They would have wanted you to move on."

Raven held the child as she continued to cry, still sitting on the back of the perfectly balanced motorcycle. (Small tendrils of black energy held it up.) After a few minutes, Kylee's sobs subsided and she leaned back and smiled up at the dark haired girl, "You know what, Raven? I think my parents would have been happy that you're taking care of me now. I really do."

Raven's heart melted and she leaned down and kissed the girls forehead, "Thank you, Kylee. I've never had a better compliment." she hopped off the bike and pulled Kylee down as well, "Now let's get inside. Jason and I are going to go out tonight, and... I think you're old enough to stay home by yourself for a little while aren't you?"

"Yeah." Kylee nodded and used her sleeve to dry her eyes, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay then! You can help me pick out an outfit for my date then!"

"Okay!" Kylee started running for the door of the building they lived in, "I know the perfect thing! Jason'll love it!"

"Oh, boy..." Raven smiled, "What have I done?"

* * *

An hour later, Jason walked through the door of the apartment, "I'm home!" he called out, "Rae? I saw your bike down in the lot, and I-"

He stopped short and looked down. Kylee looked back up at him with a small smile, "Shower. Now."

"Um... what?"

"Raven says, 'Shower. Now.'"

"Okay... is there a reason she's not at work?" He glanced at the clock on the microwave and noted that it was 5:38.

"She quit today. I'm sure you'll hear all about it tonight. She's getting ready in your room right now though, so she says you need to shower."

Jason shook his head with a sigh. Why had she quit? They had bills to pay, and a kid to look after, "Alright. I don't know why I worry at all..." he smiled a little, "I mean... she's Raven! Always an answer for everything."

Kylee smiled at him as he walked past her to the bathroom, "She expects you to be ready by 6:15 promptly."

"I'll be ready." he shook his head again with a chuckle.

* * *

Tara fingered the new gold ring that adorned the outside of her left eyebrow, and smiled slightly. Gar looked at it critically for a moment, then sat back from where they were facing each other on the couch, "I like." he finally said with a nod and a smile.

"It is cute, isn't it?" she giggled, "I'm thinking about doing my tongue too."

Jenny stuck her head out from the kitchen, "I hear that's dead useful when you're going down on a girl."

"Or a guy." Gar winked.

Jenny winked.

Tara groaned, "Come on guys! Please keep in mind that I may physically be twenty, and I may technically be seventeen, but mentally, I'm still only fifteen!" she was practically shouting, "I've never given a blow job, or gone down on any chicks, or even had straight, missionary, boring ass sex!"

Jenny looked over at Gar, "Missionary ass sex?"

"Ew." Gar turned to the TV as Tara blushed, "When do you work tonight, Tee?"

Tara smiled fondly at the nick name, even though her face was getting redder by the moment, "Um... I don't. One of the other girls called and asked if she could take my shift tonight... needed the hours. I gave 'em up."

"Should have said something!" Jenny called from the kitchen, "I'll throw on another tofu burger!"

"Blarg." Tara stood up, "If it's all the same to you guys, I think I'll... um..." she looked around, "Go out tonight, I guess."

"Want some company?" Gar looked up at her, "We could go on a date!" he smiled.

"No... I mean, I'd love to go out, you know, just the two of us..." she glanced back at where Jenny was once again watching her from around the corner in the kitchen, "I just... want to go out tonight... alone. Do some thinking."

"Alright..." Gar stood up from the couch and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You know we're here to talk if you need us, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just... need to clear my head a little."

"Okay." he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Be careful."

Tara looked over at Jenny's deepening frown as Gar pulled his lips away from her cheek and then looked away from the pink haired girl, "I can take care of myself. I'll uh... see you guys later." She backed away from the changeling and turned swiftly to the door. She was gone a moment later.

"Weird." Gar turned back to say something to Jenny and found his lips running into hers. His eyes went wide for a moment, then he relaxed and melted into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They stood in the living room, kissing, for almost a solid minute.

As Jenny pulled away from him, Gar smiled a drunken smile, "What was that for?"

"Well, you were getting all smoochy on Tara, and I got jealous." she winked and flounced back to the kitchen, waving a spatula at him, "Be good over diner and I'll show you just how jealous."

Gar's eyes widened a little and he nodded dumbly.

* * *

Jason stepped out of the bathroom, freshly scrubbed, and walked the five steps down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Raven. Pushing the door open, he stepped in and looked over to where she was standing up from her vanity.

"Whoa." his jaw dropped a little. Raven turned to face him and smiled.

She wore a slinky black dress that dropped to her ankles and sparkled in waves of red as she turned. It dropped down off her shoulders slightly, and revealed amply amounts of cleavage. A long slit up one side showed her perfectly smooth leg. Ruby earrings, and a necklace of garnets, ruby red lipstick and dark tones around her eyes. She had just finished strapping on a pair of two inch sparkly red heals, and he noted with passing interest that she'd done her toe nails and finger nails in red as well.

Her hair was swept up in an elegant style, revealing her long, smooth neck. All the red stood in sharp contrast to her pale skin, yet looked somehow fitting, matching the chakra on her forehead.

"You like?" she asked, twirling a little for him.

"I... I... want to take it off of you..."

"Okay, ew." Kylee turned from where she'd been observing in the doorway, "I swear... boys!"

Raven laughed and walked over to Jason. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with slow, burning passion. After she pulled back, she grinned at him, "You have a tux in there."

"I know. I keep it around just in case I need it."

"When Kylee saw it, she got a great idea to have us go out to a dance club of high society proportions."

"Well, who are we to deny a girl her dream? I'll suit up and be right out."

"Good."

"Oh, uh... how are we paying for this again?" Jason arched an eyebrow.

"I socked a little away from my severance package." Raven smiled at him, "Don't worry."

"I wont if you say not to." he smiled back and walked into the large closet to change into his tux.

"You have ten minutes."

"Give me twelve. Bowties are tricky."

"Twelve then, but no more. I'm going to give Kylee instructions, and then we can go."

"Thought you wanted to get Vic and Sarah to watch her."

"I changed my mind." she shrugged, "Twelve minutes."

* * *

A few hours later, and a few miles away, Tara trudged along the city streets, not really paying attention to where her feet were taking her. She wore hole ridden blue jeans, and a tight black top, covered by a gray hooded sweatshirt that she wore unzipped. Her hands were shoved in her pockets, and she stared at the ground as she let her mind wander.

She obviously wasn't afraid of the darker, seedier parts of town. The ability to simply rip the ground out from under any one foolish enough to mess with her gave her enough bravery to walk any where she saw fit to. She hated Slade for all he had done to her and the Titans, but regardless of that hate, he had taught her how to use her powers quite well.

Her mind wandered down diverging paths, never really stopping to examine anything in detail. Currently it was skirting around and avoiding the subject of Jenny and Gar.

They were good together. She deserved him, and he needed her more than he'd ever admit. Jenny had made some huge sacrifice (she still wouldn't talk about it) for him, and he needed someone who was able to give him what he needed.

What Gar really needed more than anything was someone who'd love him unconditionally. Tara wasn't a fool, and deep down, she knew that if he were to choose her over Jenny, there would be conditions. There would be some things that she just couldn't love about him, not the least of which was his flirtatious manner. He was just too... well, flirty.

She had tried to mature quickly, and she had tried to grow up fast enough to match the level of maturity that her friends had, but the fact remained that they still had two years of growing up on her, and those two years were a world of difference.

And now with all the little secrets of the Titans coming out of the woodwork, she felt even more left out. Gar had slept with not only Jenny, but Raven as well. At the same time no less. That kind of sexual experience was such a foreign concept to her that she couldn't even begin to fathom it.

Raven had a track record a mile long of guys she'd slept with. Jenny's sexual past was still largely unknown to her, but she did know that her pink haired room mate had been with several girls at least before she joined the Titans. Jason may have stopped chasing skirts over Raven, but he had been a man whore even back when he was sixteen, when she knew him before she had died.

It all seemed so big to her. Her friends were leaps and bounds ahead of her in their adult lives, and here she was, young, scared, and alone.

"Almost makes a girl feel like hitting the road again." she mused aloud. Her eyes turned East and she thought about all the things she'd seen while she had traveled the country, "Almost..."

* * *

"So," Jason said as he twirled his girlfriend back into his arms and continued to dace with her, "do I get to peal you out of that dress when we get home or what?"

"Sure do..." Raven smiled at him fondly, "And then you can wrap me right back up in black stealth gear. Jenny and I have to help X out tonight."

"For Vic's stuff?"

"Yeah." Raven twirled again and caught his hand on the way back in. The beat picked up and they started an impromptu tango.

"So no chance for a quick-"

"No. I need to pick up Jen and meet Brian by Lexcorp at oh-one-hundred. Knowing him, we'll be in and out in a heart beat, but I still want to be prompt."

"Yeah, okay. Just stay away from roof tops if you're going out with that guy."

"I swear!" Raven rolled her eyes as they danced, "You two will never let me hear the end of that!"

* * *

Gar struggled to get out of his shirt as Jenny pushed him back into her room and on to her bed, kissing him the whole way. He finally got his arms free and immediately went for her pants. She let him undo the button and unzip them while she stripped off her shirt and bra.

"Come on, Gar." she purred, "Let's see if you've still got it."

He grinned wildly and lifted her off the ground, tossing her on the bed. She giggled as she kicked her pants off the rest of the way and let him crawl up on top of her.

* * *

Kylee sat in the living room of the apartment, curled up in the corner of the couch with one of Raven's horror novels. She smiled contentedly as she read, her eyes scanning the pages quickly.

A knock sounded at the door and she jumped a little. Putting the book aside, she got up and walked quietly to the dining area, pulling a chair over to the door. She climbed up on it and peered through the peep hole.

All she saw beyond was blackness. Someone was covering the other side. Frowning she jumped back down from the chair, "Who is it?" she called though the door.

There was a pause, then a low, gravely voice responded, "Is this the residence of Miss Raven Roth?"

"Um... yes. She's not in just now, but I'll tell her you stopped by... Mister...?"

"Oh, hunny, I'm just an old friend. You sound like you're alone in there... want some company while you wait for Raven to get home?"

"N-no... I'll be fine thanks. What was your name again sir?"

The door shuddered as the man slammed it with a fist from the other side, "God damn it all you little bitch! Open this door or I'll smash it down!"

Kylee's eyes widened and she quickly turned the chair around, propping it against the door handle. The door gave another violent shake as the man slammed his fist into it, "Come on, little girl! Open the door for Uncle Stew..."

"No! Go away!" Kylee ran from the door and to the cordless phone. Grabbing it up, she hit the number one speed dial and held the receiver to her ear. The line rang four times before it clicked and an out of breath voice came through.

"Kind of busy right now, Rae." it was Jenny.

"Jenny!" Kylee sobbed into the phone, "Jenny I need help!"  
"What? Kylee? What's wrong?"

"There's a man trying to get in! I don't think he's friendly!" the door gave another shudder as it sounded like he slammed his shoulder against it with a shout of anger. Kylee screamed.

"Okay, listen to me Kylee. LISTEN!" Kylee nodded, shocked by hearing the normally good natured girl screaming, then realized Jenny couldn't hear her nod.

"I'm l-listning." she replied.

"Good. Run down to Raven and Jason's room and shut and lock that door too. Hide under the bed or something, and wait for us to get there. We'll be there in... two minutes. Okay?"

"Okay! Hurry!" the line went dead and Kylee took the phone with her as she dashed for the door at the end of the hall way. Slamming it behind her, she threw the lock and a backed up until she bumped into the bed.

Every time the man threw his weight against the door the whole apartment shook. Wide eyed with terror, Kylee stepped back into the closet and whimpered out, "Raven... help me..."

* * *

Raven looked up from where she was laughing while eating an over priced desert. She frowned and looked in the direction of the apartment. Jason noticed and frowned, "What's up?"

"Kylee..." Raven breathed, "She's in trouble. We have to go."

"What? Are you sure?" Jason was already throwing down a few bills on the table to pay their tab, "I mean-"

"I'm sure, Jason. Let's move!" Raven started running for the exit as best she could in heels and a long dress.

* * *

The door to the apartment slammed open and the chair blocking it shut smashed to pieces. An unshaven man wearing a long coat stepped into the living room and grinned manically, "Come out, come out, little girl!" he started forward, his eyes darting around the room as he walked.

"You know why I'm here?" he saw the shut door at the end of the hall and started for it slowly, pulling out a knife as he did, "I'm here to take away everything from Raven, just like she and that punk Robin took everything away from me when they stopped me from robbing Jump City Federal five years ago! I'm out of prison now, and look what I find! The Titan's disbanded, and living in the city!"

He laughed madly as he stabbed at the wall repeatedly, "I'm going to carve you up so badly that Mummy Raven wont know which end of you is which! HA!" he grabbed the door knob at the end of the hall and yanked the door open, "Prepare to die, bi-"

He didn't get the rest out because he noticed quite painfully that the fist of a girl with pink and black hair was suddenly crashing into his nose. He flew back off his feet and hit the ground with a grunt, his knife flying across the floor of the bathroom. The girl reached down and hoisted him to his feet with fury burning in her strange pinkish-purple eyes.

"You think you're going to harm a hair on the girls head?" she slammed his face into the wall and grabbed his wrist, "Well you're dead wrong." she pulled back a hand to crush his wind pipe and end him forever when she heard Gar's voice.

"Jen! No killing. Just... subdue him."

"You saw him struggle, didn't you?" she looked back at her green skinned friend where he stood in the doorway, blocking the fight from Kylee's eyes.

Slowly, Gar nodded.

"Good." and with that, she grabbed the man's wrist, pulled back and listened with a smile as the bone in his arm snapped. He screamed out a gargled noise and fell to his knees, "Oh, and just so you know we're serious..." she hauled his thumb back and listened while that one cracked as well, "Try holding a knife to cut someone now, you sack of shit."

Jenny tossed him to the floor of the apartment...

And right in front of a glowing black bird of prey. It materialized into Raven and Jason and they both looked down at the thug, then up at Jenny.

With a sigh, Jason pulled out a cell phone, "I'll call the cops."

* * *

Tara walked into her apartment and looked around. Scratching her head, she walked down the hall and checked both Gar and Jenny's rooms. Walking back out to the living room, she noted that they hadn't cleaned up their dinner, and both of them had left their shoes by the door.

"Where the hell did they go?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Raven, dressed in black from head to toe backed out of Kylee's room and closed the door quietly. She turned and walked down the hall to the living room. Leaning against the wall, she looked out at her assembled friends.

Jason, still dressing in his tux minus the tie and belt, sat in the blue chair she usually read in. Gar and Jenny were sitting on the sofa, looking at her with apprehension.

"Kylee's sleeping okay now." she said quietly, "She was pretty shaken up, but thanks to you guys," she nodded to Gar and Jenny, "she's still alive."

"I'm just glad she had the presence of mind to call us." Gar shook his head, "If she'd called the cops they never would have been here in time."

"Teen Titans strike again." Jenny waved a fist in the air in falsely cheerful manner.

"You guys are gonna be late." Jason nodded at the microwave's clock. It read 12:04.

"I'll head home and change. Meet me there in ten?" Jenny looked over at Raven, who nodded.

"See ya, then." Gar said as he and Jenny walked to the window. Opening it, he jumped out, morphing into a pterodactyl as soon as he was in the air. Jenny jumped after him and he caught her shoulders, flying them away from the building.

Raven sighed and walked over to Jason. She softly crawled into his lap and curled up into a ball. He smiled slightly as he stroked her back, "Shh... it's okay baby."

"I know... but..." there were tears in Raven's voice, "What if it happens again and we can't get here? We have a lot of enemies..."

"We'll have to teach her how to take care of herself." Jason sighed, "I can start teaching her the basics tomorrow-"

"Jenny is going to do that." Raven cut him off.

"Oh, okay." he sounded relived, "She's better than I am any way."

"Yeah." Raven cleared her throat, "I'm thinking about seeing if she has any magical aptitude."

Jason arched an eyebrow as she sat up and looked down at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I sense... something in her. A power I don't think she knows she has."

"You think she might be metehuman?"

"No... but there's something."

Jason nodded, "Okay. Just... don't let her start turning kids at school into newts or something."

Raven smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Leaning back in, she kissed him.

They continued to cuddle until she had to leave.

* * *

Gar landed on the roof of the apartment building he and Jenny shared with Tara, right next to the pink haired girl. She smiled at him and arched an eyebrow, "Any reason we didn't go right to the apartment?"

"Tara's light was on." he replied, "I wanted to talk to you... alone."

She sighed, "I knew this was coming."

"Come on, Jenny," he said, reaching out and grabbing her shoulder as she turned away from him, "you know this isn't easy on me... how am I suposed to choose between two girls that love me so much? How am I suposed to choose between two girls _I_ love so much?"

"I don't know." Jenny shook her head and looked into his eyes, "But if you even try to deny that we have chemistry, I'll kick your head in. We almost had sex again tonight, Gar. We would have if Kylee hadn't interupted us." she glared, "Are you going to tell me that doesn't mean anything?"

"That means that I'm one horny Beast Boy." he frowned, "Tara... she won't go that far with me... not yet. Like she said, she's still basically fifteen."

"So she's here to love you and I'm here to fuck you? That's great..." Jenny turned away again and started for the edge of the roof, "Go find someone else to be your fuck buddy, Garfield."

"You're not... Jenny!" she started to jump off the edge of the building, but a green gorrila yanked her back onto the rooftop. She landed and rolled, coming up in a fighting stance.

"If you want some of this, Gar, bring it on!"

Gar turned back into himself and started forward, "I don't want to fight! Why would I want to fight with someone who makes me feel like the world is a better place? Why would I want to fight with someone who give me so much hope? Why would I want to fight with someone _I love so much?" _

Jenny was shocked into silence, and gradually, she lowered her guard. Taking a few steps forward, she threw her arms around his neck and sighed, "We can't keep going like this."

"I know..." he swallowed hard, "I... have to tell Tara. I don't want to hurt her like this, but... Jenny..."

"Jenny is the one who makes you feel whole." they both whirled around to see Tara standing on a chunk of rock, floating next to the side of the building. She held one arm behind her back and toed the rock in front of her with a shy smile, "Sorry... I heard shouting."

"Um..." Jenny blushed, "Tara, I-"

"It's okay!" she held up her hands and waved them in front of her, "I did a lot of thinking tonight and... I think it's time I admited that I'm just not ready for the kind of relationship that you need, Gar." she looked at the green changeling, "I'm sorry... I have to go."

As the rock she stood on rose into the air, Gar ran forward, "Tara!" a small pale hand held him back though.

"Let her go." Jenny said softly, "She'll be back in a little while."

"But... I..."

"Trust me, Gar." Jenny smiled at him softly, "I'm a girl. She's a girl. I know."

"Okay." he sounded dejected, "Let's get back down to the apartment. You need to get ready to go."

"Hey." she wrapped her arms around him from the back, "Raven wont be here for at least another four minutes. Want me to finish that blow job I started earlier?"

A ting of red crept up into Beast Boy's cheeks, "Would you hit me if I took you seriously?"

Jenny laughed and dragged him to the edge of the roof, where they jumped off and climbed down the side of the building to the window that led to their living room.

* * *

Later, at 2:15 A.M. exactly, a black portal opened up outside the fence that surrounded the Lexcorp facility, and three figures tumbled out of it, landing in a heap. Alarms blared behind them, and search lights scanned the grounds of the production plant.

Raven sat up, a large glowing tube of red liquid in her hand, "We... are... never... doing... that... again..." she panted out between hard breaths.

Jenny, slightly singed, and missing a good deal of the fabric from the left arm of her shirt, disentangled herself from Red-X, "No kidding. Brian, are you an idiot or what?"

"I didn't know about the laser defense system! So sue me!" he finally got his arm out from under Raven and the three of them stood up, "You'll want to get that stuff to Cyborg ASAP." he nodded at the vial in the dark girls hand.

"I'm on my way now. We need to scatter any way." she lifted off the ground and started to fly away, "I'll see you guys later."

The two of them watched her go, then took off into the night. They traveled closed to each other, keeping to the shadows and rooftops, until they came to a point where he needed to head uptown, and she needed to go downtown. They stopped to stare at the city lights for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So how's things? Didn't get a chance to talk much before we went in."

"Oh, you know..." Jenny poked at the burn mark on her left shoulder, "Gar and I are back together now."

"Really? What about Tara?"

"Don't know yet... she ran off when she found out. I'm sure we'll still let her live with us, but... I don't know if she'll want to."

"If I see her, I'll let her know you guys are waiting for her at home." he pealed off his mask and breathed a little easier.

"You not going straight home?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Naw... I've been doing patrols of the city almost every night."

"Really? Filling in for us?"

"Kind of." he looked away from her out over the cityscape, "With the Titans disbanded, and the Slade impersonator gone, there's a power vacuum in Jump City. I don't have anything solid yet, but I think there's some big players moving in now that there isn't a team of super heroes protecting the place any more."

"What kind of big players?"

"Like I said, I don't know yet." he shook his head and pulled his mask back on, "I'll let you know if I find anything else out, but right now all I have are whispers in the dark."

"If you ever need a hand-"

"You're retired." he shook his head, and she heard the amusement in his voice, "No freelancing until you're older, Jinxy."

She stuck out her tongue at him as he saluted her and jumped from the building top. Sighing, she turned and headed downtown.

* * *

Jenny arived back at the apartment a little after 3:00. She unlocked the door and stepped in, looking down to her right as soon as she did. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she been holding, she smiled as she saw that Tara's boots were there next to Gar's red Adidas sneakers.

Her first stop was her room, where she stripped off her singed clothing. The next stop was the bathroom, where she took a long shower, washing away the sweat and grime she was covered in, and carefully dabbing at her minor burns and wounds.

As she stepped back out into the hall way, clad only in a robe and still rubbing at her hair with a fluffy towel, she glanced through Tara's open door. Pausing, she took a better look into the darkened room, her vertical pupils allowing her to see better in the dark than most people.

Tara wasn't there.

Frowning, Jenny continued down to her own room, where she pulled on black silk pajama pants and a white tank top. She paused again as she heard a noise. Straining her ears, she listened intently until she heard it again.

"That's..." she looked up. It was coming from the roof. Smiling slightly, she walked to her closet and pulled out a battered black case...

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Tara sat with her back leaned against the side of the stairwell enclosure. In her lap lay an old, beat up looking guitar, which she was currently tuning to a particular key. After a few more tweaks, she reached into the case that lay open next to her and pulled out a pick. Bringing it up to the strings, she positioned her fingers on the frets and began to play.

It was a slow tune, quiet and melancholy. Strumming away, she came to the part of the song where the tune would need two different players to continue. She chose to play the strumming part, because it was easier, and she didn't feel like playing anything hard just then.

It came as quite a suprise to her then, when the lead guitar part picked up right next to her. She faultered in her playing for a moment as she glanced over and saw Jenny, her back propped against the stairwell enclousre as well, picking at a guitar that looked only slightly less beat up and old than the one she herself was playing.

Smiling lightly, Tara turned back to the tune, and the two of them played out the melodies of Pink Floyd into the night.

As they came to the part of the song where they both played in tandum, Jenny nodded at her to pick up the vocal. Tara smiled and sang out in a clear alto, bringing a large smile to Jenny's lips as she listened to her friend pour her soul into the words.

_So..._

_So you think you can tell_

_Heaven from Hell_

_Blue skies from pain_

_Can you tell a green field_

_from a cold steel rain?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell..._

_Did they get you to trade_

_your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_Did you exchange_

_a walk on part in the war_

_for a lead role_

_in a cage?_

Jenny let Tara have the lead as they continued into the bridge. When it came to the chorus though, they played in tandum once again, and they sang out together, blending their voices into a harmony.

_How I wish!_

_How I wish you were here..._

_We're just_

_two lost souls swimmin' in a fish bowl_

_year after year._

_Runnin' over the same old ground_

_have we found_

_the same old fears?_

_Wish you were here..._

They played the rest of the song out together, and when it's finally chords had faded into the night sky, they sat together in silence, leaning into one another and staring off to the East. Jenny and Tara watched the sun come up that morning, together.

And the wind danced around them.

* * *

Closing notes: Go! Check out my LJ account (linked at my homepage in my bio on this site!) and check out the bonus questions and leave me your favorite quotes from _The Music of Jump City_!

Holy reviews, Batman! There were some LONG ones this time around. I feel good inside.

WHOCARES? - I've saw Turin-the-forsakens pics just after I red Chap. 11 of Path to Tamaran. :) Anyway, thanks for your exuberant adoration... it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.That could just be 'cause I haven't shaved in a few days though...

cameron - Look for Starfire to get pissed off at Dick in coming chapters. I'm going to have SO much fun writing that...

Kokuryu - Yes to all questions, and a brife explination. When I chose Speedy's name, I took into account that he already had one. Like a lot of the names I choose however, I thought the one he had was... well, dumb sounding. Roy Harper? I don't know. Sounds like someone invented it way back when Green Arrow comics were popular. Which is exactly the case. I kept the surname (even though it hasn't come up yet) and changed the first name to Jason, actully in honor of Jason Todd, even though I think he'd kind of a punk. :)  
Also, sorry about the fangasms, but it does server a purpose later on. (Yes, you will have a recurring cameo.)

StarryRavenFire - Don't know about Ivy yet, but Batman caught the Joker in the last few chapters of Cantata, so he's out of the picture now. Some villians may come back, but I do have some new players in mind for the major antagonists in the rest of the story. Stay tuned!

skweeks50 - Prepare to be happy. Nightwing hits the stage soon.

Stolen Valkyrie - Questions abound! Heh. Josh was actually Kokuryu's cameo (he won it from the bonus questions back in Cantata.) He'll be making one more apperence later, so look for the wrinkles in that particular plot hole to be smoothed over then.

Nanosaur - No more threesomes! I think... sorry, yo.

Sympathique - Raven Roth MILF. Hell yes.

Heaven's Angel - Static? Hadn't thought of that one... the stories are really no where near Dakota though, so I don't think he'll be around. That, and I know about nothing about him. :)

Bonekhan313 - Glad to have you back! READ THOSE SIDE STORIES! Heh, I'm a review whore, you know that. This chapter was all about Jump, but the next few will be centered almost entierly in Gotham. Look for good Starfire, Babs, Dick, and Tim moments coming soon.

Yeliak - Long reviews are my favorite. Ask anyone. :) Thanks for all the greatthings you saidabout me and the story, and I look forward to your next (hopefully just as lengthy) review!

greg867 -Glad to hear from you again, even if it was just a shout out. Hope this one was up to standards. :)

Robinfan - Four words: "Good job so far!" Hey! Thanks! How am I doing now?

* * *

Next Chapter: When the Bat is away, the girls will play! Babs and Starfire hold down the fort in Gotham while a mysterious young man starts harasing one Dinah Lance...  
Green flames scorch the streets of the East, while violet flames burn a trail through the West. Red-X tires to remember first contact protocal, and Tim Drake gets a midnight visitor.  
Darkness sweeps the streets of Gotham once more, and only one young woman stands in the way of the onslaught.

Next Chapter: Emerald Knight,Obsidion Dawn


	4. Chapter Three: Emerald Knight, Obsidian ...

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: I had to do two MAJOR re-writes for two different scenes in this chapter, hence it's belated arrival. Sorry. On the upside, I got another story up now (Re-Educating Miss Roth. Go read it.) and I hope to continue on into some REALLY cool stuff with the next chapter of this one, so it should come along nicely. Once again, I'd like to encorage everyone to head over to my Live Jornual account (linked through my homepage link in my profile) and check out what I have there. It's all updates and ideas I kick around for these stories, so don't feel that you'll be bogged down with my personal life. Not that there's really all that much to tell. :)

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but I'm staring at you with my third eye.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Emerald Knight, Obsidian Dawn: Part 1**_

* * *

**__**

_"He's turning North, Starfire. Right!"_

"I know my cardinal directions, thank you Barbara." Starfire grit her teeth, biting back another sarcastic comment. She'd already shouted at Babs twice this evening, and didn't wish to do so again.

She just didn't like it when the 'all seeing Oracle' tried to tell her how to do her job.

As she dashed around the corner of the ally way that led North, she tried for the umpteenth time that night to summon the joy of flight to herself, and fail once again. Growling and letting her eyes burn with crackling green energy, she ran faster.

Maybe it was the darkness, and the oppressive humidity that hung in the air around Gotham these days. Maybe it was the bleakness of the ongoing fight against crime that swept the streets of the Dark Knight's home. Deep down though, Star knew that it was because she was defending streets that _he_ used to defend.

_"Star! What are you doing?" _Bab's voice came through her bird shaped earring loud and clear, snapping her out of her dazed state, _"He just went up a fire escape and you ran straight past him!"_

"I am sorry, Oracle. My mind wandered."

_"Your mind wandered? Star, you're chasing a man who just shot six people! Keep focused!" _

"I see him now. Going in." Star leapt from the ground, streaking up almost four stories of the building. She may have lost her ability to fly, but her enhanced Tameranian strength was easy to use. Boundless confidence she had in spades.

The shooter paused in his assent of the fire escape ladders as he found himself staring into the glowing green eyes of a very pissed off alien. He gulped as she grinned down at him, "Going up?" she asked sweetly as she yanked him off the ladder he was climbing and flung him bodily up the remaining six stories and on to the roof.

Starfire quickly climbed the rest of the way up herself, and spotted the shooter as he was trying his best to limp across the rooftop. She smiled in a grim manner, and fired off a starbolt, blasting his feet out from under him. As he hit the roof, he rolled over and stared back at his pursuer.

What he saw was a tall young woman with flaming red hair that fell past her waist in waves of flowing crimson. Green eyes burned down at him, and her beautifully sculpted face was twisted into an ugly sneer. Her skin had a slight amber hue to it, quite noticeable considering how much of it he could see.

Her outfit was beyond a doubt one of the best he'd ever seen a super hero wear. A single band of violet material wrapped around the back of her neck, and fell down her front, where it attached in two spots to her belt. The two bands of cloth barely covered her breasts, and he could easily see her pirced belly button. Her black spandex shorts were... short, and left large amounts of her legs visible until they disappeared into knee high purple boots with black soles.

Three rings decorated her left eyebrow, and a strange looking alien tattoo danced along the side of and down under her right eye. Metallic bracers were clamped on her wrists, and an arm band of similar make was clasped on her upper right arm.

All in all, not a bad chick to be caught by.

"You're disrespect for life is a treachery that shall not be overlooked. Let us see if you enjoy having _your_ knees blasted apart!" she charged another shot, even over Barbara's cries of protest in her ear. The man's eyes widened and he quickly reevaluated his opinion on being caught by this alien girl.

Suddenly, a black shadow dropped from the building next to the one Star stood on and descended rapidly, landing in front of the downed gun man. A quick backward snap kick and the criminal hit the roof, unconscious.

The shadow rose into the dark form of a man. Twin, pointed ears stuck up from his black cowl, and the huge cape he wore blew about him in a sinister fashion.

"I think you've had enough for the night, Starfire." The Batman said in his deep, brooding voice.

"He deserved no less than what I delivered unto him." she lowered her hand and the charge starbolt faded, "He should be punished in accordance with his crimes." Star lifted her chin and stared down her nose at Batman in a regal fashion.

"He'll be judged by a jury of his peers, as is the law. You, Princess Starfire, do not hold any royal sway on this planet. If you're going to play that card, you'd better not play it in _my_ city." Batman's eyes narrowed, and Starfire took a step back involuntarily. Even though she could punch holes in him, she knew she didn't stand a chance of arguing with, or winning a fight against the Batman.

"I will... be on my way then." she cast her eyes to the rooftop and started for the edge.

"Wait a moment." Batman walked over to her and took her shoulder, turning her back to him, "I'm going to be out of town for a few days. League business." Star rolled her eyes. 'League business' meant he was off to think for the JLA, since they couldn't seem to do so for themselves, "I'll need you and Oracle to hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"We are perfectly capable, Batman. Thank you for letting us know this time."

"I'll be back in three days." he turned from her and walked to the opposite side of the building, her eyes following him the whole way. He paused as he pulled out a grappler and aimed it, "And Kori..." he turned back and his eyes met hers, "I know you have a good heart, and a level head. Don't disappoint me like you did tonight."

As he swung away, she heard Babs' voice in her ear, _"You never know how it feels to be scolded until Batman tells you that you disappointed him, huh?"_

"I am tiered, Barbara. Please, shut up."

_"A little snappy tonight, hmm? Come on home, Kori. I'll have the ice cream waiting."_

"Affirmative." Starfire looked back to the South, where she could just make out Oracle's clock tower base of operations. With a sigh, she jumped from the building to the next one over. A hot bath and a soft bed hadn't sounded so good in a long time.

* * *

A few hours later found Starfire curled up on one of the couch's in the living room, eating asparagus flavored ice cream directly from the carton. Babs sat nearby in her wheelchair, eating a more modestly sized bowl of chocolate. Star had changed into black silk pants and a pink tank top, whereas Barbara wore simple jeans and a GCPD t-shit.

They were sitting in silence for almost a half hour before Starfire finally spoke, "I like your hair that way."

Babs reached back and bounced her new, shoulder length hair, "You think so? I just did it because it gets so hot in my computer lab... I should install more fans or something."

"It looks quite attractive."  
"Thinking about playing for the other team, Kori?"

"Babs, please." Star rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks any way."

"Where did you get it done?" Star took another huge bite of ice cream.

Babs eyed the alien for a moment, then shook her head. She'd never get used to the strange things Starfire ate, "I actually did it myself."

"Really?" Star leaned away from her a little, "Remind me never to anger you then."

"Why's that?" Babs took a bite of ice cream as well.

"Raven cuts her own hair. When he found out, Beast Boy told me to be extra wary of her. He said, 'You never want to mess with a girl who can cut her own hair.'"

Babs burst out laughing at that, and spit ice cream across the living room. Starfire screeched and jumped back from the spray, but ended up with some one her any way. With a laugh, she scooped a large clump of asparagus out of her carton, "Fiend! My vengeance will be swift and dire!" and she flicked the green ice cream at her friend.

Babs, unable to dodge without jumping from her chair, took the hit directly in the face. She smiled through it and took a scoop of her own frozen treat, "It's _on_ now, Princess!"

* * *

Dinah Lance opened her eyes suddenly, and glanced around her darkened room. She was a light sleeper by necessity, and the sound of the window in the living room opening had woken her from her slumber.

Quickly and quietly, almost ninja like in her stealth, Dinah crept to the door of her room. She wore only a loose t-shirt and her underwear, but wasn't very concerned with modesty. Who ever was stupid enough to break into her upper East Gotham apartment was about to be in a world of hurt.

She ducked her blond head as she came to the living room, staying low and in the shadows. No sound. Not even someone breathing. The window had been left open, and the curtains blew in the warm breeze that drifted by outside.

After what felt like an eternity, she relaxed her muscles and walked to the window to close it. She was halfway there when the voice spoke, "Dinah Lance?"

She whirled around, lifted a letter opener from the side table next to her couch and hurled it like a throwing dagger directly at the source of the voice.

There was a shadow against the far wall, and she was shocked when it simply reached out and caught the letter opener, "I'm not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" she took up a stance any way, "Breaking and entering isn't exactly the way to a girls heart."

"I need your help, Black Canary." the shadow moved forward a little until it stood in the light the moon cast through the window. Dinah caught her breath as the young man spoke again with a smirk, "Remember me?"

* * *

Red-X dashed along the rooftop of a chemical waste depository building in Jump City. He was tracking a group of guys who seemed to be making more withdrawals from the place then deposits.

As he crouched near the edge of the roof and watched the six men load barrels of chemicals with toxic waste symbols on them into the back of a truck, he thought about what he was doing. It sure as hell wasn't his usual night time activities.

When the Titans had been disbanded, he had started going out at least four times a week to appraise the way the criminal underworld was starting to form. There were major players moving into Jump, and he had a feeling that the city would need it's heroes again before too long. But why was he gathering this information?

It wasn't like he was going to jump down there and stop the chemical thieves. He wasn't doing anything to interfere. He was just... observing. Somehow, he felt he owed it to Jump City. The town was young, but he'd lived in it his whole life. He'd learned it's streets, and it's charms, and he knew it's dark and hidden areas, where a thief could lie low. It was his home, and he was going to make sure it didn't get swept away by some out of town organization that wanted a piece of the pie now that the Slade-pretender was gone.

As the men all gathered around the leader of them gang to receive instructions, he quickly pulled out a small camera and zoomed it in until he had a clear, digital frame of their faces. He snapped several pictures, making sure to get all six of them, then turned away from his quarry. The snapshots would serve the authorities well when the time came to oust those men.

As he walked across the rooftop, pocketing his camera, he didn't see the purple blur flying down from the sky behind him. The violet comet slammed into his back, and he let out a grunt as strong hands gripped his shoulders and shoved him halfway across the rooftop.

When he slid to a stop, he found himself being flipped over and pinned once again. He looked up into the face of a beautiful girl with long black hair as she grinned down at him and shouted in his face, "Ha! Got you right where I want you Rob-" she paused and got a confused look on her face, "Hey, you're not Robin."

"Oh, well spotted." X struggled a little, "Mind getting off of me, babe? I need those arms."

"Oh, no." she grinned as she stood up and hauled him to his feet, "I wouldn't want to hurt you, would I?" The look in her eyes told him that she very much would like to hurt him, if he gave her an excuse.

Taking a moment to rub feeling back into his arms, he studied her. She was tall, and had long black hair that fell to her waist. Clad in a strange, alien looking body suit that was made of purple cloth and mettle, she looked quite exotic, especially around her eyes, which were accented by hints of some strange looking makeup. Her body was a perfect ten (in his humble opinion) and her eye brows were two thin strips of black. Violet eyes studied him right back, and amber hued skin reflected the moonlight nicely.

"Well now," his voice took on an amused tone, "unless I miss my guess, you're Tameranian."

Her eyebrow arched, "You seem to know your alien species quite well, Mister...?"

"X. Red-X." he pointed to the mark on his mask.

"Right. I'm going to take a wild shot in the dark and say that you're a Titan, and that you're buddy buddy with my sister." the black haired girl's hand shot out and grabbed him about the throat. She lifted him off the rooftop and started to squeeze the life out of him, "I can't have the Titan's knowing I'm back on Earth just yet."

Red-X gasped for breath and struggled weakly. Her alien strength was slowly crushing through his suits reinforced material. He gasped out what few words he could to save his own life, "No! Titans... gone! Starfire... not... here!"

"What?" she dropped him and he gulped down huge breaths of air, "What do you mean she's not here?" the strange Tameranian's eyes flared purple.

"Starfire... she's in Gotham. Other side of the continent."

"What is she doing there? What happened to the Titans?"

"Disbanded. They fucked up pretty bad, so they got fired."

"Really?" the girl sounded quite pleased by this development, "That's great! Half my job is done already! Now all I have to do is find my worthless little sister and beat her skull into the ground!"

"What'd she ever do to you?" Red-X asked as he stood up.

"She took away my throne and banished me from our home planet!" the girl took a threatening step forward.

X held up his hands and shrugged, "Hey! I was just asking... I mean, she's gone through a lot recently, and I don't know if Big Sis coming around to beat her up is exactly what she needs right now." at the girls questioning glance, he sighed, "You have a name?"

"Blackfire." she responded with a regal air.

"Well, Blackfire, let's head back to my place and we'll talk there. I need to store some pictures on my computer before I forget."

* * *

_She watched as Robin turned back to Tim and started running._

_"Robin!" she screamed after him, "No!" _

_She started to fly forward, not knowing what she was going to do. Gather all the bombs and hurl them into the river? Grab the two young men inside and fly them to safety? _

_As she hurled forward though, there was shrill beeping sound from inside the warehouse and the bombs went off. The force of the blast hurled her back into the line of police cars, blasting her into one of the windshields and knocking the breath from her. _

_As she regained her bearings, she pulled herself free, "ROBIN!" she screamed again and flew into the blaze. _

_Looking._

_Hunting._

_Searching._

_"ROBIN!" she screamed again, "TIM! Answer me!"_

_But there was nothing left. The whole warehouse had been leveled, and she knew, in spite of her utter horror, that nothing could have survived the blast._

_Smoke stung at her eyes and filled her lungs even as she drew a huge gulp of breath as the shock started to set in, and she screamed..._

* * *

"ROBIN!" Starfire sat up straight in her bed, her eyes glowing green. She panted, catching her breath and forced a hold on her fear and anger, making her eyes fade back to normal. After what felt like an eternity, the alien princess slumped forward and hugged herself.

She felt thankful for the soundproof walls once again, as her sobs and cries for Robin came in short, painful bursts.

* * *

"So," Blackfire leaned over and inspected a wooden figurine standing on the mantel above the fireplace in Red-X's uptown pent house apartment, "you live pretty good for a former Titan."

"I was never a Titan." X pealed off his mask and sighed, "We just worked together once or twice." his voice was much deeper and smoother when he wasn't wearing the mask.

"So? You're still a hero, do-gooder type." she stood up again and leaned against the wall, her eyes following him across the room to his computer, taking in his short blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm a thief, actually." he said over his shoulder as he connected his camera to the system and started downloading the pictures, "Right now I'm just keeping an eye on things until the city reinstates the Titans."

"You think they'll be back?"

"I don't know yet. The JLA might just handle things themselves."

"I see." she arched an eyebrow as he reached under the back collar of his suit and pushed a button. A seam appeared along his back and he pushed it open to reveal a long slit. Shrugging his arms and chest out of the suit he turned back to her.

"Make yourself comfortable." he waved at the couches and the refrigerator, "I'm going to get out of this and take a shower."

She eyed his well muscled chest, "Sure thing, Mr. X."

"Call me Brian." he winked at her, and walked down a hall way to the bathroom.

Blackfire grinned as she walked towards the hallway.

* * *

"Why do you need my help, exactly?" Dinah asked as she sipped a mug of coffee. They were seated in her living room, with the lights on now, both of them drinking a hot cup of the caffeine loaded liquid.

"I need to track down Starfire, and I was hoping you might be able to help." the young man sitting across from her had black hair, was dressed in all black combat fatigues, wore steel rimmed combat boots...

... and a black mask over his eyes.

"Sorry, Robin, but you know how Batman is. Even if I'm helping his deceased ward I'm likely to get my butt kicked for operating in his city. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to make me move yet."

"Ah, but that's where luck comes into play." Dick arched an eyebrow, "I happen to know that Batman is out of town on JLA business right now. Tracking down Star shouldn't be too hard, since he's left her in charge of protecting the city in his absence."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at him, "How do you know all of this?"

"I stopped by the cave on my way here. I've been keeping in touch with him."

"So wait..." she rubbed her eyes and sat her coffee down on the side table, "You've been keeping in touch with your mentor, but not your girlfriend?"

Dick blushed a little, "Um... well... yeah."

"Men." she shook her head, "You're all such idiots."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, yes... fine." she threw her hands up, "I'll help you find Starfire, but don't expect me to keep her from pummeling you into the ground when we do catch up to her."

* * *

Brian rubbed the conditioner from his hair and grumbled quietly to himself. Why hadn't Raven ever told him that Starfire had a sister? Especial one that was bent on beating her sibling to a pulp?

How was he supposed to handle this situation? He'd only met Star on friendly terms once, and that had been at Raven's birthday party several weeks before. The alien girl had given him the cold shoulder the whole night, and had glared at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He had a hunch she didn't like him wearing around her dead boyfriend's super suit.

As he stood in the hot spray and let the warm water rinse the nights stress out of his limbs, he pondered what to do with Blackfire. He couldn't let her just head off and beat up Starfire, for two major reasons; first, because he really didn't want to see Star get hurt, and two, because he wasn't sure Blackfire could take her sister.

It was true, the purple Tameranian seemed quite a bit stronger and more mature than her sister, but Star had seemed so dark and brooding while she had been in Jump City. Her powers were being effected by Robin's demise, and he didn't know if Gotham could survive a fight between two such angry, super powered beings.

There was a gentle breeze along his back as the shower curtain flapped at him, and then it was gone. Not half a second later, a warm body pressed into his back. His eyes widened as he felt soft breasts just below his shoulder blades, and hot breath on his neck. Two firm hands snaked around his front and gripped him in a very sensitive area.

Brian groaned as those hands started moving in divine ways.

Slowly, he turned around and found himself looking down at Blackfire, naked and pressing herself into him.

"Um... what the hell... Blackfire-"

"Shhh..." she held a finger to his lips, "Call me Komand'r." He gulped as she grinned up at him, "Ever made it with an alien before, Brian?"

He pondered that for a moment. Raven definitely wasn't a hundred percent human... did she qualify? He decided after a moment that she didn't, "Nope."

"Well then... today's your lucky day..." her tongue flicked out and tasted the shower water dripping from his chin, "Tameranian chicks are easy..."

* * *

Babs wheeled her way down the hall and out into the living room. She wore tightly fitting work out clothes, and had her unfeeling, unmoving legs strapped together with thick rubber cords around her ankles and thighs so they wouldn't flop around so badly and throw her balance off as she worked out.

As she came to the living room, intent of passing through and into the kitchen so she could make some coffee, she was suprised to see Starfire curled up on the couch, sipping a mug of tea. The alien girl was rubbing at her face in a hopeless attempt to hide the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Nightmares again?" she asked as she wheeled over to her friend.

"Yes." Starfire sniffed once and shook her head, "I am much too old for bad dreams to keep me up all night. I am no longer a child..."

"You don't have to be a child to be emotionally scarred like you've been, Kori. Dick's death is going to haunt you for a long time... but... you have to work past it..."

"I cannot. He was... so dear to me. Besides, I do not want to forget him. I do not want to stop moarning him."

"But what about the effect this is having on your powers?" Babs leaned forward, "Star, you're not as effective doing what he would have wanted you to keep doing if you don't-"

"There has been no effect on my powers." Star snapped, "I am just as-"

"You haven't flown since that night, have you?" Babs asked quietly.

Star stared at her for a moment, then her face fell, "I do not wish to speak of it. It is... a Tameranian manner."

"Okay, Kori. Okay." Babs continued on to the kitchen, "Just know that if you ever need anyone, I'm here for you."

"I know, Barbara. Thank you." Star stared out the window of the clock tower, watching at the sky turned gray with the sunrise and rain clouds rolled in off the Atlantic.

* * *

It was almost 5:00 AM before Brian opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He was usually up by 4:30, ready to do some combat training for a few hours before he ate. Robin had always been a better combatant than he was, and he trained every day to sharpen his skills as a warrior, to complement his already formidable skills as a thief.

Something was different about today though. He was naked, and the bed was weighted wrong. Looking down to his left, he saw the reason, and the night before came back to him in a rush, clearing his sleep doused brain quickly.

"Blackfire..." he murmured, smiled down at her sleeping form. She too was still naked, and her long black hair spilled across the pillows and sheets in an alluring manner. She turned slightly in her rest and her eyes cracked open. She stared up at him and a smile graced her lips. It wasn't her usual 'I'm-so-bad' grin at all though; this smile was soft and gentle, reminding him more of her sister than her.

"Is it morning already?" the alien girl asked, sitting up and letting the sheets fall away from her breasts, "We just got to sleep a few hours ago... not that I'm complaining."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, "It's almost morning. I have some training to do, then maybe we can eat breakfast."

"No... I should be on my way to see Koriand'r. She is in a city called Gotham?" Blackfire sat up the rest of the way and started searching for her clothes.

"Yeah, about 3,000 miles to the East. Komand'r... be careful what you start with her... ever since Robin died-"

"WHAT?" Blackfire spun around and gaped at him, "Robin... died?"

"Yeah... just after he and Star got together, actually. From what Raven says, she was really in love with him. It's been... affecting her powers in strange ways."

"She... loved him? Oh no... oh Koriand'r what has happened to you?" Blackfire jumped up from the bed and began to fly around the room, gathering her clothes.

"What's the big rush?" Brian watched her zoom about, "Is she in danger?"

"Maybe. If she truly loved Robin, and he has died, then she may be undergoing Rek-tal'k."

"What the hell is that?"

"The process by which a Tamaranian falls further and further into depression, until they are nothing but a destructive shell of their former self."

"Oh... and you care if this happens why? You don't even like Starfire."

Blackfire whirled around in mid-air and tossed her clothes down on the bed, "There's a difference between not getting along with my sister and not caring when she is about to become an unfeeling monster. I can't let this happen to her. Who would?" she zipped across the room and grabbed one of her boots from where she'd kicked it off the night before while she was stripping to get in the shower with him, "Who would let such a thing happen to a beautiful little girl who... who never had an evil thought for _anyone_... who saw people as something _better_ than what they were..."

She trailed off into silence and shut her eyes tightly, slowly sinking down until she was sitting on the bed. Brian reached out to touch her, saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes, and pulled his hand back, "I can give you maps to help you find your way faster."

"Really?" she looked up at him and smiled, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes, "Thank you... I have to leave soon."

"Yeah... let me find them while you get dressed." Brain went to stand up out of bed but was pulled back down by the alien princess. His eyes widened slightly as she kissed him passionately.

After a moment she pulled away and rested her head against his, "What we shared last night was... special to me, Brian. I will return to you before I leave this planet again... can we share again?"

She sounded slightly nervous, insecure even. His heart melted, "Yeah. Stop by whenever you're in the solar system and we can have some fun."

"Oh... good, I... I would like that very much."

"Maps."

"What?" she blinked and pulled away from him a little.

"I have to find those maps for you. You need to let go for me to do that."

Blackfire looked down and saw that she had wrapped her arms and legs around his body while she had been kissing him. With a light blush, she pulled away from him and winked, "I'll put clothes on before my body starts doing things like that again."

"You do that." he winked back and rose to go find the maps for her.

Blackfire watched his naked body from where she sat on the bed and felt the blood in her veins pump a bit harder. This human male did things to her that no other male had ever done before. Biting her lip, she turned to find her clothes.

* * *

"So when and where do we start, Boy Wonder?" Black Canary asked as she stepped into her living room, now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Don't call me that." Dick shook his head, "I'm not Robin any more."

"What should I call you then?" she sat down on the couch again, directly across from him.

"How about my name? Call me Dick."

"How about Richy?"

"Dick will do just fine."

"Whatever." she waved a hand, "When and where?"

"Tonight, and I'll need to listen to the police scanners to figure out where. When I quit being Robin, Batman quit giving me access to the good toys. We're on our own here."

"So, you need a place to hang out until tonight, right?"

"I was... um... kind of hoping you wouldn't mind if I just... took a nap on your couch or something."

She sighed, "How did I know that was coming? Tell me, Dick, do you know why I'm helping you?"

"Um... no."

"Because I believe that if you're alive, you're destine for greatness. Even if you aren't Robin any more, you'll be a hero again someday. You'll be a damn good hero." she leaned forward, "I believe in you, Dick. Everyone who's ever met you believes in you. All's that's left now is for you to believe in yourself."

Dick sighed and looked away. He peeled the mask off his face and tossed it on the table between them, "I wont be needing that any more. Not until after I talk with Kori."

"You'll work things out. Just... have faith."

Dick stared out the window at the rain as it started to fall. Faith was something he was having a hard time coming by lately, "Thanks Dinah."

"Any time." she leaned back, "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure." he smiled at her.

She pointed to the kitchen area with a grin, "I'll have my eggs sunny side up, please."

* * *

The rain hadn't let up all day.

Of course that hadn't stopped Oracle from sending Starfire out as soon as the tip came down that the Technoterrorist group LOCUS was planning on making Gotham it's own personal test lab for a new air-born viral agent that could be used to wipe out whole cities. It was something that would have taken all five Titans to take on back in Jump City.

In Gotham though, it was just another night.

_"We can nip the whole thing in the bud if you can stop trash their center of operations."_ Oracle's voice came through her earring, _"We take out their central transmitter, and their drone craft can't navigate. No drone craft, no viral agent being spread."_

"I am approaching the coordinates now. Shall I proceed with caution, or announce my presence loudly?" Star hopped from the top of the building she was on and landed four stories down on the next one over. Across the street from her was the building that LOCUS was storing their drone craft in, and directing them by remote from.

_"Don't see why you shouldn't do what you do best."_ Oracle replied, _"Knock out the transmitter on top of the building first, then crash the rest of the party."_

"Watch my back, Barbara. I am going in." and she leapt from the building top in a flash of green energy. She sailed across the gap between the two structures with unearthly grace, covering the distance of the seven lane street twenty stories below with no difficulty whatsoever.

She landed with a loud _thump!_ on top of the LOCUS building, and located the transmitter tower immediately. With a low growl, she started to power up a large starbolt blast.

"Did you hear that?" on lab coat wearing terrorist asked his partner, who was also wearing a lab coat. They both looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"Yeah... you think someone's up on the roof?"

"Don't know. I'll send one of the camera equipped drone craft up there to check it ou-"

He was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the building, and the part of the ceiling the transmitter tower sat on caved in with a blinding flash of green energy.

"Holy...!" the first terrorist stumbled back and grabbed a telephone off a hook behind him. Dialing a number quickly, he shouted, "LOCUS home base! We need back up now!"

_"Sorry, chump."_ a female voice responded, sounding highly amused,_ "All lines are down right now." _

"Oh no." he turned around in time to see his partner stumbling away from the gaping hole in the roof as a glowing green woman descended into the lab and landed on the floor in a crouch. She rose and glared around, emerald energy burning out of her eyes, and saw the two of them huddled in the corner.

"Where are the drone craft?" she demanded in a voice that almost made them wet themselves. Both of them pointed at the same time to their right, at a wall that had several compartments built into it. Without looking away from them, the girl lifted one hand and a flash of green energy erupted off of it.

The wall was blown from the side of the building soundly, and all the drone craft disintegrated in the burning energy storm. Starfire lowered her hand and scowled at the two terrorists. Looking past them, she saw a long table with several beakers labeled, 'Micocepilitiphor.'

She raised her glowing green hand with a wide, insane grin, "You may wish to duck." she said in a conversational manner.

The two terrorists' eyes grew wide and they threw themselves to the floor in time to avoid being blasted into little chunky bits. The starbolt hit the table behind them, and in a flash the beakers had blown to pieces, and the virus inside of them had been burned away into nothingness.

One of the men looked up and saw that Starfire was no longer where she had been standing just a moment before. He gasped, "Where'd she go?"

His answer came as he was lifted from the ground and hurled bodily into one of the large computer arrays, smashing it as he slammed into it with enough force to shatter several of his bones. The other man looked up with wide eyes and saw Star looming over him.

He couldn't help it. He stared at her rack.

"I do not appreciate the way your eyes are apprising my body, Doctor." her hand shot out and grabbed him about the throat, lifting him up so that his feet dangled above the ground. It was then that he realized how tall she was.

As she held the choking man with one hand, Starfire spoke, "You are a disgrace to humanity, plotting to destroy so many of your own people. On my planet, the punishment for a crime such as this would be a sift and painful death." the man whimpered and kicked his feet as his breath started to leave him, "Goodbye, Doctor. I'm afraid this is going to hurt, very, very much."

She hauled back a fist, glowing with green energy and prepared to smash it through his chest. His eyes widened for a moment, then rolled back in his skull as he passed out. Star grinned and let her punch fly any way.

Except that her punch didn't fly. She jerked her arm once again, but found that something was holding it back. Turning her head slowly, she gazed into a set of hard, violet eyes.

"Hello, Blackfire."

"Starfire." the black haired beauty nodded to her sister.

"Did you know you are holding my wrist quite tightly?"

"Yes."

"Why are you holding my wrist, sister?"

"To stop you from killing this man." Blackfire frowned, "This is most unlike you, sister. Stop this foolishness at once."

"You do not give orders to me any more, Blackfire." Star frowned and let loose a blast from her eyes, blowing her sister back through multiple desks and computer terminals.

A purple explosion from that side of the room erupted into a screaming Blackfire as she plowed her way out of the heap of splintered particle board and shattered electronics. Star sighed and tossed the terrorist she was holding away as she turned to meet her sister's charge.

They locked hands, and the force of Blackfire's flight smashed Star's feet down through the ground, blowing her into the level below the one that had housed the drones and the virus. Star hit the floor with a grunt, struggling with her sister, who was sitting on top of her, throwing punches and smashing holes in the ground as Star moved her face to avoid them.

"I must stop you from doing something you will regret!" Blackfire shouted, "Come to your senses, Star!"

"You know nothing of what I will and will not regret, sister!" Star caught both of Blackfire's hands and shoved her up. Once they were standing, she yanked her sister close, then shoved her away, twirling her bodily up into the air, and throwing her though the ceiling, back into the top floor of the building.

"_Star!" _came Oracle's voice, _"What the hell is going on in there?"_

"Just a little family squabble." Star replied with venom in her voice, "It will be over soon."

She jumped up through the hole she had just made with Blackfire and looked to her right just in time to deflect a starbolt from her sister. The energy attack was followed by another tackle, this time, slamming her into the ground, but not through it.

"Destroying buildings and lives are not things you do, Koriand'r! Remember who you are! Do not become like your enemies!"

"What are you babbling about, sister?" Starfire scowled, "I am destroying this place because it is the base of operations for a terrorist group bent on killing everyone in this city!"

"What?" Blackfire stopped trying to pin her sister, "So... you haven't gone crazy yet?"

"NO!" Star screamed and twin rays of burning green energy blasted Blackfire off of her and back into the wall of computers, smashing most of them. Star flew in quickly and started throwing punches and starbolts, knowing her sister would dodge them, but also knowing that she was blowing apart the parts of the lab that she needed to.

"Stop this, sister!" Blackfire shouted, "I am not here to fight! I want to _help_ you!"

"When have you ever wanted to help me?" Star stopped her blasting, satisfied that she had effectively destroyed the lab, "Did I not banish you during my short reign as Supreme Ruler of Tamaran?"

Oracle's voice sounded in her ear, _"You were Supreme Ruler of Tamaran? And who are you talking to?"_

"Not now, Oracle." she hissed in reply, then turned back to her sister, "Blackfire, you were banished! Why are you here?"  
"Oh, I got sick of that, so I quit being banished and came here to see you."

"You cannot _quit_ being banished! What twisted logic drives that mad mind of yours?"

"Oh ho! Insults, baby sister? I never knew you had such a vicious streak?"

"I will show you just how vicious I can be if you do not tell me exactly why you are here!" Starfire's eyes flared green and she took a step forward, raising her fists.

"This is why." Blackfire responded quietly, surprising Star and taking most of the fight out of her, "Your temper has grown, you are prone to violence, and your powers have... grown destructive."

"What are you saying? Be plain about your meaning or leave me alone, sister." Star walked to the opening in the ceiling and jumped up, landing on the roof. She started to walk away but found herself facing Blackfire once again.

"When was the last time you flew, Koriand'r?" she asked quietly. When Star didn't respond, she continued, "It was the night he died, wasn't it? When you lost the one you love."

Star's eyes widened, "How do you know about that? Who told you?"

"Brian... erm... Red-X. I met him in Jump City and he told me where to find you... he also filled me in on what has happened to you in the past few months, and-"

"He is a criminal, and he disgraces Robin's memory by wearing a suit he stole from him. I do not _like_ Red-X."

"Star, stop acting like you don't know what's happening. You're going through Rek-tal'k and you know it!"

Starfire glared for a moment, then her face fell, "I know." she replied quietly, "I just have not been able to stop it yet. My new power level has served me well in my work here in Gotham, and I thought I could control it-"

"You can't." Blackfire reached out and touched her sister's arm, "Star, we can work past it together. In a few weeks time, you and I can rediscover our heritage and our people's glorious history... we just have to work... together."

"Komand'r..." Star looked up at her sister, and smiled, "I would be honored if you would help me... when did this sudden change happen? You are being... sisterly."

"I've never really hated you, Star... just... you're so annoying sometimes! You're my little sister after all... I have to torment you."

"Blackfire!" Star almost laughed, "What a horrid thing to say!"

_"Um, Star?"_ Oracle called over the open com line, _"I hate to break this little love fest up, but I've just got about four fire calls in simultaneously here. I have a bank robbery, a shoot out, a break in at STAR Labs, and a murder that I think we should look into ourselves."_

Starfire sighed and looked over at her sister. She thought for moment, then reached into a small pocket on her tight shorts. Pulling out her spare earring, she handed it to Blackfire, "While you are here, sister, you might as well help. We will talk more in the morning, after tonight's work is done."

"It's raining." Blackfire pointed up at the obviously falling rain.

"Crime does not wait for anything, Komand'r, even the rain." she touched her own earring as Blackfire put hers on, "Oracle? My sister will be joining us in this nights efforts. Please direct her to the bank robbery. I will handle the shoot out, then the murder investigation."

_"Um, okay. Star's sister... your code name is Blackfire?"_

"Um..." Blackfire touched her new hawk shaped earring, "Yeah."

_"All right. You can fly, right? Just head due East from where you are, and watch the streets for the police cars chasing the van. I'll guide you better when you get closer."_

"Okay." she nodded and turned to her sister, "I'm only doing this so we can talk sooner. Remember that."

Star covered her mouth to hide her smile, "Of course, sister. I believe you."

"I am!" she frowned at Starfire, then threw her hands up, "Oh, just go stop your shoot out. I'll see you soon."

* * *

As Blackfire flew off, and Star ran to the side of the building and jumped to the next one over, two dark figures crouched on a roof ledge across the street, watching silently. Both were covered in dark gray cloaks, and both watched the proceedings with mixed feelings.

"Why isn't she flying?" asked the first, obviously female figure.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. She was talking to someone she called Oracle." he put the listening device he had been using away inside his cloak somewhere and turned to his friend, "Blackfire's presence kind of throws everything off a little. Can you follow her, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or dangerous?"

"Sure." the female nodded, "I'm kind of interested to find out where Star's getting her orders from anyway."

"Me too. I'll keep tabs on Starfire. With her powers impaired like they seem to be, I might need to help her."

"Just be careful. You're still recovering from being blown up, remember."

"Yeah." the male figure nodded, "Let's move."

* * *

Blackfire looked down at the streets below her and followed the swerving van with her eyes. The police cars were falling behind as the robbers shot at anything that would fall in the street and block the path of their pursuers.

"What now, Oracle?" she asked, "I have the robbers in visual range, but they're shooting too much for me to get in behind them and give chase."

_"Then you'll have to get in front of them and make them stop."_

"I like the way you guys think out here in Gotham." she grinned and flew faster.

_"Don't get to comfy here, Blackfire. You wouldn't like the city's usual defender. Batman doesn't take well to newcomers." _

"I'll keep that in mind. Hold the chatter for a moment while I stop this van."

Blackfire flew down and landed in the street, leaning against a car as she waited. Whistling a tuneless tune, she looked around at the gothic architecture, and the huge, dark buildings.

"Creepy." she muttered as the van's headlights came into view. Once it was close enough not to stop or swerve, the Tameranian stepped out into the street, the headlights bathing her grinning visage in white illumination.

She could hear the driver and the passenger in the van yelling as she planted her feet and stuck out her hands, literally catching the van and lifting it off the ground to diffuse it's momentum as the front of it smashed in like a tin can. Slamming the crushed vehicle back into the ground, she dusted her hands off and flew back up into the night air, satisfied that the robbers inside wouldn't be moving any time soon.

"Okay, Oracle." she said with a grin, "I think I'm getting the hang of this crime fighting stuff. Where to next?"

* * *

Black Canary sat on a building ledge over looking the area where cops were pulling up and arresting the men in the smashed van. She watched as Blackfire flew up into the sky and shot of Westward.

"Daaamn." she said, looking back down at the van. Shrugging, she made a note to keep a better distance, and took off after the flying alien princess.

* * *

Five men crouched behind their two trucks, firing what seemed to be an endless supply of bullets at the police units lines across the street just twenty yards away. The cops were pinned, having only their side arms to defend with against the fully automatic sub machine guns of their Russian mob opponents.

"Keep on them, Kolya! We have the filthy pigs pinned!" shouted one of the mobsters in a think accent.

"Da!" another of them shouted over the din of the gun fire, "They are dead!"

A green blur slammed into the pavement just in front of the cars the mobsters hid behind, and the cops immediately stopped shooting. The Russians stopped as well, wondering what had just fallen down from the building next to them and into the street.

"What was that?" One of them ducked down and looked under the truck he was hiding behind. He saw a pair of purple boots, planted firmly in-between the two vehicles.

"Will you boys... please... stop... FIGHTING?" screamed an enraged alien girl as she lifted both trucks by the front of their frames and smashed them together just above the Russian gangsters. The fuel tanks ruptured, sparks flew, and the two trucks exploded into a massive fireball that blew the mobsters to the ground and scattered bits of metal and flaming bits of fiberglass all over the street.

In a green blur, the girl leapt up to a building ledge, then away from the scene as she dashed along and up to a building top.

Right past a young man hiding in the shadows, watching the proceedings with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Babs fell back in her chair, her eyes trailing away from the screen in her work area that showed the view of a security camera for the department store across the street from where Star had just decimated the trucks and laid out the Russian mobsters. She rubbed her eyes and switched channels back to Blackfire, who she could see was making good time by tracking her earring and noting the position on a holographic city map that was projected on the wall next to her.

"STAR Labs will be coming up on your left soon, Blackfire. Stay out of sight until I can gather some more reliable intel. Search out an clues, but do not engage any targets. I'll tell you who to thump when the time comes."

_"Got it. Recon, but no beatings." _Blackfire sounded entirely too cheerful about her assignment.

Switching off the channel, Babs turned to her computers once again, "I don't know if this city can take much more of these two..." she mumbled as she began searching STAR Labs security footage for whoever the crook or crooks were that had broken in, but still not left the compound.

* * *

Closing Notes: Yeah, I'm cutting it off there. Sadistic, I know. Predictions? Favorite lines? Go to my LJ and tell me! Linked through the homepage link in my profile.

Reviewers are great! Be one of them!

goldfish demon - Those weren't Jason's thought's on ALL woman... just his. :)

Arezal - Hope your socks have been rocked once again. Oh, and um... Nazi Pirates? Wha...?

Yeliak - No Rob/Star action yet, but coming soon, have no fear. When I go back and read what I've posted, those spelling and grammer errors jump out at me like mad. I hate it. I really do proff everything I write, but even I miss things. Hard to believe, I know. But seriously, sorry for them. I don't do it to annoy you. :)

cyberclock (aka Nightshadow)- I didn't kill Robin! He's still there... kind of. Well... just read through the end of this story and you'll see what plans I have for 'Robin.'

StarryRavenFire - Once again, I hope I've lived up to the expectations of my readers. Look for HardAss!Raven to return with a vengence soon, as well as more from Dad!Speedy. Oh, and are you a mind reader? You got a very important part of the story figured out already!

Stolen Valkyrie - By 'nice interlude chappy' you mean, 'way to keep the story alive with absoulutly no plot' right:) Seriously, thanks for the long, in depth reviews you ALWAYS give. I love 'em. I haven't seen you at the LJ yet (peer pressure!Go now!) but I know you'll get there when you get there.

Heaven's Angel - Sorry to leave you hanging, and I know I didn't help much with this chapter, but it'll come. Oh yes, the sex will come. Wait... that sounded dirty. Nevermind. Ah, hell.Who cares? Thanks for the review bud!

ravene- Dang indeed. Dang indeed... Read Falling Up. That's a Rob/Rea. Hell, read anything else I've written outside this series... they're all Rob/Rea. :)

seattleitegirl- Holy...! Another mind reader! Where the hell do you guyscome from? My fingers itch to write the Kylee with magic powers scenes... trust me... they'll be... funny. :)

goldfish demon -(review forthe prolouge) Yeah, it was suposed to be a quick intro thing. Nothing huge and spectacular. I liked it. :)

WHOCARES?- Ah yes. The immortal Pink Floyd. May their music live on long after the Earth and all it's many life formshave been wiped from the face of the universe. They are... awsome. WishYou Were Here is my absoulute FAVORITE Pink Floyd song ever. Cause I can sing it in the car, and not sound like an idiot. At least not all the way. :)

skweeks50 - At a loss for words eh? I'll let you borrowa few of mine if you want... How about, 'You'and 'Rock'. Oh! And you could throw in a 'HARD, DUDE!' if you're so inclined. Thanks for your kindness, and I hope tohear fromyou again soon!

greg867 - BB went with Jinx in the chapter before this one. Sorry dude. :)

Terra Basher - You cheated the computer? Don't do that! The universe might implo-

ploop!

Aw nuts. See what you did now? Well, thanks for the review any way:)

* * *

Next Time: Chapter Four - Emerald Knight, Obsidian Dawn: Part 2

In which Blackfire goeshunting for prey,and Starfire becomes the prey for a hunter...


	5. Chapter Four: Emerald Knight, Obsidian D...

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: This is about half the size of what I normally post. That's because I wanted it to be. :) This is the inbetween chapter, so expect tons of action, and... tons of action. That's it.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but isn't this a damn cool chapter name?

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Emerald Knight, Obsidian Dawn: Part Two**_

* * *

"I've got a visual on several men coming out of the side entrance of the weapons development wing." Blackfire whispered into her earring, "Do I move to engage them?"

_"Negative."_ came Oracle's response, _"They're just loading things into their van. They'll wait for the other four inside before they leave. I need you to go down through the vents and try to corner the men inside one by one. I'm not sure who they're working for yet, but with the hardware they're stealing, I don't think we can wait to find out."_

"Got it." Blackfire walked to a roof vent and yanked the cover off of it. She floated up and down into the dusty tube with a frown, "This is nasty."

* * *

Black Canary watched as Blackfire floated down into the ventilation system of the West wing of S.T.A.R. Labs. She frowned down at the three men waiting out by the van and considered her options. She would be able to get in good with whoever was calling the shots for the two Tamaranians if she did a little work. 

Grinning, she started down the side of the building across the street and prepared to go kick some ass.

* * *

Starfire walked quickly down an ally way and out into the street beyond. She glanced both ways up and down the road, but the crime scene tape made this area of the Hill more or less off limits. With the kind of case she was working now, it was small wonder why no one wanted to be near this particular convenience store. 

"I am approaching the store now." she said to Oracle.

_"Proceed with caution, Star. We don't know if the bastard is still lurking around somewhere." _

"I will be careful." Star pushed open the shattered glass door of the store and stepped inside quietly. It only took her a moment to locate her crime scene.

There was a body outline drawn on the floor, and scattered snack foods littered the area. The major tip off though was the dried blood.

It was everywhere. In a huge puddle around the spot the body had been, and several foot prints leading to the door, as well as drips moving alongside the foot prints.

"How can any one person have so much blood in them?" she whispered, feeling slightly sick.

_"I know it's shocking to see your first time, Star, but try to stay focused. I can't get a good visual through the security cameras, so you'll have to tell me what you see. Are there blood drops leading away from the scene?"_

"Yes. Perhaps blood dripping from the knife?"

_"Something like that. Can you get a sample and send it along with the com unit?"_

Star knelt down and pulled out her small com device. She used a small metal instrument to scrape up one of the blood droplets and send it to Oracle for genetic scanning.

"What is it you are hoping to find?" she asked.

_"Actually, it's what I'm hoping NOT to find... come on... come on... no... damnit." _

"What is it?" Star started for the door, satisfied that Oracle had her information.

_"The genetic scan just came back... it's what I feared."_

"A known serial killer?"

_"No... serial killers have method, and reason. Victor Zsasz defies categorization."_

Starfire paused at the door and scanned her memory for any mention of Zsasz. Coming up blank she shrugged and let her eyes follow the blood trail. It went out to the street, and ended abruptly.

She eyed the manhole cover, "He slit the man's throat in broad daylight, and no one saw who he was?"

_"People more or less ran for their lives. The blood you found was his from where he etched a tally mark into his own skin." _

"To keep track of his kills?"

_"Exactly."_

"I think he may have fled to the sewers. I wish to investigate further."

_"Not a bad idea. He's been known to use the sewers before... just be careful Star... he's not like normal killers. When he gets it in his mind to target someone, he's almost unstoppable." _

Star nodded, "Understood. I will exercise caution, but if I do encounter him, I will not hesitate to use all the power at my disposal to stop him." she yanked the man hole cover up and dropped down, under the streets of Gotham.

* * *

In the shadows, Dick looked on with distress. He quickly made his way into the store and inspected the scene. He checked the foot prints. 

"Brand new size twelve's... about... damnit, six two, two hundred fifteen pounds..." he fingered one of the blood droplets, "Zsasz..."

* * *

Blackfire dropped down into a storage closet from the vent she had been crawling through and landed silently on the floor. She held a hand to her earring, "I'm in." 

_"Good. Go out to the hallway and down three doors to your right. Take out all four men, Blackfire, but don't kill them, and don't set off any alarms."_

"Very well." she nodded and opened the door. She set off down the hallway and counted the doors as she passed. When she reached the third one, she saw it was already open, so she glanced in.

Sure enough, four men were in the process of lifting a large device into a crate. She grinned and powered up an energy blast.

As soon as they had the device lowered down, she let fly with the purple energy, blasting two of them off their feet and across the room. The low powered pulse would knock out a normal human, but not harm them much more.

The remaining two men whirled around and attacked immediately. One started throwing knives from every conceivable place on his body, and the other pulled out a revolver and started blasting shots off at her.

Ducking back around the corner and taking flight, Blackfire spoke to Oracle, "Two of these men are not going to go down easy. One of them is dressed like a... I don't know... a Zarflen with lots of knives, and the other is a large man wearing a silly hat and toting one of your primitive Earth firearms."

"I've got security footage now... looks like Brutal and Stallion... Blockbuster's goons."

"And this means what to me?" Blackfire swooped down low to avoid more gun fire, then around a corner.

"It means you get to blast them to next Tuesday. Like I said, don't kill them, but take them out."

"This is going to get loud then..." Blackfire grimaced as she powered up blackbots on each hand. With a battle cry, she swung around the corner and started throwing energy bolts with unmatched fury.

* * *

Oracle watched in abject horror as Blackfire began to annihilate the interior of the lab. She shook her head and scowled, "Why did I agree to this?" checking the three men waiting by the van, she saw them grow alert at all the noise Blackfire was making, but she also saw something strange. 

A cloaked figure was creeping across the grounds and sneaking up on the van. As she watched, the mystery sneak threw off the cloak, revealing a green and yellow clad blonde woman, who jumped the hood of the vehicle and started pummeling the three thugs outside.

Babs checked her computer files quickly and came up with a hero matching the description. "Black Canary, huh?" she arched an eyebrow, "What are you doing there, Miss Lance?"

* * *

Blackfire ducked back again and threw several more blasts down the hallway. A bullet bounced off the wall next to her head and she growled. 

"Dmanit!" she screamed, and grabbed the wall next to herself, digging her fingers in around the metal panel. Yanking outward, she pulled the solid steel chunk of wall out in front of herself and across the hall, using it as a shield to block the flying knives and bullets.

Backing down the hall a little further, Blackfire looked around for anything that could help her. All she saw was a light fixture. "Double damn." she muttered.

Suddenly, a red-hot circle appeared on her makeshift barrier, and soon a ray of energy melted through, blasting down the hall at her. Blackfire ducked to the side and stared with wide eyes as Stallion kicked the rest of the barrier down.

"This here heat gun we found works pretty damn good, wouldn't you say, Baby?"

Blackfire scowled and threw a blackbolt down the wide barrel of the gun.

Stallion tossed the weapon away as it exploded, but he was still blasted off his feet and over Brutal's head. The knife throwing man dressed as a wombat with wings didn't even pause to see if his partner was hurt before he hurled another dagger.

The blade sunk into Blackfire's shoulder, and she cried out in pain. With her teeth grit in frustration more than anything, she yanked it out and threw it back, following it with several energy blasts.

Brutal ducked to his left, and into a doorway, giving her enough time to fly down the hall, and around a corner.

"Damnit all... why can't I just kill them and get it over with?"

* * *

Starfire moved down the length of the sewer tunnel as quickly as she could without making much noise. She held out one hand, glowing green to illuminate her way, and followed the trail of occasional bloody handprints on the walls. 

After what seemed to be almost an hour, she came to a place where a grating above her had been forced open, then shut again. She frowned up at it, and blasted it off it's hinges.

Jumping up to the area above, she found that she was crouched in a subway station. Looking about and confirming she was alone, Star began her search for clues as to where Zsasz might have gone after he had emerged from the sewers.

"Oracle? I believe Zsasz has fled to the subway system. Can you search the security cameras and find his location?"

There was a long pause, then the rather annoyed sounding voice of Babs came over the earring, _"There's almost a hundred miles of subway tunnels in Gotham, Star, it's going to take a few minutes to set up a program to search them for any motion that would indicate an object the size of a person."_

"I will attempt to narrow your search area, but there is little to go on... down... here..." Star's eye caught something on the floor and she walked over to it. Kneeling down near the loading area of the platform, she picked up a rather expensive looking pen. Turning it over in her hand, she saw it was monogrammed with the initials, 'JAH.'

Further inspection revealed the brand, "Oracle, if you had a Parker Exceptcial pen, monogrammed with your initials, where would you keep it?"

_"Um... in my desk or in my hand... that's an eighty dollar pen."_

"So finding one laying on the ground of the platform isn't exactly normal?"

_"No... I'd say not."_

Starfire leaned forward and looked down the subway tunnel. A breeze blew out and her hair waved around her head.

Narrowing her eyes, Star said, "Standby, Oracle. I am going to investigate a lead."

* * *

Black Canary threw one finally punch and watched with a satisfied smile as the man's head snapped back and bounced off the hood of the van. Dusting off her hands she smiled and turned to the doors of the weapon development wing Blackfire was inside of. 

She took one step before her cell phone rang.

Frowning, she pulled it out of it's pouch, "Who's calling me at this hour?" she wondered aloud and flipped it open, "Hello?"

_"Hello, Miss Lance."_ came a strange computerized voice, _"You did quite a number on those men just now."_

"Who is this?" she demanded, looking around wildly, "How'd you get my number?"

_"Look a little higher... left a bit. There. See me now?" _

Canary was looking right into a security camera, "Who the hell are you?"

_"I'm The Oracle, Miss Lance. If there's a camera, I can see you. If there's a phone number, I know it. If there's information on criminal activity, I have it." _

"Are you the one giving orders to Starfire and Blackfire?"

_"I'm not giving orders... just helping them do their jobs by acting as an information hub."_

"So... Oracle huh? What do you want with me?"

_"Blackfire met some heavies inside. If you help out here, I can help you out later. I'm not doing any work for the JLA yet, but I repay favors. We have a deal?"_

Canary thought about it for a moment. Starfire was working with Batman, so that meant that Batman knew about this Oracle person. If Batman trusted whoever it was, then there was no reason why she shouldn't.

"We have a deal. Where do I go?"

* * *

Star was lighting her way with one glowing hand once again as she moved down the dark subway tunnel. It was slightly damp, and smelled of salt water and copper. As she walked further, the smell of copper grew stronger and stronger until it was almost sickening and overpowering. 

It wasn't until her foot slipped and she almost lost her balance that she was able to place the smell. Looking down to her left, she the stream of blood dripping down the slight incline of the tunnel.

Following the still wet blood up and around a bend, she saw the source. A man wearing a business suit sat propped up against the wall of the tunnel, his head lolling back and his throat slit wide open. His eyes were rolled back slightly, and a look of pain and fear was etched on his face in a postmortem grimace. His briefcase lay next to him, open on the ground, the contents of it spilling out. Star knelt down and picked up a matching pen to the one she found back on the platform.

Standing slowly, she turned away from the gruesome sight, her face hardening into a sneer of anger and rage, "_Monster."_ she growled out, her voice sounding hollow and suppressed by the concrete tunnel all around her.

_"Sorry, Star, I didn't catch that." _came Oracle's voice.

"Zsasz is a-" Star didn't get the rest of her proclamation out, because just then a strong hand wrapped around her face and a tazer was pressed into her neck. Normally a shock like the one being pulsed into her body wouldn't have hurt her too badly, but the it was being applied directly to her spine, and held there until she stopped struggling.

"Oh, yesss..." she heard a voice say as she began to slip away, "Yes... you're just right..."

Blackness surrounded her, and Star knew no more.

* * *

"Starfire?" Babs asked as she checked the connection status. Even underground like she was, the signal was strong enough to penetrate. Confiriming that the connection was still good, Babs tried again, "Star? Report." Still no answer, "Kori! Come on, talk to me!" 

Nothing.

"Shit." she swore, and turned to Blackfire's connection, "Blackfire, you really need to finish up soon."

_"I'm doing this as best I can without killing them!"_

"Star might be in trouble. I need you to get out of there as quickly as possible."

_"Star can take care of herself." _Blackfire responded, _"You have any info I can use to beat these guys?"_

"Maybe... hold on I'll check." as she turned to bring up the criminal profiles on Brutal and Stallion, her eye caught something on one of the security camera screens. She gasped, "Blackfire! Behind you!"

* * *

Blackfire winced as Babs yelled in her ear, "What?" she asked as she ducked back around a corner to avoid another knife. Turning to retreat further into the facility, she ran smack into the outstretched hands of a man crackling with electricity. 

Screaming as several thousand volts were blasted through her body, Blackfire was blasted back and into the wall around the corner.

"Good job, Electricutioner!" Brutal shouted as he walked up and flicked a long, thin knife out into his hand, "A simple cut should be enough to finish this job, then we can-"

He was cut off rather abruptly as Blackfire lifted her steel toed boot and slammed it up between his legs.

Brutal fell over with a squeak.

His eyes going wide, Stallion yanked out his gun again and prepared to fire it. His shot was deflected up however, as Black Canary slid between his legs on her back and kicked the gun up towards the ceiling. She spun her legs around in a circle, and kicked him twice more before ending in a crouch in front of him.

"Bet you have the knees of a jock, huh Stallion?" she asked with a grin and lashed out with one final kick while he was still too stunned to do anything. His left knee buckled in and there was a snap as he howled in pain and fell to the floor, his gun clattering across the ground.

Blackfire meanwhile, had picked herself up and charged blackbolts on her hands, "You're going to pay for ruining my hair, asshole." she growled at the Electricutioner as her eyes burned bright purple.

"Now, now..." the man dressed all in black backed up, waving his crackling hands in front of himself, "You don't want to kill me do you?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you?" Blackfire replied with a grin, "There's so many things that are worse than death..." and she unleashed her power on him.

* * *

Black Canary watched as Blackfire blasted the sparking man down the hall with blast after blast. She was going to kill him if something wasn't done to stop her. 

"Blackfire!" she screamed, "Stop it!" She made to run over and stop the alien princess herself, but a hand gripped her ankle, tripping her and slamming her into the ground.

With a grunt of pain, Canary rolled over to see Stallion holding on to her right leg. She growled at him and kicked him in the face with her other foot. He let go, but his other hand swung around and pointed another gun directly at her face.

With wide eyes, she flattened herself to the floor and felt the bullet beat air just inches above her nose. Lashing out blindly, she was satisfied when she felt her foot connect with his hand, knocking the gun away. Quickly rolling back, she pushed off her hands and landed in a crouch in front of the downed cowboy.

"Hands off the goods, buddy." she scowled and launched herself at him as he tried to sit up and push himself away from her. She caught him about the neck and slammed him back into the ground, knocking him silly.

Turning back to Blackfire, she saw that the Tameranian was no longer standing where she had been before. Quickly getting to her feet, Canary dashed down the metal hallway and around the corner.

There stood Blackfire, holding the Electricutioner off the floor by his throat, letting his feet dangle as she floated there with him. She had one of his hands in hers and was slowly bending all of his finger back until they snapped, one by one.

"Drop him, Blackfire." she took up a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" the black haired woman asked.

SNAP! The Electricutioner screamed.

"Black Canary. Another of Oracle's operatives."

"Oh really?" Blackfire spoke into thin air, "Oracle? Is what this woman says true?" There was a pause, then she nodded, "Very well, I wont hurt her." SNAP!

The sparking man could do little more then gasp in pain now as she squeezed his throat.

"Drop him, Blackfire, or I'll make you drop him." Canary took a threatening step forward.

"Make me? Don't make me laugh!" she did anyway.

"You asked for it." Black Canary smirked, took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

The sonic Canary Cry focused on Blackfire's laughing face blasted the alien girl down the hall, and into one of the steel plated walls. She blinked once, shook her head, and promptly passed out.

Canary smirked and moved to attend to the Electricutioner.

* * *

When Star came to, she was kneeling on a cold concrete floor in a utility room off of the main subway line. All of the equipment had been moved off to one side or turned into tables on which hundreds of candles were lit, providing enough light to see the horrible grinning visage of a man with short blond hair and insane green eyes. 

He was shirtless, holding a long, sharp knife, and had tally marks numbering in the hundreds covered every square inch of his body. There were two fresh ones on his right arm, forming a bracket of four. One more to cross and complete the set.

Star had a strong suspicion she was about to become that fifth mark.

"You're such a pretty thing. So full of life and... blood." Zsasz said in a hauntingly empty voice, "Killing you will be the completion of two hundred... you will be the one that gives me-"

He didn't get the rest out. Star wrenched at the ropes binding her arms behind her back, snapping them like they weren't there at all, and brought a fist around, smashing him in the face with it, _Monster!"_ she screamed and knocked him halfway across the chamber.

He sat up from where he landed as she got to her feet, still shaky from being shocked so badly. He laughed a little and twirled the knife in his hand once, "I am simply acting out my true nature. I kill. It is what makes me... feel."

"You will be stopped _now_, Zsasz!" she shouted, and charged at him with a battle cry.

He charged right back, and they met with a punch each. Both of their heads sapped back, and Star found herself reeling from the force of his blow. He was human, she was sure, but that punch had been well placed.

Lashing out with a starbolt, she knocked him back further, and took a moment to recover. As the stars cleared from her eyes, she saw him coming back in.

Too fast. He grabbed her about the neck and slammed her sideways into a crate, burning her skin as hot wax from the candles on it poured over her face and shoulders. She cried out, and slumped to the side, brushing the burning liquid from her eyes.

She cried out again as he dragged her head back by clamping a hand over her chin and yanking. As the knife came down to finish the job, she bit down into his hand, drawing blood.

The knife skimmed the side of her neck, and she felt blood trickle out in a steady flow.

Turning quickly, she spit the blood in her mouth back into his face, blinding him long enough for her to get another shot off, blasting him back and leaving a burn mark on his chest. He climbed to his feet as she stood as well, blood running down her shoulder from the deep cut in the side of her neck.

She charged again, running as fast as she could, trying to get in under his defenses and get the knife away from him.

As fast as she was, and as strong, he saw her attack coming from a mile away. He sidestepped, still catching a punch to his ribs, but slashing down with his knife at the same time. Star staggered away with a gasp of pain, even as he was thrown back into the wall once again.

Looking down, she saw that he had sliced her wrist open vertically, a perfect cut along the artery. He blood pumped out of the wound, splashing down on the floor in large spurts.

"No..." she whispered as she stumbled back. Her strength was leaving her, "Not like this..." the combined blood loss from her neck and now her wrist was making her weak. Her vision started to blur and she tripped a bit.

"_Just _like this..." the killer smiled an evil smile and started to advance on her as she stumbled back and fell to her knees.

"No... please... don't... I'm... I'm scared... someone help me..." her voice was low and horse now, "Someone... Richard... help me..."

The mad man was upon her then, and he drew his knife back for a slash across her throat as she fell back further. The knife fell, and she closed her eyes.

There was a shout, a thud, and a cry of pain, followed by another loud crashing noise. Star's pain blurred mind focused suddenly and her eyes flew open.

There, crouching on the floor just five feet away from her, was Richard Grayson, dressed in dark combat fatigues and frowning over at the mad killer who had been knocked across the room and into a stack of crates.

"You're a rabid dog, Zsasz.," he said, "and I'm putting you down."

* * *

Closing notes: Yeah! Kick his ass Dick! One more part to this one, then I move on. 

Reviews! Woo!

Jaina 12 - Blackfire's not _too_ nice... and you only have to wait a little longer to see the reunion of Star and Dick!

cyberclock -My sharp eye will be upon you.Keep reading, and keep writing!

WHOCARES? - Pink Floyd will be making a return apperence later on. Keep an eye out.

ravene - Woo! Blackfire!

Fetorbolt- Whoa! Where did you come from? Have you reviewed before? More importantly_, why didn'tyou review until now_? I need more people to kick my ass a little here, man! Thanks tons for the constructive critisism, as well as the nice long (and very helpful) post at my LJ. You're a pal,and I really, really mean that. Thanks for your advise,and just to waylay your concerns, I do have a plan and an explination for the whole Blackfire goodness thing. It'll work, trust me. :)

Heaven's Angel - You know, I've been thinking that I might bust out some paper and a pencil and go to town trying to draw the 'new' looks I'm giving the cast here. Think is, I'm no good at drawing. If I turn out something decent, I'll make aDeviant Art accound and post it though.

Yeliak - As stated above, Blackfire's not really _a _good girl... just one who, well,likes a good lay. Also, you'll recall Raven and Brian's conversation of top of the Tower just after she came back to life... that they shared something special... It's just atallent of his, I guess. :)

Kokuryu - Richard did indeed show up in this chapter. I'm glad to see you're fiending for the new Titan line up already... it's a ways away yet, but you'll get a better picture of who it's going to be further into the story here.

StarryRavenFire - Why is everyone rooting for Star to beat Dick's ass? Poor kid just had to get away for a little while and all the sudden everyone is so down on him. He got BLOWN UP for crying out loud... he needed a vacation.

Nanosauromo - And still not Raven... not for a chapter or two yet, sorry.

Terra Basher - Blackfire has her reasons for helping out Star. And yeah, wouldn't it totally suck to loose the ability to fly after you had it? Man...

skweeks50 - Waiting patiently for you to tell me how much I rock again. :)

Stolen Valkyrie - Still waiting on you at the LJ... taking your sweet time, eh:) All kidding aside, thanks for the review and the kind words. I'm trying to show the influence Batman has had on Starfire. Yeah, she can barely contain her rage, but when she needs to do some detective work, she does it with style!

Arezal - I had a rock in my sock once. It hurt. Not much Starfire vengence in this chapter, but a lot of ass kicking none the less. Woo!

* * *

Next Time: Emerald Knight, Obsidion Dawn: Part 3

In which there are tender reuniouns, drag down, knock out fights, screaming matches, and one really, REALLY big shocker...


	6. Chapter Five: Emerald Knight, Part 3

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: This is the final part of the Starfire/Dick reunion story arch. It came out a little different than I thought it would, but it left some room for me to throw in some more suprises down the road this way.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but kind of wish I did.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Emerald Knight, Obsidian Dawn - Part Three**_

* * *

**__**

Starfire's eyes remained wide as Zsasz pulled himself from the splintered wood and got to his feet. Dick slowly circled, getting a better angle for attack as he eyed the madman with a half lidded gaze.

"Richard..." she whispered, "You are... not dead?"

"Save your strength Kori." he replied quietly, his eyes never leaving Zsasz, "We'll get you out of here as soon as I finish with him."

Zsasz charged, but not at Dick. His eyes were locked on his prey, and Starfire screamed and attempted to fire a starbolt at him, but Dick was faster.

With a shout the black haired young man shoulder blocked Zsasz into the wall Star was leaning against, then grabbed him about the neck and hurled him across the room, plowing him through more crates and dropping burning candles down on top of him.

With a wince, Dick put a hand to his side, "Damn." he muttered, "Ribs are still bruised." He frowned, but charged back in any way, knowing that as long as Zsasz was intent on killing Star, he'd be in very little danger.

But then, the insane blue gaze was on him, and he was staring death in the face. Zsasz's focus had shifted, quickly.

Much too quickly.

Dick let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a frog getting stepped on and a raw egg hitting a brick wall as Zsasz's hand struck him firmly in the throat. He was shoved from his feet and skidded along on his back in the direction he'd been running for several feet before coming to a stop against the far wall.

With less then a fraction of a second to spare, Dick recovered in time to lash out with a hard kick and slam the charging madman in the ribs, feeling a satisfying crack as his ribs gave. Spinning about and twirling to his feet even as he was still trying to draw a decent breath, he slugging Zsasz in the face with a haymaker, then followed with a quick spinning roundhouse kick to the chin, sending him flying to the side and into one of the pillars that held the ceiling up above them.

Dick staggered to one side as the fight met a sudden lull and gagged. Spitting a bit of blood, he shook his head, clearing the stars from his eyes. After a moment, he found he could breath easier, and turned back to face the madman that was trying to kill him.

* * *

Across the room, Star watched the violence with wide eyes. Richard wasn't dead. On top of that, he was fighting to save her life.

And by the looks of it, he was fighting a loosing battle.

He was obviously still injured from the explosion several months before, and Zsasz wasn't going to go down before he succumbed to his injuries and slipped up. He wasn't in top form, and that meant his time defending her was limited.

With a frown, she shook her head. She wouldn't loose him again, that much was sure. Looking down at where her hand was clamped over her still bleeding wrist, her eyes narrowed in determination.

Picking up a stray bit of wood from a smashed crate, she stuck it in her mouth and bit down on it. Powering a starbolt with her left hand, she took a deep breath and held the intensely burning energy to her own skin, slowly cauterizing the deep cut.

* * *

Blackfire groaned as she started to come to. She sat up slowly, the ringing in her head buzzing loudly.

"What a fucking hangover..." she looked around at her surroundings and found that she was back on the roof top of S.T.A.R. Labs. Black Canary sat a few yards away, watching her with a slight smile.

"I warned you." she said.

"If I didn't know it would upset my sister, I'd kill you right now." Blackfire responded with another moan, "That's one hell of a power."

"Not mine by choice, trust me." Canary sounded far too happy about it.

"Yeah. Listen, it's been great chatting with you, but Oracle mentioned something about Starfire being in trouble, and I think I really need to get back to her on that-"

_"You're damn right you do!"_ Blackfire winced as Oracle screamed in her ear, _"I lost audio contact with Star almost ten minutes ago! I can give you her last known location, but you'll have to haul ass to get there any time soon!"_

"Alright! Give me directions, and I'm there!"

"Hey! What about me?" Canary stood up as Blackfire did, and frowned, "I helped out and now you're going to just ditch me here?"

"What do I do with the annoying bitch, Oracle?"

_"Tell her I'll be in touch."_

"Oracle says she'll be in touch." Blackfire waved, "Later, Black Canary."

Canary could do little more than fume as the alien lifted into the sky and shot off to the North.

* * *

Dick jumped back to avoid a punch, then ducked to avoid the follow up kick. Zsasz wasn't a martial artist by any means, but he knew his anatomy, and he knew how to hit where it hurt. He also knew how to hit harder than a mule could kick, making him a rather deadly foe.

Dick dodged to the side, letting the larger man stumbled past him as he overextended on another punch. He grinned and slammed a fist home in Zsasz's side, "Off." he said and kicked the man's feet out from under him.

Even as he hit the ground, the relentless killer grabbed hold of Dick's ankle and yanked _his_ feet out from under him. Dick fell next to him with a grunt and tried to roll away. Zsasz would have none of that, however, and he was on top of Dick and choking him in a matter of seconds.

Dick struggled, but couldn't break the madman's grip. His legs were pinned, and his shoulders were being held to the floor much too firmly to be able to throw an effective punch.

"It looks as if number two hundred will be you... I'll have to make the girl number two hundred and one."

Dick chuckled out a throaty laugh and rasped through his restricted wind pipe, "Yeah, I don't think she likes that idea."

Zsasz went cross eyed as Star's fist slammed into the side of his head and threw him to the side. He landed in a heap, moaning and trying to get up. Star knelt down next to Dick and helped him to sit up.

"Richard... you are injured... let me finish him, then we can-"

"Kori, duck!" Dick grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him as Zsasz's knife whistled through the air where her head had just been, "His focus shifted again! Get away!"

"I will not loose you again, Richard!" she yelled back at him and turned her head to the side. Twin beams of green energy blasted Zsasz back, and he hit the wall with a solid thump.

Star rolled off of Dick and they both scrambled to their feet, breathing hard. Dick looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Alright then. Together?"

"Together." she nodded.

As Zsasz shook the cobwebs from his head and straightened up, he looked for his target. He barely had time to widen his eyes before two fists slammed into his face, blasting his head back into the wall with a loud _crack!_ and knocking him out soundly.

Star took a step back and nodded, rolling her burned wrist to banish some of the pain from using that hand to punch her enemy. Dick stumbled back a little and breathed heavily.

"Guess... I pushed it too much." he said with a grin, then slumped over to the side, falling to the ground without so much as a grunt.

"Richard!" Star rushed to his side and checked his vitals. With a sigh, she found that he had simply passed out from the exertion. A smile crept up on her lips, and she hugged him close to herself, "Richard... I have so many questions, but we must treat our wounds first."

With that, she lifted him up and carried him to the door of the utility room. Walking out into the subway tunnel, she checked her connection with Oracle, "Barbara, can you hear me?"

_"... Star? Yes! Where have you been? I have Blackfire on her way right now to help you out! Was is Zsasz? What happened?" _Babs sounded frantic.

"Prepare a bed for a guest, please, Barbara. We are going to be keeping a visitor with us for a few days."

_"What? Star, I just got you back on the radar here, and you're way out of the Hill. You'll have to head South, which will be to your right." _there was a pause, _"Who the hell did you pick up down there?"_

"An old boyfriend." Star replied, looking down at Dick as he slept in her arms. He was smiling lightly, and unconsciously cuddled further into her embrace.

_"Um... okay. I'll see you when you get back to the Tower. Just don't blow our cover, okay?"_

"Affirmative, Oracle. I'll see you soon." and Starfire did what came naturally to her.

She lifted off the ground and flew to the South.

* * *

_"Delay your flight path, Blackfire. I just got word from Kori that she's alright and headed home."_

_Blackfire sighed, letting out a flood of tension she hadn't even realized she'd been holding inside of herself, "Okay. Where's home? I need to talk with my little sister." _

_"Due West of your current location. Look for the clock tower." _

* * *

Dick opened his eyes slowly, swimming out of the depths of unconscious and into the waking world with great difficultly. As the bedroom around him started to come into focus, his eyes rested on a familiar face.

"Babs..." he smiled slightly, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." she put a hand to his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I could be."

"Good." She smiled brightly, picked up a newspaper from the nearby bedside table, and rolled it up.

"Where's Kor-" Dick didn't get the rest of his question out as the newspaper smacked into his head with a _whack!_

"OW! Hey! The hell was that for?"

"THAT was for not telling anyone you were still alive!"

WHACK! "Cut that out!"

"THAT was for not telling your Goddamn _girlfriend_ you were still alive!"

WHACK! "Babs!"

"THAT was for not telling _me_ you were still alive!

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! "Jesus Christ, Babs! Stop it!"

"And all of _these_," WHACK! "are for being such an insensitive PRICK!" her eyes were blazing with fury, "Who the _hell_ do you think you are, Dick? Kori's been crying herself to sleep for _three months_, and you think you can just walk back into her life and everything will be all sex and kisses again?"

"NO! For the love of God, Babs, shut up and let me explain!" Dick was getting angry now too.

"_Fuck_ you, Boy Wonder! If she hadn't insisted on giving you a bed, I would have left you down in that sewer tunnel to deal with Zsasz when he woke up!"

There was a ringing silence following her proclamation, and Dick stared at her with wide eyes. After a moment, she placed her hand over her mouth and looked away, "I didn't mean that."

"Yeah. Whatever." he kicked the sheets off of himself and stood up, "Where are my pants?"

"Dick, I-"

"Shut _up_, Babs. I just need to talk to Starfire for a few minutes, then I can be on my way."

Babs was silent as she watched him dress himself and stalk to the door. He turned with a look of confusion on his face once he reached it, "Where are we anyway?"

"The old Clock Tower in Tri-Corner. Bruce got it for me."

"Figures." he mumbled, "He could have told me."

"You've been talking to Bruce?" her eyes grew wide again.

"Yes. I asked him not to tell anyone else Tim and I were still alive for my own reasons. Reasons you don't appear to want to hear."

"Come on, Dick, you can't believe that I meant all that-"

"You've always meant everything you say, Babs." he glared at her, "Where's Starfire?"

"Stop calling her that. That's her code name, and you of all people shouldn't be using her code name."

"Where can I find Kori then, _Barbara_?"

She narrowed her eyes, "You know, you're starting to prove me right."

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

She looked away from him, "I just want my best friend back."

Dick sighed and sagged against the doorframe, "I'm sorry, Babs. I'd like to stay with you for a few days, if that's okay. Things have... changed now. I might have to relocate my plans here, to Gotham."

"What exactly are your plans?" she looked up at him and he looked back with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh no. I know that look."

"What look?"

"That look that says, 'I have a cocky plan that will only work if everything goes off perfectly.' You and Bruce have that same look."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Only for us mere mortals."

"You want to know?"

"Hell yes."

"Alright, here's the deal..."

* * *

Starfire sat on the edge of the observation platform at the top of the Clock Tower, staring off at the rising sun as it peaked through the clouds on Gotham's horizon. It lit up the sprawling cityscape, casting deep blue shadows across the river, and throwing every detail of the gothic architecture into sharp relief.

The gentle gliding sound that accompanied Tamaranian flight alerted her to Blackfire's presence before the older girl landed next to her, sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge of the platform.

"This planet has beautiful sunrises." the black haired girl murmured.

"Indeed. It is one of the many reasons I stay here."

"Did you think about going home, after you found out Robin had died?"

"I did, but Babs convinced me to stay and help her. It was going to be a temporary situation, just until she got on her feet, but I found that staying with her was quite enjoyable... the only joy I had left after Richard passed."

"But now... he's not dead."

"No, he is not."

"How does that make you feel?"

Star considered it for a moment, "Angry, yet joyful. Sad, and yet, at the same time, relived."

"We have some work to do on you, don't we?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Star looked sideways at her sister, "I am being truthful about my emotions-"

"But you thought about it." Blackfire pointed out, "Tamaranians don't think about what they are feeling, Koriand'r, we simply feel it."

Star was silent, knowing he sister was right. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, very quietly this time, "Why are you helping me like this, sister?"

Blackfire shifted uncomfortably where she sat and stalled. After a minute of fidgeting, she responded, "I came here to Earth with the goal of scattering your little team of heroes, and beating you into the ground for banishing me from Tamaran." Star nodded, that sounded like Blackfire, "But the closer I got to the planet, the more I had this... nagging feeling that I shouldn't beat you up. That maybe I should try to... get along with you. Then, when Brian told me that Robin had died, my thoughts immediately turned to your well being... like I cared for you or something..."

"Most normal people call that a conscience."

"Thank you, sister, I realize that." Blackfire snipped, but then her tone softened again, "While I was banished, I went out to the outer rim worlds, and pouted about for a year or so. I entertained many thoughts of revenge, but they always led me back to the same thing... you, and why you had banished me in the first place." Star looked at her, slightly startled.

"YOU actually thought about something other than yourself?"

"Please let me do this right?" Blackfire sounded snippy again.

"Very well, continue." Star waved a hand and tried unsuccessfully to hide a slight grin.

Blackfire wasn't amused, but hid it well, "It just wasn't like you to not offer forgiveness... you've always been the best parts of our race, all rolled up into one wonderful person... but that day, you didn't hesitate to punish me. It made me think that, perhaps I had finally found your breaking point. That maybe you weren't such a goody goody after all..."

Star blushed, "No, I am in no way a goody goody now."

Blackfire arched an eyebrow, "What have you done, Little Sister?"

Star blushed furiously, "Have you ever heard the term, 'blow job' sister?"

* * *

Tim was holding a handstand on a set of parallel bars, and watching the sweat drip from his forehead and puddle on the mat below him.

Just like he had been for the past seven minutes.

His eyes darted to the stopwatch he'd set up before he started, and saw that he only had fifteen seconds before he broke his old record.

Concentrate.

Concentrate.

The phone rang, and with a yelp, he tumbled out of the hand stand and down to the ground. Sitting up and rubbing his sore backside, he glanced around. He hadn't even known that they _had_ a phone in the gym.

After several seconds of searching, he found it under a few discarded towels. Lifting the receiver to his ear, he spoke nervously, "H-hello?"

_"Tim? It's Dick."_

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Hey, I'm going to need you to start packing up. We're moving to Gotham."_

_"Um... okay. When?"_

_"I'll have someone there to drive you in to town in a few hours. She's tall, blond, drop dead gorgeous, and drives a green convertible. You'll know her when you see her."_

"Sounds... just like something you would do actually, so I don't know why I'm surprised."

He could almost hear the grin in Dick's voice, _"I'll see you soon, Little Brother."_

"Yeah. See ya." and the line went dead.

Setting the phone back down and shaking his head, Tim went to take a shower before this drop dead gorgeous woman showed up.

* * *

Babs arched an eyebrow at Dick, "Little Brother?"

Dick smiled back bashfully, "We've gotten close since I started training him. He really is like a kid brother to me... more so even than Beast Boy was."

"They just call him Gar now." Babs noted as she wheeled over to the kitchen, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, famished. I bet they all use their civilian names now. Even Raven has probably busted out her old surname alias." he frowned, "She hated having to pretend she was someone she wasn't."

"Well," Babs plucked some eggs out of her refrigerator, "Kori says she seems to be getting on okay. She was out there for Raven's birthday."

"Whoa." Dick smirked, "Raven must have really changed if she was celebrating her birthday. She never wants to celebrate her birthday."

"She has a foster child now too. And I think she and Speedy might be contemplating marriage."

"Huh. All grown up aren't we?"

"Yep. Once Cyborg turns twenty he'll be the first of you to no longer be a Teen Titan."

"The Teen Titans were disbanded by the JLA." Dick shook his head, "Something I've argued with Bruce about already, but not something I can change."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Not sure yet. I want to cement my plans here in Gotham before moving on to fix things in Jump."

Babs smiled fondly at him as she placed a frying pan on the stove and began cracking eggs into it, "Always out to save the world, 'eh Dick?"

"Yeah. A trait I picked up from 'Dad.'"

"You're also always out to help your friends though. That's not something you learned from Bruce."

"No, didn't." Dick walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in strong hug. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled into her hair, "That, I learned from you."

* * *

Starfire arched an amused eyebrow at her sister, "I cannot believe you actually slept with the Grand Phoomka of Grandlak Six. He was quite arrogant when we met him as children. I remember you hating him a great deal."

"I try not to let personal feelings get in the way of a good lay." Blackfire smirked back, "I can't believe my innocent little sister has been doing such naughty things with a common Earthling..."

"There is nothing 'common' about Richard." Star winked.

"Ooooh." Blackfire smirked wider, "You are one dirty little girl, Kori."

"And you are one promiscuous little girl, aren't you Komi?"

They grinned at each other, then Blackfire reached out and caught her sister's hand, "We should start soon. The Hymn of Purity should suffice, I think."

Star rolled her eyes, "All seventy versus?"

"All seventy. I know you know them."

Star smiled in a defeated sort of way, "Very well then." As they stood up she pulled Blackfire into a hug. The older girl was stiff for a moment, then fell into her sister with practiced ease. Memories came to her unbidden.

_A soft bed, moist cheeks, and a curtain of red hair to block out the hurtful world. The soft lilting voice of her only sister soothing her pain. _

_"Don't cry, Komi. I still love you..."_

"Do you remember when you were twelve and I was sixteen, and the Prince of Vega Seven broke up with me?"

Star smiled into her sister's hair, "You cried all night, and I came to your room and comforted you."

Blackfire suddenly felt herself over come with memories and emotions. Her eyes teared up, "You always give the best hugs, Kori."

Pulling away slightly, Starfire looked at her with wide eyes. Reaching out, she brushed the tears away from her smiling sister's eyes, "Komand'r... what is wrong?"

"I don't know what's going on with me... I'm just... emotional as hell right now." she shook her head, "Let's do the Hymn."

"Okay." Star nodded happily, and they walked to the center of the observation deck and faced each other. Taking deep breaths, they began to sing in unison.

* * *

Dick was jogging up the steps to the observation deck to get Starfire and Blackfire for breakfast when he heard it. Two voices, blending seamlessly with each other, making music so beautiful he was positive it had to be from some other world.

As he stepped through the doorway and out onto the deck, he saw that he was indeed right. The two alien girls were mere inches apart, holding both of their hands together and floating above the tower, several yards up in the air. Green light dance about them, mingling with the violet energies that pulsed out in waves.

The rising sun back dropped their mid-air dance of beauty, silhouetting their fanning hair, red and black, and mingling it's own light with theirs. He stared, transfixed on the sight before him, watching them continue for almost ten minutes.

After a time, they began to descend, and the song they were singing slowed until they both let out it's final, long, haunting note, a promise peace and tranquility for all who heard it. Dick felt like clapping, but knew somehow that it would disrupt the beautiful moment the two sisters were sharing.

When Starfire spoke, it sounded official and ceremonial, "Thank you, Komand'r, for helping to show me once again to the light of Xha'l's embrace. Thank you for showing me the path of a true Tamaranian."

Blackfire responded, "Thank you, Koriand'r, for letting me show you Xha'l's light, and for setting your feet once again on the path of a true Tamaranian."

They stood, hand's clasped, and head's bowed together with their forehead's touching, each one breathing in the other's essence. After a seemingly infinite moment, they pulled apart and faced Dick.

"Thank you for waiting, Richard. What can we do for you?" Starfire smiled brightly at him, and he saw that her glow was back. That she was the same Starfire she had been before he had left her.

"Breakfast." he choked out, "Babs cooked eggs."

"I'll go eat then." Blackfire glance at Star, "You two have some talking to do, don't you?"

"Yes." she nodded, "I will see you in a little while, sister."

Blackfire nodded and walked past Dick, who was still staring in wonder at Starfire. She paused at his shoulder and turned her head, "If you hurt her, Robin, I'll kill you."

He gulped and nodded, and she continued on her way. With a deep breath and a bolstering of his courage, Dick walked forward and stood in front of Star. They stared at each other for a long moment, then he spoke, "Okay, get it over with."

"What?" she blinked at him.

"Babs already assaulted me with a newspaper, and I know I deserve a good slap from you, so go ahead." he frowned.

"Oh, Richard." she smiled at him then and floated up. Wrapping her arms around his head, she pulled him into her and hugged him, "I am upset that you did not tell me you were still alive, but I am also so very glad that you are here now. I do not wish to harm you."

"That's a relief. You probably would have broken my jaw if you'd smacked me."

"That is true." she landed in front of him, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know..." he looked away from her, "I love you, Kori... I just..."

"All is forgiven, Richard. You don't need to worry about my anger."

He sighed and sank down to the deck, sitting cross-legged. She followed suit and faced him, taking his hand as he started to explain, "I just... needed to get away from all of it. When the Joker blew us up... Tim and I, that is... we lived through it, but... I was broken, Kori. I was beaten, and broken." he closed his eyes and a scowl came to his face, "Robin died that night."

"But... you did not."

"No, I didn't. I felt like... maybe it was my second chance. A chance to get away from everything and start over... fresh, new... no hero work, no dodging bullets every day, no stress... just... new."

"It did not go as you had planed, did it?"

"No," he smiled up at her, "it didn't. You know me well enough to know what happened."

"You could not stop yourself from helping people. You could not stop yourself from saving lives."

"On the nose." he touched hers with a finger, and she giggled, "I thought getting away from everything meant staring over as a civilian, but it took two things to make me realize that I was wrong." he smiled again, that lopsided smile she loved, "A bank robbery, and the memory of you, Kori. I wouldn't be happy in a life where I wasn't saving people, and I didn't have you."

"So you made a plan."

"Raven's been teaching you how to read minds, hasn't she?"

"Of course not, silly."

"Well, I did make a plan." he grinned, "And it's a great one."

"Timothy is involved, isn't he?"

"By his own choice. He never gave up on me, you know. He kept pestering me about coming back here and facing everything. Guess he won."

"How does he figure into all of this?" she cocked her head to the side, and he smiled at her in a devilish way.

"Well, _I'm_ never going to be Robin again. I wont be in Bruce's shadow any more. But that doesn't mean that Batman shouldn't have a sidekick."

Her eyes widened, "Are you saying...?"

"Robin might not be so dead after all."

She clapped her hands in front of her and beamed, "And the rest? What about you?" she leaned forward eagerly, ready to hear the rest of his plan.

"That depends largely on you, and what you can remember about Titan Case File 348..."

"Warp..." she smiled, "Oh... I see. I see it so clearly now..." she reached out and fingered his hair, which dropped down in long strands past his ears, "You need to keep growing it."

* * *

Tim looked up as the green convertible pulled up outside the building he and Dick had been living in for the past several months. He stood up and put a hand on one of the three bags next to him that contained the clothes and some of the equipment that Dick had acquired for them.

It was getting on towards noon, and it was a warm sunny day, so it wasn't a surprise at all that the blond woman who stepped out of the car was wearing sunglasses, short shorts, and a strappy tank top. What was a surprise was that Dick hadn't been exaggerating. She was tall, leggy, and had a beautiful face. She grinned at his slack jawed amazement.

"Never seen a JLA girl before, kid?" she walked up to him and pulled her sun glasses down, looking at him more closely as she bent down to his level, revealing ample amounts of cleavage in the process. "Hey, you're kind of cute."

"You're a JLA girl?" he stuttered. Shaking his head, he slapped himself, "Sorry... um... you're a member of the JLA?"

She grinned even wider, satisfied that she had flustered his teenage hormones, "Black Canary, at your service."

"Wow. So, you're my ride huh?" he looked past her, "Nice wheels."

"Comes with the turf." she winked, "Dick asked me to roll out here and get you." she rolled her eyes as she hefted one of the bags, "First it's 'Help me find my girlfriend!' Then it's 'Follow the evil sister and make sure she doesn't kill anyone!' And now I'm down to 'Go play taxi for my bratty little brother!'"

"Hey!" he grinned good naturedly, "He did not call me a brat."

"What if he did?"

"I'll kick his ass, that's what."

She laughed as he lifted the one of the bags himself and carried it to the back of the car. Fuming, but still grinning, he said, "Mock me at your own peril, Canary."

"Maybe Dick will let me help train you." she replied, catching him about the shoulder and giving him a one armed hug, "I kind of like you kid."

"Oh... I don't know..." he blushed a little, "I'm sure you're really good... I can tell by the way you move... and I'm not sure I'm up to fighting a girl just yet..."

She winked one last time as she walked around the car to the drivers side, "Who says I'd be training you to fight?"

As his jaw dropped, she laughed and waved him off, "Be a dear and get that last bag, would you?"

* * *

Babs and Blackfire were finishing off their breakfasts when Star and Dick came into the room. They were holding hands, and smiling, casting loving looks at one another, and gernally acting disgusting.

"I don't know if I can live with that." Blackfire commented to Babs as the two love birds walked closer.

"You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you're on Earth, right?" Babs asked, glancing at her, "I mean, you did prove last night that you're capable of helping out... why not hang around for a little while? Get to know your sister again?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire clapped her hands in front of herself, "Please stay, sister! While Richard is busy training Timothy, he will not be able to patrol the city with me, and Batman can use all the help he can get..."

Blackfire looked dubious, "I don't know... I've already caused enough trouble for you guys-"

"What trouble? You stopped a bank robbery, and a break in at S.T.A.R. labs!" Dick smiled at her, "I know we haven't always gotten along in the past, Blackfire, but we could use your help... at least until Batman gets back into town."

"Well... fine." she smiled slightly, "Until this Batman guy gets back, I'll hang around."

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire hugged Dick.

Babs grinned as well, "Wow... talk about a change. All it took was your sister liking you again, and your boyfriend coming back from the dead. Doesn't take much to please you at all, does it Kori?"

"Shut up, Barbara." she replied in a cheerful manner, "You are simply jelous, because once again, I have a boyfriend, and you do not."

"Oh, that was below the belt." Babs smiled and waggled a finger at Star, "You watch it, or I'll kick you out on the street."

"Oh no!" Star threw her hands to her cheeks in mock horror, "Whatever would we do then? Go live in the lavishness of Wayne Manor?"

Blackfire looked over at Dick with an arched eyebrow and a smile, "If they're this entertaining all the time, I might just hang around longer than I thought..."

* * *

It was early evening when Black Canary and Tim arrived at the Clock Tower. Tim was immediately rushed to the gym by Dick, who claimed that the younger teen wouldn't be going more than two days without _some_ kind of combat training.

That left the girls free to sit around the living room and talk for a while before patrol time. Introductions were made for Canary and everyone except Blackfire, who she had met the night before, and they settled down with iced tea and cookies to talk about the situation at hand.

"So Dick will be using my gym to train Tim, and the two of them will be taking up residence here at my place." Babs rolled her eyes, "Not that I don't have enough rooms, but this place is getting more and more crowded by the second."

"What?" Canary laughed a little, "No room for me?"

"You already have a place, Dinah." Babs rolled her eyes.

"Um..." Starfire spoke up meekly, "I believe Richard and I will be sharing a room, so there is no need to worry about him..."

Blackfire arched an eyebrow at her, "I don't know if I approve little sister."

"I don't think you get much of a say in the matter, big sister." Star sneered at her, and the other two girls laughed.

"So Dick going to change his identity, huh?" Canary asked.

"Yes." Star nodded, "He is going to ask Timothy some time in the next few weeks, I believe. He says the young man is advancing at an incredible rate."

"And with five teachers now instead of just one..." Babs smiled, "He'll be ready for the streets in no time."

"I'm expected to teach as well?" Blackfire snorted, "Xha'l! This deal just keeps getting worse and worse!"

"What about you, Dinah? You willing to teach Tim a thing or two?" Babs asked the blond haired woman.

"I was thinking about it. Though, after the way I embarrassed him earlier today, I don't think he's going to be too willing to spar with me."

"He is still young." Star noted with a giggle, "I believe he will be unwilling to spar with anyone who has breasts."

"He'll have to get over that pretty quick." Babs smirked, "There's a lot of girls out there that could kick his ass to hell and back."

"He'll learn." Canary smiled, "He's sharp. The way he was talking on the way over here, you'd think he was already a super hero."

"With Richard training him, it is a small wonder." Star put in.

"No," Babs shook her head with a grin, "It makes him a Boy Wonder."

They all laughed at that, and as they calmed down, Canary spoke up again, "You two want help on patrol tonight? The JLA hasn't got anything for me right now, and I'm not working any other cases, so I'm pretty bored."

"We would be honored to have your assistence tonight!" Star bounced in her seat, "It would make things easier on Blackfire and myself."

"Let's get to it then." Babs said as she wheeled herself away form the living room and towards her computer area, "Everyone stop in for a com unit before you go."

"Rodger that." Canary jumped up.

"I need to get some new clothes tomarrow..." Blackfire sighed as she inspected her combat garb, "This stuff just isn't good for lounging around."

"You may borrow one of my outfits for tonight if you wish." Star told her as they walked to her room.

"Um..." Blackfire recalled Star's outfit from the night before, "No, I don't think so. I may not be that modest, but I don't want my boobs falling out all over the place."

* * *

Time passed, as it is wont to do, and the residents of the Clock Tower found their days taking on a semblance of routine. Dick would train Tim in gymnastics and grace in the morning, then take a break for his own training in the afternoon, at which time Babs would take over with his conditioning training. Combat training was usually with Dick after a late lunch, but sometimes Starfire or her sister would take over to give him a feel for fighting super strong enemies.

The times Tim really looked forward to though, were when Black Canary wasn't too busy to drop by and spar with him for a while. She was an expert martial artist, and she taught him a lot, but at the same time, he enjoyed her company for her wise cracks and smart remarks. Though he would never admit it, he also liked the way she filled out her training clothes.

Dick's training became more and more intense as the weeks flew by. He was starting to fill out, become more muscular, and his hair got long enough for him to have to tie it back while he was working out. Slowly, he was developing a unique fighting style all his own.

Starfire and Blackfire were out all night patrolling Gotham with Batman, and so they both slept most of the day. When they were awake, Star spent time with her boyfriend, and Blackfire spent time with Babs, learning about the Earth.

Babs' time was split between acting as the Oracle, and helping to train Tim and Blackfire. Dick had talked to her about working too much and not sleeping enough, but she had responded with a wave of her hand.

"This isn't a permanent thing, you know. You guys will move on out of here before too long, and I'll be left all alone to catch up on all the sleep I'm missing while you're here. Don't worry so much, Hunk Wonder."

It was mid-June when the routine was broken.

Blackfire was sitting in the living room with Babs, flipping channels on the TV (learning she called it) while the red haired Earthling was teaching herself to knit.

"You know, if you left it on _Discovery_, you'd learn a whole lot more than if you kept flipping to cartoons and music videos."

"I'm getting a feel for this planets pop culture." Blackfire sniffed, "What is that smell?"

"Dunno. Kori's in the kitchen."

"Barbara! Sister!" Starfire flew into the living room with a platter in her hands, "I have prepared for our lunch fried chicken!"

"You actually figured out how to use my deep fryer?" Babs arched an eyebrow, "And you didn't blow up the kitchen?"  
"I am not so ignorant of Earthly cooking that I could not figure out how to... Komand'r, are you well?" Star turned to her sister, who was staring at the platter of fried chicken with a slightly green face. Her eyes crossed, and she made a sick noise before she flew up out of her seat and into the bathroom down the hall from the living room.

"What the hell was that about?" Babs eyed the chicken, "I mean... it doesn't smell that bad, if you like a lot of grease..."

"Usually Blackfire is more than happy to eat my cooking..." Star looked confused, "She says it reminds her of home."

"We all think that, Kori... I'm going to go check on her..."

* * *

Blackfire was heaving into the toilet when she felt gentle hands pull her hair back and hold it for her. She nodded a weak thanks as she was sick again.

After several minutes, she finally collapsed back against someone's legs, and looked up to see Babs smiling down at her, "Chicken not your favorite?"

"I don't know... it just... the smell made me sick."

"Weird." Babs looked at her eyes closely, then placed two fingers to her neck, "Your pulse is up a bit, but nothing unusual. Let's get you to my lab and I'll see if I can run a few tests to find out what's wrong with you."

"Tamaranian's are built slightly different than humans, Babs."

"Then Kori can help us." she smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

Dick and Tim stepped into the living room and looked around. Both were soaked in sweat, and tiered to the bone from a rather intense spar just moments before.

"Where are the girls?" Tim asked as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass for some water.

"Don't know..." Dick walked over to the panal in the wall that was slid back to reveal the secret area Babs used for her Oracle work, "Hello?" he called into it.

"Richard!" Starfire flew out, pushing him back, "Eh... hehe... how was your workout?"

"Fine..." he looked suspicious, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Star replied, a little too quickly. She looked back and forth between him and Tim for a moment, then her face fell, "I am a horrible actress."

"This is what's up." Babs said with a slightly bemused expression as she wheeled out of the hidden area, followed by a frowning Blackfire. She tossed a small white stick at Dick, who caught it deftly and looked down to see what it was.

"First Response." he read, then glanced down at the indicator on the pregnancy test. It was a plus sign.

"Um..." he looked up at Starfire, who had a silly grin on her face, "Whoa... wait a second... I know we've been going at it pretty regular for the past few weeks, but I thought you said you were taking something for birth control!"

"Not her, stupid." Blackfire spoke up, "Me." There was shocked silence from the two boys as she looked at the ground with a frown.

"Wha..." Tim was confused, "I mean... who?"

"Good question... when was the last time you uh..." Dick scratched the back of his head.

"Had sex?" Blackfire snapped, "It was before I got to Gotham... back in jump."

"Who'd you sleep with in Jump City?" Starfire asked.

"Brian..." she whispered.

"Brian? You did not tell me that you had... oh, Blackfire! What were you thinking?"

"Wait a second!" Dick took a step forward, "Who the hell is Brian?"

"An old friend of yours." Blackfire responded, "I'm pregnant... with the child of Red-X."

* * *

Closing Notes: Holy shit! Who DIDN'T see that one coming for a mile and a half away?

Reviews make everyone happy!

Jaina 12 - Blackfire's back! Sort of! Well, that's the end, so I hoped you like it...

Heaven's Angel - Of course you were seeing shades of Steph's training as Robin. I based the Zsasz scenes heavily on "...and red all over" (writen by Andersen Gabrych) in which she and Batman confront the madman himself. Good eye. :)

catsux - I try. :)

Arezal - I'm telling you, Dick is the best Robin EVER. I HAD to have him save the day...

skweeks50 - Kind of mellow on the Dick and Tim being alive front. Though, the kids out in Jump still don't know...

WHOCARES? - I meant look for more Floyd in the STORY, not in real life, silly. :)

ravene - No way. Starfire is hot. I can't kill her off... :)

Stolen Valkyrie - Hope the studying has let up a little. It's been known to cause brain damage you know...

seattleitegirl - Three of four request taken care of. Look to the next chapter for Kylee's big moment.

Yeliak - I threw in the exact opposit of someone dying. Someone is have a baby. Yay!

StarryRavenFire - Back to Jump in the next chapter and we'll find out more about what's been going on there. Keep reading!

cyberclock - And Star didn't die! Yay! Hope you liked this one too.

Robinfan- Woo! More for you to read coming soon! I've been itching to write the next chapter, so... here's the preview!

* * *

Next Time: Kylee's Story - Magic and Mayhem

In which Kylee expierence's many, many firsts for her young life.


	7. Kylee’s Story  Magic and Mayhem

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: The delay in this chapter was caused by two things. First, I wanted to edit it and re-edit it before I put it up, to make sure it turned out okay. Second, because it's so damn long. It took a little over 15,000 words to finish this chapter, so prepare for your butt to fall asleep as you sit and read it.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but I'm missing an episode even as I write this...

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Kylee's Story - Magic and Mayhem**_

* * *

**__**

Kylee Rodgers wasn't your average twelve year old girl. She was special in a lot of ways, not the least of which was her keen intellect, and her sharp sense of perception. She was smart, quick on the uptake, and more than a little pretty.

There was also the minor detail that she lived with a half demon and one of the worlds top archers, but that _was_ a minor detail. At least to her it was. Raven and Jason were her friends, confidants, and recently, they had been darn good parents to her.

Kylee was currently standing in a combat ready stance in the park near the apartment she lived in. Jenny stood before her, hunched down in a similar stance. She nodded, approving of Kylee's technique, "Good. You ready?"

"I guess." the younger girl blinked.

Jenny rolled her eyes and ran a hand thought her pink hair, "That's weak. Are you ready, Kylee?"

The brown haired girl nodded this time, more confident, "Yes."

"Good. This is called the suicide drill. You can't stop me, but I want you to try."

Kylee smirked, "Bring it on."

"That's my girl." Jenny smirked back, and charged in.

* * *

A half hour later, Kylee was picking herself up off the ground with a wince for the twenty third time, "You weren't kidding when you said I couldn't stop you... how do you move so fast?"

"Practice." Jenny shrugged, helping the younger girl to sit up. She rubbed her back, bringing back some of the feeling and banishing the pain from being tossed on it so many times.

"I guess I _have _only been learning this for the past two weeks..." Kylee rolled her neck, "I already feel more confident though. Like I could take on the world."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. Remember what I told you."

Kylee quoted, "You're teaching me how to defend myself, not how to fight. If someone attacks me, the best defense is to run away."

"Exactly. I know it sounds like standard self defense class drivel, but that's because... well, it is. They say that because it's true."

"I know." Kylee smiled and stood up, "Time to pack it in?"

"About. Let's do some cool down stretches, then we can jog back to your place."

"Aw, man..."

"You need better cardio ability, and you're still too skinny. Have you been conditioning like I told you to?"

"Every day, with Jason. I try to do a quarter of what he does."

"Well, tell him to start doing four hundred of everything." Jenny smiled.

Kylee groaned again.

* * *

Later as the sun was starting to set, Kylee sat on the roof top of the apartment building she lived in with Jason and watched the red and gold sky grow darker.

"How do you think Raven is doing?" she asked.

"It's just an informational meeting to tell them what they need to bring to the academy, Kylee. I'm sure she's taking notes and checking out her training partners." he shrugged, "She's do fine."

"I know, but I still worry..."

"She's _your_ guardian, kid. Let the two of us worry about you, not the other way around."

"Someone needs to look after you. If Raven wasn't around, you'd eat nothing but pizza and doughnuts all day."

"And if I wasn't around, she'd do nothing except meditate and read."

"And hang out with me." Kylee poked his arm, "That's it, you're taking up too much of my time with Raven." he chuckled as she adopted a mock-serious face, "You're out of here, mister."

"Uh huh. Make me."

"You're on!" she jumped up and brushed some dirt away from her jeans. Straightening her white t-shirt, she took up her standard combat stance and faced him.

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Oh, I see how it is." he too was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but his shirt was black and had print across the front that read, 'Archers hit ALL the right targets!'

He too took up a stance, and motioned her forward, "If you think you can dish it out, little girl, I'm more than happy to put you in your place."

Kylee grinned and went in low and fast. Jason blocked her first two punches with ease, then danced around her, kicking her in the bottom and sending her sprawling on to the roof top. She quickly rolled out of her fall and jumped back at him, faster than he thought she'd be able to.

"Hey! Jenny taught you how to improvise pretty well!" he jumped back from her, then darted in much faster than she could dodge. Two quick pokes later, and she was reeling back, giggling.

"No fair! You can't tickle me!"

"Well, I could just punch you, but I don't want to damage such a pretty young thing like you!"

"Funny," a sarcastic voice said from above them, "you never say that to me when _we're_ training." The two combatants looked up as Raven descended from the sky and down to the roof top. She stood between them and glared, "Enough horse play. Kylee, you have homework to do."

"Man..." she kicked at some gravel, "I can do the math tomorrow-"

"I have other plans for us tomorrow." Raven cut her off. Kylee was quick enough to notice the glace she shot at Jason, and his slight nod. They both turned to her with smiles though, so she brushed it off.

"Let's head back down then." Jason motioned to the stair well.

* * *

Kylee sat at the desk in her room and doodled on the corner of her summer math worksheet. It was the first of seven, and she was currently cursing Pythagoras in a silent manner.

Instead of actually doing the work, she let her mind wander. It wasn't like her to slack off, she knew, but when you lived with two former Titans, and you saw most of the rest of them on a regular basis, things like math homework seemed so... _mundane. _

All she could think of recently was waking up in the morning and meditating with Raven, then training with Jenny later in the day. She had never been a very athletic person before, but ever since her parents had died, she found herself wanting more from life than a few friends at school and good grades. She wanted to push her limits, expand beyond what she was, and achieve great things.

Looking back down at her math, she sighed. Even super heroes had to do _some_ unpleasant tasks. Victor and Raven had both assailed her with horror stories of Robin's anal retentive filing system for all the cases they had worked. Seemed paper work followed you every where in life.

Voices from beyond her wall caught her attention, and she listened intently. Raven and Jason were good to her, but they had fallen into the classic parent routine of talking about their kid when they thought she wasn't listening fairly quickly. She hadn't told them yet that the wall between their rooms was paper thin, and really didn't intend to any time soon.

"... do you start training?" that was Jason.

"Monday." Raven replied, "Kind of soon, but the force is down on man power since the zombie attack."

"Oh, good. I was hoping we'd get to celebrate my birthday."

"Huh. You just want to get laid." Kylee made a face and stuck her tongue out at the wall. Raven could be so lewd sometimes.

"Actually," Jason laughed a little, "I was hoping we could get the whole gang together. Maybe even call Kori up."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea... Kylee enjoyed the gathering last time, and Star wouldn't stop cooing over her the whole time." Kylee smiled at the memory. Starfire had really taken to her, and they had giggled and talked 'girl talk' for half the night when she had stayed over. Raven continued from the other side of the wall, "I'll give her a call tomorrow."

"Sweet. Hey, you gonna test Kylee tomorrow too?"she sat up at that and listened more intently.

"Yes... I have everything prepared now. I'll finally get the answers to my questions." Kylee's mind reeled. What was Raven going to test her for? Was she going to see if Kylee had what it took to be a super hero? Was she going to be expected to follow in her foster parents footsteps?

Excitement crept up on her. She might be a Titan someday soon! She was almost old enough... after a little more training, she could be ready to-

"I guess she's probably gonna be excited huh?" Jason asked.

"Oh, yes she is. She would be even more excited though if she would stop listening through the wall and _do her homework!_" Raven sounded irritated.

With an 'eep!' Kylee put pencil to paper and turned her mind to her math. Freakin' mind readers...

* * *

_"Mom! I'm scared!" _

_"Don't worry, hunny... everything will be okay!" _

_From under the propped up pile of rubble with a small opening that let in a tiny sliver of light, she watched her mother back away, "Your father is finding some help right now, and I wont let any of the monsters get you. Just stay in there and don't come out no matter what!"_

_"Okay... Mom... be careful!" _

_"I'll see you soon, Kylee... don't be scared. We'll all go home together after this is over, okay?"_

_"Okay..." Kylee watched as the beautiful woman she had spent all her life with turned around and hefted a chunk of pipe. She watched as that woman swung the pipe and knocked something away. _

_She watched as that woman fell back suddenly and blocked half the light from the hole, and she watched as torrents of red liquid poured down into the small crawl space she was hiding in..._

* * *

"MOTHER!" Kylee screamed, flying up out of her bed and grasping at nothing. She breathed heavily as her eyes flew about her room, trying to place where she was. As reality came flooding back to her, she hiccupped once, then burst into body racking sobs.

It was only ten seconds later that warm arms circled around her shoulders, and warm legs wrapped around her huddled body. Soft breasts pressed into her back, and violet hair fell past her vision, tickling her cheek.

"Shhhh... it's okay baby... I've got you now."

"They're getting..." hic! "worse..."

"Tell me. Get it all out."

"I see her dying now... I know I didn't... but I see it so clearly... oh, God... all that _blood_..." Kylee shivered, "So much... don't want to see it again... Raven... make it go _away_..."

But Raven was silent. She just rocked the younger girl back and forth and held her more tightly. After several minutes, she uncoiled herself and turned Kylee to face her. Her eyes were soft, and tear filled, but her voice was warm and caring.

"There's some people I think it's time you met."

"Who?" Kylee rubbed at her tears, and looked back at Raven with wide eyes.

"Me." she answered, "All of me."

* * *

The two of them stood in the living room, staring down at the creepy looking mirror on the coffee table. It cast no reflection, and the surface swirled with strange black light.

"It's a Seeing Mirror?" Kylee asked in wonder.

"Yes. It allows me direct access to my own mind, and thus my personality matrix."

"What's all that mean?"

"You'll see." Raven held out her hand and smiled down at her foster child, "Hold on to me tightly. This is a bit of a ride when I take other people."

"O-okay." Kylee gripped Raven tightly, and wondered why they were going somewhere dressed in their night clothes. Raven had dressed a little (she usually slept in a tank top and a thong) and had put on some short gray cotton shorts. Kylee herself wore blue and white stripped pajamas.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven called softly, and the mirror came to life. Red light filled the room, and Kylee found herself, along with Raven being pulled into a large portal that appeared in front of them.

* * *

"Where are we?" she asked as they walked along a rocky plain. Hellish eternal twilight painted the landscape in a red glow, and the wind blasted slopes of rock and sand stuck out of the earth in sharp points that looked rather unnatural.

"We're in my mind." Raven replied with a shudder, "In a residual image I have left over from my home."

"Your... home?" Kylee looked around in awe, "_This_ is where you were born?"

"No..." Raven smiled and chuckled a little, but her mirth quickly faded, "This is what was left of my home after my father was done conquering it."

"Wait... who's your father?"

"Trigon the Terrible. Demon Lord of his own domain, and ruler of Azarath, his conquered plane."

"Your father was... a demon?"

"Is." Raven corrected, "He still lives."

"So... holy shit."

"Kylee!" Raven stopped and looked down at her with a look of abject horror, "Please tell me you didn't pick up language like that from me!"

"No, mostly it's Jenny." Kylee shrugged, "So... if we're in your mind... can't you change things?"

"Of course I can..." Raven smiled and waved a hand. The world around them changed, and they were standing in a pristine courtyard, with well manicured grass under their feet, and topiary sculptures lining the sides. White columns of alabaster rose far up into the air, holing up the ceiling of a massive temple all around them. It's halls echoed with faint music, voices lifted up in a beautiful chant, mesmerizing the younger girl instantly.

"Wow..." Kylee turned in a full circle, taking it all in, "The sculptures in the temple there are amazing... and the sky is so... blue..."

"This is the Azarath I grew up in." Raven said, looking around with a sad smile, "But none of it exists any more. Trigon built his palace directly on top of the ruins of the Temple of Azer."

"That's... terrible."

"Yes... but you see now why I brought you here. My life was changed just like yours... the day I lost my Mother." she turned and looked to her left, where a woman was suddenly standing. She was beautiful in that wise-beyond-her-years kind of way, her pretty face framed by flowing blond hair. She was tall, and her white robes blew gently about her ankles and bare feet in a non-existent wind. Raven smiled and a tear trailed down her cheek, "She was... killed by my father. I was only ten... but I remember her as if it was yesterday. Her kind eyes... her pure soul... even after being defiled by such a monster as Trigon, she was still the most wonderful woman I ever knew."

Kylee hugged Raven's side and a tear trailed down her face as well, "What was her name?"

"Arella." Raven replied as she wrapped an arm around Kylee's shoulders.

"That's... beautiful."

"If I ever have a daughter... it's what I'll name her." Raven nodded.

They watched the silent image of Raven's mother for several moments, then red cracks of light started to appear in it. The woman exploded in a flash of demonic light, and in her place stood Raven, dressed in a flowing blood red cloak and leotard, just like her old uniform. Four red eyes glared out of the darkness of the drawn hood, and a sinister laugh echoed from all around them.

"Rage." Raven nodded to the emotion personified.

"What is that?" Kylee was shaking in fear, gripping Raven's shirt tightly.

"That, is one of my emotional aspects. Trigon's essence is buried deep inside my soul, taking on the form of my anger and rage, hate and negativity. Everything evil about me is right there, standing before us."

"But..."

"Don't worry. I've made my peace with this part of myself, and it can't harm us here."

"Not as long as we're around!" a pink clad Raven came running into the courtyard, her arms splayed out like airplane wings. She buzzed and made noises like she was flying as she circled around them. Another Raven, this one dressed in lighter shades of blue and white, descended from the sky and landed next to Rage, giving it a stern glare before turning and smiling at Kylee.

"Welcome, child, to our gathering." Love said in a warm voice.

Kylee's eyes grew wide as other Raven's started to appear. Green clad Jealousy, Wisdom, dressed in lighter shades of green, the Protector with her brilliant breast plate of titanium, and even the dark pink wearing Passion showed up and immediately started rubbing against Timid, who pulled her gray cloak about her more tightly and tried to shy away.

"These are my Aspects. Different parts of my personality that make up the whole." Kylee suddenly found she was holding a fist full of white cloth, and looked up to see Raven standing before her, dressed in her old white uniform. The hood was pulled back, and she smiled down at her foster child.

"Wow." was all Kylee could say.

"Yes." Raven nodded, then looked around at her Aspects, "Thank you all for coming. I needed to show Kylee that she's not alone... and all of you have made my point abundantly clear."

There was a murmur of consent from the other Raven's who started to fade as quickly as they had come, leaving the two of them alone in the courtyard of the Temple of Azer once more. Kylee looked around, confused.

"So... there's lot's of you in here, but..."

"We're going to make a mirror for you too, Kylee."

"What?" the girl turned and looked at Raven with wide eyes, "You want... to make me a Seeing Mirror?"

"Talking things out with yourself is quite helpful." Raven nodded, "I'll go with you the first few times so you can get used to it, but once you've learned to control the transition between the physical and the metaphysical, you'll be able to really start the healing process."

"But... doesn't it require some kind of magic to make a mirror like this one?"

"Yes. And you're going to learn it."

"I am?" Kylee pointed at herself.

"That's the test." Raven smiled as well and held up a hand, "In the morning, we're going to see how much magical potential you have." the world went white to Kylee's eyes, and she knew no more.

* * *

Kylee opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Looking around, she saw that she was back in her room, tucked in and snug. Warm summer sunlight filtered through the windows, and she squinted against it.

Had it all been a dream? It had definitely seemed real enough. Then again, it did sound a little far fetched that she had traipsed through Raven's mind the night before. Maybe she was just projecting her own hurt on to her guardian, making up a delusion about them having both lost their mothers at an early age.

Getting up out of bed, she quickly changed into a sports bra, a tank top, and work out shorts. Pulling on some sneakers, she walked out to the living room. There, she found Raven floating above the coach, already meditating.

"Um... Raven?"

One violet orb opened and stared at her dispassionately, "Yes?"

"Is Jason up yet? We're supposed to work out today..."

"It's almost nine, Kylee. He left for work an hour and a half ago."

"Oh... I really over slept..."

"Yes, you did. Now off with the shoes, and clear your mind." Kylee nodded and kicked off her shoes. She assumed the lotus position next to Raven, who landed on the couch as she did. They began to breath in and out together, matching each other's heart beats. Raven spoke calmly as they progressed,

"Clear your mind of all thoughts, Kylee. You'll need to be focused for your magical aptitude test."

The younger girl's eyes flew open and she whipped her head around to stare at Raven with wonder and excitement. But her purple haired guardian's eyes were closed, and the only indication she was paying any attention to her charge was the slight up turn to the corners of her mouth.

* * *

"Concentrate, Kylee!" Raven commanded in a stern voice, "This spell wont work unless you're totally focused!"

"I _am_ concentrating!" Kylee responded in a growl, "It's just _hard_!"

"Calm down." Raven commanded, "Clear your mind of all emotions and thoughts and concentrate on the words. I sense the power stirring within you, you just need to bring it out. Try one more time."

Kylee nodded and took a deep breath. She quickly cleared her mind of any thoughts other than the words to the spell she was trying to cast with Raven's help, and forgot her frustration. She too could feel something inside of herself, like a warmth that was just begging to be released.

Letting out her breath slowly, Kylee concentrated on the candle before her. The wick. The wick needed to be lit. The wick needed to be surrounded by a halo of fire, burning brightly, just like life. Like life, and light, and everything good and warm about the universe.

_"Incendion Lestorimen!" _she commanded the wick, and she felt the warmth inside her chest swell to a heat in her eyes. There was a flicker in the world around her, and when she looked once again at the candle, the wick was lit and the flame danced merrily in front of her.

A huge grin broke out on her face, even as she swayed from the effort of casting her first spell, ever. Falling back with a giggle, Kylee let her body fall to the floor of the living room, and her head fall into Raven's lap and she stared up at her foster parent with a smile.

"That," Raven said, a look of pride and admiration on her face, "was _very _good for your first time."

"It took a lot out of me."

"Magic does that... the first few times you cast spells, they really drain you."

"You make it look so easy."

"I have a lot of practice. Alright, let's get you set up again. Now that you've released the power, I can take a closer look at you and see just what you're capable of..." Kylee sat up, smiling weakly as Raven turned her so that their eyes met. Brown staring into violet.

There was a twinge in the back of Kylee's head, and she faltered for a moment, "I can feel it now."

"Shhh..." Raven held a finger to her foster child's lips, "Let me look."

Kylee did her best to open her mind up. It felt strange now, having Raven poking around inside her head, but she allowed it any way. The older girl leaned in until their noses were practically touching, and stared into her eyes deeply. No, it was almost like she was looking _past_ her eyes, and into her _soul._

"Interesting..." Raven pulled back and looked at Kylee in a strange manner.

"What's up?" the younger girl asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Raven shook her head, "I want to talk to Jenny about it before I make any predictions about what's going on in your head. It's just... weird."

"Can't be any weirder than your head. I mean, what was up with the dark pink you?"

"Passion? She's always like that. I think Happy is a little bit lesbian, because she's always glad to see the little bugger."

"So what does that mean for you?"

"That I'm gay when I'm happy? Hell if I know." Raven shrugged, "Just being able to talk to your emotions doesn't always mean that you understand everything about them."

Kylee suddenly became apprehensive, "Do you think mine will like me when we get me my mirror?"

"Of course they will," Raven smiled, "they'll be _you_."

* * *

Kylee ran into Canary Booksellers and right up to the counter at the back of the store. She jumped up and kneeled on it, leaning over and right into Jenny's face. The pink haired former Titan leaned back a little, her eyes wide and an eyebrow arched.

"I did it! Jenny, I cast my first spell!" she bounced, "I can do _magic_!"

"Wha..." Jenny's face broke into a grin as she glanced past the young girl at a wildly grinning Raven who was walking in behind her, "That's awesome! What'd you cast?"

"Just a little fire spell to light a candle, but I did it on my fourth try! Raven says that's really good!"

"Yeah..." Jenny's eyes suddenly knitted together, "I'll say... I didn't even get the power flowing properly until my third week of practice, and I didn't manage to do any potential energy conversions until a few months of training-" she cut herself off as she caught a warning look from Raven out of the corner of her eye, and quickly stuttered over her next words, "But, uh... you know... I was younger than you are now, and I mostly had practice in just my hexes and stuff..."

"Okay..." Kylee looked back at Raven, who was now beaming at her like a proud parent. She shrugged and jumped down from the counter, "Raven said I could have any book I wanted today, as long as I had it read by the time she got back from the Academy, so I'm going to find something. Any suggestions?"

"I highly recommend anything by Leo Tolstoy. Try _War and Peace_."

"Don't make her read that, Jenny." Raven rolled her eyes as she leaned on the counter, "Look for something _you_ think looks interesting, Kylee."

"Okay!" and she bounced off to look for a good book.

"On her first day? _On her forth try_?" Jenny hissed as soon as Kylee was out of ear shot.

"I know. I've felt it in her for awhile now, but I just didn't know what it was. It's like... the balance is off inside of her. There's no darkness." Raven shook her head.

"None?" Jinx looked shocked.

"Well, not _none_. There's fear, and deep, deep sadness, but that's to be expected. She just lost her parents not too long ago, after all. Still though, I don't sense any anger. None."

"None? She has to get pissed at something?"

"I've never felt her grow angry before. Irritated, maybe, but not truly angry."

"So... how?" Jenny looked confused, "She's a walking magical impossibility. Anyone with talent for Craft work has light and dark sides."

"Partly, I think it's just how she is. I have a theory though..."

"Oh, this sounds like it's going to be far fetched."  
"It is." Raven nodded, "What if, when he was using the staff to raise the dead, the Doppelganger sucked all the negative energy from everything around him? He wasn't a strong enough caster to fuel that much black magic with just his own hatred and lust for power."

"You think he sucked the negativity right out of her?" Jenny's eyes tracked the twelve year old as she checked through the fantasy section.

"It's possible."

"Just not probable."

"She was at the epicenter of the attack. Almost right below where he was standing."

"Hmmm." Jenny scratched her head, "If it's true, than she's going to have to learn almost all white magic... definitely no black."

"I don't know if she'll even take to the 'gray' spells very well. There's... a light inside of her. I don't know... almost like my psychic regenerative abilities, but... magical."

"You think she's a healer?"

"I think she might be the most powerful healer the world's ever seen."

There was silence between the two women while they watched Kylee move on to the non-fiction.

"Wow." Jenny finally said.

"Yeah." Raven nodded and turned back to her, "Any thoughts?"

"You're going to have to learn more white magic." Jenny blinked.

Raven groaned, "I know... I've learned _way _too much black magic in the first place... It's going to be like learning it _with_ her instead of teaching it _to_ her."

"Good luck with that." Jenny smirked and punched her friend lightly in the arm.

"Actually, I'm going to be in the Academy for a month in a few days... I was wondering if maybe you could start her training. Keep her doing practice drills for a little while, teach her the metaphysical nature of things."

"Raven..." Jenny sighed, "I can't cast anymore. You know that I gave it up to bring Tara back."

"I know. That doesn't mean you don't remember it all though." she turned her own violet eyes to Jenny's pinkish-purple ones, "Please, Jen? She needs to start as soon as possible."

Jenny sighed, "Okay... okay. I'll add it to her list of activities every day." she started making a list in her head, counting the items off on her fingers, "Meditation in the morning, then conditioning, then combat training, then magical studies..." she shook her head, "I'll have to trust her to do some of it on her own. I mean, I still have to work."

"Thanks Jenny." Raven leaned over the counter and hugged her friend with a warm smile, "Just stop teaching her to swear."

* * *

A few hours later, Raven sat on a bench in the park a few blocks from their apartment. Kylee was next to her, finishing up her ice cream cone. The older girl, as usual, had her nose in a book.

"What're you reading?" Kylee asked as she slurped around the edge of the cone.

"Just brushing up on my regulations and ordinances." Raven replied, "I know most of it, but there's some rather obscure ones from years ago that everyone always forgets."

"Like what?"

"Like, 'When faced with a deadly threat, any citizen, officer or otherwise, is legally allowed to use extreme force to defend themselves.'"

"What does that mean?" Kylee took a bite of her cone and savored the feeling of the cold ice cream trickling through the broken wafer and on to her tongue.

"It means that if someone points a gun at your head, you can do everything in your power to kill them before they kill you."

Kylee spit out her ice cream, "That's horrible!"

With an arched eyebrow, Raven smiled down at her, "I never said it was a good law. Just that it is one."

"I know, but... it just seems wrong somehow..."

"It is." Raven nodded, "Taking a life should never be condoned or allowed in any way." she looked away, and her voice grew quiet, "I've come too close too many times to think otherwise."

"Raven..." Kylee tossed her cone in the nearby trash bin and turned back to her guardian. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders, she hugged her, "You're the most gentle person I know... you'll always be one of the good guys to me."

Raven hugged her back, "Thanks Kylee. Really." pulling away, she smiled down at her foster child, "I'm going to keep studying. Why don't you run for a bit?"

Kylee's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"Jenny told me that your cardio system could use some work." Raven grinned an evil grin, "Four laps of the park should be good before you have to head to combat practice."

* * *

Kylee grumbled as she jogged. She had come to the park wearing her workout clothes from the morning, with an added t-shirt for more decent coverage. Raven might feel comfortable running around wearing low cut shirts and skirts that had slits up to her hips, but her foster child was still quite modest.

As she ran, the brown haired girl thought about what Raven had told her before she had started. Jenny would be taking over her magical instruction for the month that Raven would be in the police academy, teaching her basic magical components, and metaphysical theorem.

"No more spells until you're ready to take on more power flow, and have a greater understanding of what they do." Raven had told her, "It could be dangerous for you to channel too much power, or to cast a spell improperly. Bad things have been known to happen."

She was disappointed that she wouldn't be learning any more spells for the time being, but still far too excited about the possibility of becoming a sorceress to care. It was new, and exciting, and it would be the first step towards becoming a hero like all of her friends.

Then reality started to intrude on her thoughts. What would the kids at school think? Would she be shunned even more than she already was for having powers? Would she be expelled for having them?

And what then? She could always get her G.E.D. Most of the Titans had them. Raven had told her that Robin had been the only one of them to ever complete high school as a normal student.

With all the worries pouring through her head, Kylee didn't even see the young man she ran in to before she plowed him off his feet. They fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs, and tumbled down a slight incline off the path she had been running on.

As their roll came to a stop, Kylee winced and tried to sit up. Finding herself trapped, she opened her eyes and looked up.

What she saw took her breath away. The most beautiful amber eyes she'd ever seen were looking back at her, opened wide, and staring. He was young, no older than she herself was, and he had dull auburn hair.

"S-sorry..." he muttered as he continued to stare at her.

"My fault." she choked back, "Wasn't paying attention."

They lay there for another few moments.

"Could you get off of me?" Kylee asked politely.

"Wha... oh! Sorry!" the young man jumped up off of her and held a hand out to help her stand. She gladly took it.

As he pulled her up, he smiled in a shy manner, "Are you okay? I mean, we took quite a tumble-"

"I'm fine..." she dusted herself off, "Just a little bruised." she looked him over once and found (aside from a fairly well toned body for someone so young) a small gash on his arm, just below where the sleeve of his t-shirt dropped to, "You're hurt!" she stepped up and gently took his arm, "Let me see..."

He pulled back a little and his smile faltered, "N-no... that's okay. It's not too bad-"

"Hush." she scolded, "Let me look." He relented as his smile came back, and she inspected the cut closely. After a moment, she reached down and grabbed her own t-shirt. With a yank, she tore a strip of cloth off, along the bottom.

"What are you doing?" the young man asked in shock as she straightened the strip out.

"Making a bandage for you, silly." Kylee smiled and him and giggled with a light blush. With a pause, she blushed deeper. He was making her giggle? She didn't giggle. Not for boys anyway.

"Um... I guess so... I mean, I'd say it's okay, but you've already torn your shirt up and stuff."

"It's just an old thing anyway." Kylee shrugged, ignoring the fact that it was a lie. Most of her things had been destroyed in the zombie attack when the apartment she had lived in with her parents had been gutted by fire.

"Okay." he nodded and they sat down as she began to wrap the wound, "Hey, my name is Bart. What's yours?"

"Kylee." she responded with a smile, "There. All done."

"Thanks..." he checked the bandage and smiled as well, "Hey! That's pretty cool! Where did you learn how to do a field dressing?"

"I read a lot." Kylee shrugged.

"Oh." They sat in silence again for a short time, not looking at each other. It was a warm day, but the grass they were sitting in was in the shade of a large oak, making it cool and pleasant. Kylee played with a blade of grass, and Bart looked up at the leaves as they danced in the light breeze.

"So..." he looked back at her, "What're you doing?"

Kylee was startled for a moment at his sudden breaking of the silence, but regained composer quickly, "I was out for a run. I'm learning self defense from a friend and I need to improve my cardiovascular system if I'm going to advance any further."

"That's cool. Is your friend a self defense teacher?"

"Jenny? No, she's just... a good fighter."

"A good fighter?" he arched an eyebrow.

Kylee fidgeted, "She um... used to be a Titan."

Bart's eyes widened, "Really? Whoa! That's cool!" Kylee blushed and he grinned, "You know very many Titans?"

"Yeah..." she muttered, "All of them, actually."

"Wow!" he sat back and stared at her in awe, "You like... I don't know..."

"I live with Raven." she said, gaining more confidence now, "She's been my foster parent ever since..." she trailed off and looked away, "Ever since my Mom and Dad died in the zombie attack."

Kylee continued to look down at the grass until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks burned red as she heard him muter, "Sorry, Kylee. I... didn't mean to pry about something so sensitive..."

"So'kay." she turned back to him with a smile, her cheeks still red, "You didn't know. Anyway, I have to get back to my run."

"Yeah." he stood up and helped her to stand again. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed a pen out of his pocket. Taking her hand, he jotted a number on the back of it quickly. Looking back up to her startled and blushing face, he grinned like an idiot, "Um... that's my cell phone number. Call me whenever, if you want. Maybe I can take you to lunch or something?"

"How old are you?" she asked, suddenly taking a step back.

"Um... I'm thirteen." he blinked, "Why? How old are you?"

"Oh..." Kylee blushed again, "I'm twelve. I'll turn thirteen in a few months."

"Seventh grade, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded, "West Jump City Public Middle School."

"Hey, me too! I didn't see you around at all last year though..."

"I've changed school districts since I moved. I used to be at Highbridge Middle."

"Oh, okay. That's sweet though! We'll be able to see each other every day! Wait a sec... are you any good at English?"

"My best subject!" she perked up, "Are you any good at Math?"

"Decent. Need help?"

"Do you?"  
"You wouldn't believe..." he rolled his eyes, "What the heck kind of book is named after a number?"

Kylee rolled her eyes as well, "_The Book of Three_ isn't about the number three, Bart, it's about a book _called_ the Book of Three."

"It's a book about a book?" he looked confused.

"Well, it's really about the guy that goes looking for that book after it's... oh, never mind. I'll call you and we'll make a study date."

There was a long pause, then she slapped her hand over her own mouth. He voice came out muffled as she stuttered over her words, "I mean... we'll get together and study... erm... I mean... we'll look over the books at your place... no! I mean, we'll... um..."

"We'll have a study date." Bart grinned, "We can order pizza."

"O-okay." Kylee nodded and lowered her hand, revealing her shy smile, "I'll call you later tonight... we can get together tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll see you then, Kylee... um... what's your last name?"

"Rodgers. Kylee Rodgers."

"Sweet. I'll see you then, Kylee Rodgers."

"Yeah." she smiled back as he walked up the incline, back to the path, "I'll call you later, Bart...?"

"Allen. Bart Allen." he smiled down at her, then she blinked, and he was gone.

"Weird." she muttered. Looking down at her hand, she saw his number still there. It hadn't been a dream then, but he had vanished so quickly. "Huh." shrugging, she jogged up to the path and started running again. She still needed to get in a few laps before Jenny showed up.

A smile crept up on her face, "Amber eyes... wow..." Kylee giggled again and continued running.

* * *

As Kylee stumbled back again, Jenny sighed, "Are you even _trying_ to fight?"

"Yes!" the young burnet insisted, "You're just too fast!"

"Anyone who can learn to cast a spell in a matter of hours can learn to move their feet a bit faster, Kylee. Let's do it again."

"Okay." Kylee took a up a stance, banishing all thoughts of Bart from her mind and attempting to focus on the task at hand. Namely trying to at least land one blow on Jenny, somehow.

"Begin." Jenny commanded, and waded in. Kylee ducked the first swing and dodge back from the second. She shifted her feet as fast as she could and ducked under the follow up kick, driving for the taller girls legs.

Jenny simply back flipped over her.

"Hey!" Kylee stumbled to a stop and whirled around to face her teacher, taking up a defensive stance and blocking a sharp kick with a wince, "That's not fair!"

"Why? I'm sure normal thugs can't do it, but what if you have to fight with someone like me?"

"There _is_ no one like you!"

"Oh, sure there is! You'd be surprised how many people there are out there that could kick me around like a rag doll! Maybe I should have Brian come train you with that powered suit of his..."

"No way! I'd get creamed!" Kylee went on the offensive as best she could, throwing punch after punch after sweep kick at Jenny's retreating form.

"Yeah, you would, but you'd at least learn something." Jenny caught her hand and yanked her forward until they're noses were and inch apart, "And what's this about?" she asked, bending Kylee's hand up next to their faces where they could both see the number written there.

"It's a phone number." Kylee attempted to hit Jenny with an open palm, but the pink haired girl ducked it and twisted her arm around her back, holding her in a lock.

"Oh really?" Jenny grinned and whispered in her ear, "A boy's number? Gonna sneak out and meet him tonight?"  
"It's not like that!" Kylee cried, gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm. She tensed the muscles to keep from straining it too much.

"Really? Living with Raven I'm surprised you haven't dragged this guy back to your room and had your way with him yet!" Jenny laughed, and her hold loosened a little.

Something in Kylee's head snapped and she whirled around, spinning out of the arm lock. Her fist slammed into Jenny's gut, and the taller girl gasped as the air left her lungs. "I said it's _not like that!_" Kylee's follow up kick crashed across her teacher's shoulder, sending her toppling sideways and down to the ground.

The look of rage on Kylee's face faded as she looked down at Jenny and took a step forward, "Oh my God! Jenny, I'm-"

She was cut off by Jenny's back handed punch, thrown at full force. She flew a good seven feet before she crashed to the ground, moaning. A second later she was yanked back to her feet and held up in the air. Jenny glared up at her.

Kylee sniffed as tears poured down her face, "Jenny... you said to hit you... you didn't say you'd hit back!"

"Well, I didn't say I wouldn't hit back now, did I?" Jenny shook her once, "What the hell is wrong with you, Kylee? I've never hit you hard enough to hurt you! This is sparring, not a full fledged battle! Why'd you slug me so hard?"

"I... you had me so mad... and I... I..." blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth from where Jenny had hit her, and the tears came faster, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Jenny lowered her to the ground and took a step back, staring at her intently. After a moment, she reached out and tilted the younger girls head up, "I think Raven needs to have another look at your head."

"Why?" Kylee sniffed and swiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Because I think there's a latent rage in you that needs to be discovered before I teach you any magic." she shook her head, "We can't keep things like this from you... it'll only turn out bad." she seemed to be talking to herself, "Raven, you idiot. You know magic has to be understood..."

"Jenny?"

"We're done for tonight, Kylee. Go on home."

"Where are you going?" Jenny usually jogged home with her, since it was on the way.

"I'm going to... go think. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kylee watched in confusion as Jenny walked off deeper into the park. The sun was setting, and her form was cast in glowing golden light, making her dejected posture seem even more sad.

With a final sniff, Kylee turned away and started on her way home, wiping the blood from her face as she did.

* * *

Raven looked up from where she sat on the couch, the cordless phone pressed to her ear, and watched the door open and admit her foster child. Kylee's shirt was torn and filthy, and she was walking slowly, as if she was quite sore. Tear tracks made their way down her cheeks and a trickle of dried blood marred her mouth and chin.

"The hell...?" Raven sat up, startled, "Kylee, what... I'm going to have to call you back Kori. Yeah. Well, make it if you can. Bye." hitting the off button on the phone, the psion tossed it aside and rushed over to Kylee, "Hunny, what happened?"

"Just a rough sparring session. I got in the way of Jenny's fist, and-"

"Stop lying to me." Raven ordered with a firm voice, "What happened?"

Kylee looked up at her, tears pooling in her eyes again, "Jenny was trying to get a rise out of me... trying to make me fight harder... it worked."

"What? Kylee, you don't usually loose your temper so easily-"

"This is Jenny we're talking about Rae." Kylee reminded her with a bitter smile.

"Oh, right." Raven shook her head, "So she pissed you off?"

"I... hit her pretty hard. Hard enough to knock her down. She, um... hit me back."

"Ah. I see." the dark girl held her hand to Kylee's cheek and black energy encased her face for a moment. After the bruising and the cut on the inside of her mouth were healed, the young girl stepped forward and hugged her care giver.

"I'm scared Raven. I don't usually feel like I've been feeling today... I think the magic power might be messing with my head."

"It's just new. You need to meditate. Gain your focus."

"Okay... Jenny said she thinks I have some kind of rage in me that you should look for."

"I'll do it later. Right now I want you to go get cleaned up and..." she squinted her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Why don't you want to get cleaned up?"

Kylee arched an eyebrow, "How do you do that?"

"I can't exactly control it..." Raven arched an eyebrow back, "You met a boy?"

"Sheesh!" Kylee threw her hands up, "Just go ahead! Tell me the rest of it!"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_."

"Fine! I met a guy at the park today. We go to the same school. I don't want to wash my hand off until I get his number written down somewhere!" she held up her hand to emphasize her point.

"You got his number?" Raven sounded excited, "That's my girl!"

"For the love of... between you and Jenny I think I'm going to go crazy." she shook her head and sighed, "I just met him and we talked for like... fifteen minutes, maybe. We're just going to study together..."

Raven grinned a devilish grin, "Is he good looking?"

"Rae..."

"Come on, Kylee. I couldn't allow myself to feel anything for eighteen years. After I was able to free my emotions, I compared the two states. Trust me, feeling is tons better." she poked her foster child, "Act like a girl for once."

Kylee sighed, then looked up at Raven with a grin, "Well, he has these amazing eyes... they're amber."

"Amber? That's rare."

"And violet isn't?" Kylee giggled and motioned to the older girls eyes.

"This," Raven pointed, "isn't human. So was he cute or not?"

"Yeah." Kylee nodded with a bounce, "He's got auburn hair, and a few freckles across his nose, and... yeah. He's cute."

"Well, I'd expect nothing less." Raven nodded, "A pretty girl deserves a cute guy."

"Stop teasing."

"Who's teasing?" Raven poked her again, this time earning a giggle, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up, and I'll heal the rest of your bruises."

* * *

Kylee, freshly showered and healed, sat on her bed, staring at the cordless phone with trepidation. She was wearing a large t-shirt that dropped to her knees, and her wet hair was slicked back from her face.

With a slightly shaking hand, she reached out and picked up the phone. Turning to the piece of paper next to her, she quickly dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.

When nothing happened, she winced, turned the phone _on_, and dialed the number again.

It rang twice before she heard Bart's voice, _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Bart? It's Kylee."

_"Oh! Hey, how's it going?" _she heard a sound like wind rushing by the phone.

"Are you outside?"

_"Hmm? No, I just ran to my room really quick. Don't need the Grandparents listening in on everything I say to pretty girls I meet in the park."_

Kylee was extremely grateful that this conversation was over the phone, as her cheeks were suddenly a deep shade of red, "Um... thanks..."

_"For what?" _he sounded quizzical.

"Well, you just kind of called me pretty." she almost whispered it.

There was a long pause, _"I did, didn't I? Stupid Bart... well, I mean... not that you aren't but... well, I'm just talking without thinking about what's coming out of my mouth. Bad habit I guess... you are pretty though."_

That made her blush even worse, "Thanks."

_"So... um... how'd your self defense class go?"_

"Pretty good. I only got one busted lip today."

_"Wow. Sounds like this Titan friend of yours plays rough." _

"She does. What'd you do with the rest or your day?" Kylee relaxed a little, "I mean... we didn't get to talk much back at the park."

_"Well, I ran around town a little, then I came home and engaged in evasive maneuvers, avoiding doing any of the summer home work. I've been playing video games."_

"Wish I could do that. Though Raven does have some pretty cool books..."

_"Reading... blarg. I hate reading."_

"Which is why I'm coming to your place tomorrow to help you with your English work, right?" she tried not to sound too hopeful.

_"Definitely!" _he sounded like he was trying to not sound too excited, _"I live on Kulder Avenue, on the West side."_

"You have an address? We'll MapQuest it."

_"2358. Around... 2:00?"_

"That sounds good... I'll be done with my morning studies by then."

_"You study in the morning too?"_

"Different studies. Raven's teaching me... stuff."

_"Stuff?"_

"Um... meditation and stuff."

_"Oh. That's cool. So... how late do you think we'll be?"_

She laughed a little, "Based on what I know about your English skills and work ethic? I'll be there until 6:00."

_"Oh, you can stay later than that if you want to..."_

"Actually, it's Jason's birthday tomorrow... sorry, that's Raven's boyfriend. He's my other foster parent. Anyway, we're having a big party, and I need to be here for it."

_"Oh." _he sounded slightly put out, _"Well, I guess we'll just have to have a second study date to finish off the rest of it then!" _

Kylee blushed again, but held her voice firm, "Sounds good to me!"

_"Alright! I'll see you at 2:00 tomorrow, Kylee."_

"I'll be there. Bye!"

_"Later!" _

She hung up the phone, let out a breath, and found her center. After a few minutes of steady breathing, her eyes popped open, she hurled herself from her bed, and slammed her door open. Rushing down the hall and out into the living room, she declared, "I have a date tomorrow! Raven, I-" she stopped and her mouth fell open.

Raven was straddling Jason on the couch, pushing his head back as she attempted to find his lungs with her tongue. One of his hands was gripping her backside as the other pushed her shoulders down, crushing her body into his.

They continued to make out for several seconds before Raven registered the presence of another person in the room. With a strangled sound of shock, the dark haired girl jumped off of her boyfriend, who was confused for a second before he saw Kylee.

"Oh... um... sorry..." Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

Kylee shut her mouth and shook her head, "Well, I guess you guys are only nineteen. Can't fault you for acting like horny teenagers..."

"Heh. Did I hear you say you have a date tomorrow?" Raven straightened her bra, which had obviously been man handled a little.

"Yeah. I'm going to get the directions printed up. Can you drop me off at 2:00 and pick me up around 6:00?"

"Sure." Raven nodded, "Though the return trip will have to be fast. You've never teleported with me, have you?"

"No... and frankly, it looks scary. If we could avoid it, that'd be great."

"Well, if you want to stay until 6:00, that's the way it's got to be. I need to be here to set up for the party."

Kylee frowned, "Okay... if we have to."

"Wow." Jason grinned, "You're serious about this aren't you?" suddenly he frowned, "Hey! Isn't twelve a little young to start dating?"

"She'll be thirteen in a few months, Jason." Raven scolded, "And it's a study date anyway, right?"

"Yeah. Just a friend I'm helping out." she blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Just make sure the books are the only thing he's hitting..." Jason scowled, "Or I might have to have a talk with him about-"

The young man was cut off from his fatherly rant as he was encased in black energy. He yelped as he was lifted from the couch, flipped upside down, and stuffed back down, his head buried between the cushions.

"Don't listen to the idiot, Kylee." Raven grinned, "Just have a good time and I'll be there at 6:00."

"Thanks, Raven." she nodded and grinned, "I'm going to see if I can get some stuff ready, then I'm going to bed. So, Goodnight!"

"Night, Hun." Raven waved, and there was a muffled sound from the couch that Kylee assumed was Jason saying goodnight.

With a giggle, she ran off to her room.

* * *

Sunday dawned bright and cheerful, casting sun light into Kylee's room through the closed shades, and blaring a harsh beeping at her from her alarm. She groped at her night stand for a moment before hitting the snooze, then slowly pulled herself out of bed.

"I bet normal kids don't get up at 7:00 AM on Sunday during summer vacation..." she muttered as she pulled on workout clothes. Staggering out to the living room, she found Jason there, already stretching.

"Come on, kid. Date or no date today, you have conditioning." he grinned.

"I bet normal kids don't have to deal with obnoxious ex-heroes during summer vacation either..." she muttered again, leaning to the side and stretching her left leg.

Jason rolled his eyes, "We're going for a run first thing, then we'll do a work out when we get back."

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't get much sleep."

"Nightmares again?"

"No, just... I dunno."

"Excited?"

She grinned bashfully, "Maybe."

"This Bart kid must really be something."

"He reminds me of Gar a little actually."

"Hmm." Jason shrugged, "No accounting for taste, I guess..."

She straightened up and slapped his arm, "Quite, you."

* * *

After their run, Jason had her do the standard quarter of what he did, and true to Jenny's suggestion, he did four hundred of everything. Kylee had just finished her last pushup when Raven walked into the room. She looked frumpled, but thoroughly pleased with herself.

Kylee rolled her eyes even as she gasped for breath. That was a sure sign she'd been laid the night before.

"And how are my two brave warriors this morning?" she asked in a voice far too cheerful for Kylee's tastes.

"Almost done." Jason smiled at her with a wink. Kylee groaned. Yep, they'd had sex last night, "Just a few more sit ups, right Kylee?"

"I've got twenty more..."

"Then I'll do my last hundred." he grinned.

"Don't have to rub it in..."

"You'll be doing it in no time."

"Right." she rolled her eyes as she flipped over and started doing her sit ups.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kylee sighed and smiled. Raven was staring at her intently with a gentle smile on her face as well.

"What?" the younger girl asked.

"You looked so peaceful... I'm proud of the progress you're making in your meditation." Raven's smile faded, "Now that your head is clear, let me take a closer look at it."

Kylee nodded and closed her eyes again, concentrating on keeping things clear while Raven poked around. Once again, she felt the gentle pressure in the back of her mind as an outside force penetrated it. Images started to come to her, unbidden.

Her parents at her eighth birthday party, the one where she had worn that pretty sun dress she missed so much.

Kids at school ignoring her as she sat by herself at lunch.

Catching a glimpse of Robin as he swung over head.

Shopping with her parents, laughing while her Dad snuck up behind her Mom and pressed bags of frozen peas to her cheeks, making her shriek.

The mean kids back in elementary school pushing her into a mud puddle.

Crying in her room at night, missing her parents.

Her Mom shoving her under the car and down into the crawl space, telling her to stay put, and that the monsters couldn't get her there.

Raven walking to her through the smoke and mist as she searched the piles of bodies for her parents.

_Herself, shoving a sword through the Slade pretender's heart, grinning as his blood splashed down on the ground and he writhed in pain. _

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Raven jerked back as if she'd been slapped, and fell off the couch, slamming her head into the coffee table. Kylee looked down at her for a few seconds, trying desperately to draw a breath. Then she too jerked spasmodically and vaulted off the couch.

She barely made it to the bathroom before she shoved her head in the toilet and was violently ill. After several dry heaves, she slid to the ground and rested her head on the cool tile. Tears flooded her vision, and she began to sob loudly.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt herself being lifted from the ground by gentle hands and cradled in strong arms. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see Raven's face. Knowing that she had hurt the one person she cared for more than anyone else. Knowing that she _knew_ now... they _both_ knew.

Raven silently sat her on the edge of the tub and quickly drew a bath. Kylee, refusing to open her eyes, was slightly shocked when she felt Raven start to pull off her clothes. She relaxed quickly though, and let the psion undress her.

Her second shock came when she felt Raven's bare skin against hers. She opened her eyes to see the older girl, naked, lifting her up and stepping into the bath with her. The tub was large, and they were both fairly small, so they fit without a problem.

"Raven, I-"

"Shh..." Raven smoothed down her hair, holding her foster child, facing away from her, to her chest, "Just... sit here with me."

Kylee relaxed, and turned slightly so she could lean into Raven's neck. Once she was comfortable, she let the tears come again, and allowed Raven to wash away the sweat from her workout, the vomit from her face, and the shame from her murderous revelation.

* * *

"Raven?" Kylee asked in a small voice as they soaked in the warm bath water.

"Hmm?" Raven had leaned back and closed her eyes. Her face was expressionless, and her body gave no clues as to how she was feeling.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I... I want to kill that guy... I want to... take a life."

"And?"

"And that's wrong!" she shouted, growing slightly agitated, "Are you trying to say that it's okay for me to think about killing someone?"

Raven's eyes opened, and the intense stare she gave Kylee was enough to make the younger girl shrink away to the other side of the tub, "When I was with the Titans, we faced many, many enemies. Some of those enemies were... monsters." her mouth twisted into a scowl, "Not monsters like Fang, or Cinderblock, but _real _monsters." the water bubbled a little as her powers flared, but she quickly had them under control. "Those people were men who did some of the most horrible things I've ever seen. Mutilation of bodies, rape, torture, mass murder... I've literally known demons with more humanity than some of the monsters we put away."

Kylee nodded. She knew that the Titan's lives hadn't been all pizza and super villains. They had fought some tough battles against some more mundane opponents. She'd been spared the stories from the other Titans, but Raven had told her that those cases had existed, and they were some of her worst memories.

Raven continued, "Those people killed without remorse... _they_ deserve my anger. _They_ deserve my scorn. But the thing that separates us from them... the thing that makes us human, and them monsters, is that we may think those thoughts, but we don't like them, and we don't act on them."

Kylee nodded again, taking in every word.

Confident that she was getting through to the younger girl, Raven continued, "Never once did I kill any of those monsters, though I desperately wanted to sometimes. Some of those men didn't _deserve_ to live for what they'd done, and some of them are on death row now, but it hardly seems like enough." she shook her head, closing her eyes, "You're not a bad person for thinking it Kylee. It's only natural, really. He killed thousands of people, including your parents... but you'll never get the chance to kill him anyway, and I know... I _know_, deep in my heart... that you will _never_ take a life. It's... just not who you are."

Kylee moved forward a little and took Raven's hand, "I know you'd never either."

She smiled bitterly, "I almost did once. There's a rapist out there somewhere who's short an arm because of me... probably still in therapy from the mind fuck I put him through too..."

"But... you didn't kill him..."

"It wasn't so much me as it was my Father anyway..." Raven's hand tightened on Kylee's, "You met the Seed inside my head. The red one. Jinx... Jenny stopped me before I went too far."

"And... you'll stop me if I ever go too far?" Kylee looked at her with big, brown eyes.

Raven smiled and rubbed her head, "Who says you'll ever be in that position? If you want to go hero, that's fine with me. I'll support you all the way... once you've turned eighteen and I have no more say in what you can and cannot do."

Kylee gave her a mutinous stare, "You were a hero when you were fourteen."

"I had lived through a war with an army of raging demons by the time I was twelve though, too." Raven shook her head, "Nothin' doin' Kylee. Until I'm satisfied that you're ready to fight, you don't get to."

"I'll be ready by the time I'm fourteen." Kylee stated firmly, "I promise."

Raven arched an eyebrow, "Well then... we'll just have to get you up to speed huh? Hope you like extra homework."

Kylee rolled her eyes and sat back, taking in Raven's naked form, "Wow..."

"What?" Raven smiled, noticing the other girls roving eyes.

"You're... hot."

"Except for the scars, yeah..." Raven shrugged, fingering the scars on her shoulders and arms from where Zombies had literally bitten chunks out of her.

Kylee looked down at her own developing assets, then back at Raven's, "You're going to give me a complex if we take too many more baths together."

Raven laughed as she stood up, and stepped out of the tub, "We've lounged enough. Time to get you ready for your big date."

"Oh, crap!" Kylee vaulted out of the tub, "I almost forgot about that!"

Raven laughed and grabbed towels for them, "Her first date ever and she forgets about it..."

* * *

Bart sat on the front steps of the apartment building he lived in with his grandparents, his head leaning on his hands. Staring off into space, he day dreamed about pretty brown eyes, soft, milky skin, and a shy voice that flowed like velvet from a throat so kissable it-

The roar of a motorcycle cut him off, and his stupefied musings were shattered as a sleek looking black bike screeched to a halt in front of him. The smaller of the two riders, the passenger, jumped down and pulled off her helmet. Kylee Rodgers, grinning like an idiot, strapped the head gear to the back of the bike, and hugged the larger driver, who flipped up her face shield and winked down at the younger girl. Violet eyes traveled up to the steps and stared.

Kylee hefted her backpack and walked over to him, "That's Raven Roth. She's my foster parent."

"She was a Titan..." Bart stared at her in semi-awe, "Wow... she even looks good out of that outfit she used to wear..."

Kylee rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. He jerked back and looked over at her with a frown, "What? She is!"

"Yeah, yeah. Boys!" Kylee huffed and crossed her arms.

Bart grinned at her and she suddenly found her hand in his, "You sure you two aren't sisters? 'Cause you're pretty good looking yourself. 'Specially in that dress..." he trailed off as his compliment took on meaning for him. Kylee was wearing a sun dress with thin straps over her otherwise bare shoulders. It was a light shade of blue, and was made of a thin material that clung to her hips and sides, giving her young body a slight hourglass figure. His mouth slowly opened, "Really good..."

"Think English, Bart, not French." Kylee tapped his forehead with her knuckles, and he once again snapped out of his funk.

"Whoa! Sorry, it's just... yeah." he swallowed hard and looked back to where Raven was, only to see that she was gone, "Where'd she-"

"Trade secret." Kylee smiled, "What do you say we hit the books?"

"Sure..." Bart smiled and, still holding her hand, led her up the steps to his apartment.

* * *

"Hey! Max!" Bart called as he and Kylee walked into the apartment, "My friend is here!"

"Who's Max?" Kylee asked in a low tone.

"He's my... uh... Grandfather." Bart shrugged, "Well, the only one I've ever know, anyway. He's actually a family friends."

"What about your parents?" Kylee asked.

"Oh, well... they're out... of town." he grinned nervously, "Extended business trip. They come back every now and then, but I really hardly ever see them. Max looks after me though."

A tall man walked into the room the, drying his hands on a kitchen towel, "Dishes don't do themselves, Bart."

"I'll finish them after we're done studying." Bart waved off the criticism, "This is Kylee Rodgers."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Max Crandall." he stuck out his hand, and Kylee shook it with a shy smile, "You think you can pound some knowledge into this kid's head?"

"I'll give it a shot, but he seems pretty dense." Kylee smiled a little wider and Bart's snort of indignation.

"Ganging up on me already... you guys suck."

Max winked at Kylee, then walked back to the kitchen. Bart stepped over to a hallway, "You want to start English or Math first?"

"Better start with English." Kylee grinned, "I can do the Math on my own if I need to, but you're going to fight me tooth and nail the whole way on these reading assignments. You have read the books, haven't you?"

"Of course! I just finished that _Book of Three_ last night!"

"Alright. Let's get to it then." and Kylee followed him to his room.

* * *

Three hours later the two of them were closing their notebooks with duel sighs of satisfaction. All five summer novels had been discussed, and book reports written.

"Math next?" Kylee asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box they had ordered a few hours before.

"Naw." Bart shrugged, "I don't feel much like doing more homework after that. We'll hit it next time."

"When will next time be?" Kylee asked, a light blush creeping up on her neck. She fought it back, "I mean... I really like hanging out with you, and the work seems to go so much faster when there's someone else to work with..."

"I know." He smiled, "I... enjoyed this too. You're the first girl that's ever been able to put up with me this long."

"Other girls must not have tried hard enough. You're funny, and even though you act goofy, I can tell you're really a good guy."

"Not that good." he grinned, "You want to go down the street to the store and pick up some ice cream? My treat."

"Will Max let us just wander down the street by ourselves?"

"Who says he has to know? We'll take the fire escape."

Kylee looked out the window of Bart's room and saw said fire escape. It looked sturdy enough, but still, "I don't know... sneaking out..."

"I do it all the time. There's hardly any crime in this area." he shrugged, "Besides, I'll be able to keep you safe."

"Sure. A skinny thirteen year old is going to protect me from muggers." she snorted.

"Laugh all you want, but I'll have you know, I can be very intimidating when I want to be."

Kylee looked out the window again, "You only live once I guess." she muttered, then in a louder voice, said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Almost an hour later, they sitting on the curb outside the small convenience store, eating their second ice cream cone each.

"So, like," Bart licked a drip that was threatening his hand, "you live with Raven and her boyfriend... Jason, right?"

"Uh huh." Kylee nodded and bit a chunk out of her chocolate scoop.

"And Raven teaches you... what exactly?"

"Um..." Kylee shrugged, "Meditation, mostly, and I've recently started learning how to cast white magic."

Bart blinked, "Magic?"

"Magic. I lit a candle yesterday. With my mind."

"Whoa." he leaned away from her with wide eyes, a smile on his face, "That's kind of cool."

"It's really draining though, and Raven told me I have to build up more endurance to be able to channel more energy. I can't wait to learn some of the harder spells."

"That's wild." he grinned, "You're learning how to fight, how to cast spells, and how to center your mind. Are you trying to be the next Titan?"

"Maybe." Kylee flashed him a grin, "Not until I'm done with school probably, but I don't see why I shouldn't be a super hero. I mean... I like to help people, and I have talent at all of this."

"Yeah." Bart looked down with a frown, "Talent."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just... I have talents too, but Max doesn't want me using them too much. Says it's... just not something you spread around."

"What can you do?" she asked, interested now.

"Well, I can-" he was cut off by a loud crash coming from the ally across the street from them.

"The hell...?" Bart stood up, dropping his ice cream, "What was that?"

As he squinted down the ally, the darkness exploded into a giant red form. The huge powered suit hit the ground right in front of them, and Adonis stood up to his full height.

"All of your cash, now." he demanded and held out a hand.

* * *

A black form materialized in front of Bart's apartment building, and Raven shook off the teleportation. She was dressed in flare bottom jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. Her slightly longer than normal hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

It only took her a minute to reach the apartment door inside the building. Straightening her shirt, she raised a hand and knocked. If Kylee was going to be hanging around with this Bart kid very much, she wanted to make a good first impression on his grandparents, who Kylee had mentioned he lived with.

The door was opened by an older looking man, maybe in his late fifties, who smiled a broad grin when he saw her, "You must be Raven! Kind of exciting to meet a super hero!" he stuck out his hand, "Max Crandall."

"Raven Roth." she smiled back and shook his hand. As their skin touched, she caught a few brief glimpses of his mind. She jerked her hand back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"You... you're a speedster... like the Flash."

His mouth dropped open for a moment, then he burst out laughing, "Wally told me you were one to look out for! 'She's a damn mind reader!' he said! Well, guess he was right!"

"Wally?" she was confused.

"The Flash, girl!" he laughed again.

"So... Bart?"

"Bart's... complicated. He's not exactly my grandson. And he's not exactly from this time."

"He's... what?"

"From the future."

"Oh." She blinked, "Where is he?"

"In his room, doing homework with your girl." he grinned, "Though they've been pretty quiet in there..."

"Actually, neither him, nor Kylee are in the apartment." Raven frowned and started for Bart's door.

Max was hot on her heals, "What? How do you-"

"I can't sense Kylee's astral signature, and though I didn't get a good feel for him, I can't sense Bart either." she pushed open the door to reveal an open window, and a lowered fire escape.

"Bart sneaks out now and then for ice cream." Max said, "Usually he's there and back in a minute or less, being able to run so fast, but if he had Kylee with him, he probably walked."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Max put a hand on her shoulder, "This is a pretty crime free area of town. How much trouble could they get into?"

"Trust me, Mr. Crandall," she said with a frown and soft glance at him, "when I have a bad feeling, I'm usually right about it."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Bart demanded of the hulking form in front of them.

"Adonis doesn't need to tell you who he is!" the young man in the suit laughed.

"You just did, dumb ass." Bart grinned.

Adonis paused for a moment, scowled, and hauled back a fist, "Give me all your cash, or I'll smash you into pulp!"

"You're mugging thirteen year olds in a power suit..." Bart laughed, "You _must _be a whip."

Adonis let out a growl, "Shut up!" he screamed, and brought his fist down directly at them.

Kylee screamed as the huge metal bludgeon descended on her, but in a rush of wind, she found herself standing a short ways away, Bart by her side. He was grinning and finishing letting her down from his arms.

"You'll have to be faster than that." he said, and turned to Kylee, "Don't worry. I'll handle this joker."

"Bart, what-" but she didn't get to finish, because he wasn't there any more. Looking back at Adonis, she saw that Bart was standing on his shoulder, hauling back a foot. The young man in the powered suit didn't even get a chance to notice he had an attacker on his shoulder before the kick hit the side of his armored head at four times the speed of sound.

He flew off his feet and landed with an almighty crash on a parked car, smashing all of the glass out of it. Rolling back up to his feet, he threw a punch at Bart as the speedster came in again, only to find his attacker on the other side of him, delivering several well placed kicks to his armored backside.

"Hold still!" Adonis shouted as he swung around, trying to hit Bart again.

"Yeah, haven't heard that one before..." Bart snorted as he ran up to the young man's shoulder again and began to punch him repeatedly, zipping from one shoulder to the next, "Didn't you know that picking fights with minors is illegal in California, bub?"

"Didn't you know that you talk too much?" Adonis, figuring out Bart's pattern of movement, threw a punch where he knew the speedster was going to be next. The thirteen year old would-be hero flew across the street and crashed into the side of the Speedy-Way Auto Parts store.

Kylee's eye's grew wide, and she dashed across the street as quickly as she could, "Bart!" she yelled, and knelt next to him, even as Adonis was looming over them, "Are you okay?"

"Shoulder's out of joint..." he grinned through his pain, "and I think I have a cracked rib or two. No worries, though. My heightened metabolic rate let's me heal really fast. See?" he held up his arm, where he'd had the cut she had patched up the day before. His skin was smooth and bore no scars.

"Guess I'll just have to pound you until you can't heal any more then, huh?" Adonis stepped up next to them and raised both his hands over his head, "Bye bye, kids!"

Suddenly, a ring of golden energy surrounded him on the ground, making him pause. The street buckled, then burst up into a ramp, hurling him back across the street and back into the car he'd been smashing into the first time.

Kylee swung her eyes to the left, and saw the glowing form of Tara standing there, one hand outstretched, and her hair falling down over one eye. Pulling her hand back, she pushed the hair out of her face, and reached into the pocket of her leather jacket. Pulling out a butterfly shaped barrette, she used it to hold her hair in place.

"Don't worry, Kylee. I'm here now." she said in a cool calm voice, "Raven called in the troops when she got some bad vibes about your situation. Good thing she did, huh?"

"I'll say." Kylee nodded, "Are you going to be okay fighting him on your own?"

"I took out all five of the original Titans when I was Slade's apprentice." Tara stared down at the two younger kids with a blank, emotionless face, "I don't think one joker in a big red suit is going to be a problem for me."

"Yeah?" Tara turned in time to see Adonis lift up the car he'd been thrown into and hurl in at her, "How's this for a problem?"

Tara snorted and jerked her hands up, raising a shield of rock from the ground, and blocking the car. It exploded on the slab though, and blew her off her feet and to the ground next to Kylee and Bart.

"Ow." she muttered, and got back to her feet. "Jerk."

"Tara?" Kylee looked up at her.

"Stay down, and look after him." Tara pointed to Bart, "I'll be fine." Her voice was still flat, and her face still bore no emotion. It was frightening to see such seriousness in the usually bouncy blond girl.

"Be careful." Kylee said anyway.

Tara just nodded and turned back to the fight. Adonis was just coming around the slab the car had blown up against, and he looked fairly pissed off.

"Why don't we take this a little further away from the kids..." Tara said in a calm voice, and shoved her hands forward. The rock slab she had raised lit up with golden energy, tilted, and slammed into the power suit like a battering ram, knocking Adonis back down the street a little ways. Tara hauled in back and prepared to hit him again.

* * *

Raven looked to the West as she flew along the street, Jenny close on her heals.

"What is it?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Tara. She's using her powers."

"Then let's move." Jenny replied in a grim voice, and they hurried off to help their friend.

* * *

Adonis charged Tara _again_, and again, she hurled a chuck of asphalt at him, knocking him off course.

"I can keep this up all night, Adonis." she said in a lazy sort of way, "You'd be surprised at how well Slade taught me to use my powers."

"Weather Slade trained you or not, I've got friends of my own, and they've given me a few new tricks too!" he grinned as he held his arm out and laser cannons sprouted from around his wrist.

Tara's eyes grew wide and she jumped to the side, as he fired at her. The ground exploded where she had just been, and she quickly went on the offensive.

"You brought this on yourself." she smirked as hundreds of bricks pulled themselves out of the walls of the buildings around them and started firing at the crook. He held his arms up over his face as they came in and started to smash dents into his armor. After a few moments, he started laughing.

"Is that the best you've got?" he lowered his arms and started slapping the bricks out of the air, or blasting them before they even came near him. "Slade was a pretty poor teacher, huh?"

"Actually, he taught me the art of misdirection pretty well." Adonis looked up in time to see Tara descending from the sky on a large chunk of rock, an evil grin plastered on her face.

He shoved both hands into the air at the last second and fired off the lasers that he now sported on both wrists. Tara's eyes grew wide as the energy blasts tore into her stone platform and blew her out of the sky. She sailed out of the explosion and back down the street, where she landed in a singed heap in front of Kylee and Bart.

"Tara!" Kylee left Bart's side, even as he was popping his own shoulder back into joint. She knelt next to the fallen Earth Maiden, and lifted her head off the ground, "Tara... are you okay?"

The ground shook as Adonis marched up, chuckling in an evil manner. Tara's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Kylee with blurry vision, "Run, Kylee. Run and don't look back."

"No! I wont leave you here so he can... can kill you! I wont!"

"I can't fight him, Kylee." Tara's eyes were pleading, "I'm hurt too badly." she winced as she said it and clutched at her chest, where rock shards and burn marks were now oozing blood. The blond gripped Kylee's arm with her free hand, "Run!" she sobbed as tears came to her eyes, "Save yourself..."

"No." Kylee's voice was firm. She felt a warmth inside of her, and she reached for it with all her being, "No, I wont leave a friend in need. I wont run away from evil when it threatens this world, and I wont let my friends feel any pain they don't have to." White light surrounded them as Kylee reached for the wounds on Tara's chest, "Don't worry," she smiled down at the blond, brown eyes meeting blue, "I've got you now."

Bart sat up and watched in awe as the white light grew so intense that he couldn't make out Kylee or Tara anymore. Even Adonis paused and watched the spectacle unfold. After several moments, the light faded, and Tara was sitting up in Kylee's arms, the wounds gone from her chest, and the little bits of rock laying on the ground around them.

"Kylee... what did you-" Tara started to ask questions but Kylee cut her off.

"Rest, Tara." she sounded older, and more sure of herself, "You're still a little weak." With that, she stood up and walked around the fallen former Titan and faced Adonis, "I also promised myself that I would never take a life, Adonis. I'm going to ask you to surrender."

"Or what?" the thug asked, getting over his shock at seeing the sudden display of magical power, "You'll heal me to death?"

"I know I can't hurt you," she said, "but trust me... the person who'll come looking for you if _you_ hurt _me_, is not someone you want to mess with."

"Shut. Up." Adonis grinned down at her and stomped his foot right in front of her feet. The resulting shock wave tossed her back, and Tara had to lunge in order to catch her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed in the younger girls ear, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I wont run." Kylee repeated to her, and struggled to get out of her arms, "Let me go!"

"I wont let _my _friends get hurt either, Kylee." Tara held her tighter, "You're not going to try to stand up to this guy again."

"He'll just kill us both then!"

"I wont let you do this." Tara stood up and placed herself in front of Kylee, "My powers are a little buzzed out at the moment, but Slade taught me how to fight too. Get the hell out of here."

"You know, I'm still here." Adonis said in a bored voice as he leveled a laser cannon at them, "Sorry, but you're both dying now, before this gets too dramatic and one of you starts crying."

Both of them widened their eyes as the blaster fired, only to find a shield of black energy protecting them. Kylee, Bart, Tara, and Adonis all looked to the side as a shout of anger split the early evening air. There stood Raven, a grim looking Jenny slightly behind her. Raven herself, though, looked _pissed_.

As she held up her shaking hands, demonic red light bathed the area around them, pouring from all four of her eyes. She grit her fanged teeth and screamed at Adonis,

_"Get the hell away from my daughter!"_

The young man felt his power suit literally pull apart, and he was left suspended in mid air, skinny and unprotected. He whimpered as the crotch of his body suit grew wet, "Please don't kill me!"

"I don't kill." Raven grinned, "But rest assured, there are _so_ many things you will soon know that are worse than death."

"Put him down, Rae." Jenny said quietly from behind her, "You're going to be a cop, remember?"

Slowly, the red light faded from Raven's eyes, and the top set closed, leaving her looking human again. She lowered Adonis to the ground, directly in front of her, and frowned at him.

He quaked under her glare and flinched when she spoke, "I don't like you."

Her fist slammed into his face, and he fell to the ground with a grunt, out cold.

There was dead silence around them for several seconds, before Bart limped up next to Kylee and Tara.

"Nice punch." he grinned at Raven.

* * *

"So... Tuesday then?" Bart grinned at Kylee, who gave him a tiered smile in return.

"Sure." she nodded to him from where she stood next to Raven, just outside his apartment building, "We'll get together, do some homework, thrash some bad guys..."

"No thrashing until you're at least fourteen." Raven interjected, poking her foster child.

"Fine, fine." she rolled her eyes, then turned back to Bart, "Tuesday." she nodded.

"Great!" he hesitated for a moment, looking unsure of himself, then shrugged and threw caution to the wind. Before anyone could blink, his lips were pressed to Kylee's cheek, and he was smiling.

Raven reached for him with a frown, but he was out of her reach before she could grab his collar. He grinned from the door to the apartment, "See you then, Kylee!" and he was gone.

"Damn speedsters." Raven rolled her eyes, "You ready to teleport?" she asked the younger girl with her.

Kylee, who's face was beet red, looked up at her, "Um... can we walk for a bit?"

Raven nodded, sensing Kylee needed to talk. They turned towards home, and began their stroll.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Raven asked after a few minutes.

"I... used some pretty powerful magic tonight."

"Tara told me about it. I kind of expected it... just not so soon."

"Yeah." Kylee was silent again for a moment, then spoke again, "Do you think I'll be able to learn to be a Titan?"

"There are no Titans." Raven shook her head, "But you could definitely learn to be a vigilante if you want to. We'll all train you as best we can."

"Will you ever go back to it?"

Raven was silent for a short time, then nodded slowly, "If I have to."

"What's that mean?"

"Just what it sounds like."

They lapsed back into silence for a few more minutes, and Raven sighed up at the moon. After she had knocked out Adonis, the cops had showed up and sorted everything out. She and Tara had been scolded for using their powers, but had been let off on the grounds of self defense. The return to Bart's place, and the ensuing discussion with Max had left her with too many things on her mind. She needed to meditate.

"Raven?" Kylee's voice intruded on her thoughts, and she turned her attention back to her foster child.

"Hmm?"

"Back when you showed up and saved us from Adonis... you told him... to get away from your..."

"Daughter." Raven finished for her.

"Yeah."

There was a pregnant pause, then Raven caught Kylee's hand, "I meant it."

Kylee stopped walking and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist, "Thanks, Raven. For being my mom when I need you to be, and my sister when I need you to be, and my friend when I need that too."

Raven leaned down and hugged back, "Gar told me once that he thought I'd make a great mother some day."

"He was right. I couldn't ask for a better foster mother."

They stood there for several moments, then Kylee spoke again, "When you and Jason get married, will the two of you adopt me?"

Raven pulled back, her eyes wide, "What?"

"I'm serious." Kylee looked back up at her, tears in her eyes, "It would be great... to have a real family again."

"Are you sure?" Raven's face split into a grin, "I mean, you'd be Kylee Harper."

"And you'd be Raven Harper."

Raven grinned even wider, "I like the sound of that... Raven Harper..."

Kylee giggled, "I've created a monster, haven't I?"

"Dunno. Ask Jason tomorrow, and I'm sure he'll tell you all about it."

They smiled at each other for almost another minute, not needing to speak to express the affection they felt for one another. Finally, Kylee broke the silence again, "Don't we have a party to get to?"

"Yeah." Raven pulled her close again, "Hold on to me. This might be a little cold."

Black energy swirled around them, and they smiled at each other.

Mother and daughter.

* * *

Closing Notes: Whew! That was a long one! In the current comic continuality, Impulse (Bart Allen) is living in the 21st Century with Jay Garrick, who was thefisrt Flash. Bart is actually from the 30th century, and has a bit of a complicated back story that I may or may not go into later in this story. Max Crandall has gone by many names over the course of history (he does a lot of time traveling) but is currently known as Max Mercury. He was Bart's first guardian in the 21st century. The name given for the Flash in this story was Wally, as in Wally West, who was the original Kid Flash, and the now the third to carry the mantel of the scarlet speedster, the Flash.

* * *

Reviewer Responces!

cyberclock000 - Yep. Blackfire's preggers. THAT'S gonna be fun to write... :)

StarryRavenFire - Not too much Raven and Speedy in this chapter, though they did have a good make-out scene. More Terra coming soon. :)

seattleitegirl - Who says I'm not saving Brian for Tara?

Sympathique - Starfire has an endless capacity for forgiveness... at least in my eyes. Her cartoon persona is so vastly different from her comic personality though, and I've been trying to let a little bit of a more brash, angry Starfire slip into this story. Look for more of that later.

WHOCARES? - For Robin and Red-X, I'm thinking more of a Batman/Catwoman relationship. Just, without the romantic interludes. Kind of a "Catch me if you can!" "You bet your ass I'll catch you!" kind of friendly rivalry. That'll come up later.

goldfish demon -Glad you thought so. :)

Arezal - Glad I'm keeping you guessing! Hope you were all like, "WTF mate?" for this chapter too, and I hope it didn't make you say, "But I'm le-tiered..." Heh.

Yeliak - Yeah, I'm trying to cut back on the graphic sex scenes. I know I've rated this 'M' and everything, but I think the story flows better without them. Oh, and I'm going to make Dick into the Nightwing of the comic book of the same name. And he looses the pony tail in the first issue of that, so look for only-slightly-longer-haired-Dick later...

Nano - I'm not actually up to date on my Tameranian pregancy cycles, so I don't know exactly. Guess I'll make it up later... :)

Death Knight's Crowbar - Okay, first of all, awsome name. Crowbar... heh. So what did you think? The tie-the-damn-chapter together scenes in this one were a bit better, I think, and I really tried to edit it thoughly. The detail is still a bit lacking, but this would have been a monster if I'd gone into too much more. I can't think of a scene in this chapter that didn't have a purpous either, if not for now then for later. Thoughts?  
Also, look for more Batman cameos later on in the story. He and Dick still have some stuff to hash out.

catsux - I try to be a good author, silly. And what's this 'little' bastard stuff? I'm six feet tall, fool:)

Kokuryu - You know, I usually plan everything out in advance for stories like this one, but I still haven't decided what gender to make the kid yet. A girl would be great, but I already have a ton of girls in this story... a boy would be awsome too, mostly for the volitile temper he would have... hmmm...

Stolen Valkyrie - The DCU has given me more ideas on ways to bring people back from the dead than you can shake a stick at. They do it ALL THE FREAKIN TIME. Anyway, thanks for the feedback, as always, and I hope you liked this one too!

Heaven's Angel - The banter between Batman and his Robin's has always been fun, but Stephie brought a whole new meaning to it, because she was a chick, and she was so... blond... :) I just loved that line, so I borrowed it. The 'facination with my car is duley noted' line, and the 'I'll teach you to fly the Batplane before you're 35' line are also some of my favs. :)

WHOCARES? - _They are_, or _They're_ performing in London, friend. Let's not let our excitment cause bad grammer. :)

We're all gonna die - New crime in Jump coming soon. Death just around the corner, and fun will abound. Wait for it... it's all about to hit the fan.

Next Chapter: Tara's Story

In which soul searching is aided by an unlikely friend... who may justbecome something more than a friend...


	8. Chapter Seven: Tara's Story

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: The rumors of my untimely demise were greatly exaggerated. Sorry for the long delay between chapters, folks. I've just got two words for you: Writers - Block.

Blarg.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Tara's Story**_

* * *

**__**

Tara looked across the living room of Raven, Jason, and Kylee's apartment, smiling as she saw the youngest of them giving her foster father a peck on the cheek and a small gift wrapped present. Jason grinned like an idiot as he tore open the small package, revealing a miniature NERF bow and arrow set.

"Oh, ho. Very funny." he rolled his eyes as he knocked one of the little arrows and shot a madly giggling Raven in the shoulder.

Turning her attention away from the happy family, she looked to where Gar stood next to Jenny, massaging her shoulders. Sarah sat on Victor's lap a little ways away, laughing at the antics of Kylee and Jason, who were now in an impromptu NERF battle.

Laughter, happiness, and joy surrounded her, but she couldn't feel it. Everyone was happy. Everyone had a partner. Except her. She was the odd one out... again. The Titian who didn't get it. The Titan who wasn't part of the family.

The Titian who had betrayed them.

Standing up, she moved quickly and silently down the hallway, away from the group of her friends. It wasn't that she was angry at them or anything; quite the opposite actually. She loved them all, and wouldn't trade them for the world, but she needed to get away from them for a while.

It had been turning out that way a lot lately.

Of course it had started when Jenny and Gar hooked up again. They were a couple, Raven and Jason were a couple, Vic and Sarah were a couple, and she was the single one. Brian was hardly ever around, so she didn't even have any one else single to talk to at these gatherings. It was downright depressing.

She turned left to the bed room, instead of right to the bathroom when she came to the doors at the end of the hall. Walking across Kylee's room to the window, she opened it, and quickly climbed out on to the ledge. Summoning a small hunk of rock from the ground somewhere, she grabbed it and let it pull her up to the roof top.

Sighing, she walked along the edge and stared up at the stars. They were mostly blotted out by the city lights, and the slight breeze that blew past was rank with the smells of oil and asphalt. Living in the city gave her an almost endless supply of rock to work with, since everything was made of concrete, but it was definitely not what she would call her ideal living condition.

No, Tara's heart belonged to the road. That usually meant where ever the wind blew her, be that a small country town, or the middle of the woods. Before she'd joined the Titans she'd traveled all over the world, on boats, trains, cars, trucks, bikes, and a fair few pairs of shoes. Flying on a rock was always an option, and she'd used it to traverse harsh areas, but had mostly enjoyed the time she had spent traveling with other people, if only for a few days at a time.

"Maybe it _is_ time to hit the road again..." she mused out loud, trying to make out the faintest stars against the glare of the city.

"Maybe it's time to stop talking to yourself, 'cause that make's you sound crazy."

Tara jumped at the sound of the second voice, and whirled around to see the shadowy form of a man wearing a tattered cape crouching in the darkness behind her. She relaxed as she made out the dull white of the skull like mask.

"'Lo, X-Head." she waved, and turned her attention back to the stars.

"Hello yourself, Rock Star." Red-X stepped up next to her and looked up as well, "Waiting for the aliens?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice, "'Cause, you know, all you have to do is call up Starfire if you want to talk to one..."

"Just looking for the stars." she responded, "There's so many of them you can't see from inside the city."

"I don't go camping very often." X replied, and pulled off his mask. Brian shook his head and looked over at her, "So why aren't you down there with your friends?"

"Your friends too." she didn't look away from the sky, "Why aren't you down there?"

"I just got off patrol. Figured I'd drop by and see if this shindig for Jason was still going on."

"You might be able to catch them still opening presents if you hurry."

"You never answered my question." he poked her arm, "Why aren't you down there?"

"Too much love in the room, and none of it for me? Hell if I know." she looked away from the stars and down at her feet with a frown, "I just felt stifled."

He nodded, "I can understand that. It sucks being the only single one at a party."

"No doubt." she stretched, "You busy for the rest of the night?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Figured we could blow this joint. Maybe head over to this little place I know, get some grub."

"Wasn't there food down stairs?"

She shrugged, "I'm hungry again."

"As skinny as you are? Where do you put all of it?"

"Hey, controlling the very essence of the planet is very draining."

"Whatever." Brian grinned, "Sure. Let's just stop by my place and I'll change."

"Sounds good." Her jacket was still down in the apartment, but she figured she could pick it up later, "You driving, or should I?"

"Why don't you. It'll go faster." he pulled his mask back on.

Tara grinned and walked to the edge of the roof, where a large, flat chunk of concrete met her. It was the fist three inches of a four foot wide section of the ally way next to the building, and easily fit them both, "Where to?"

"I live on the south side, in a rooftop penthouse. I'll point it out when we get over there."

"Sweet. Hold on!" and they were off.

* * *

A half hour later found Brian emerging from the hallway of his apartment, out into the living room, where Tara was flipping channels on his exceptionally large LCD TV.

"This shit is sweet, yo." The blonde looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. He was wearing slightly torn jeans, and held his t-shirt in his hand. His well muscled chest was still slightly damp, and he was rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Growwlll." Tara purred at him, and winked.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, real hot with the torn up pants and the stubble." He motioned to his face, which was indeed in need of a shave. His hair was getting long as well, and needed a trim.

"Want me to give you a hair cut later?"

"I'd rather go to a professional."

"Aw, come on! I've been cutting my own hair for years!"

"Your hair is like, four and a half feet long. All you ever do is trim off the dead stuff at the ends." he shook his head as he pulled on his black t-shirt, "I'll have a stylist do it."

"Fine." she turned back to the TV, which was playing _Fear Factor_. They watched as a young man tried desperately to hold on to a spinning contraption over a body of water. He fell after a few moments.

"Wimp." they both said in unison, and Tara turned the set off.

* * *

"... so I ducked, and the cop got a face full of custard." Brian snorted as Tara regaled him with stories of her travels, "He wasn't very happy, but a small earthquake kept him from chasing me."

"And you were how old?"

"Twelve." Tara shrugged, "All because I stole a freakin' apple."

"Damn." he shook his head with a chuckle, "The cops don't come after _me_ that hard, and I've stolen rubies the size of a grapefruit."

"Huh." the blond took another huge bite from her salami sandwich, savoring the tangy sauce it was drenched in. They were seated at a booth in an all night diner called Hank's Food Stop, on the outskirts of town. Around four in the morning it would be full of truckers getting coffee and breakfast, but just past midnight as it was, they were the only two there aside from the cook and the waitress.

"You come here often?" Brian asked around a mouthful of ham burger.

"Only when I'm hungry and it's past midnight." Tara shrugged, "It's cheep, it's good food, and it's some place I can be by myself. Unless I bring someone with me." she motioned to him with a smile.

"Why did you want to go out with me?"

"To get away from the coupli-tude back at Rave and J's pad. I told you that."

"But with me?"

"Why not? You're a friend, too."

"I'm Red-X, though. You didn't even know me before you were un-petrified."

"Yeah, and I don't have the history with you that the other Titans do." she shrugged, "You've been a pretty nice guy since I've known you."

"Yeah, I guess so." he nodded and took another bite. They ate in silence for a few moments, then he asked, "What did you mean about hitting the road again?"

"Just kicking around the idea." Tara poked at her potato salad with her fork, "I mean, it's not like Gar and Jenny need me around to pay the rent... Gar makes more than enough at the zoo... and I don't really hang out with anyone a great deal, so it's not like they'd miss me-"

"Sure they would." Brian cut her off in a soft tone, "You're their friend, Tara. Don't think that they wouldn't notice if you ran off."

"It's not like it'd be forever... I'd come back in a few months." she sounded defensive.

"And then how long would it be before you left again?" Brian eyed her for a moment, and she squirmed.

"Okay, you have a point. Maybe I should just tough it out, and try to make the best of what I have now."

Brian looked at her for a long moment, then smiled, "Tell you what... I'll go out with you. We'll traipse around the country for a few weeks, road trip style, and when we get back, you'll feel tons better."

She looked shocked, "Are you sure? I mean, what about work...?"

He blinked, "I'm a thief, Tara, I steal stuff for a living. It's not like I won't be able to keep doing it when I get back."

"Oh," she nodded with a grin, "yeah, that. Well... I mean... when do you want to leave?"

"I have some stuff to take care of tomorrow, so how about Tuesday?"

"Sweet! You have a car?"

"I'll buy a Jeep or something." he waved it off, "I have a ton of money, trust me."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and grinning.

"Surveillance on a drop point at the docks. I got a reliable tip that there might be a large drug shipment coming in."

"Whoa... sweet! Can I come?"

"Why?" he laughed a little, "Aren't you retired from hero work?"

"Well, all you do is watch, right? So it's not like I'll be actually doing anything."

"I don't know... I rely on stealth a great deal..." he frowned.

Tara just laughed at him, "I was trained by Slade, Brian. I can be sneaky if I need to be."

"Fine. My place at ten then. I want to be in position a few hours before the deal goes down so I can get a feel for the best angles to set my cameras from."

"I'll be there." Tara wiped her mouth with her napkin, then stood up, "You want a lift home?"

* * *

Tara stepped quietly into her apartment and shut the door behind her, turning the knob so it wouldn't click when it met the frame. Turning the deadbolt, she silently stepped out of her boots and padded over to the kitchen.

Once there, she moved about quietly, getting a glass down and filling it with water so she would have some by her bed if she woke up and wanted it. Moving back out to the living room, she turned off the last light and moved to walk down the hall.

Luminescent eyes with vertical pupils stared at her from the darkness of the hallway, and she let out a startled cry. The purplish pink orbs blinked once, then crinkled at the corners as if the owner was smiling.

"Chill, Tara, it's just me." Jenny said from the darkness.

"Shit... damn it all, Jen, you scared me." Tara spoke in a hushed tone, "Why're you sneaking around like that?"

"Why are you?"

"I didn't want to wake you guys up!"

"The water running got my attention." Jenny moved into the living room a little ways and the light from the street lamps pouring in through the windows illuminated her slender form. She was wearing just a t-shirt and her underwear, and she rubbed her eyes as she smiled at her friend, "Why out so late?"

Tara shrugged and took a sip of her water.

Jenny didn't give up, "We notice it when you duck out like you did tonight, you know."

"I have a cell phone, and you know the number." Tara shrugged again.

"That's not the point. Look, Tara, I know it sucks to be the only one there that... well..."

"Don't go feeling all shitty about it." Tara sighed and walked back to the couch, plopping down, "I've kind of come to terms with your relationship with Gar."

"I know." Jenny replied in a small voice, "It's just... I can't help but feel shitty. Wouldn't you if you were me?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean that's why I ducked out tonight."

Jenny gave her a look.

"Okay, so it was why I ducked out tonight, but it turned out okay. I had a good time."

"Really? What'd you do?" Jenny came over and sat down with her, taking the glass from her hand and sipping from it before handing it back.

Tara grinned, "I hung out with a _single_ friend of mine. Some one who understands the feeling of being the only one at a party with no significant other."

"Really? This friend of yours have a name?" Jenny was interested now.

"Oh, most people call him Red-X, but I prefer to call him Brian."

Jenny's mouth dropped open a little, and she stared in shock, "You were hanging out with Brian all night?"

"We just went and got some food... sheesh. Not like we went on a date or anything."

"Um, that kind of _is_ a date, Tara."

"Pshh." Tara waved it off, "No it's not. We went to a little diner and had some food and talked about our pasts a little, and made plans for tomorrow, and aw, shit... it does sound like a date doesn't it?"

Jenny grinned, "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Surveillance on a major drug shipment."

"Uh huh." Jenny nodded, "Real romantic second date."

"And we're leaving for a road trip Tuesday."

Now Jenny was really interested, "Really? Where you guys going?"

"Don't know yet. We're just gonna drift like I used to. See some stuff. Get away from Jump for awhile."

"Like... how long?"

"Two weeks or so."

"What? Tara, you barely ever spoke to this guy three times before tonight, and now all of a sudden you're going on a two week walk about with him?"

"You think it's a bad idea? Brian's not such a bad guy..."

"I just... it's moving kind of fast isn't it?"

"No, sleeping with a guy after being friends with him for just two days is moving kind of fast."

"Hey, Gar and I connected really well, and it's worked out!"

"I'm just saying!" Tara held up her hands defensively, "I just need to get out of town for a little while, Jen. Brian is basically just there to make sure I come home."

Jenny was silent for a few moments, then looked away from the blond and stared out the window, "You know we'd miss you if never came back."

"I know." Tara nodded, "But you understand that I have to do this?"

"Just come home safe and happy." Jenny turned back to her and smiled.

"You know I'll be safe, Jen. I'm a big girl."  
"I just don't want to see you hurt."

Tara's eyes softened, and she smiled a sad smile. Holding open her arms, she said, "Come here, Jenny."

Jenny smiled back and moved over to her friend, sitting down next to her on the couch and hugging her. Tara held her for a short time, then spoke, "What's wrong?"

Jenny was silent for a beat, then she choked out, "He still thinks about you."

"Gar?"

"No, Victor. Of course Gar."

Tara squeezed her a bit, "Well, not to brag or anything, but I _was_ his first love."

"I just want you to know that... well... I don't mind. I think about you too."

"I'm sure everyone thinks about me, Jenny."

"Not like we do."

"Wha-" Tara started to question that comment, but suddenly found Jenny's lips pressed against hers. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but then she started to feel something deeper in her heart, so she closed them, and went with the flow. Jenny pressed her lips down harder, and Tara allowed her to deepen the kiss.

After a minute, Jenny pulled back, and Tara opened her eyes. They stared at each other, then Tara leaned in and kissed her again, more briefly this time. Separating once again, Jenny smiled at her and pulled away.

"I guess... I just needed to do that. Sorry." she blushed and looked away.

"It was... nice. If you ever want to... um..."

"I have a boyfriend, Tara. If you want to experiment with girls, you'll have to find someone else."

"So this was just a one time thing?"

"Just something I needed to get out of my system, yeah."

"Oh. Okay." Tara shrugged, "Glad I could help."

"Don't make it sound so much like I used you... you liked it too."

"I did. I still don't think I could share affection between you and Gar though... sorry, but I'm a one man kind of girl... not a one man and a girl kind of girl."

"Well, when you get back in a few weeks, you'll have to tell me how kissing Brian is. I've never had the chance, but Raven says he's pretty good at _everything_."

Tara arched an eyebrow, "We're just friends, Jen."

"For now." the pink haired girl winked.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too. I have to get up early and go over to do Kylee's morning meditation."

Tara blinked for a moment, then nodded, slapping her forehead, "Right! Raven starts the Academy tomorrow."

"Yup. I'll be training Kylee a whole lot. I'll probably have you help me when you get back."

"Sure thing, but right now... bed time."

* * *

As late as she had gone to bed the night before, Tara was still up shortly after dawn. One of the many things Slade had taught her was how to _not_ sleep. Three hours usually sufficed for her to function on, and any more than six and she felt dragged out all day.

She quickly went about getting cleaned up a little, then threw on some work out clothes. She worked at noon, and had a lot she wanted to do before then.

Throwing her head phones around her neck, she clipped her i-pod mini to her arm and walked out to the kitchen. There she found Gar shuffling about, making coffee.

"Waking up sucks." he muttered as she grinned at him. He was wearing a bath robe, open in the front, and boxer shorts. She admired his lean, muscled form for a moment, then grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge.

"You work today?" she asked.

"No." he shook his head, "I'm off. Hope they feed Ranga right."

"That cat's gonna eat someone one of these days."

"Yeah." he nodded and eyed her, "How are you able to be so awake?"

"I got plenty of sleep, Gar, I'm fine."

"You didn't get home until, like, three this morning. It's just past seven, and you're telling me that's plenty of sleep?"

Her face fell, "I woke you up too?"

"No, Jen woke me up when she got out of bed." he shook his head, "What were you guys doing out here, any way?"

Tara's eyes went wide, and she quickly turned and filled a glass with OJ, "Nothing!" she said in an unusually squeaky voice.

Gar arched an eyebrow, but chose to drop the subject for now. He waited for her to finish he juice before speaking again, "You work at noon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Any plans tonight? I was thinking we could have a movie night like we used to back at the Tower. Just the three of us."

"Actually... I have a... date."

Both of Gar's eyes went wide, "A date? Wow... um... anyone I know?" Her amazing girl powers allowed her to see through his nonchalance act and see that he was jealous. She smiled a little.

"Brian. We're going to do some recon on a major drug shipment coming in tonight."

"Um... okay. Didn't know we were back to being Titans."

"_We're_ not." she motioned back and forth between the two of them, "_I_ am helping a friend with some recon, and possible eradication of a threat to the city. _Independent_ of my former Titan status."

He frowned, "Just don't go getting mixed up in something dangerous."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, Daddy."

"I'm serious, Tara! I don't want you to get hurt... that would..."

She looked at him intently, waiting for him to continue. After a few moments in which the only sounds were the hissing of the coffee maker and the traffic driving past the building outside, he did, "I... care about you a lot, Tara. I mean... Jenny and I..."

"Look, I don't need an explanation." she held up a hand, "I know how you... feel about me. You've said it before, and I believe you." her eyes softened, "But I can't be with you _and_ Jenny, Gar. I just can't." he started to speak again, and she cut him off again, "I know you'd never ask that of me, Gar. It's just... well, I could also never be with someone I know is in love with another girl as well as me. Jenny can handle it, but I can't."

He looked away, frowning, "I'm sorry I'm such a dick."

"Robin was a Dick. You're just an animal." she grinned at him and he threw her a sour look.

"Lame."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"Worse than my jokes, even."

"I wouldn't push it that far." she walked over to the door and put her head phones on, "And now that I've distracted you with humor enough to duck out of this conversation, I'll make my get away."

He shook his head and waved with a smile as she ducked out the door.

* * *

Tara thought about her conversations with her two roommates as she jogged along. They both loved her a great deal, she knew, but they loved each other more. They were too good together to have her stick around too much longer.

"Guess I'm adding 'get your own damn place' to the top of my to-do list..." she muttered. Lost in thought and not looking where she was going, she almost didn't see truck flying at her.

"Fucking hell!" she shouted as the F-150 flew over her head. She ducked and rolled, coming up and lunging away from the truck as it crashed into the building behind her. Scrambling up to her feet, she looked about frantically for who had just pitched the vehicle.

There, looking at her through a dark helmet, was Darth Vader.

"Um..." her eyes widened as he pulled out his light saber and turned it on.

"Now, hold on... I am SO not a member of the rebel resistance..." Vader started to advance on her, raising his light saber as he did. Tara held up her hands, and they started to glow golden, "Just why are you pitching trucks at me anyway?"

"Not at you," said a voice from no where, "Me!" and a blue man with white hair and an atomic symbol on his chest flew from behind her and slugged Vader in the face, sending him flying back, then vanishing in what looked like... static.

"Don't worry, Miss... Captain Atom at your service."

Tara gaped at him.

He chuckled, "Now, now... I know I'm famous and all, but-"

"Who the bloody fuck are you?" she demanded, finding her voice.

He paused, taken aback by her strong language, "Captain Atom..."

"I heard you the fist time. But... who are you?"

"I'm from the Justice League. We heard there was a disturbance in Jump City, and-"

What the disturbance was, and why he was there she never got to find out. At that exact moment, a mad cackle from down the street accompanied a charging horde of Pokemon.

"Whoa!" he shouted as a Squirtle plowed him down.

"Who in the hell..." Tara glanced up the street to see a pudgy young man with bright red hair laughing his head off.

"Oh, great." she rolled her eyes and willed the ground around her to become a platform to fly on. The chunk of sidewalk lifted off, and she rode it over the heads of the sea of video game monsters.

A winged pokemon of some kind (did anyone actually know all of their names?) flew up from the horde to attack her, but she just lazily called a spike of stone from the street below to rise up and impale the offending aberration.

Hopping off her platform and letting it take out Link where he stood guard next to the squat little man, she landed firmly on the ground in front of him.

"Hi there." she grinned as he hauled back a fist, "Goodnight!"

The red haired man screamed like a little girl and threw his arms up to protect himself, but her punch was far to strong. He was knocked flat, his head cracked against the ground, and he blacked out.

With a sigh, Tara knelt down and picked up the remote in his hand. A few button pushes later, and the pokemon were all gone. Captain Atom looked about form where he was crouching further up the street from her, trying to protect himself from the vicious water gun attacks and then stood. Striding over to her, he smiled broadly.

"Way to go there, miss! You figured it out pretty quick what needed to be done, and-"

"Just what the hell was that?" she demanded, pointing back at where he had been cowering on the ground, "I didn't have to figure anything out, dumb ass! I was a Titan! We've faced Control Freak before. I mean, it's not like it's hard! He's freakin' Control Freak for crying out loud! He's a pansy and a pushover! A demented little dweeb with no social skills!"

"Uh... sorry, I was just-"

"Just nothing!" Tara shouted at him, "Why don't you go back to the Watch Tower and tell the JLA that if all they're going to do is send second rate, third string members to defend Jump, they might as well not send anyone at all! We don't need your kind of protection!"

As Atom stood there with his mouth hanging open, she twirled about and stalked off.

* * *

Later that day, Jenny was reflecting on how her place of employment had become the former Titans biggest social spot. As she listened to Tara rant, she also wondered at how she had become their resident psychiatrist. Only instead of a couch, she had a sales counter to lean on.

"... and then he's all like, 'Good job, little miss!'" the big-stupid-man-voice Tara was employing brought a grin to Jenny's face, "And I'm all like, 'Get the hell out of here, pansy!' and the ass hole has the nerve to look all shocked and everything! Like I was supposed to be gratified by his praise or something! I mean, what the hell is that?"

"Well," Jenny put on her voice of reason cap, "we kind of have to take what help we can get. At least he was a good distraction."

"Still." Tara shook her head, "Maybe I should put the goggles back on after all. Brian can patrol the city all he wants, but if some seriously bad stuff goes down, he's not going to be able to stop it by himself, and it's not looking like the JLA is going to be sending Super Man down here any time soon..."

"Things'll work out, Tara. We just have to trust Raven's instincts. When the time is right, we'll be Titans again."

"I don't know about Raven any more." Tara shook her head, "Or Gar for that matter. I'm sure Vic would jump right back into it... that's just the kind of guy he is. But Gar..." she sighed, "He like's this easy life. His work with the animals, his sexy girlfriend, his even sexier room mate..."

Jenny grinned, "Let's not get off subject, you blond bombshell you."

Tara flashed her a smile, "Bombshell I am not." she gestured to her chest area, "Raven... well, she has a kid to think about now, and she's going to be a cop... it seems like she's drifting away from the whole super hero gig."

"Okay, allow me to defuse your arguments." Jenny leaned back in her seat behind the counter of the book store as Tara looked at her expectantly. "First, Gar. Yeah, he loves working at the zoo, and he does have two rather beautiful roommates, one of which he gets to sleep with on a regular basis-"

"On subject, Jen." Tara poked her.

"Right." Jenny grinned, "On the other hand though, if he was called to action again, he'd go in a heart beat. He lives to help people, to make them laugh, and to make them safe. I think he half hopes a little kid will fall into the tiger pit at the zoo sometimes so he can save someone. Plus, if we did go back, I'd still be his girlfriend, and you'd still live with him at the Tower..."

"Okay..." Tara nodded, "What about Raven?"

"The cop thing... it's just a way to keep being a Titan without being a Titan. The nature of her powers, and her history... she wont be able to avoid being a hero forever. She knows she has to help people, or her father could... be disruptive."

Tara nodded, "Trigon. Gar told me a little..."

Jinx nodded, "As for Kylee... I started her training this morning... Tara, I've never known any one person more hell bent on being a Titan in my life. She _really_ wants to be ready to take on baddies by the time she's fourteen. She's been making progress charts for herself and everything."

Tara grinned, "You serious? She wants to follow in mom's footsteps huh?"

"Living with Rae and Jason does that to you I guess. They both have such developed senses of right and wrong, and all the gray areas in-between... you can't help but catch the 'saving the world bug.'"

"Huh." Tara shook her head, "I guess we'll just have to see how things pan out then. I'll have to think on this while I'm out with Brian tonight."

"Be careful, Tara. Follow his orders, and stay out of sight." she reached out and touched her friends arm, "I don't want to see you tomorrow in the hospital or the morgue."

Tara flashed her a smile, "Don't worry about me so much! What could go so wrong that a bunch of drug dealers will be able to hurt me?"

* * *

"This is boring."

"Will you please be quiet?" Red-X's voice growled over her com link, "I'm trying to calibrate the cameras properly. If you're here to help, you can go to where we placed that one on top of the warehouse."

It was dark, and the ship with the drugs on it had come into port already. The men would be around to gather their coke any minute. It was cloudy, and the moon was hiding along with the stars giving the docks a misty, haunted feel. Everything was a little damp.

"Fine, fine." Tara grabbed hold of a fist sized chunk of rock that drifted up near her head and used it to drag herself to the rooftop of the warehouse the drug shipment was coming into. Trotting over to the camera that overlooked the docks, she began to calibrate it's focus and angle. "How's that?"

"Perfect. Now stay low, and stay quiet. We don't want these guys to know we're here."

Tara lay down on the roof and peaked over the edge, where she could see several cars pulling up, "Why are we just watching again?"

"Video evidence is hard proof. When these guys start stepping on too many toes, I'll be able to get them out of the way quickly by supplying the cops with this footage."

"So it's all for your personal gain?"

"Yep."

"I don't buy it."

"You don't need to. Just stay hidden, and act only if I tell you to."

"Sure." Tara sighed, and continued to watch. The men were gathering near the unloading hatch in the side of a docked ship now, all of them with large bags. After a few minutes, the hatch opened, and several of the men marched inside, emerging just moments later with sacks full of a mysterious white powder.

"Cocaine." she whispered.

"Yeah." came Red-X's quiet reply, "A whole helluva lot of it, too."

"No shit." Tara watched as they unloaded what had to be at least a hundred pounds of the powder, "That's worth millions. Maybe close to a billion. Who the hell-"

"My sources say it might be a government funding project. Selling drugs to make money, and paying cops with that money to bust the drug users and dealers. Makes them rich, and makes it look like they're doing something. At least, that's my take on it."

"Crazy." Tara's eyes caught something and she turned her head to look, "What's going on down by camera six?"

"Don't know... looks like they're roughing up one of the bag men... yeah. What's going on?"

Down below, the drama played out.

* * *

"Boss!" a tall, thin man wearing a cheep suit turned to see one of his thugs dragging another laborer over to him. The man was beaten, and only half conscious, "Boss! We think this guy's a cop!"

"Really?" the man in the suit turned to inspect the beaten man as he was thrown at his feet, "What makes you say that?"

"We found this." the thug that had dragged him over handed the boss a gun that the beaten man had been packing. Turning it over, the suited man saw the serial number started with 'JCPD'.

"Sloppy." he said, flipping the gun back around and pointing it down at the defenseless cops head, "Too sloppy."

* * *

Back on the roof top, Tara tensed her muscles, "Shit." she muttered.

"Tara? Hold position. Do not... Tara!" Red-X's voice registered with her, but she ignored it as she stood up quickly and raised her hands skyward.

The ground beneath the docks buckled, and water exploded up everywhere as the wood splintered and threw most of the drug dealers into it's inky depths. The cop surfaced and began to swim away weakly.

"Get the cop! I'll handle the rest of them!" Tara shouted into her com unit, then dove off the roof of the warehouse. A hunk of rock broke away from the pavement that made up the floor in front of the building, and her feet landed on it in an expert fashion. It was the same shape and size as a skate board, and she grinned as she snapped her goggles into place.

"There! Kill her!" the boss shouted as he pulled himself up on to the dock, which was half in the ocean. Several men started pulling guns, but Tara was too quick for them. With a wave of her hand, a stack of cinderblocks near the warehouse became cannon ball like projectiles, and slammed them off their feet.

"Terra's back, baby!" she shouted as she flew down, skimming the heads of several thugs, knocking them back off the dock and into the water. Another jerk upwards of her hand and the dock under the truck they had been loading the cocaine into exploded up, a pillar of rock having just slammed through it. Jerking her hand back down, she watched with glee as the truck fell down into the ocean below.

"No!" the boss pulled out his own gun and started shooting at her, "Die, bitch!"

Tara moved her feet so that her rock board deflected the shots, then started to spiral closer to the drug dealer. "How are you doing with the cop, X-Head?"

"Got him safe and sound. I'm out of here, Tara, so try to finish up and follow as quickly as you can, alright?"

"I've got this one in the bag, baby. See you back at your place."

Tara drove down one final time, and slammed the gun out of the man's hand. He stumbled back, but managed to keep his footing on the half collapsed, slippery dock. She landed next to him and threw a hard right into his ribs.

It was like hitting a brick wall, and she gasped in pain. "Metehuman!" she breathed as he turned to her with an evil grin.

"Right in one, bitch!" his hand shot out to grab her, but she ducked away, calling her rock board back to her. It flew up next to her feet as she jumped up, and she landed on it perfectly. The metehuman drug dealer saw his chance though, and he jumped on her.

"Oof!" they both flew off the dock and down into the water. The man's superhuman ability was obviously having great mass, because they literally sank like a stone. Tara struggled with all her might, but couldn't break his vice like grip.

They reached the bottom of the harbor, white dust swirling all around them in the water, and he pinned her there. His eyes were wide, staring down into hers, a maniacal grin on his face. She stared at him from behind her goggles, her own eyes feeling the pressure of the twenty feet of water above them.

As her ears started to ring, and her ribs started to ache like they were in a vice, she struggled harder. He'd knocked the wind out of her when he'd tackled her out of the air; wind she desperately needed now.

The air she had left in her lungs started turning toxic even as the metehuman wrapped his fingers around her throat, trying to crush any hope she had of surviving. His eyes were huge, round, and blood shot. The salt water was stinging them, burning at the fragile tissue...

A desperate plan came to her, and she acted out of pure desperation. Feeling the sand of the ocean floor beneath her, she pushed her powers down further, finding the bedrock down beneath that. A half second later, a spike of rock with a needle sharp point burst out of the sand next to her head, and drove straight into the man's soft, vulnerable eye. He jerked back, clutching at his face, then went limp, the spike having penetrated through his brain.

Kicking out from under him, Tara swam to the surface as quickly as she could. Her brain was going to hemorrhage any second, and the water around her was quickly turning red, driving what little sanity she had left from her mind...

She broke the surface and gasped in lung full after lung full of life giving air. Spluttering and gagging, she swam to the collapsed dock, and pulled herself out of the cold, dark water. With a sob of hysteria, she got to her feet and fled into the night.

* * *

Brian paced back and forth in his living room. He'd changed out of the Red-X suit almost a half hour before, when he'd returned after dropping the cop off at a hospital.

"She should be here by now... Tara... where the hell are you?" he looked over to the patio of his penthouse and saw a shadow move beyond the glass. His eyes grew wide and he ran over, throwing open the French doors and shouting, "Tara?"

"Brian... oh, Brian... what have I done?" she was huddled in the darkness, her face turned away from him. A puddle was growing around her, smelling of sea water and brine.

"What the hell happened back there, Tara? It couldn't have taken that long to-"

"He was metehuman... I didn't know... how much it would take to hurt him... I just... I just..."

"Tell me what happened! Come on girl, pull it together-"

"I killed him."

Brian froze, the words chilling him to the bone. A heartless thief he was, but not a murderer. While it was true he'd accidentally killed Jenny once, and then Raven as a result of the healing powers she used to bring the other girl back, he'd never had anyone he'd tried to kill stay dead. He was even friends with them now. This was something different.

"How... I mean... I'm sure you had no other choice, but... Tara..."

"Stuck a spear in his eye... blood everywhere... turning the water red." she shivered, still refusing to look at him. Her wet hair was matted to her face, hiding one of her eyes behind a blond curtain.

Brian sank to his knees next to her, "Tara... why don't you stay here for now... We can talk to the others in the morning, and-"

"No!" she turned to him suddenly, her eyes wide, "You can't tell them! They'll hate me, and they're my only friends! They _can't_ know! They just _can't!_"

Brian reached out and wrapped his arms around her, "Okay, Tara. Okay. But if they come looking for you, you'll have to explain things... I can't hide you forever."

"Just... I don't want to even think about it right now... make me forget, Brian."

He paused, and looked down at her vulnerable eyes. Was it an invitation, or a plea for help?

"Let's just get you cleaned up for right now... it's too cold up here to be running around in soaking wet clothes..."

* * *

An hour later, Brian leaned on the door frame of his large bathroom as he watched Tara run a brush through her long, blonde hair. Showered and warm, she looked slightly better, but still retained that haunted look in her eyes. Wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his old t-shirts, she was actually quite sexy, but he tried to keep his mind off of her long, tanned legs. After a moment, she stopped brushing, pushed her hair back form her face, and stared at her reflection.

"I'm a murderer." she said with a straight face.

"No," he said in a firm voice, "you're not. It was self defense, Tara. The guy was trying to kill you... the law states that you're within your rights to use deadly force to protect yourself in those situations. Besides, it's not like anyone has to find out."

"I can't keep this from my friends. You know they'll find out." she looked away from her reflection and took a step closer to him, "Hell, Raven will take one look at me and know."

"Yeah, she's annoying like that." he sighed, "They'll understand, Tara."

"That's not the point. I should have found another way."

"You didn't have any time."

"Not an excuse." she shook her head again and leaned into him, "God, Brian... please... I don't want to think about it anymore tonight."

"What can I do?"

"Show me where your bed is." she looked up at him with a grin, "I'm exhausted."

* * *

"Brian?" a voice penetrated his head as he cracked an eye open from where he was sleeping on his couch in the living room, "Are you awake?"

"I am now..." he sat up groggily, and blinked at Tara through blurry eyes, "What is it?"

"Can you... come sleep next to me? I can't seem to fall asleep all alone in that big, strange bed... it's freaky."

"Tara... are you sure? I mean, it's not exactly... appropriate."

She rolled her eyes, "I think we can manage to sleep in the same bed without boffing each other's brains out. We're not Gar and Jenny for Christ's sake."

"Okay... okay..." he got up and grabbed the pillow he'd been using, "Let's go."

They trooped down the hallway to his bedroom, and both of them crawled into the king sized bed and got settled. Tara curled up next to him, and he put an arm around her, "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah. It feels nice." she snuggled into him, then mumbled something.

"Hmm?" he looked down at her.

She raised her face so that their lips were just an inch apart, "I said... I want to forget it ever happened." and she kissed him.

When Brian had kissed Raven it had been intense and passionate. When he had kissed Blackfire it had been slow and sexy. Kissing Tara though, was like sticking his lips into a light socket. Lights went off in his head, and he felt as if a spark of something important passed between them.

Still, he pulled back, searching her vulnerable eyes, "Tara... we shouldn't..."

She ignored him and pushed his shirt up, her hands rubbing along his chest, "Shhh... just... don't talk." she kissed him again, and began tugging at the boxers she wore, trying to get them off, "Just make love to me, Brian."

* * *

Gar walked out into the living room of the apartment he shared with Tara and Jenny to find his pink haired girlfriend staring out one of the windows, the early morning sunlight marking her face with a golden glow. Only the deep frown that marred her pretty features kept her from looking like an angel. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he planted a kiss on her cheek, "What's up?"

"She didn't come back last night."

"Tara?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think...?" Gar woke up more fully, and worry wormed it's way into his brain.

"I don't know." she shook her head, "Maybe she just stayed with Brian last night. We should go over and see what's up."

Gar nodded, "I'll get dressed."

"Yeah. Me too." Jenny turned to him, "I'm sure she's okay."

"Yeah." he nodded and smiled at her, "Probably just too tiered to fly home last night."

"Yeah." Jenny smiled back, and they walked back down the hall to their room to change, neither of them believing their false cheerfulness for a second.

* * *

Tara finished pulling her black top on, and pushed her hair back from her face, looking over to the bed where Brian lay, naked and tangled in the sheets, still asleep. A smile brushed her lips briefly, but it quickly became a frown as her eyes grew sad. Turning away, she walked out of the room and down the hall to his laundry room.

There, she retrieved her goggles from where she had discarded them the night before, then opened the still running clothes dryer. She pulled out her shorts and took only a few seconds to pull them on over her black thong. Her newly dried socks and boots were next, then she grabbed her wallet and stuffed it in her back pocket.

With a sigh, Tara walked out through the living room, then outside on to the patio. She waved her hand at one of the flag stones, and it pulled it's self up, becoming a platform for her to stand on. Jumping up, she took one last look back at the penthouse before flying off.

* * *

Brian woke to the succulent sound of a soft female voice purring in his ear, "Brrriiiiannnn... wake up, baby..."

"Mmm... Tara, you're something else you know that?" he opened his eyes and found himself staring not into azure pools of wonder, but cat-like pinkish violet, dancing with amusement.

"Shit!" he hurled himself to the side, and heard Gar's distinct laughter coming from the far side of his room. Pulling his sheet around him in an effort to maintain at least a little dignity, Brian stood up and faced the two with a frown, "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"We came looking for Tara." Jenny crawled off the bed and stood next to Gar, who was still doubled over laughing, "We got worried when she didn't come home last night." eyeing Brian's well muscled chest, she arched an eyebrow, "Guess we had nothing to worry about, since she was in your... capable hands..."

"It wasn't like that." he frowned at them, "Where is she?"

Jenny blinked at him and Gar stopped laughing, "We don't know. We were hoping you'd be able to tell us."

"Shit." Brian rushed out of his room and dashed to the laundry area. Seeing her clothes were gone, he slammed a fist into the wall, "Damnit!"

"What's going on, Brian?" Jenny asked from the doorway to the laundry room. Gar hovered behind her, worry etched on his face. Jenny looked scared.

"She... ran into some trouble last night. Nothing she couldn't handle, but she was pretty shaken up. I'm worried about what she's going to do now."

"Well," Gar spoke up, "Tara's always been ruled by her wanderlust. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

"Yeah." Brian sagged back against his washer, "I guess. Now would you two please bugger off so I can get dressed?"

* * *

Five miles away from Brian's penthouse, Tara was boarding a train. She glanced back over her shoulder as she stepped into the car, and sighed, "No going back now, Tara."

As she moved to find her seat, referencing her ticket as she went, she thought about her destination, and the trouble that she'd meet there. Just in case, she'd used her credit card to pay for the ticket, so her friends could trail her if they really wanted to.

"All aboard!" came the conductor's shout, "Now departing for Las Vegas, Nevada!"

* * *

Tara slept the entire trip, and her dreams were haunted by images of pale faces missing their eyes, and water swirling around her, thick with white powder and red liquid.

A hand shaking her jerked her awake. She started and looked to see who was waking her. The kindly looking old conductor smiled down at her, "We've arrived Miss. Time to get off."

"Yeah... yeah, thanks." Tara smiled back and stood up. As she walked to the doors of the train, she rubbed her eyes and willed the ghastly dreams away.

Stepping out into the cool night air of Las Vegas, she immediately walked for the exit of the train depot. As soon as she hit the street, she found an ally to summon a chunk of rock from, and sailed up into the air.

Flying high over the light filled streets, Tara reflected on the last time she'd been to the city of sin. She had been fifteen, and her guide had been the same man she was now going to see.

"Hope Wintergreen has kept the house in good shape." she muttered as the city lights gave way to highway and desert. Her destination was past the first ridge of mountains, in a remote little valley that hardly anyone knew about. It was the place she had received most of her training, and the place she had first learned what it was to hate.

* * *

The house was much the same as she remembered it, with it's simply layout and large open gardens. She knew there were no fewer than eleven sublevels, most of them dedicated to perfecting the arts of murder and mayhem, but the outside looked peaceful and tranquil.

Just the way _he_ liked it.

She landed inside the defensive perimeter, not wanting to set off one of the Claymore Mines and loose a leg. Walking through the entry garden, she stopped at the front door and fumbled in her pocket for her keys. With a jolt, she remembered that she didn't have them anymore, and she shook her head with a sad smile. Reaching out, she rang the doorbell.

It took four minutes before the door opened to reveal a stately looking gentlemen, dressed in loose fitting gardening clothes. He had a full head of white hair, and a well trimmed mustache over his thin lips, which pulled back into a smile when he saw the girl on the doorstep, "Terra!"

"Just Tara now, actually." she grinned back and took a step forward, throwing her arms around his neck, "How've you been, William?"

"Oh, as good as an old man can be. And please, Miss Tara, call me Wintergreen."

"Right, right. Stuffy old British coot." she pulled back and shoved his shoulder playfully. He beamed at her and led her inside.

"You've come at a good time. The Master is home at the moment." he paused and looked at her sideways, "I assume you came to see him?"

"Yeah. I have some stuff to discuss with him." she nodded.

"Very well. I shall prepare some tea for the two of you to take in the garden, if that's okay?"

"That sound's great, Wintergreen, thanks. Do you know where he is? I'll go get him."

"No need." a smooth, calm voice came from the door to the kitchen as they approached it from the entry way, "I see my traitorous second apprentice has come back to me. Terra, Terra, Terra... can you give me one good reason I shouldn't put you through the same Hell you put me through after you knocked me into that lake of lava?"

Tara turned and saw a man in his early fifties, wearing light khaki shorts and a sky blue button down shirt. His feet were bare, and an eye patch covered his right eye. His white hair was cropped short, and his goatee was trimmed to end in a slight point. His features had a decidedly evil taint to them, and his fists were balled at his sides.

Tara blinked, "Um... the whole 'voice of doom' thing's not nearly as scary without the combat suit and the mask..."

Slade Wilson sighed and unclenched his fists, letting his head droop, "Tea will be fine, Wintergreen. We'll be in the garden."

* * *

Slade studied her over the rim of his tea cup as they sat at the small bistro set that was arranged nicely under a peach tree near the back of the large garden behind the house. His one blue eye gazed at her intently, making her squirm a bit.

"Okay, cut that out. I know I dropped you in a pit of lava, and I know I betrayed you and sided with the Titans again, but I'm _sorry,_ okay?"

"You're... sorry?" he arched the eyebrow over his good eye.

Tara rolled her eyes, "I know it sounds lame, but there's not much else I can offer you, Slade. If I had it to do over again, I would have tried to capture you instead of kill you."

"Oh, well... all of my anger is now completely evaporated."

"Sarcasm is _not_ your strong suit." she frowned at him, "Look... that's all in the past now, alright? You died and came back, I died and came back, let's just call it even, okay?"

He sighed, "I suppose there's not point in arguing with you. You're right. Karma has come full circle on this matter."

"Exactly."

"So why are you here? I doubt it's to have tea with a man who would have killed you if you hadn't done him first."

"Actually, I need a favor."

"Excuse me?" Slade looked incredulous, "You want a favor?"

"Yeah. I need a new identity for a little while. You still have any of my spares laying around?"

"I kept your files, yes." he eyed her skeptically, "Why, pray tell, do you need one of the alternate identities I set up for you?"

"Because... I need to go home. You know I'm not allowed back in the boarder of Markovia. If I'm someone else though..."

"Ah, I see." he nodded thoughtfully, "Why is it you have to return home?"

She paused for a moment, then blurted out, "I killed a man."

"Just one?" he smiled and held up a finger.

"Yes, just one, you idiot."

"Your first kill, and you go running home to your brother. I never would have expected you to be this weak."

"It's not weakness. It's atonement. Taking lives is wrong, Slade, but I know I'll never be able to convince you of that."

He shook his head and sighed, "Very well. I have little use for your spare identities, but in return for this favor, I ask for a boon from you as well."

Tara tensed up, "What?"

"Oh, I'll be saving it for a rainy day. In essence, Tara... you owe me."

She swallowed hard, then gulped down the last of her Tea, "Deal."

"Good girl." he smiled at her, his creepy I-know-something-you-don't smile, and she actually winced, knowing that she'd just signed away her soul... again.

"I wont kill anyone for you."

"Oh, I'll keep my boon inside your flawed ethical guidelines, don't worry your pretty blond head over it. My, you've certainly grown up, haven't you?" he seemed to really see her for the first time, "You're making me feel old, Tara."

"Maybe that's because you _are_ old." she rolled her eyes, "The magic used to bring me back took away a few years of my life."

"You look lovely. Civilian life has treated you well?"

"Up until recently, yeah. And I'm not only older, but wiser now, Slade, so don't expect any of our previous relationship to resurface here."

He looked away from her, "Even I admit that our... relationship was a mistake, Tara."

Her lip quivered as she wrung her hands in her lap, "I was only sixteen, Slade... I didn't know any better, and you... well, you were lonely, weren't you?"

"Wintergreen makes for fine conversation, but nothing like what you were... I'm sorry Tara."

"Sorry?" she looked up at him with tear stained eyes, "Excuse me, but I thought I just heard the psychopath apologize."

"I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I can admit when I'm in the wrong." he shook his head and rubbed his good eye, "I never should have taken what I did from you."

There was silence between them for a few minutes, then he spoke again, "Will you be staying the night?"

"If that's okay... I'll hit the road in the morning... long trip ahead of me."

"I'll have Wintergreen make up a room. Tara..." he reached across the table and took her hand, "The man you killed... it was self defense wasn't it?"

She nodded and gripped his hand, "Yeah. Why?"

He smiled a sad smile, "Because even when I was training you to rip the throats out of training dummies, I knew you'd never willingly take a life... your eyes... they betray your true nature."

She stared at him for a long moment, then brushed away her tears, "Thanks, Slade. Really." letting go of his hand, she stretched and smiled at him with a final sniff, "So, how about a game of checkers? You have yet to beat me."

"Oh ho... we'll see who's laughing when you've been beaten..." he grinned at her and they got up to find the board.

* * *

Vic sat down at an outdoor table on the patio of a nice little cafe in down town Jump. He was on his lunch break, so he was still wearing his suit, and he held a slight grin on his face, "Yo." he said to the blond man seated across from him, "What's up, man?"

"Glad you could make it on such short notice." Brian nodded to the half-robot and lay his menu down.

"Always up for lunch with a friend. New power core works great by the way."

"Glad to hear it. Hey, I need a favor if it's not too much to ask."

"Shoot." Vic picked up his menu and glanced it over quickly.

"I need to do a credit card trace."

Vic paused and looked over at him, "I don't exactly have the means to do that at the lab, Bri."

"But the computers at the Tower do." Brian nodded to the West, where the street they were on led down to the bay. Titans Tower stood strong and silent on it's lone island.

"We're locked out of the Tower, man. It's owned by the JLA now."

Brian rolled his eyes, "You expect me to believe that you didn't leave a back door somewhere that only you know about?"

Vic glared at him for a moment, then sighed and slumped, "Who you need to trace?"

"Tara."

"Tee? Why?"

"She's gone. I'm betting she used her credit card to book a flight or something."

"She could just fly on her own power you know."

"No... she wanted to get away and travel, not just fly around on a slab of rock all day. We were going to go together, but... some stuff happened last night, and I think she's going to keep running unless I can bring her back."

The former Titan rubbed his chin and looked at Brian seriously, "Must have been some pretty heavy stuff."

"She made me promise not to tell you guys about it. Ask her when I bring her back."

After a moment, Vic sighed again and nodded, "Alright. After I get out of the lab today I'll call you and we can head over to the Tower."

"Sweet." Brian grinned, "Thanks for the trust man. Now order whatever you want. I'm paying."

* * *

Tara sat at a large computer screen, scrolling through various pictures of herself, modified slightly to change her appearance enough so no one would be able to place her right away. She came to one with black hair and stopped.

"Do you have the wig for this one?" she called over her shoulder to Slade, where he was wheeling a portable wardrobe out of a closet for her.

He glanced at the screen, then opened the doors of the wardrobe and dug around inside. He was back out after a moment, holding a mop of long black hair in his hand, "Yes."

"Great. I'll go with..." she checked the name, "Natasha Mermovia. I'll need brown contacts as well."

"We have them here." he held up a cosmetics kit, then set it down on a table next to the wardrobe, "Take whatever you'd like from this collection. I have very little use for woman's clothing."

"You and Wintergreen don't get up to any kinky shit while I'm not around?"

"Sadly, both of our sex lives seem to have died in recent years. Though Wintergreen never dated much, really."

Tara snorted, "Right."

"Tara?" she turned and looked at Slade, who stood behind her with a sad look on his face, "You do believe me don't you? That I'm sorry for what I put you through?"

"Yeah." she swallowed hard, "Yeah, I do."

"Make me a promise?"

"What's that?"

He looked at her for a long moment, then said, "Don't go back to being a super hero."

Tara blinked, "What?"

"It's... dangerous, and... I don't think I could fight you again."

"Slade... I can't make that promise. If the need arises, I'll go back to the Titans in a heart beat. I have talents and skills that can be used for good... just as much as they can be used for evil, like you taught me. You use your talents to make money and attain your goals... I use mine to save lives and stop people like you from hurting others. I'm sorry, Slade." she shook her head, "I know you're helping me quite a bit here, but if I ever run in to you endangering other peoples lives again... I'll stop you."

He smiled a sad smile, "You really have grown into an amazing woman, haven't you?"

"Yeah." she smiled back, "I guess I have."

* * *

"We should so not be doing this." Vic and Brian walked quietly down an underground passage way that led to the lower levels of the Tower from under the island. As they came to the end of the hallway, they stopped in front of a nondescript door. "This is labeled as a maitnence closet on the other side." Vic went on, "Hopefully none of the JLA have been down here to check this out."

He entered a quick twelve digit code on the pad next to the door, and it slid open to reveal the basement storage area of the Tower. The two of them walked in quietly, and Vic looked around. After a moment, he walked to a wall panel and entered in a few commands, "I'm shutting down the security grid for now. I'll arm it again after we leave."

"Great. Where's the best place to do this from?"

Vic swallowed hard, "Robin's computer."

Brian stopped in his tracks at the base of the stairs that led to the upper levels, "Aw, shit man... I'm sorry. I didn't realize we'd have to-"

"Don't worry." Vic shook his head and started up the stairs, "I can handle it."

"If you say so. Let's just do this quick."

"I hear that."

Ten minutes later, they were walking into Robin's old room. It was exactly as he had left it before he'd rushed off to Gotham, with clothes scattered about, and spare utility belt on the work bench. He had obviously been upgrading some of the gadgets in it. Vic wondered if any of the upgrades could have saved his life.

"This the one?" Brian asked as he turned on Robin's monitor. The screen lit up, showing that the computer hadn't been shut off since the Boy Wonder had left the Tower."

"Yeah. He left the system up and logged on... saves me the trouble of having to hack it. This'll only take a second."

True to his word, Vic had the last month worth of charges on Tara's credit card up in less then a minute. He scrolled down to the end and pointed, "That what you're looking for?"

"She took the train to Vegas." Brian scratched his head, "That's vague. Wish I had more to go on than that."

"Tell you what. Why don't you head out that way, and I'll create a link up here that'll tell me if she uses the card again."

"That'll help a ton man, thanks. I'd better jet if I want to make it there in any good amount of time. See ya, round, Vic, and thanks."

"Hey, it's for Tara, right?" he went about setting up the link, "Just bring her home safe and sound."

"Count on it." Brian waved as he walked out the door.

* * *

The next day found Tara walking into Las Vegas MacCarran International with a single suitcase in her hand. She wore her black wig, light blue shades of makeup with light pink lip gloss, and stylish jeans with a sky blue baby-t. A black leather purse swung off her shoulder and she smiled in a flirtatious manner at all the cute men she passed.

Coming to a McDonald's in the airport, she pulled out her credit card and got in line.

* * *

Brian walked down the strip, looking around at the sights. He'd been to Vegas before of course, but he'd hardly ever seen the city during the day. It was almost as lively as it was during the night.

So far he hadn't had any luck locating Tara. The first place he'd checked was the train station, and he'd found a conductor that remembered her, but didn't know where she had gone. A brief search around the depot and he'd found a chunk of rock missing down an ally way. That meant she probobly hadn't gone too far outside the city.

"Fifty square miles to search. Not a problem." he muttered to himself as he looked up at the Cesar. Sighing, he decided to see if any of the security personal had seen her come through this particular casino the night before.

Just as he was about to go in, his phone rang. Pulling it out he checked the ID, then answered it, "Give me some good news, Cy."

_"Tara just used her card again in a McDonalds in MacCarran International. She's going to fly somewhere."_

"I can be there in Fifteen minutes. Thanks man."

_"Just doing my job. Move fast Bri." _

* * *

"Miss Mermovia?" a young flight attendant asked and she looked up from where she was finishing with her breakfast.

"Yees?" Tara affected a Russian accent, and smiled kindly.

"The flight is boarding, ma'am. This way." she motioned with one arm and Tara stood up, grabbing her purse, which was also her only carry on.

"Thank you." she said with the same accent and moved on.

The sound of someone running caught her ear and she looked back at the terminal entrance to see Brian come pelting in. He looked around for a moment, then his eyes fell on her.

She stared back at him as he stared at her.

After a moment, he shook his head and continued to look around, as if he was searching for someone. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and continued on to board the plane. The black wig really did it apparently.

"Though it was kind of sweet that he followed me here..." as found her seat and sat down, she removed her credit card from her pocket and pulled a small wallet out of her purse. She slipped the card into a slot behind another one.

One that read Natasha Mermovia.

* * *

Brian waited until she boarded the plan before he gave up the pretense of looking for her. He quickly walked forward and tapped one of the last flight attendants that was left in the terminal on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him with a smile.'

"Can I help you Sir?"

He gave her his best dazzling smile right back and replied, "Yeah... I was wondering if you could tell me where this plan is going?" he motioned to the one that Tara had just boarded.

"Oh! It's headed for Markovia. It's a one way flight, non-stop."

"That's near the former Soviet Union right?"

"Yes it is, Sir! If you wish to book a flight, Delta Airlines will be more than happy to have your business! I have to go now though."

"Well, go on then. Who knows? Maybe I'll just wait until you get back to book that flight..." he winked at her.

"That'll be in two days." she winked back and ran her eyes up and down his lean body before turning and walking to the plan, swaying her shapely hips the whole way. She turned at the gate to give him one more wink, but ended up blinking in confusion instead.

Brian had disappeared.

* * *

The phone rang at Jenny and Gar's apartment, and the pink haired girl picked it up from where it was sitting next to her. She hit the talk button and held it to her ear, never taking her eyes off the TV set in front of her.

"Hello?"

_"Hi... is Tara in?"_

"Nope. Can I take a message?"

_"This is Carol from the video store... do you know where she is? She was supposed to come in last night and we never saw her..."_

"Oh, that." Jenny sat up and hit the mute button on the TV, "Tara... well, she's always been kinda... a wanderer. I know this sucks to hear, but we think she went on walkabout."

_"Walkabout?"_

"Yeah. We're not sure where she is, but we know she'll be back in a month or so."

_"A month? Jeez! I can't just fill in a schedule like that!"_ Carol sounded irate, _"Tell he when she gets back that she'll have to find a new job! She just lost this one!" _

"Yeah, I figured. Sorry."

_"Not your fault, hun." _Carol sighed, _"Actually, tell her to come back in when she gets back... I'll hire her back if she wants." _

"I'll do that." Jenny smirked.

_"Thanks. Bye!"_

"Yeah, later." Jenny hit the off button and set the phone down with a sigh. "Tara... where the hell are you girl?"

* * *

There was a chime from overhead, and Tara looked up to see the fasten seatbelts sign lit up. As she did so, the captain's voice came over the intercom, "Attention passengers of Delta flight 776, Las Vegas to Markovia. We're getting ready to make out landing approach now, so expect a little turbulence to begin shortly. We hope you've enjoyed your flight, and..." Tara tuned out the rest as she grabbed her purse and held it in her lap. The most dangerous part of her trip was coming up, and that was making it through customs. If the guards found out that she was who she was... they'd probably shoot her on sight.

With a sigh to let out the tension she was feeling, she closed her eyes and went over the entire personal history of Natasha.

* * *

"Passport?" the guard asked in Russian, and Tara handed him the fake that she was carrying. He looked it over, then squinted up at her. "Are you hear for business?"

"No." she replied in flawless Russian, "I am here visiting family."

"Ah." he waved her on, "Go ahead."

She took her passport back and continued through the airport. Had it really been so long since she left that no one recognized her face any more? While it was true that she was much older now, her facial features really hadn't changed in years. Maybe they had just figured she would never come back, and so they had stopped training their customs officers to recognized her and her mother's faces.

As she stepped up to the baggage retrieval line, she wondered how much her homeland had changed since she'd been away.

* * *

"Wow..." she gasped as she looked out the window of the cab she was riding in. Skyscrapers rose on either side of her, and she smiled broadly, "He's done alright for the place..."

"Never seen a big city before?" the driver asked back at her, again in Russian.

She shook her head and replied in her native tongue, "I live in one much larger than this back in the United States... it's just been some time since I've been home. The biggest building here when I left was the palace."

"All of these buildings have gone up in just the past eight years or so. How old where you when you left?"

"Seven." she replied, and gazed at a fountain that was shooting water on into the air in the middle of a park. Children played in the water, and parents stood nearby and laughed, "Everyone seems... happier now."

"Change in rulers." the cabbie replied, "King Brion is much more open to modern ways than King Phillip was."

"I guess so." she watched the sights scrolling by slow down until they stopped in front of a square with a large statue in it.

"This is where you want to be?" the driver asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Tara pulled out several bills of the nation's currency and handed them to him. As he started to count change, she shook her head and touched his shoulder, "Keep it. It's your tip."

"Are you sure?" he looked back at her with a surprised glance, "This is... a lot of money for a tip."

"I can afford it." she winked at him and opened her door, "Pop the trunk so I can get my suitcase?"

* * *

After the cab had driven away, Tara stood in the square and looked up at the statue for a long time. Finally she sighed and smiled a weak smile, "I'm home, Grandpapa." she whispered in Russian, then walked past the statue and down the cobblestone road that led to the palace grounds. She stopped at the gates and paid the admission charge for the tour, then walked in with a group of tourists.

As they entered the palace, she slipped away from the group and down a hall way that led to a set of double doors. As she walked, she pulled off her wig and stuffed it into her purse.

Nearing the doors, she wasn't surprised at all when a guard stepped out dressed in the uniform of one of the ceremonial honor guardsman of the royalty.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this area is off limits to the tour groups. I can help you find your way back if you'd like, or-"

"That wont be necessary." she tilted her chin up and stared at him with a gaze that could stop even a battle hardened mercenary in his tracks, "I'd like to request an audience with his Majesty, King Brion."

He arched an eyebrow at her, "And who, might I ask, is making this request?"

She stood up straighter, and squared her shoulders, "Princess Tara Markov. His sister."

* * *

Tara looked up from where she was seated in a well appointed office beyond the doors she had been stopped outside of, and smiled as a young man no older than twenty-five rushed through the doors. He was tall, and had blond hair that fell about his ears in golden waves. His face was boyish, and he wore an expensive looking suit. His face broke into a huge grin when he saw her.

"Tara!" he shouted, and practically ran to her, vaulting over the back of the couch that separated them and landing in front of her as she stood up. They threw their arms around each other and both of them laughed.

After a few minutes they broke apart and both sat down on the couch she'd been seated on before, "Tara... what in the name of God are you doing back here? How did you get past customs?"

She grinned and pulled the wig out of her purse, "I guess it's pretty effective." she chuckled with him, and he sat back and looked at her, "You look older than I thought you would... you're only seventeen aren't you?"

"Technically. Physically I'm twenty." He arched an eyebrow and she sighed. "You have a few hours?"

He turned to the doors where a mousy looking woman hovered with an unsure look on her face, "Lucia? Clear my schedule for the day. I have some catching up to do with my sister."

"Yes Sir." she nodded and backed out of the room, closing the doors.

"Lucia looks like she'd be pretty hot if you took her out of that suit and did her hair up nice..." Tara leered at her brother.

"She's my personal assistant, Tara, not my girlfriend. I haven't really had time to date since I took the crown."

"Since Father died." Tara's grin failed.

"Don't feel sad, Sister." Brion shook his head, "Father was not a good man... he hated you and your mother, and he took from me the only sibling I ever had. He made many bad choices throughout his rule of this nation."

"Yeah." Tara sighed, "So... where to start?" she looked up at the ceiling, "How about when my Mom died? I was... nine..."

Brion listened as she spoke.

He kept listening for four hours.

* * *

Tara stood on a balcony that extended out from the guest room she'd been given for as long as she chose to stay. She leaned on the marble rail that went around it and stared out at the unfamiliar skyline of Markovia's capital city, which shared the name of the country.

Brion had been accepting of her story, and he had understood her motivations for becoming Slade's apprentice. He had even told her that he didn't fault he for killing the drug runner just two nights before.

"You can stay here as long as you wish, Tara." he had said, "Regardless of what has gone on in your past, here, you are a Princess. I'll revoke your banishment tonight, you may stay here at the palace in the meantime. Please... consider making this your home Sister."

And she had, too. She'd been leaning on the railing for almost an hour, thinking about it. All the pros and cons. All the things she'd be leaving behind, but also the things she'd be escaping from.

All of her thought always led back to the same thing though.

"Brian..." she whispered. He'd been invading her thoughts since she'd seen him at the airport back in Vegas. He had come looking for her, to do what? Convince her not to go? Return the hair clip she had forgotten at his place? Go with her? Sweep her up in his arms and carry her off into the sunset?

A smile crept up on her face at that thought, but she quickly banished it with a scowl. Slamming her fist into the railing, she muttered, "Damn it all! I am _so_ not falling in love with that idiot."

"What idiot?" asked a computer filtered voice from behind her. She whirled around and stared across the open balcony with wide eyes.

Red-X leaned against the frame of the French doors that led back into her room, his black cape wafting in the breeze with the white silk curtains.

"Brian? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I followed you." he shrugged as he walked over to her, pulling off his mask. He smiled, "I put two and two together on the way over. Markovia... Tara Markov... the ruler of the country is Brion Markov... not a hard equation."

"So you knew where to find me." she grinned, "Good for you." her grin turned into a scowl, "Now go away."

"I thought we were going to take a trip together. What happened to that?"

"I killed a guy, that's what happened. Why can't you understand that I need to be alone right now? Why can't you understand that I don't need your help, and that I don't need- _mmrph_!"

Tara glared at him over his gloved hand, which was pressed firmly to her mouth. He glared back with a serious expression, "Stop your gorgeous lips flapping for a minuet, Tara, and listen to me." she blinked at him, and he pulled his hand away, "I didn't chase you halfway around the world so that you could just kick me off your balcony and never come home. I came to tell you that I understand what you're feeling. After I killed Jinx, and then Raven died instead..." he trailed off and turned away from her, "Fuck! This is hard to talk about." he glared up at the stars for a minuet, and she stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on, Brian."

He sighed and turned back to her, avoiding her eyes, "After Raven died, I ran. I spent a long time just brooding on it, and I finally realized that I had to atone. I had to... make my peace with it. I went to the Tower, Jason captured me, and we've all been friends ever since. I helped them fight off an army of zombies, and I've been patrolling the city for them while they're disbanded. I'm giving back, even if Raven is still alive. I have to... keep doing good. For that one, terrible deed... I have to keep going."

Tara's eyes softened, "You really are strong, you know that?"

"No, I'm not." he looked up at her eyes, "I'm so, so weak. I can't forgive myself... I can't face the fact that I did wrong and get past it. I just... keep beating myself up over it."

She smiled at him, "I think you just like being a hero more than you'll ever admit."

He frowned at her, "Yeah, but you were _born _to be a hero, Tara. It's what you'll always be. Here, in Jump, or on the God damn moon... you'll always want to help those in need."

"How do you know?" she frowned back at him.

"It's in your eyes... your eyes tell your true nature."

Tara froze, "You're the second person to say that to me in the past few days."

"Who else said that?" he looked curious.

She took a moment to reply, "Slade."

His eyes widened, "You went back to see Slade? Is that why you went to Vegas?"

She nodded, "He lives close to there. I needed an different identity to get into Markovia, and I knew he had some old ones we set up when I was working for him lying around."

"And he helped you? Just like that?"

"I may have turned on him in the end, Brian, but... he'll always be like the Father I never had. Lord knows mine sucked enough."

"Is King Brion your brother?"

"Half brother." she turned away from him, "Look, when we made love the other night... you have to have realized that I wasn't exactly..."

"A virgin? Yeah, I noticed." he frowned, "Was it Slade?"

She nodded, staring off at the city lights, "It was only a few times. Three actually. But... I don't regret it. He was lonely, I was growing up... we worked so closely together... it was only natural."

"You didn't... when you went back to him, you didn't-"

She laughed, "No!" she twirled back around and slugged his shoulder, "I've been with a younger guy now! He seemed so... old." she smiled, at him, "Besides, I don't think he'd be able to get it up for a chick that dropped him in a lake of lava."

"I would. You're hot." he winked.

"Flirt." she shoved his shoulder, "What I'm trying to say here is that, well... the other night? That was special to me. It... really meant something."

"Yeah. Me too." He held open his arms and she walked forward into them. As he hugged her, he whispered into her hair, "I've been thinking about you a lot in the past few days."

"I've been thinking about you too."

"You think we're falling for each other?"

"I know I am."

"Jenny said we would."

"Jenny's been with enough guys and girls to know by now."

Tara laughed at that, then leaned up and kissed him. After a moment, they pulled apart, "I'm going to think over what you said... about pressing on, and atoning for my sins and all of that."

"Good girl." he smiled down at her.

"In the mean time, do you want to stay up all night and have sex with me?"

His grin broadened, "Hell yes."

* * *

August 2nd was a Tuesday, and so Jenny was standing in the middle of her apartment late in the morning with Kylee sitting on the couch in front of her. They worked on spell theory while Gar was at work so he could help out with her combat training when he got home.

Jenny paced back and forth before the almost-thirteen year old girl with a serious expression on her face, "The presence of dark energy in an stag signifies what?"

Kylee thought for a moment, "Either the animal brushed against some form of dark magic, or it's inhabited by dark entity, most likely a demon."

"Or?" Jenny motioned with her hand, signaling that there was more.

"Um..." Kylee closed her eyes and her lips moved as she spoke through the passages the pink haired girl had had her memorize, "Oh! It could also be a Stargitorial! An vengeful being that brings misfortune to men who hunt for sport and not for food."

"Good." Jinx nodded, then smiled, "You're coming along quickly! How's your math homework been? Still working with Bart?"

Kylee blushed, but was saved from responding by the door being kicked open and Tara strolling in with a suitcase like she was just returning from a trip to the store, "Hey guys!" she said in a happy tone.

"Tara!" Kylee jumped up and rushed over, throwing her arms around the blond girl, "Welcome home!"

"Great to be back!" Tara hugged Kylee back, then smiled down at her, "Think you can grab me a glass of water, kid? I'm parched!"

"Sure thing!" Kylee nodded with a grin, and ran off to the kitchen. Jenny watched her go then gave Tara a brief hug.

"We haven't seen Brian around for a month. Did he catch up to you?"

"Yeah. We fucked like rabbits." Tara grinned like an idiot and plopped down on the couch, tossing her suitcase aside and kicked off her shoes.

"Glad to hear it." Jenny laughed and sat down with her as Kylee came back with the water. Tara gladly took it and gulped it down.

"So where did you go?" Kylee asked as she sat down on the floor in a meditative position.

Tara waved her hand in an abstract gesture, "We started in Markovia... that's where I was born, by the way... and visited my brother for a little while."

"Markovia is where?" Jenny asked with an arched eyebrow, "And why does it sound like your last name?"

"It's in Eastern Europe, and that's because I'm actually a Princess there. Well, half a Princess, since my Dad wasn't a very faithful man." Jenny and Kylee gaped at her, and she continued with a grin, "Then we went to Paris, because we were so in lerv... then off to Switzerland, then Germany, then Scotland, then back over here to New York, then across the country, hitting a few cities along the way, but mostly sticking to the wilderness. We camped a lot."

"Wow!" Kylee said with wide eyes, "That's so cool! And you're a Princess?"

"Unofficially." Tara winked at her, then flopped back with a giggle,"God... Brian is so fucking awsome... in bed and everywhere else too..."

Jenny shook her head, "If Raven asks, I didn't teach you that." she said to Kylee.

The younger girl just giggled, "So we all have boyfriends now!"

Jenny smirked, "So Bart's your boyfriend now, huh?"

Tara perked up, "The speedster? Really?"

Kylee blushed, "No! I just.. well..."

The two older girls laughed, and Jenny reached over and poked Tara, "Hey. The video store said you could have your job back if you wanted it."

"Na." Tara shook her head, "I'm moving in with Brian in a few days, and he's loaded enough for both of us."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because he stole everything he has... Seriously though, we're going to miss you around here. Just wont be the same without you."

"You guys need your space, and I'll be better for me to live with Brian for what I'll be doing any way."

"What's that?" Kylee asked.

Tara looked at them seriously, "I'm gonna go back to it..." she brushed some hair out of her face, and grinned like a idiot, "Titan again, am I." her eyes flashed with golden energy, "Terra's back, baby."

* * *

Closing Notes: I know it seems a bit rushed, and there's probobly tons of errors I didn't pick up, but I wanted to get this one done, and up. It's a bridge chapter anyway, just to establish a realistic relationship between Brian and Tara.

* * *

**Reviews!**

goldfish demon - Talk about far between. Hope this one wasn't_ too_ long...

cyberclock000- Ass hurting all over again? This one was just as long as the last one... sheesh.

catsux-Oh, only seven inches... If you're such a comic book geek, can you tell me what Brion Markov used as a codename while he was advanturing as a hero?

wen.crushed.- I've given Brian (Red-X) a whole different personality for this series, because he's so undefined in the cartoon. I like the way he's turning out.

seattleitegirl- Glad you liked the last chapter. Adonis's laser cannon was suposed to be just that... a laser. Cyborg uses a sonic disruptor. I know, details, details... heh.

StarryRavenFire- No Tim and Kylee action in this story. Tim will stay in Gotham, and Kylee will stay in Jump. Sorry. :)

Darkofthenight- Update was no where near 'soon.' Sorry about that... :)

pharonicbatgirl (Arezal) - No BB/T for you! BB/JNX, and TRA/X the whole way! Atleast for this one. I've got aGREAT idea for a BB/Raethough, so Imight start it soon...

Robinfan- Chapter after this one is back toGotham. But yeah, BartAllen is one of the coolest speesters ever. Wally West is just too much of a punk, but Bart's actually funny.

Heaven's Angel- You're reading too much into the future. Normally I don't like to crush peoples guesses like this, but seriously... I didn'tput Kylee inthis story to be Tim's love intrest. She's justas OC that will have nothing to do with that story arch. Sorry everyone:)

WHOCARES? - More Robin and Starfire next chapter. I'd have to say thatso far, this one is my least favorite chapter of this story. It just feels to rushed to me, even though I took like, a month to write it. Heh.

Stolen Valkyrie- EVERYONE loves Kylee! I guess it's because I've given her so little conflict and there's like, nothing bad about her. Sure she had her little anger freak out, but she was really, really sorry! (Big puppy dog eyes here.) Seriously though, I did put her in to be like that. She's strong, despite seeming like she's so frail, and she's getting stronger as the story progresses. As she grows, her sense of right and wrong and peace and justice for all will grow too. Not into a black and white view, but seeing all the gray inbetween, just like 'Mom.' :)

chickiidoo- Thanks for the shout out, even if you don't have much time to review. Trust me, I understand. :)

The Question - You know, I seriously kicked around the idea of adding Cheshire into this story to screw with Raven and Speedy's relationship, but tossed it out at the last minute as seeming TOO Outsiderish. No, this story will stay as just theTitans.

Yeliak-More Raven and Kylee in coming chapters. More of everyone in coming chapters. That hopefullywont take this long to write.

WHOCARES?(again) - Nope, not dead yet. :)

seattleitegirl(again) - Still kickin, unfortunetly. Sorry. :)

* * *

Next Time: Two Birds and a Bat

In which Robin takes flight, Batman gains a new partner, and an old knight takes on a new mantle.


	9. Chapter Eight: Two Birds and a Bat

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: Sorry for the long delays between chapters of this story, folks, but the interlocking story lines are getting to be a bit much to juggle. I'm doing good though, so here's the new one. Short, yes, but still, it's up.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, Batman or any other DCU characters.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight - Two Birds and a Bat**_

* * *

"I still do not think you should be out here, Sister."

Blackfire rolled her eyes at Star, "Kori, I'm barely a month along, and I feel fine. I've already agreed to not be down there in the action, and to just stay back and toss energy bolts at the baddies." she shrugged in an eloquent manner and tossed her hair back behind one shoulder, "I wont compromise any more."

The two Tameranians were seated on the ledge of the twenty fifth floor of one of Gotham's many sky scrapers. Looking down at the darkened street below them, Starfire sighed, "I just worry about you."

"Don't. I can take care of myself."

"I know that, Komi, but I think you have yet to start thinking of the fact that you will soon have a child. This baby will be yours. You will not be able to simply give the child back to it's parents when it starts crying, and you will not be able to-"

"Shut up, dear sister." Blackfire cut her off with a sigh, "I know all that... it's just... I don't want to start having to deal with it until I'm too fat to move any more."

"You cannot go into this stage of your life with thoughts such as those. You will only grow to resent your child."

"Because you're such an expert." Blackfire stuck out her tongue and Star rolled her eyes.

_"If you two are done with the sisterly chat, do you think we could get this show on the road?"_ Oracle's voice came through their com units and they both laughed a little.

"Very well, Oracle. What is it you require of us?"

_"The truck holding all of Galante's goons will be rolling right under your current location in about fifteen seconds. Just stop it, and make sure none of them get away."_

"Sounds easy enough." Blackfire checked the building tops around them, "Where's Batman?"

_"Batman is... busy at the moment."_

"Which means he's doing something way more important than us, but doesn't trust us to help with it." the black haired beauty scowled.

_"It's his town, Blackfire. His rules."_

"Yeah, yeah." the two sister stood up and jumped off the ledge, flying down towards the street at a rapid speed. They could see the truck rolling up now, and both of them charged energy bolts on their hands.

"Aim for the street in front of them, do you think?" Star's eyes never left the truck.

"Yeah. Twenty feet ahead of our current location. That way we wont take out another fire hydrant." Blackfire grinned, and Star winced. It had been a rather large mess last time they had failed to aim correctly.

They waited until the truck was almost on top of their attack point before they let loose with a barrage of energy blasts that tore the street apart in front of the truck. The driver made a valiant effort to swerve, but ended up plowing directly into the ditch they had created, stopping the truck instantly.

"I am going in, Oracle. Blackfire will provide covering fire." Star shot a quick glare at her sister to make sure she would adhere to the plan, and was satisfied with the rolling eyes the other Tameranian gave her. Flying down quickly amid a barrage of purple energy bolts, she slammed into the side of the truck, and tore the top of it off. Tossing aside the mangled sheet metal, Star grinned down at the men inside with glowing green eyes.

They all stared back, some with fright etched on their faces, and others with looks of anger and rage. With a sigh, she noticed two of them couldn't seem to look away from her breasts. Maybe she should consider switching back to her old uniform...

_"Star! Stop daydreaming!" _came Oracle's voice, and she snapped out of her funk in time to dodge as the bullets started flying. Blackfire's energy barrage continued and bought her enough time to fly around the side of the truck and tip in over. The gunmen poured out into the street in a heap, leaving them dazed.

It only took her another five seconds to fly in and render all of them unconscious. She quickly checked on the driver to make sure the crash hadn't injured him too badly, then flew back up to Blackfire.

"You did very well, Sister. I thank you for staying up here and... Komand'r? What is wrong?"

Blackfire clutched her right arm, and grinned in a pained sort of way at her sister as blood seeped through her fingers, "Just a stray shot. Nothing too major."

"Sister!" Star flew to her and grabbed her out of the air as she passed out, "Oracle! Prepare a bed for Blackfire! She has been shot!"

* * *

Blackfire woke with a wince and a jerk. Strong arms held her down suddenly, and Starfire's soothing voice fell on her ears. 

"Stay still, Sister. Barbara is mending your wound."

"It hurts." she lay back and winced again as Babs ran a needle through her skin, stitching up the gunshot wound.

"You're lucky it only hit your arm. Didn't go in too deep either." Babs dabbed at the wound with some gauze, mopping away some of the blood, "You passed out for a little while... I was afraid you had gone into shock for a moment."

"Great X'ahl!" Blackfire suddenly sat up on the cot, knocking Star away and grabbing Babs by the front of her shirt. She shook the human girl once, "The baby! Did you check to see... Oracle, if my child is hurt because of this... I don't... I can't..." she began to sob as she crumpled in on herself, "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine, Blackfire. It was the first thing I checked." Babs laid a hand on her shoulder. A sound from the other side of the room caught all of their attention and they looked over to see the shadows move.

Batman stepped from the darkness and stared impassionedly at Blackfire. She had only met him twice before, the first time he hadn't spoken to her at all, and the second time he'd told her to follow a different lead on a different case, since he was working the one she had stumbled upon. Now he had only a few words for her.

"You failed to inform me that you were with child, Blackfire, as did you, Oracle." he turned his stare on Babs briefly, then back to the black haired woman, "Risking your own life for this cause is one thing, but risking two lives is unacceptable. I... appreciate the help you've given me, Komand'r, but as of right now, you're fired. I don't want to see you back on the streets."

With that, he turned and left. Blackfire hung her head, and Star patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

* * *

When Tim returned from his morning jog, he found an exhausted looking Babs sipping a mug of tea in the living room. He grinned at her, "Rough night?" 

Babs looked over at him and nodded, "Blackfire took a stray round to her right bicep. Nothing too bad, but it had Star pretty shaken."

Tim paled, "She was shot? It wont cause any complications will it? I mean, the baby-"

"Aside from a little blood loss, she'll be fine. The one good thing that came out of it is that she's started to see her own mortality. She was so worried for the baby when she woke up that she was almost hysterical."

"How's Kori?"

"She's out right now buying mayo and gram crackers for Komi. Aliens..." Babs shook her head, "I mean, pregnancy cravings are one thing, but crackers covered in mayo is just..."

"Weird?" Dick asked as she stepped into the room. He was shirtless, and his well muscled chest glistened with early morning workout sweat.

"Growr." Babs arched an eyebrow, "Trying to make me hot and bothered Man Wonder?"

"Yep." Dick walked right up to her and gave her a big hug, making sure to drip sweat on her glasses.

"Ew! Jerk!" Babs beat him about the shoulders and head playfully until he let her go and walked over to Tim, "You ready grace and gymnastics, Little Brother?"

"After breakfast." Tim shook his head, "I'm starving."

"Sure." Dick nodded and Babs watched them fondly as they walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah Babs?"

"Komi got shot last night."

"What?" he whirled back around, his eyes wide, "Is she... I mean, is the baby-"

"She's fine." Babs assured him, "Just a stray round to the arm. It's not even that bad, but Bruce stopped by last night and he found out about her being pregnant. He fired her. It's just Star and Batman again." she gave him a meaningful look.

He nodded slowly, "Right. Okay, well, that just moves the plan along a little bit faster."

"What plan?" Tim asked as he poked his head around the counter of the kitchen area.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you think...?" Babs gave Dick a quizzical glance.

"Yeah, we're good." Dick's eyes flicked to Tim, then to Babs once again, "We'll go forward with it tonight."

"Alright. I'm going to get some sleep, but you should talk to Kori soon."

"I'll do that. Thanks Babs."

"Just doing my job." she waved over her shoulder as she wheeled out of the room.

"What plan?" Tim asked again, looking agitated.

"Just cook the bacon." Dick commanded with a smile.

* * *

The sound of grunts and fists hitting the punching bag drew Tim to the training area of Babs' dwelling. Dick was off 'talking' to Kori, so he knew it wasn't either of them, and Babs didn't exactly go at the bag very often, so it wasn't much of a surprise to him when he found Blackfire pummeling the hell out of the poor defenseless bit of cow hide and stuffing. 

"You're gonna break it." he said as he stepped into the room, "It's not meant for Tamaranian strength levels."

"Shut up, Tim." was her only reply as she threw another punch. Her fist dented the bag, but didn't break it. He could tell she was holding back, perfecting the strength needed to hurt a human, but not kill them.

"I... heard about your accident."

"Wasn't an accident. It was a wound. A simple wound." she threw another punch, this one a bit harder, "Nothing to get all worked up about." Stepping away from the bag, she grabbed a towel and dabbed at her forehead, "I've had worse from games of Kar'glarti."

"Still a wound. And Batman has a point... you shouldn't be risking your child."

"I don't need to hear all the logical reasons. I live by my emotions, not Batman's reasoning."

"In this city, we all live by Batman's reasoning."

"Dick doesn't."

"Dick is different."

"How?" she turned to him and he got a good look at her. She wore tight black bicycle shorts, and a black sports bra. Her feet were wrapped in workout tape to protect her skin as she threw kicks at the bag, and to brace her ankles so she wouldn't hurt them in an extra hard strike.

Like any man, young or old, he found his eyes drawn to her breasts. Shaking his head, he focused instead on her violet eyes, "Dick is... well, he's Batman's son in a lot of ways. Like any son, he rebels against his parents, and he learns to live on his own eventually."

She nodded, "I guess."

He debated internally for a moment, then decided to ask, "You want to talk about the baby?"

"What?" she looked a little taken aback.

"Well, I know I'm not exactly old enough to understand all of it, but... sometimes it helps to have someone to talk to. Just... get all your fears out in the open."

"I'm not afraid of anythi-" she stopped when she saw his critical look, "Okay fine. I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" he asked, walking into the room and jumping up on the parallel bars. He swung up into a handstand, and held it.

"Well... I guess I worry about how good of a mother I'll be, where I'll raise the kid, how I'll afford it if I stay here on Earth, whether or not I'll tell Brian..."

Tim fell over.

Staring at her with an open mouth, he gasped out, "You're thinking about not telling him he has a child with you?"

"Well, I don't see why I should have to." she frowned at him and stuck a hand on one hip, "It was just a one night stand, not a long term relationship."

"But... don't you think he'll want to help?"

"Brian? Red-X?" she laughed, "He's a thief, Tim. Now, I may have conquered whole planets before, but those days are behind me. Brian... he's still at the top of his game. He's going to be stealing and getting in trouble for the rest of his life."

"You only knew him for one night! How can you be sure of all that?"

She shrugged, "Dick explained it to me."

"Oh, because Dick is such a reliable source to go to about bad guys he's faced in the past." he rolled his eyes, "Especially one that stole his super powered combat suit."

Her shoulders slumped, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should have a talk with that Raven chick out in jump... Kori says she gets on pretty well with old Red-X."

"Maybe." he stood up and walked over to her, "It'll be okay, Komi. You've got a lot of friends on this planet that are willing to help you."

She looked at him for a long moment, then ruffled his hair, "Smarter than you look. Thanks, kid."

"Sure. Now how about you show me that funky Corstar Prime arm lock again? I could use a few new tricks to help me get an upper hand against Dick next time we spar..."

* * *

Starfire stretched out in the bed she shared with Dick and turned over on her side to face her lover. He stared back at her with a silly post-lay grin and she had to smile fondly at him. 

"You are cute, Richard."

"Aw, don't call me cute. I'd rather be ruggedly handsome."

"I am sorry. At the moment you are simply cute."

"Well, thanks anyway."

They flopped back down and cuddled their naked forms together. They lay in silence for several minutes, just enjoying one another's presence. After a short time, Star spoke,

"You heard about Komand'r?"

"Yeah... Babs told me." he sighed, "It's... moved things ahead a little bit."

"How far ahead?"

"Tim's ready. I'm going to introduce him tonight."

Star sat up again and looked down at him in a concerned manner, "Are you sure? He is still just a boy-"

"I was a year younger than he is now when I started." Dick shook his head, "I'm sure Batman will keep a close eye on him, and put him through even more training than we've been heaping on him..."

"If you are certain... I will trust your judgment."

"Thanks, Kori. I'm going out tonight too."

"Wonderful!" she fell down and hugged him, "We can finally patrol the city together!"

"Actually... I was hoping you could stay in tonight. At least at first." he quickly corrected himself, seeing the look she gave him, "I just want to do the meeting with Batman as just the three of us... Bruce, Tim, and myself."

Star frowned, but nodded anyway, "Very well. I will follow you after an hour or two."

"Good. Spend some time with Komi... I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Yes... I must endeavor to consol her... Richard... when will we return to Jump City?"

"Soon." he smiled at her and squeezed her once, "Things are moving along nicely, and if everything keeps going to plan, then we'll be out there by next week."

"Wonderful... and will we have the Tower back?"

"I'm still working on that, but yeah, I hope so."

"Then... may Komand'r live with us in the Tower?"

"Whoa... wait a sec." he held up his hand, "I don't know if we can have a baby at the Tower..."

"Raven will already have her foster child there." Star pointed out, "And Kylee will be able to help with the babysitting while we are out on missions, and I am sure Komi will want to sit some of the missions out to stay with her child-"

"Okay! Okay..." Dick relented, "I'll think about it. Ultimately though, that's up to the team."

"Thank you, Richard."

"Like I could ever say no to you."

"Will you allow me to attempt another massage of the Swedish verity?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Dick winced and felt his back start to ache at the very thought of it, "No."

* * *

Tim was going after the same bag that Blackfire had been beating up earlier in the day when Dick walked into the gym. The sun was setting, and the whole room was bathed in the golden glow of the Gotham City sunset that poured in through the skylights and windows. 

"Hey Dick!" Tim called to him as he whirled into a roundhouse kick, "You skipped out on sparring today!"

"Yeah, I had some stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff." Dick stopped in the middle of the room, "Tim, chill out for a sec and come over here."

Tim stopped his kicking and wiped sweat from his brow as he walked over to his mentor, "This sounds serious... what's wrong man?"

"Nothing is wrong, but this is serious..." Dick looked him over, and saw almost no trace of the skinny kid he'd started training just three months before. Tim had filled out quite a bit, and he had even grown almost a full inch, "You're doing great, you know that?"

"Thanks." Tim smiled, "Now you gonna tell me what's up?"

"Yeah. After you get a shower." Dick wrinkled his nose, "Meet me in the living room after you do."

* * *

Tim walked into the living room as he pulled a shirt on over his head, "Hey, Dick! You in here?" he brushed his hair back a bit, "You gonna tell me what..." he trailed off as he found himself facing Dick, Babs, Starfire, Blackfire, and Black Canary. Dick was holding a box in his hands, and they all wore broad grins. "What's going on here?" Tim questioned with a suspicious tone. 

"Tim... you're like a little brother to me." Dick stepped forward, and placed the box on the coffee table between himself and Tim, "When I started training you, I wasn't sure how far you'd actually go with this, but I've since seen that you're willing to go all the way. You want to defend this city, and that's why I've decided to declare you graduated." He grinned, "Congratulations."

"Wha... Dick... I don't know what to say... I mean, wow." Tim grinned, and looked around at everyone, "Thanks, every body. You all helped me so much..."

"Have you given any thought to an alias?" Babs asked.

"Not really... I just assumed I was a ways off yet, and I didn't have to worry about it..."

"Well," Dick handed him the box, "I think I have the perfect one for you."

Tim looked at him quizzically, then pulled open the top flap of the box. He stared for almost a full minute, then looked back up, "But... you..."

"I'm graduating too." Dick looked at him seriously, "I can't think of anyone better to carry on the name, Tim."

Tim sat the box down and ran his hand over the 'R' emblazoned on the breast of the outfit inside. "Wow..."

"It is a sacred trust." Babs told him in a serious voice.

"Honor it." Dick said.

"I... I will." Tim looked up at him, "I'll make you proud, Dick."

Dick finally grinned again, "Go put it on. We're going out tonight to meet Dad."

"Dad?" Tim's eyes widened, "Oh no... I don't know if I can meet Batman on my first night-"

"You have to. Get changed, and meet me out here in ten."

Tim swallowed hard, "Right."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tim stepped out into the living room and saw Babs talking to Blackfire and Starfire. Black Canary stood a little ways away, waiting for him to emerge, and a dark figure that he assumed was Dick stood in the shadows near the large window the vigilantes used for entrance and exit. 

Babs looked over at him and let out a low whistle, "Damn, Dick. He looks almost as good as you did in the tights."

Tim stood before them, cape dropping to his ankles and red and green outfit standing out in sharp, vivid color. He smiled, his mask bending with his eyes to match his expression.

"My opinion?" Dick stepped out of the shadows, "He looks better." The raven haired young man was dressed in a black body suit that a had a single blue stripe running along his chest, angled in the front. His mask was thin, and it ended at either side in duel points that ran up to his brow, and down towards his cheeks. His well muscled frame stood out in the tight suit, and his gauntlets sat on his wrists, bulky and streamlined at the same time.

"We're ready." he said after a minute of inspecting Tim.

"Then let's do this." Tim replied with a grin.

Dick nodded, the smile leaving his face, "Just like we planned then. Starfire, Canary, you two will come out in two hours, around 23:00. Oracle, we'll need your support, as usual, but we're not used to having a voice in our ear, so forgive us if we seem a little new at this." he turned to the other costumed vigilante in the room, "Robin," he said, "You're with me."

Tim's eyes widened, and he nodded. Dick had called him Robin. _Him._ "Let's go then... um..."

"Nightwing." Dick replied, and pulled a modified Bat-a-rang out of his utility belt. Attaching a dee-cel cable to it, he opened the window. "Just like we practiced it Robin. Jump line out."

Robin walked over and pulled out a grappler. As Nightwing hurled his out into the early Gotham night, Robin fired off his line, and tested it for tension.

With that, they both jumped out the window.

* * *

Batman prowled across the rooftops of Gotham City like a phantom. There had been no major breakouts at Arkam or Blackgate, the gangs were relatively quiet at the moment, and no super villains from other parts of the world had ventured into his domain in almost a month. 

Things were quiet.

But that didn't mean that there wasn't still crime to stop. As the sounds of a loud brawl caught his attention, he moved quickly to the edge of a roof top and glared down into the yellow puddles of light being cast by the street lamps down below.

A gang of white supremacist, neo-nazi punks had been spaying graffiti all over the walls of a building. _Had_ being the operative word, because they were now embroiled in a fierce battle with another young man.

It was the colors that the young man wore that made Batman pause.

It had to be some kind of sick joke. Who would be out impersonating his sidekick? But the moves the black haired young man was using were all so familiar. It was Dick's style. His signature acrobatics mixed with several different forms of martial arts.

"Dick... are you back on the street?" he muttered. With his mouth hardening into a line, he pulled out a grappler and prepared to swoop down and find out. A voice from behind him froze him before he could fire it off though.

"Pretty good, isn't he?"

As the mysterious young man down below felled his third thug, making him fall into a line next to the first two, Batman glanced back at Nightwing as the former Boy Wonder stepped out of the shadows.

"Dick... what are you playing at?"

"It's Nightwing, Batman." the younger man shook his head, "And Tim down there... he's Robin now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to stay in Gotham any more. I... I can't be your sidekick, Bruce." he motioned to the street below, where Tim dropped the fourth and fifth thugs in line in rapid succession, "But Robin doesn't have to die with me. You _need_ a partner... Babs was fine before, and then Kori, but Babs is in a chair now, and Kori is coming with me back to Jump."

"You're going to try and re-form the Titans aren't you?"

Dick glared as Tim dropped the last neo-nazi in the line he'd been creating and picked up a discarded can of spry paint, "Yes."

"You know the Justice League won't let you-"

Dick's grin cut off his sentence. The young masked man shook his head, "Really, Batman? I'd like to see them try and stop us."

The hissing sound of spray paint redirected their attention to the street below. Tim walked along the row of thugs spraying over their bodies, faces, and a little on the sidewalk. After he was done, he walked away, tossing the almost empty can over his shoulder to bounce off one of the nazi punks heads.

Dick chuckled as he and Bruce both read the word, 'LOSERS' sprayed across the beaten and bloodied group.

"He's... quick precocious, isn't he?" Bruce asked, rubbing his chin.

"He needs more training, and guidance." Dick stepped back from the Batman, "He'll need a lot of help. It'll be like starting all over again with me."

"And if I say no?" Batman asked, turning his piercing glare on his former sidekick.

"Then he comes out to Jump with me." Dick shook his head, "Tim can do this, Batman. He can do it very, very well."

Bruce lowered his head for a moment, then looked back up, "Fine. I'll talk to him, and give him a chance. See how he does the next few nights. I'll give you my answer then."

"That's the best I can hope for I suppose, coming from you." Dick grinned, and watched as Batman fired off a grappler and swooped off after Robin. His grin faded and he swallowed hard, "Keep your cool, Tim. He's only as scary as you let him be." and then he too threw out a line, and flew off into the night.

* * *

Tim crouched on a building ledge overlooking the West side of Robinson Park. There was a band of thugs gathered in an ally way below him, prepared to mug the first hapless stranger that walked past their vantage. 

Slowly and silently, he pulled out a bird-a-rang, and prepared to secure a grappler. Just as he aimed it and prepared to fire, a dark hand fell down over his mouth and pulled him up to the buildings rooftop.

Eyes wide with fear, Tim's mind reacted on instinct and went with what his training had taught him to do. He lashed out behind him with an elbow, and broke his attackers grip with his other hand. Spinning around, he prepared to jab the razor sharp thrown weapon in his hand into the first opening he saw.

What he saw wasn't an opening though. Looming before him, silhouetted by the moon, was none other than the Dark Knight himself.

"Dick trained you well." he said as he prowled around Tim, scrutinizing him, "But you still lack spatial awareness and speed. You need to be able to anticipate any situation, and be prepared to deal with anything that's thrown at you at a moments notice." he finally stopped and glared, "You're barely street worthy."

"Dick said you'd want to train me more before you let me out on my own very much. It's okay... I'm prepared to go all the way with this."

"Those men down there." Batman pointed to the small gang, "What are you going to do about them?"

"I was thinking of beating them senseless, then having Oracle call in the police." Tim furrowed his brow, "Is that not right?"

"Watch." Batman replied as he stepped to the edge of the roof, "Learn." and he dropped down, using his cape to slow his decent.

Tim leaned over the ledge, watching as the thugs turned about and saw the looming form of The Batman, and almost pissed themselves on the spot. Two words were uttered by the vigilante as he glared at them from the darkness.

"Go. Home."

They ran. Falling over each other and stumbling off into the night, they ran home.

Tim let out a low whistle, "Damn." he smirked. Batman joined him on the roof again a moment later, and Tim nodded to him, "I think I understand. Dick taught me how to not get killed out here, but what I really need to learn is the psychological edge. I need to cultivate a reputation, right?"

"Fortunately for you, that costume already comes with a well built reputation. All you have to do is make sure it gets around that the Boy Wonder is back in town."

"Boy Wonder..." Tim breathed, and blinked up at Batman, "You mean-"

"Let's go, Robin. We have work to do."

Tim felt a swelling of pride and honor in his chest, and he just nodded silently. The two of them stalked off to the shadows, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Way to go, Tim." Dick leaned back against the gargoyle he was sitting on and put the binoculars he'd been using back in their pouch on his thin belt. He smiled and looked up into the night. 

Two green eyes looked back at him, "Hey Star." he reached up and she put her hand in his. Floating down in front of him, she smiled.

"Timothy did very well. He did not let Bruce intimidate him overly much."

"Hopefully, he'll keep standing up for himself through his entire training process. Bruce will try to mold him into the perfect Robin... one who wont disobey him like I did." Dick smiled, "Fourtunetly, I know how to help."

"The next phase in your plan?"

Dick nodded, "The final one. They we'll be headed back West."

Star smiled happily and hugged him, "Good. I miss our friends back home."

"Home..." Dick smiled a little wider and hugged her back, "I guess Gotham isn't really home for me anymore, is it?"

"Your home is always where your friends and family are." Star nodded, "Our home is in Jump City."

"Definetly." Dick nodded back and they grinned at each other.

"So then, Nightwing..." Star floated back from him with a saucy grin, "I will bet you that I can stop more crime this night than you can."

Dick arched an eyebrow, "What do I get if I beat you?"  
"Oh..." she winked, "I'm sure you will think of something."

_"Blarg."_ came Babs' voice over the com link they both wore, _"I picked a bad time to start listening."_

"What have you got, Oracle?" Dick stood up on his gargoyle.

_"Hot spots in the Hill, and down in the Bowery. Take your pick." _

"I'll go for the Bowery. I know that area pretty well. Starfire will take the Hill."

_"Alright. Make a splash, Nightwing."_

"Right on. Nightwing out."

Star grinned, "I can smell my victory already."

"Well see." Dick grinned back, "Let's go!" and he jumped from the building he was on as Star zoomed off into the night.

* * *

Tim crouched in the shadows of the ally way, next to Batman, watching as two young men made an exchange of drugs and money. As they seperated and moved off, Batman whispered to him, "You go after the buyer. Take away his stash, and put the fear of God into him. Then come to my signal and provide back up for the dealers bust." 

"You think you'll need it?" Tim arched an eyebrow.

"I've been keeping tabs on this guy. He's part of a ring. Twelve dealers strong, plus the supplier and his thugs. We can capture them all if we work fast."

"Should we call in Nightwing?" Tim sounded nervous.

"Don't be afraid, Tim." Batman looked down at him with emotionless eyes, but there was a hint of some feeling in his next words that eased Tim's anxiety, "As long as you're out here with myself or Dick, you'll be safe. I promise."

"Right." Tim nodded with a serious expression, "I'm off."

* * *

The buyer was easy enough to track, and even easier to get the jump on. The man put himself in the perfect ambush position on a narrow street with tall buildings all around. As he walked down the sidewalk, a shadowy figure dropped down in front of him, landing in a crouch and letting it's cape pool on the ground around it. 

"You've been a very bad boy, haven't you Mr. Hamton?" the shadowy figure uttered in a young, but serious voice.

"How the hell do you know my name?" the man demanded, backing up a few steps, "Who are you, kid?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a little bird that happened to spy you buying several ounces of weed. That's enough to nail you with intent to distribute, Mr. Hamton."

"Stop saying my name! Who the fuck are you?" the buyer was starting to get freaked out by the twin points of light that were obviously the strange creatures eyes.

"You should be careful what you do on these streets, Mr. Hamton..."

"I told you to stop saying my-"

"The Batman stalks these streets at night." the shadow drew up from the ground, standing at it's full height, which really wasn't all that much, "And he and his agents don't _like_ it when idiots like you run around dealing in illegal narcotics."

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

The figure stepped forward into the weak light being cast by a street lamp, and revealed the red, green, yellow and black costume. He narrowed his eyes and made a fist slightly in front of himself and at waist level, "I'm Robin, and I'm back in town."

The man looked at him for a moment, then snorted. Pulling out a knife, he charged, shouting, "Kids shouldn't be out playing at this time of night, punk!"

Robin sighed in a put-upon kind of way, then sidestepped the knife thrust and delivered a vicious chop to the man's neck, sending him to the ground. A steel rimmed boot slammed down into his hand, breaking bones and sending the knife skittering across the street.

As Mr. Hamton screamed and clutched at his hand, Tim reached down and hefted him to his feet, slamming him into the side of the building they stood next to, "Listen up, Hamton... clean up your act, or you'll be getting another visit from me... and next time I'll bring my partner. You'll end up with a lot worse than a couple of broken bones and a little less weed." Tossing the quaking man back to the ground, Robin held up the bag he had just bought and grinned evilly, "I'll just be taking this."

"No way! I'm gonna-"

He was cut off as Robin's boot found it's way to his ear, blasting him into the wall, then slumped down to the street.

"Go. Home." he uttered in the scariest voice he could muster, and Hamton scrambled to his feet, and ran.

* * *

Tim grinned as he checked his locator for Batman's signal. Running across a roof top, and jumping to the next building, he smiled wider as laughter filled his ear piece. 

_"Way to go, Kid! We caught that whole thing from the security camera at the comic shop across the street. You scared the piss out of that jerk!" _

"Oracle letting you play with the com system, Blackfire?"

_"I'm doing assistant operating tonight. With so many of you out there, I wouldn't want poor Babsy to go crazy keeping track of all of you."_

_"She just walked in and sat down Robin. Sorry." Babs sounded amused._

"Not a problem. Can't ever have enough sexy single girls on the line, that's what I say."

_"You've been hanging out with Nightwing too much."_ Babs replied.

_"You can't say that kind of stuff to me anymore, Kid. I'm going to be someone's mother soon." _came Blackfire's voice.

"I'm coming up on Batman's location now, girls, so let's quiet the chatter." Tim slunk across the rooftop and looked down through a large skylight into an abandoned automotive repair shop.

Batman was beating the daylights out of at least ten men, and more were coming in as he watched. The new comers had guns though, and Tim knew Batman would be in a sore spot soon if his backup didn't make it's big entrance.

"Down we go, then." Tim pulled out a flash-bang granade and prepared to toss it at the skylight.

_"And Robin's flare for dramatic entrances continues with the next generation..." _Babs drawled. Tim grinned and tossed the bomb.

* * *

"I've got one fire rescue, two muggings, and a heroin dealer down, Star. How're you doing?" Nightwing grinned as he spoke into his com, swinging over the streets of Gotham. 

Starfire replied, _"One high speed chase stopped, three prostitutes banished from the streets, and a car thief detained."_

_Babs chuckled over the link, "She's up on you by a hooker, Nightwing."_

"Well, I see a car jacking in progress, so I'm about to pull ahead!" Nightwing grinned wider as he swooped down and landed on the hood of the car in question with a solid _thump!_

The car was stopped at a red light, and two armed men were attempting to get the driver our of the vehicle and steal it. A quick right kick sent the man trying to jerk open the drivers side door into oblivion, and Nightwing whirled back to face the other would be felon.

"Step off, punk!" the man pumped his sawed-off shotgun and pointed it at the vigilante's head.

Nightwing reached out faster than the man could react and pushed the baral of the gun up to the sky. He grinned in the car jacker's face, "Saw that in a movie I bet. Pumping this stubby really sets the mood, doesn't it?" he pumped it again while it was still in the confused man's hands, "Thing is, you just keep ejecting perfectly good shells, and a short piece like this can't hold too many..." he pumped it once more and the gun was out of ammo, "Oops! My bad."

His fist slammed into the man's jaw a second later, and his follow up kick knocked him out.

Dusting off his hands, Nightwing walked over and leaned down in the drivers side window of the car, "You okay?" he asked the nervous looking man within.

"Y-yeah... think I'll just drive home now..."

"Whoa! No can do, buddy!" he leaned in the rest of the way and put a hand on the steering wheel, "It's the duty of every citizen to stay at the scene of a crime until..." he trailed off as he noticed the back seat. A lumpy package lay across it, and a limp, blood spattered female hand hung out of it, "Oh, hell..." Nightwing had time to say before the man slammed on the gas and rolled up the automatic window all at once.

Suddenly, the blue and black clad hero was being dragged down the road, his neck caught in the window of a speeding sedan.

"I know what you're thinking!" the man screamed in a hysterical manner, "I do! You're thinking, 'Why didn't he just stash Lola in the trunk and be done with it?' Well I'll tell 'ya why! Cause her mother's in the trunk! _Her big FAT MOTHER!"_

"Umph!" Nightwing grabbed the wheel and steered them towards a street sign, but the homicidally crazy man jerked them back on course.

"I wanted the SUV! _'The space!' _I said! _'The mileage!'_ she said!"

"You need to chill out, pal!" Nightwing struggled for a moment more before the front right tire suddenly blew out and jerked the car that way. The hero grabbed wheel again and steered them into a light post, jerking his hand back and slamming the crazed driver across the jaw as he did so.

As the car crashed, Nightwing braced himself, only suffering minor bruises as the vehicle came to a stop with an unconscious driver. Hitting the down button for the window, he extracted himself and stood up, rubbing his head.

As he looked up, Black Canary strolled into view and winked, "I get the assist on that one."

"Right on, Dinah." he grinned weakly, "I think I left my street sense back in that warehouse when the Joker blew me up."

"No kidding." Canary stepped up to him and inspected his neck, which was showing signs of bruising already, "You should be more aware."

"Thanks, mother. I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that." Canary chuckled, "You'll live. Now let's move. Oracle just handed us a case over by the park."

* * *

Batman didn't even glance up as the skylight exploded, raining glass down on the thugs within. It did give him the distraction he needed to render the two men he was currently engaging unconscious, and as Robin descended into the melee, he shot a glance over at the gunman who had just entered the building. 

Turning and pulling out two bat-a-rangs, the Dark Knight let fly and took the guns out of two their hands. That left only two armed men, and Robin between him and them.

"Damn." he started over, knocking a thug out of his way as he did.

The two gunman had recovered from the shock of the skylight explosion by then, and they immediately drew beads on Robin, who was thrashing two of the drug dealers who he had dropped down on. "I can't get a shot!" one of them yelled to the other, pointing his pistol again, "Damnit!"

"Get out of the way, guys!" shouted the other gunman. Half a second later he was taken off his feet by the hulking form of Batman as the large vigilante plowed him off his feet. The other man turned to fire with wide eyes, but the black boot of Gotham's protector found his nose, slamming him off his feet as well, and knocking him out in the same blow.

Robin finished with his two thugs, and whirled around. Eyes narrowing, he pulled out a bird-a-rang and hurled it at Batman's head. The caped man ducked, and the razor sharp thrown weapon took the gun out of the hand of one of the men who had recovered his weapon while Batman was busy with the other two gunman.

A quick punch later and that man joined his comrades. Batman turned and he and Robin locked eyes for a moment, before nodding to each other and charging back into combat.

* * *

Batman and Robin stood on a building in Tri-Corner, just a half block from the Clock Tower. Their capes fluttered in the breeze as they basked in the glow of a night well spent. 

"That last guy was a nut." Robin shook his head with a grin, "What'd he keep yelling? Boo-Doo people murder people?"

"Something like that."

"Crazy."

Batman looked down at him with a grudging look of respect, "You did very good. Dick trained you well."

"Thanks."

"Don't think that means you're in any way ready for the street. Just because you did well tonight, doesn't mean you wont go through the training of your life soon." Batman turned away from him, "It's almost three. Pack it in for the night, then meet me right here tomarrow. We'll go out again, and maybe if you do this well then, I'll show you the Cave."

"Right." Robin nodded and pulled out a grappler. He fired it off, and swooped off towards the Clock Tower.

Batman stood in the same spot and watched him go, then turned to the shadows of the stairwell behind him, "Go ahead. Say it."

Nightwing stepped into the moonlight and grinned, "I told you so."

Batman sighed, "Are you sure you wont consider staying?"

"Yes." the younger man nodded firmly, "Gotham has a Robin again, and Jump is going to need the Titans before too long. We're going back."

Batman stepped forward and held out his hand, "Good luck then, Dick."

Nightwing smiled and stepped forward as well, grabbing the offered hand and pulling Batman into a hug, "I'll be back to check up on Tim, and to see how you and Alf and Babs are doing too, Bruce. Thanks for taking him."

Batman pulled away from his former sidekick and a half smile lit his face, "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

The next day, Tim was standing at the entrance to Dick and Star's room, frowning, "I can't believe you're taking off so quickly. I just met him last night... he didn't even show me where the Cave is." 

"He will." Dick finished stuffing the last of his clothes into a suitcase, "Don't sweat it, Tim. You impressed him last night. Just keep your chin up, and don't let him intimidate you."

"Easy for you to say. He practically raised you."

"So?"  
"So he's almost like your dad! There's more love there than hate."

"Bruce and I still have things to work out." Dick shook his head, "I have something for you. I think it'll help."

Tim perked up, "What?"

Dick walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. Pulling his arm up, he deposited a shiny yellow communication device emblazoned with a broad 'T'. Tim looked up at him in awe.

"When we get out to the West coast, we're reforming the Titans. You're a member now, Tim, so if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call. Titans East is right up the coast, and if it's not an immediate thing, I can be out here to help you in a day or less."

Tim stared at the device for a moment, then looked up, "Thanks, Dick." Tim closed his hand around the T-Comp, then threw his arms around his mentors shoulders, "For everything."

Dick smiled and hugged him back briefly, "Don't mention it. Now come on. I want you to help me pack up all the weapons."

"Sure thing." Tim glanced past Dick at the calendar up on the wall of the room. The days were crossed off for the month, and it looked like the current day was marked off as well. Written in the newly crossed off of August 5th in Starfire's neat scrawl was 'Going home!'

Tim smiled and turned to follow Dick, slipping the T-Comp into his pocket as he did so, already feeling like a Teen Titan.

* * *

Closing Notes: The scene with Dick and the car jackers and the crazy driver are taken from _Nightwing: Year One, Part Four_. The title was _Night and the City_, and it was written by Scott Beatty and Chuck Dixon. I thought it'd be neat to put that in, cause it was actually Dick's first real action as Nightwing, ever, according to the comics. Neat, huh?

Follow the homepage link in my profile to my LJ account for reviewer responses.

Twenty points if you know where Boo Doo People Murder People comes from.

* * *

**_Preview!_**

We back track a little ways as we join Raven for her adventures in the police academy. As the gothic half-demon goes through her training, the rest of the gang goes through their own ordeals.

Next Time: Trials and Tribulations


	10. Chapter Nine: Trials and Tribulations

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: For a filler chapter, this one sure is long. A little over 13,700 words. That's a lot of words to put down and not really advance the plot any further. But it's also one of those chapters that needs to be done. Many important points that will developed into future plots are introduced, and a few key elements in relationship building between the characters is explored. This chapter bumps Tara's Story out as my least favorite to write. Still, it has it's moments, and can guarantee a few good laughs. Reposted because I forgot to mention Jinx in the chapter preview for next time. Oops.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but I sure do write about them a lot.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Trials and Tribulations**_

* * *

"Parkson, Laural!" 

"Present, Sir!"

"Presly, John!"

"Present, Sir!"

"Regent, Hank!"

"Present, Sir!"

"Ringwald, Joshua!"

"Presnet, Sir!"

"Roth, Raven!"

The violet haired girl wearing the police academy uniform stood in line with the rest of the newly arrived trainees, her head held high, and her body standing at ridged attention. This was her new start. This was where she would prove she had what it took to be a real cop. This was her new life.

Would they except her? Would she be given a hard time for being a former Titan? Would they try to disgrace her, or make an example out of her?

The only solution was to not give them a reason to. She'd just have to be perfect. She would be the best damn cop Jump City had ever seen.

With all this pouring through her mind in a split second, the nineteen year old cadet bellowed out her affirmative.

"Present, Sir!"

* * *

"This isn't a summer camp, or some namsy pamsy weekend retreat, Worms. And I call you that because that's what you are. Worms!" Drill Sergeant Blake Willows shouted as he paced back and forth in front of the thirty-five assembled cadets in this class of the academy. "You're the lowest of the low right now! But by God when I'm done with you, you'll be ready for anything these streets can throw at you. Muggers, robbers, murderers... hell, even zombies wont be a problem for you!" No one laughed, "When I'm through with you, you'll be able to look a 'super villain' in the eye and make them piss themselves." he paused in his march and stared at a shorter girl in the middle row of cadets, "You think you can handle that, Cadet Roth?" 

"Sir! Yes, Sir!" she bellowed in response.

"Did I say you could talk, cadent?" Raven's eye twitched, but this time she remained silent, "Well?" he shouted, "Answer me, damnit!"  
"No, Sir!"

"What was that? I don't think I heard that right."

"Sir! No, Sir you did not give me permission to talk, Sir!"

"Then why did you talk, Cadet Roth?"

"Sir! You asked a question, Sir! I assumed you wanted an answer, Sir!"

"Oh, you assumed... well, Cadet Roth, you'll soon find out that on the _real_ police force, we don't assume things. We wait until we have cold, hard facts to back us up before we go off and let thousands of people die."

Raven fought to keep her Rage at bay, and simply stared straight ahead as Sergeant Willows resumed his pacing, "You will all retire to your bunks now. Woman in bunk house A, men in bunk house B. Dinner is served at 6:00 PM precisely, and lights out is no later than 9:00. You will be mustered at this exact spot, after cleaning your bunks in the morning at 6:00 AM. Be dressed in the supplied workout uniform, and be prepared to sweat off at least ten pounds." Willows took a moment to glare at all of them, "Dismissed."

As one, the group turned and marched in a rather disorganized fashion to the bunk houses.

* * *

"Jesus, what a hard case..." Raven looked to her right as she slung her bag down to her lower bunk bed. A rather spunky looking girl with pixy short blonde hair was tossing her own bag on the top bunk above Raven's, "Sarge Willows needs to get a woman." 

"He's married." Raven replied in an emotionless tone and began pulling out the supplies she'd be living off of for the next month.

"How do you know?" the blonde asked.

"He was wearing a ring."

The other girl blinked once, "Oh. Hey, my name's Heather. Heather Moxon. You can call me Moxie."

"Pleased to meet you Moxie." Raven nodded to her, "Better start unpacking. We don't want to miss diner. Keep things neat so it's easier to clean."

"Okay... aren't you going to tell me your name? It's kind of the polite thing to do..."

"Are you even from Jump City?" Raven stood up and stared at her.

"Born and raised." Moxie puffed her chest out in pride.

"And no time in the past five years have you seen my face on TV, or witnessed a battle in the middle of down town I was fighting in?"

Moxie fidgeted, "But... it's polite... and I figured you'd want a little bit of normality to your life now that you're not a Titan..."

"My name is Raven Roth. I'm nineteen and I want to be a cop so I can help those in need, and serve my city again, in a legal manner this time." she smiled at the blonde, "That better?"

"Yeah!" Moxie pumped a fist in the air, "That's the spirit! I'm Moxie, like I said, and I'm twenty. I want to be a cop because it's the only thing I've ever wanted to do! My Mom wanted me to go to collage, and I tried it for a few semesters, but this is just... so much cooler. I want to help people, and take down criminals, and-"

"Moxie?" Raven interrupted her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Moxie stared, "Sometimes."

"Can you do it now?" Raven chuckled a little.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

Raven smiled at her and patted her arm, "Unpack."

"Right." and they set about getting out their things. Raven stashed her toiletries and other essentials in the drawer provided her next to their bunk, which was situated in the back of the bunk house, all the way to the left. Around them, other woman were unpacking things as well.

After fifteen minuets of silence, Moxie looked over as Raven sat a framed picture on top of the two drawer unit they shared. It was a recent photo of herself, Jason, and Kylee, all smiling and packed together on the couch of their apartment. She smiled at it and glanced over at Moxie, "My man and my foster child. Jason and Kylee."

"That's a pretty name!" Moxie grinned and placed her own framed picture next to it. It was of a young girl, no older than three, who was grinning up at the camera from where she lay on the floor coloring in a coloring book.

"You're sister?" Raven looked closer. The little girl looked almost exactly like Moxie.

"Nope. That's my daughter." Moxie giggled, "My little angel, Ophelia."

Raven paused and turned to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend or anything-"

"Don't worry about it. Lot's of people are a little shocked that I had a kid when I was only seventeen. She's my everything though, and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"I know the feeling. Kylee's not even really my daughter, and I've only known her for three months, but already I feel like I wouldn't know what to do without her in my life."

"She loose her parents in the zombie attack?" Moxie looked saddened.

Raven nodded, "She was right in the middle of it... I found her wandering in the mess of bodies after the fight was over and took her in. All that carnage... I've been helping her work past it with..." she trailed off and looked away, "With my powers." she finished.

"What all can you do?" Moxie perked up right away, "I've never met a real meta before!"

"I'm not exactly metahuman." Raven shook her head, "I'm more... half human, half extra-dimensional being of untold power." she smiled weakly, "Telekinesis is one of my major abilities, as well as the use of magic. I'm a fairly powerful empath as well."

"Like, mind reading?"

"More like emotion reading. Though I've been picking up snippets of thoughts recently too... I might be developing telepathy as I get older and more practiced."

"That's so cool." Moxie grinned broadly, "What am I feeling right now?"

Raven arched an eyebrow, "You're excited. I don't need empathy to tell you that."

"Well I am! I've wanted to be a cop for like, ever! And my bunk mate is a former Titan! How cool is that?"

"I'm here to be a cop, not a Titan." Raven shook her head, "The Titans are done and gone. I'm moving on."

"Right on. Moving forward!" Moxie pointed to the doors, "Onward! To dinner!"

Raven laughed and they walked out.

* * *

Twilight was coming to the park as Kylee jumped up to avoid Jenny's sweep kick. She landed awkwardly, but maintained her footing as the pink haired girl came in again, "Concentrate, Kylee!" Jenny demanded, and Kylee redoubled her efforts. 

Jenny continued to throw easy to dodge sweeps and punches in random patterns until she was satisfied that Kylee could dodge them all. She stepped back quickly and bowed. Kylee bowed back, much lower that she did, as a sign of respect.

"We're just about done for the day." Jenny rolled her neck, "Study the books I told you to, and I'll be at your place at around eight tomorrow."

"Okay..." Kylee brushed some sweat off her brow, "Hey, Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Raven doing?"

Jenny smiled down at her then turned to face the North. She concentrated on the link she had with the purple haired girl and squinted in concentration, "She's... content. A little agitated, but content."

"Okay." the little brunet nodded with a smile, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Jenny ruffled her hair, "So when are you going to see this Bart kid again?"

"Next Tuesday..." Kylee blushed, "We're going to start our math summer work."

"Sounds like this is going to be a regular thing... you know I can't get you over there like Raven can."

"That's okay. We talked about it, and he can run to my place in like, four seconds or something crazy like that." she shrugged, "It's more convenient."

"Sweet." Jenny smiled and they started walking to the apartment in question, "You going to cook for Jason tonight?"

"I can't hardly cook to save my soul. No, we'll be living off boxed diners and Ego Waffles for the next month."

"I'd say that I'd teach you to cook too, but I suck at it, really. I've never been any good at girly things."

"Hmm." Kylee nodded and looked up at her for a moment, then away.

"What's up?" Jenny looked concerned suddenly.

"You know when we were working on building meditative power flow today?"

"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Well... ever since my abilities woke up, I've been able to sense life energies, and magical signatures in stuff... um..." she looked back up at Jenny, "Why didn't I feel any power inside of you?"

Jenny stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Kylee. The younger girl looked back at her with a horrified expression, "Oh no! Jenny, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories! I just-"

"I can't cast anymore." Jenny finally said, looking down at the side walk, "When I used the Staff of the Arcana, and the Libris Mortis to bring Tara back from her petrified state, we both had to make a sacrifice. She gave up five years of her life, and I gave up my magic."

"Oh no... Jenny..."

"It's okay! I can still fight, and my ability to alter probability is still there... I can't throw hex bolts or anything, but I can make a die roll snake eyes every time, or a can of paint tip over and spill on someone..." she trailed off, "Not that it matters. I'm not a Titan anymore, even if I was one briefly a few months ago. I'll be fine."

"But... your magic..."

"I can still teach you quite a bit, Kylee." Jenny assured her, "Just because I don't have the talent any more, doesn't mean I don't have the knowledge."

"I know..." Kylee blushed, "I guess I just want you to know that I don't care... you're still one of my best friends." and she hugged the former sorceress.

"Thanks, kid." Jenny hugged her back as they stopped outside the apartment, "Thanks."

* * *

"Sniper behind you, dude." 

"Thanks man." Vic whirled his aim around in the video game in front of him and blasted the hell out of the sniper. Sitting next to him, Gar leveled a small battalion of enemy soldiers with a rocket launcher.

"Nothing beats a round of _Guts of Glory_ after a hard days work." Vic grinned, "You think these punks would learn that they can't beat Team Titan."

Gar snorted in laughter. The Gamestation Live connection allowed them to play with other people over a network, but the two of them were hopelessly competitive when it came to games, and they shot each other almost as often as they shot the enemy, "Dude, we've lost like, seven times in a row."

"Yeah, but we haven't been _beaten_." Vic grinned, "Take that, rebel scum." and he opened up with a sub-machine gun.

"So how're things at the lab? Still having trouble with the power plant for the prosthetics?"

"Yeah... I hate to say it, but Robin designed a pretty damn good core for the Zynothium. It's relatively stable, and it powers even my systems on just a tiny bit of it." he shook his head as he got nailed and respawned, "The only problem is the government regulation of the stuff. We can't seem to convince the Department of Environmental Affairs that it's safe."

"Is there a way to stabilize it further?"

"I've been working on it, but Zynothium is a highly complex ore. It's synthetic, and we have it well mapped, but it still takes a while to search every isotope and reconfigure it to be more stable."

"Bummer. Hey, I fed a lion today." Gar got hit as well, "Damn."

"Smart ass. That's what you get."

"Is it just me, or is civilian life really boring?"

"Not having enough sex? With Jen around I'm surprised you can even get up and go to work in the mornings."

"We have plenty of sex, dude, it's just..." he sighed and set down his controller, letting himself get capped once again, but not continuing when the screen prompted him to do so, "I watched the news last night."

Vic sighed and turned off the Gamestation, "What'd you see that got you so upset?"

Gar looked away, "The usual. Murder. Destruction. Rape. You know... all those things that make human civilization great." he shook his head and sat back, closing his eyes, "It just makes me wish I was out there. Stopping it."

Vic nodded, "I know how you feel... I don't like just sitting here when we could be making a difference."

Gar sat up and slammed his fists down on the coffee table in front of them, "Damnit! Why _do_ we sit around and not do anything?" he scowled, "If Robin were still here..." Trailing off, he squinted his eyes shut and willed away the tears that threatened to spill over, "Why'd he have to die?"

"He didn't... he was reckless, going after the Joker alone like he did-"

"Don't you fucking say it, Vic-"

"He shouldn't have gone without Batman-"

"I wont let you badmouth him now! Not after he risked so much for us-"

"Gar, he died because he wasn't thinking about us at all! He wasn't thinking about Starfire, or the Titans, or anyone but himself!"

"Robin wouldn't have charged off to fight like that if he hadn't been certain he could win! Something must have happened in that fight to-"

"Listen to yourself! Robin made mistakes, man! He wasn't perfect, and he wasn't a God! He died because he was being foolhardy and reckless and-"

"You listen to me!" Gar shouted, standing up and yelling in Vic's face, "You say one more thing against Dick about how he was acting all stupid and that's what got him killed, and you're not welcome in this apartment anymore!"

As Vic's robotic eye flared red and Gar growled up at him, the door swung open and Jenny strolled in, humming to herself in a happy manner. She stopped when she saw the two of them glaring at one another, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Vic scowled down at Gar, "I was just on my way out." he stalked over to the door and stormed out, "See ya Jen."

He slammed the door as he left, and Jenny turned back to Gar, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing." Gar shook his head and walked for the hallway, "I'm going to get a shower."

"Okay... have you heard from Tara at all?"

"She left to go meet Brian for their little surveillance thing tonight." he said over his shoulder, "She prolly wont be back until late."

"Right..." Jenny shook her head, "I'll order Chinese..." and she walked to the phone as the water in the bathroom started running.

* * *

Raven wolfed down her mostly unrecognizable food in silence as she and Moxie sat together in the Mess Hall. Moxie poked at the gray lump and muttered, "What do you think it is?" 

"Nutritious." Raven replied between bites, "It'll give you the energy you need to make it through the day. I suggest you eat up."

"Can't be any worse than baby food..." Moxie shrugged and dug in, wincing only slightly at the taste.

"I've never tasted baby food." Raven grinned, "I got my girl already grown up. She's thirteen in a few months."

"Oh, you're missing out!" Moxie grinned back, "They're best when they're little! All innocent and cute... I'm sure Kylee's a great girl, but nothing compares to holding your own bundle of joy and singing her to sleep..." Moxie sighed, "I miss those days. Ophie is 'to big for that now.'" she quoted with a cute face.

Raven laughed, "They do grow up fast, that's for sure. Just the other day, Kylee stood up to a dork in a hulking red power suit who was trying to crush her!"

Moxie blinked at her, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, um... yeah..." Raven looked over the blonde's shoulder and arched an eyebrow.

Moxie turned and looked just in time to see two large, beefy, male cadets stroll over and take seats on either side of their table, one sitting next to Raven, the other sitting next to her. She looked back at Raven and shrugged.

"We noticed you two ladies were eating all alone over here, and decided you could use some companionship." one of them said. He had light red hair and a broad jaw, with scars decorating his lower arms.

The other meat head spoke up, "Yeah. Can't have the two hottest girls in our class get lonely now, can we?" He was a slight bit taller than his friend, but just as beefy. His brown hair was cropped short in a military style, and he had a large tattoo on his left forearm of a flaming skull.

"Oh, we're not lonely at all!" Moxie bounced in her seat and shot a mischievous look at Raven, who blinked, "We were just getting to know each other. What're you two guys names?"

The red head spoke, "I'm Dan, and this is Barry." he nodded to his friend, "And you are?"

"I'm Heather, but you can call me Moxie, like everyone else. This is-"  
"Raven." Barry said, "Yeah, we know. The Titan chick."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Raven looked cross, "The Titans are done and gone. That's _why_ I'm trying to be a cop."

"That's cool! That's cool!" Dan held up his hands, "We can respect that you know? Me, I'm training to do this 'cause I found out how good I am at it. These scars are from all the zombies I killed when the city was under attack."

"Yeah." Raven looked down at her food, "I remember that day too."

"We all do." Moxie said in a cheerful voice, "But it's behind us, and we're in the here and now! What can we help you boys with?"

"Well..." Dan leered at her from where he sat next to her, "I hear we're allowed out on the town a few times while we're here... how's about you and me go out on a date, Moxie?"

"Well! I'm single, so I don't see why not!" Moxie squealed, "That'd be great! Oh, and we could stop by my place for a bit so I can check on Ophie!"

"That your cat?" Dan grinned, "I like cats."

"No, silly! Ophelia is my daughter!" Moxie laughed and ignored the suddenly horrified look on his face, "You know, she _like's_ strong men! You'd be a great dad I bet!"

"Yeah, that reminds me," Raven was catching on now, "I'll have to get a hold of Jason while I'm here. Maybe he and my little girl can meet us somewhere?" she looked at Moxie in an excited manner.

"Yeah! I'll bet Kylee will love to play with Ophie!"

"Well, you know how _teenagers_ are!" Raven and Moxie laughed at that, and Dan and Barry stood up quickly.

"Uh, nice meeting you two girls..." Barry ducked his head and ran.

Dan looked nervous, "Um, yeah... we'll see you at PT tomorrow." and he too fled.

The girls watched them go for a moment, then burst out laughing.

* * *

Jason was just finishing washing the dishes when Kylee came running out into the living room. She looked around for a moment before she spotted him, then ran over to him, "Jason! I need your help!" she looked frightened. 

"What?" he got a serious look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"There's a spider in my room!"

Silence fell over the apartment for a full fifteen seconds while the two stared at each other, then Jason bust out laughing. Kylee stamped her foot and looked angry, "What?"

"You can stand up to a guy in a huge mecha suit armed with laser cannons, but you can't step on a damn spider?" he slapped his thigh and leaned on the counter to support himself as he almost fell over.

"It's a really big nasty one!" Kylee kicked his shin.

"Ow!"

"Now come help me kill it!"

"Okay... okay. Where's this big, bad spider?"

Kylee led him down the hall, then pointed into her room, towards the far wall, "There it is."

Jason stepped into the room and looked at the wall, "I don't-" he spotted it, "Whoa." The spider was indeed, huge. It's leg span was almost six inches, it was covered in hair, and it moved in that slow creepy way that large hairy spiders do. "Is that a freakin' tarantula?"

"I don't know, but I want it out of my room." Kylee sounded adamant out it.

"No kidding." Jason looked around, "Maybe I can-" he reached for a heavy book, but just before he could lay a hand on it, the large spider hissed and sprang off the wall, landing on his head with fangs flying.

"Fucking hell!" he shouted, and stumbled back, Kylee diving out of the way and screaming.

* * *

Jenny and Gar were laughing together, "So then, the guy asks if we have any 'Art Books' since we didn't carry porn mags!" Gar snorted as Jenny finished the story, "So I said to him, 'Sorry dude! Closest thing we have are Nora Roberts books!" 

They burst into laughter for several minutes, then calmed down. Gar shook his head, "That wasn't even that funny."

"I know. You think Tara is alright?"

"She's fine." Gar smiled at his girlfriend, "She's with X. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Cybrog rubbed his head as Sarah scolded him, "You can't just walk out on your friends like that, Vic!" she was moving about the kitchen, cleaning up dinner in an agitated manner, "Gar's sensitive about Robin's death, you know that! He cried himself to sleep over it for days after it happened! I'm surprised he didn't break down in front of all of us he was so broken up!" 

"That doesn't change the fact that Dick was being foolhardy and-"

"You don't _know_ that, though!" Sarah walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know he didn't have the best track record, but can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"I guess... I just... he should still be here. We need him more than we ever thought we did." he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Tara is off with Red-X tonight, doing God knows what, Gar and Jenny are clinging to each other for dear life, Raven is going to freakin' cop school, Jason doesn't know what to do with himself since he's been a hero for as long as he can remember, and Starfire is going berserk out in Gotham, if you listen to the news... she's violent, and destructive. Blew off the top of a building last month." Vic looked back at his girlfriend, "We're flying apart. Our friendships can't handle this situation."

"You're a strong bunch, Vic. You'll pull through."

"Eternally optimistic. Heh." he wrapped his arms around her, "Come here."  
She giggled as he kissed her, "Now who's being optimistic?" she pulled away, "I have a test to study for."

"So? I have ground breaking scientific experiments to make. Doesn't mean I don't take time out for a good make out session." He shrugged.

"Keep dreaming, Victor Stone." Sarah winked at him and made sure to sway her hips all the way to her desk in the living room.

* * *

Jason and Kylee were sitting in the living room on the couch. 

Kylee shook her head as she held a hand over the puncture wounds on Jason's right arm. A soft white glow surrounded the wound, and the venom from the spider was pulled out in small green drops as he winced in pain.

"You just had to grab the thing, didn't you?"

"I was on my freakin' head, Kylee. What did you expect me to do? Kiss it?"

"You could have swatted it away..."

"What the hell was a spider that big doing here anyway?" Jason scratched the back of his head with a frown, "I mean... that thing was huge. How'd it get in here?"

"Who knows..." Kylee pulled her hand away and slumped down on the sofa, "There. All done."

"Thanks, kid. You going to be alright?"

"Just a little tiered is all. Healing is easier than casting spells, but it's still draining."

"Just don't over do it." he smirked, "How would I explain it to Raven if she came home and her little girl was dead from having to heal me too much?"

"You can't die from healing someone..." Kylee rolled her eyes.

"Raven did." Jason noted, "She healed Jenny and died as a result."

"She _died?_" Kylee arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Gar and Jenny got into her mind and brought her back though."

"Okay... no more Titan stories tonight. I'm too exhausted to try and figure out what the hell you're talking about."

"You curse too much now..."

"Learned it from you and Raven."

"Only us?"

"Jenny only taught me the really bad words." Kylee grinned.

"Oh, joy. We're going to get teachers calling us and telling us that our kid is cussing out the other students when the school year starts."

Kylee giggled.

* * *

"Pssst! Raven! Are you asleep?" 

Raven rolled her eyes as Moxie's head dropped down from the top bunk to stare at her. The bouncy girls bright blue eyes shown in the darkness.

"Of course I'm not asleep." Raven growled, "You've been tossing and turning up there for the past two hours."

"Sorry... hey, do you think they'll be working us very hard?"

"Yes. This is a training school meant to make us into effective officers. With the staggering losses the force took during the attack by the Cursed Dead, they're shunting us through faster, and making us full officers sooner, but that doesn't mean they wont ride us just as hard." Raven let her eyes glow momentarily, "Now go to sleep, please?"

"I'm worried about Ophie." the luminescent blue eyes wavered, "We've never been apart for this long before..."

Raven sighed and reached out with her soul-self. A black mist encircled Moxie's head for a moment, then faded. The blonde girl blinked.

"Thanks... I... I don't... feel anything..."

"I 'ate' your fears." Raven replied, "A new talent. Now sleep, Heather. We have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Raven ran at the head of the pack of cadets with ease, barely breaking a sweat. Even though she hadn't been on active duty for several months, she was still in far superior shape than the rest of her fellow trainees. For them, this was the greatest adventure of their lives. 

For her, this was just a cursory exam.

"Good hustle, Roth." Sarge Willows ran just ahead of her, leading the group in their laps around the training yard, also barely breaking a sweat. For a man in his fifties, he was in exceptional shape, "We'll make a cop out of you yet."

"Yes Sir." Raven replied.

* * *

Days seemed to fly past to the former Titans, even as it seemed to crawl by for Raven. While she was training hard to become a cop, they were working and living the lives of normal people. 

Gar went about his job as a zoo keeper, feeding animals and making sure they stayed healthy.

Jenny sold books at work, and trained Kylee in almost all of her free time.

Kylee herself trained with Jenny, hung out with Bart, and read when she found a quiet moment.

Jason worked his construction job, helped Kylee with homework, and tended the house while Raven was away.

Victor worked at STAR Labs, helped Sarah with her homework, and saw his friends on a regular basis.

Tara was still unaccounted for, but an e-mail from Brian has assured them that she was okay.

They all lived as if they were normal citizens of Jump City.

The only problem with their lives was that when it came down to it, they weren't normal, and it was only a matter of time before things started to go wrong.

And as it's prone to, things went South almost all at once.

* * *

"Alright scum. This is it. Where we separate the cops from the civies." Sarge Willows glared around at the gathered cadets in the Academy gymnasium, "Hand to hand combat is one of the police officers greatest assets. In most situations, you wont be able to use your gun to apprehend a suspect. You'll have to take them down by force; and that usually entails a little bit of a scuffle." Willows paced back and forth in front of the group, "Now I'm not here to teach you any fancy martial arts, and I don't expect any of you to be able to take on a pro boxer any time soon in a fair bout. What I'm here to teach you is how to take a man down, no matter what the situation. I'm gonna teach you to fight dirty. 

"Now I know you big guys think you have this section aced hands down. That's not true; sometimes you run into an unexpected problem out in the field. Like a little girl that can kick your ass to hell and back." he paused and glared at the tall red headed man in the back row of cadets, "You think this is funny, MacMason?"

The man in question was Dan, the beefy jock who had tried to hit on Raven and Moxie the first day of training. He wore a large grin, "No Sir."

"Then what's the shit eating grin for, if I may ask?"

"I just can't think of any little girls that can beat my ass, Sir."

"Really?" Willows motioned him forward, "In the ring, son. Cadet Roth!"

"Sir!" Raven stepped forward.

"Whoop MacMason in under ten seconds and I'll let you sit out the rest of hand to hand training."

"Yes Sir." Raven stepped into the ring and faced the tall, beefy man, "Sorry about this, Dan but orders are orders."

"I'm not too worried. Titan or not, I'm twice your size, girl."

Raven just stood in front of him while he raised his fists into a rough boxing stance. Willows blew a sharp report on his whistle, and Dan charged in.

When he was close enough, Raven leapt into the air and planted a hand on his shoulder. Rolling over his head in a tight ball, she lashed out in mid-air with her right foot, catching him in the back of the skull. As he stumbled forward, Raven landed on the ground, and spun about with her left leg, sweeping his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back, and she was on him in a heart beat, her elbow pressed to his neck.

"That's it!" Willows shouted, and Raven was off of Dan in a heart beat, standing at attention once again, "Winner, Roth! In three seconds." The Sergeant nodded to her, "Just what I would expect from someone who trained under Robin."

"Thank you Sir."

"Go ahead and hit the showers, Roth. You can use the time we're at hand to hand to brush up on your studies."

"Yes Sir." and Raven turned on her heel and marched off, the class of cadets following her with wide eyes.

* * *

"Jason?" Kylee walked into the living room and held up a section of the newspaper, "Check this out!" 

"Hmm?" the red headed former Titan looked over from where he was seated on the couch watching TV, "What's that?"

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight! Can we watch it?"

"I don't see why not... we'll have to get somewhere we can see it though. The light from the city will block out most of it." he thought for a second, "We'll check out the hills outside of town. It's wooded, but there's bound to be a clearing somewhere we can see from."

"Awesome! Can Bart come?"

"No."

"What?" Kylee's mouth dropped open, "Why not?"

"Because I talked to Max last Tuesday and I happen to know Bart's in Keystone City right now, training with the Flash."

"Oh." Kylee blinked, "Guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"We can see if the others want to go."

"Great! I'll call around!" and she bounced off to find the phone.

Jason watched her go, then smiled to himself, "She's getting better... thank God."

* * *

"Sorry Kylee..." Vic said as he spoke into his arm phone, "Any other night I'd say yes, but I'm so close to a breakthrough on this power supply problem, and I want to see if I can finish it up tonight." 

_"That's okay, Vic. I'll tell you all about it soon." _

"Thanks kid. I'll see you later, okay?"

_"Sure! Bye!" _and Kylee hung up.

Vic smiled, "She's such a great kid..." he muttered, and stepped out the door of STAR Labs. It was lunch time, and he was hungry.

Well, he was always hungry, but that didn't stop it from being lunch time.

As he strolled down the street, Vic reflected on the argument he'd had with Gar just a few weeks ago. Robin had always been headstrong and reckless, and charging into a building full of high explosives to catch the Joker seemed just like something he'd do. On the other hand, he'd also had Starfire and some other kid to worry about, and he'd seemed so much more mellow before he'd taken off for Gotham.

Was he wrong to be a little angry at Robin for getting himself killed just when the Titans needed him most? A little anger was justified to him, and Gar preaching about how they should only remember the good parts of Robin didn't seem fair to their former leader's memory.

Vic was pulled out of his deep thoughts by the sounds of shouting ahead of him. Looking up across the crowded sidewalks of downtown Jump City, he saw a man standing in front of a jewelry store, a sack of stolen merchandise in one hand, and a gun in the other. He was holding a young clerk from store with the gun to her head, and screaming something.

"Anybody calls the cops and she gets it!" he whirled around and glared at anyone who might have a cell phone, "I mean it! I'll blow her fuckin' brains out!"

Vic frowned and stepped up, pushing his way through the crowd, "Yo! What's your damage, man?"

The robber spun about, and seeing a large man walking towards him, pointed the gun, and shot him in the heart.

Vic stopped and looked down at his chest. A smoking bullet was lodged in his titanium armor, having neatly blown a hole in his suit.

"Hey!" he looked back up, suddenly angry, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a suit that'll fit me? This shit's expensive man!" His hand shot off and grabbed the thief's gun, crushing it in his hand. A cable connected Vic's hand to his body still, and he retracted it quickly, causing the man to loose his grip on his hostage.

"Now say you're sorry!" Vic growled as he crushed the man's hand further and forced him to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" the man howled, "I'm sorry I ruined your suit!"

"And the jewelry?"

"I'll give it all back! Here!" and the robber tossed the sack to the stunned clerk, who caught it in fumbling hands.

"Good." Vic smiled, yanked the man to his feet, and slugged him in the face, sending him crashing back to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd around him burst into applause and cheers, and Vic rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks, folks. Just helping out, you know?"

"You! Cyborg!" Vic turned as a cop came running up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just helping out!" he held his hands up in a defensive manner, "I defused the situation before it could escalate out of control."

"You're not a Titan anymore, kid." the officer growled out, poking Vic in the chest as he walked up. The cybernetic man dwarfed him. "We've already had to deal with two of your former members mucking things up with their powers, and we don't need you to start doing the same! We'll let you off this time-"

"Man, listen to yourself!" Vic shouted back, loosing him temper, "Where were you, huh? That lady could have gotten her head blown off and you were somewhere chomping on doughnuts!"

The crowd laughed as the officer's face turned red, "Now you listen here, son-"

"Son? Man, I'm only a few years younger than you! Since when is some mid-twenties punk ass cop allowed to call a dude twice his size _son_?" Vic stepped back and shook his head, "I've got better things to do than listen to you, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"Wait just a second-"

"Fuck off." and Vic stalked away, the crowd parting in front of the scowling robotic man with wide eyes.

* * *

"Sure! I can come, but Gar's gotta' pull a late shift at the zoo tonight." Jenny giggled, "Something about making sure the pandas get it on." 

_"Ew!" _Kylee squealed through the line, _"That's gross, Jenny!" _

"Hey, not my job." the pink haired girl giggled again, "Anyway, I'm all for it. I'll be over to your place about... oh, about sixish. That should give us enough time to get out to the hills and find a good spot to watch from."

_"Awesome!" _Kylee sounded excited, _"Sarah already said she's working on a special dinner for Vic, and Tara and Brian are still out of town, so it'll just be you, Jason, and me." _

"Sweet! We can get in some advanced combat training while we're out. We haven't fought in the dark yet..."

_"Aw, man! Jenny!"_  
"We'll see what Jason has to say." Jenny smirked, "I'll be over in a few hours."

_"Okay! See you then!" _

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, Jenny walked down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Gar. He was taking a nap in preparation for his third shift at the zoo. Grinning, she stepped into the room, casting off her clothes as she did.

Gar had a pleasant surprise when she woke him up.

* * *

Raven was already eating her dinner when Moxie sat down across from her at the table. The bouncy blonde woman had a slightly swollen lip, but she was grinning all the same. 

"Rough spar?" Raven asked between bites of gray mush.

"Kinda. I just let my face get in the way of Vicky's fist." Moxie giggled.

"You're the only person I know who could be happy about getting punched in the mouth."

"But I learned something! You should learn to look on the bright side of things, Raven." she winked.

Raven rolled her eyes, "When you're me, there usually isn't a bright side."

"Whatever. Hey, you were pretty impressive in hand to hand today!"

"Like Willows said, I was taught the majority of my combat knowledge by Robin himself. He knew well over a hundred forms of martial art, and he'd trained with some of the best masters from around the world, including the Batman." she shook her head, "Of course I was able to wipe the floor with a thug like Dan."

"He was pretty angry about it." Moxie noted, "You might want to be careful around him for the rest of training."

"Like I said," Raven rolled her eyes again, "He's a thug. If he wants to start something, I'll be happy to finish it for him."

Moxie giggled, "So are we going to see each other's families when they let us out, tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." Raven finally smiled a little, "I'll get in touch with Jason and Kylee tonight and tell them to be ready for guests."

"Sweet." Moxie bobbed her head and dug into her mush with gusto.

"You know, you remind me of a blonde Starfire." Raven said after watching her gobble down the unrecognizable food for a moment.

"You mean we're both gorgeous, strong, talented, and would make a great match with Robin?" she fluttered her eyes.

"No," Raven grinned back, "I meant you can both eat alien food like it's going out of style."

* * *

Far above Jump City, in the cold depths of space, Martian Manhunter finished checking over the status of the space station he was controlling. 

"Repositioning of the Watchtower completed." he droned in his usual monotone, "The meteor shower should miss us entirely."

"Good work, as always, J'onn." a strong voice said from behind the chair the green skinned alien was sitting in. He turned and stared impassively at the tall, muscular form before him.

"I have a brief report, Clark."

"Really? Go ahead." Superman stepped over and looked down at the screen the Manhunter pulled up.

"It would seem that the security systems of Titans Tower were disabled by an unknown override code. They've been down for several hours."

"Hmmm." Superman stood up, "One of the kids decided to go home, huh?"

"It would seem. I have my suspicions as to who it is."

"As do I." Superman shook his head, "I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, J'onn." Superman smiled, "I'll be back before the meteor shower. I want to see it up close."

* * *

"Ready?" Jason asked as they he, Kylee, and Jenny all piled into his used Achiva. 

"Got the telescope right here!" Kylee patted the case of the cheep instrument they had picked up just an hour before.

"And I've got snacks!" Jenny held up a small cooler, "Cookies, juice for the kid, and a bottle of wine for the two of us!"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "What kind?"

"Cheep."

He grinned, "Sweet."

"Can I try some?" Kylee sounded excited.

"In eight years or so." Jason replied as he started the car.

"But you're only nineteen! And Jenny's only eighteen! How come you two get to have some now, but I have to wait until I'm twenty-one?"

"Because it's the responsible thing to do." Jenny grinned into the backseat where Kylee was seated, "And we're just not very responsible."

"Raven would let me try some." Kylee muttered.

"Raven would kill me if I let you try some." Jason remarked, "Now let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Vic slammed his fist into the re-enforced punching bag again and again, growled as he pummeled it. 

He'd stripped off his suit jacket and tie, as well as his shirt, leaving just his pants on. He never wore shoes with his clothes as his feet worked just fine, and his gleaming titanium armor glowed with a fierce blue light as he worked the bag over.

"Stupid, freakin'..." he paused for a moment, shaking the sweat of the flesh side of his head, "How am I suppose to live a normal life when I'm so... not normal?"

"It's hard, sometimes, that's for sure." Vic whirled around, but relaxed when he saw Superman leaning in the door frame, "I can't count the number of times I've wanted to jump in front of bullets as my alter ego, or rush over and catch falling rocks to save people."

"But you can always just zip away and be back as Superman in less than a second." Vic noted, "I don't have a secret identity, and even if I did, it's be kind of hard to hide all my robotic parts."

"You have to learn to let the police handle their own affairs from now on, Victor." Superman walked over, "The Titans are retired."

"We weren't just some failed experiment, you know." Vic growled back, "We had a home, and a mission... just because the League thought we screwed up-"

"I don't agree with that decision any more than you do, but we had to make it based on public opinion and majority vote from the League members." Superman shook his head, "I'm sorry, Victor."

Vic sighed, "Look, Superman-"

"Call me Clark."

"Okay. Clark..." the robotic young man looked him in the eye, "I don't know how much longer we can do this."

"Do what?"

"Pretend to be something we're not."

Superman arched eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We can try to act normal all we want, Clark, but when it comes right down to it, we're not!" he shook his head and walked over to a towel rack, and grabbed on to mop his face with, "Tara's already gone and used her powers a great deal, Raven can't help but use hers sometimes, Gar has a job where he has to use his, and he's starting to get restless, and I know Jason and Jenny want to hit the streets every time they hear about some new threat on the news..." he sighed again, "We're heroes, Superman. Just like you."

"But you're not anymore." the man of steel floated over and placed a hand on Vic's shoulder, "The League-"

"Screw the damn Justice League!" Vic threw Superman's hand away, "You guys didn't tell us we could be heroes in the first place, so why should you be allowed to tell us we can't be heroes anymore? Who gave you that right?"

"We're an internationally recognized force of-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid political crap! This city _needs_ the Titans, Superman!"

"This city," Superman's eyes were suddenly cold, "is under the protection of the JLA now. And this Tower," he motioned around himself, "regardless of how much of it you built with your father's blueprints, belongs to us until we can find a suitable owner to sell it to."

Vic's mouth dropped open, "You're _selling_ Titans Tower?"

"We'll disarm all weapons systems before we do, and-"

"_You're selling the Tower_?" Vic shouted over him, "You can't _sell_ it! It's my _home_! It's _our_ home!"  
"Victor." Superman floated into the air and motioned towards the door, "I think it's time you realized that it isn't any more. Come on. It's time you were getting back to civilian life."

Vic glared at the man of steel for a moment, then stalked past him out the door.

Superman sighed.

* * *

"This seem like a good spot?" Jenny asked as they stepped into a clearing at the top of a hill. They'd been hiking for almost an hour, and it was starting to get dark. 

"As good as we'll find, I'm sure." Jason looked around, and nodded, "Hey, Kylee! Let's get set up."

But Kylee was looking off to the North, "Do you hear that?"

The two former Titans were silent for a moment, then both of them nodded in time with a steady beat, "Sounds like music." Jenny commented.

"Yeah. Techno." Jason frowned, "In the middle of the woods?"

He and Jenny looked at each other and both came to the same conclusion, "Rave." they said together.

* * *

Three dark forms crept along a ridge over looking a small valley in the hills and woods outside of Jump City. A rave was going on down below, with almost a hundred kids dancing, drinking, and doing all manner of drugs. 

There were three long tables set up, two of which held kegs of beer, with the third severing as an impromptu bar, where a young woman was mixing drinks for anyone that wandered over. The DJ was spinning on the other side of the clearing, and the dancers took up the entire space between. Off to one side, several large tents were set up, and couples staggered in and out, grabbing handfuls of condoms from the bowl next to the door flaps.

"Wow." Kylee looked around, "Those girls are gonna get cold later."

"Somehow, I don't think many of them will feel it." Jenny replied, "Hey! I have that top!"

"The blue one that's missing way too much of the mid-drift?" Jason asked, squinting.

"Yeah, except I don't weigh three hundred pounds, so it looks good on me."

"Oh, okay." Jason let his eyes sweep the party, "Think we should try and break this up?"

"Why? We're not heroes anymore, and we don't have any authority over these kids." Jenny shrugged, "I say we leave them alone."

"What do you say about that guy over by the kegs?" Jason pointed.

A tall man with a small camera crew behind him was setting up a smoke machine, and pouring a strange violet liquid into it.

"That doesn't look like fog juice." Jenny nodded, "Want to go question him?"

"Sure. Kylee," Jason turned to her, "stay here. Do you understand me? Here." he pointed to the ground where her feet were planted firmly.

"Okay." she nodded, knowing he was just keeping her safe.

"Let's go." Jenny said, and the two of them melted into the shadows. Kylee couldn't even see them anymore, and they made no sound as they moved away. Letting out a low whistle, the younger girl grinned at seeing her two friends in action.

"Damn." she said.

* * *

The camera man started filming as the fog machine man started talking over his shoulder into the mic that was being supplied by the third man in their troop. 

"I've got the chemicals all loaded up in this fogger," he said with a grin, "With any luck we'll have the desired results of the experiment soon."

"What results?" a voice whispered from his right.

The leader of the troop jumped a little and turned to see a girl with bubble gum pink hair standing only a few feet away, her head tilted to one side. He laughed nervously, "We want to see if a fog machine adds to the ambiance of this rave."

"Then why are you using that stuff?" she pointed to the empty jug in his hand, "It doesn't look like the normal stuff."

"It's special." he replied evasively.

"How special?" a male voice asked from his left.

The man jumped again and turned to see a frowning red haired man, "Um... well, you see..."

All the while, the camera man was panning back and forth from speaker to speaker, and the man with the microphone was holding it out to catch the sound. Jenny frowned at them and moved around so that she was behind the camera crew.

"Why don't you just spit out what that stuff does before I decide you need more convincing." Jason cracked his knuckles.

"Okay! Okay! It's a special chemical formula that... erm... makes people horny."

Jason blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. It raises the endorphin levels in the blood, and opens certain receptors in your nervous system so that-"

"So wait..." Jason cut him off, "Is this FDA approved medical research? Or are you just here to shoot a porn movie?"

"Well, we haven't got FDA approval yet, but we're sure it works, and the movie is just kind of... a bonus."

"That's all I needed to hear. Jenny?" Jason started forward.

Jenny grinned and rendered the sound man unconscious with a single, well placed punch. The camera man whirled around, and she grabbed his shirt. Yanking him off his feet, she tossed him aside, slamming him into a tree and knocking him out as well.

The last remaining crooked researcher grabbed his fogger and turned it on the two former Titans. Opening it up all the way, he turned the blower on and a cloud of purple gas poured out.

He grinned as he heard Jenny and Jason begin to hack and cough, but his face quickly fell as the coughing stopped. His two assailants were now shrouded by thick, purple smoke, and it sounded as if they had learned to hold their breath. Dropping the machine, he turned to run-

-and ran straight into Jason's fist. Falling to the ground, he groaned but didn't move.

After a moment, Jenny found the fogger and turned it off. Jason waved away the smoke, which disipated fairly quickly, and then he coughed one last time. He held out a hand and Jenny smiled up at him as she grabbed it and he helped her to her feet.

No sooner was she standing than the both of them locked eyes.

"Oh... shit." Jason said as he took a staggering step forward.

Jenny reached out and grabbed his shirt, running her hand along his chest, "It's just the chemicals. We can repress it. Just don't think about what I look like naked. Or what it feels like with your dick in my mouth. Or how many positions I can bend myself into and fuck the ever living-" the rest of her statement was muffled by his mouth pressing against hers.

* * *

Across the clearing, Kylee watched as her foster father and her combat trainer took out the three thugs, cheering all the while. She was a little concerned by the purple smoke, but they seemed to come out of it okay. 

Then they started making out.

"What the..." Kylee scrunched up her brow. No way would either of them cheat on their significant others, but as Jason started tugging at Jenny's shirt and she started leading them over to the sex tents, it seemed as if they were pretty set on doing just that.

"Something's wrong." she said aloud. Debating with herself for just a moment, Kylee finally threw caution to the wind and charged down the side of the ridge to head her friends off before they did something they would regret.

* * *

Raven looked up from the book of laws and statutes she was studying and smiled off to the North. 

"What's up?" Moxie asked. They were sitting together on her lower bunk, going over their books for a test the next day.

"I have an empathic mental bond with a friend of mine from a little adventure we had a few months back. She's having a _really_ good time right now." Raven grinned wider, "Horny as hell."

"Heh. Sounds like someone's getting laid tonight."

"Yeah." Raven went back to her book, "Gar is one lucky man."

* * *

"We need to stop..." Jason gasped as Jinx nipped at his throat, "We're not... I mean... we can't..." 

"I know..." Jinx moaned as his hands found her ass and squeezed, "But you're so... goddamn Jason..." Reaching down, she started fumbling with his belt buckle, "I need you to fuck me right now. To hell with the tent."

"Jenny... I shouldn't."

"Please... I can't stand it..."

"I think that chemical might be effecting you more than me."

"I got a larger face full of it." she replied, "Now come on... you're hard as a rock. Show me how many of my targets you can hit, archer."

"Jenny!" Kylee was suddenly by their side, and tugging at her friends arm, "Let him go!"

"I told you to stay... hey, Kylee!" Jason grinned down at her in a drunken manner, "You're really developing nicely!"

Kylee choked for a moment before regaining control of herself, "Jason! What did that chemical _do_ to you?"

"Don't listen to him, Kylee." Jenny let go of Jason and knelt down next to the younger girl, wrapping her in a hug. She whispered in Kylee's ear, "Girls are better teachers for your first time..." and her hands started wandering down the shocked thirteen-year-olds back.

A split second decision was made, and Kylee hauled back a fist. Slamming it home into Jenny's neck, she watched at the pink haired girl crumpled, knocked out by the one nerve strike she had taught the girl who had just used it on her.

Jason stared in shock for a moment, then grinned in a drunken manner, "That's my girl!"

"Pick her up." Kylee ordered, "And follow me."

Jason nodded, "Anything for you, babe."

Kylee groaned as she started off, Jason in hot pursuit, with Jenny slung over his shoulder.

As the meteor shower started, Kylee led her friends back through the woods, catching glimpses of the shooting stars through the branches of the trees.

* * *

Gar sat on a rock, watching in a bored fashion as a male and female panda went at it in the pen below him. He checked the time on his watch, then made a note on the clipboard he held. 

It was with great relief that he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate against his leg. Pulling it out and checking the ID, he flipped it open with an arched eyebrow, "What's up, Vic?"

_"Hey man." _came the depressed sounding voice of Victor Stone, _"Just calling to see how you're doing."_

"I'm getting sick of watching pandas fuck, if that's what you want to know."

_"Ew." _

"Uh huh."

_"Hey, about the other day... when we had that argument... I wanted to apologize." _

"Don't sweat it man. We disagree on a lot of stuff. I over reacted too."

_"Still... it got me thinking. I stopped a jewelry heist today-"_

"Whoa! Hold up! You did what?"

_"I stopped some dude from stealing a bunch of jewels. He shot me once, but you know how tough my 'skin' is." _Vic chuckled.

"Yeah. Way to go, dude!"

The robotic young man sighed, _"Not really. The cop that showed up came down on me like a ton of bricks. Told me to never do it again."_

"But you saved the day! How can they not..." Gar trailed off in anger, "Damnit! This is why I wish Dick was still around."

_"Yeah." _Vic sounded even more depressed, _"Me too." _

"Are you okay dude? I mean, usually you wouldn't let something like this bother you."

_"Well, I went back to the Tower for a little workout. You know, work off the frustration?"_

"Yeah."

_"Anyway, guess who shows up?"_

"Um... Superman?"

_"Actually, yeah." _Gar was a little stunned, but he let Vic continue, _"Big Blue comes down and tries to convince me that we need to give up hero work forever, that the JLA has some kind of say in what we do with our lives."_

"Bullshit." Gar replied.

_"Exactly what I told him. You know what he said then? He told me the JLA is selling Titans Tower." _

"_What_?" Gar jumped off his rock and started pacing, even as the pandas grew louder below him, "To who?"

_"They don't have a buyer yet, but it's only a matter of time."_

"That's crap! They can't sell our home!"

_"Superman says it's not ours anymore."_

"They we'll buy it!"

_"Where are we gonna' get that kind of money? You'd have to be a billionaire."_

Gar was silent. He glanced back at the pandas to make sure they were still okay, then sighed and looked up at the sky.

A shooting star flashed by in the heavens. Quickly squeezing his eyes shut, he made a wish for Robin to still be alive.

* * *

Kylee walked into Jason and Raven's room to find Jason had laid Jenny down on the bed, and pulled off her shoes, socks, and pants. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked in annoyance as she walked over and swatted him with the book she had retrieved from Raven's bookshelf in the living room.

Jason stumbled away from the bed with a grin, "Just making her comfortable."

"Right. Whatever." Kylee shook her head, "Go sit on the couch. I need to get some things."

"But I want to-"

"Jason." Kylee batted her eyes at him, "Go to the couch and wait for me."

"Whoa..." he grinned like an idiot, "Okay!"

As soon as he was out of the room, Kylee scowled, "Stupid... now I know what it's like to baby sit." Moving about the room quickly, she gathered a small glass orb, and a jar of black dust. After tucking Jenny in under the covers, she stalked back out to the living room.

"Hey baby..." Jason was reclined on the couch, "Who's your daddy?"

"Daddy died almost four months ago." Kylee replied, and put the book down on the table. Opening it to a page she had marked just minutes before, she read quickly, then turned to Jason, "Hold still."

Holding out the glass orb, and chanting out a rhythm of strange words, she pulled a pinch of the dust from the jar. "Hopawa sampa kyrin thull... hopawa sampa kyrin thull..."

Jason's eyes glazed over briefly, "I know that language. Brave Bow taught me that..." Kylee continued to chant the Navajo Mystic words, and tossed the black powder in his face. Jason's eyes snapped into focus, and he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Better?" Kylee asked as she gasped for breath and fell back to her rear.

"Oh... my... God." Jason winced, then clutched his head, "Did I really try to have sex with Jen? And you?"

"Yes."

"And you cleared my head with a spell?"

"Yep."

"Good girl. Did it take a lot out of you? You look winded."

"I just need to rest." Kylee nodded and sat up, "It'll be an hour or so before I can clear out Jenny's head too. She's sleeping right now though, so we should be fine."

"Okay." Jason nodded, then stood up, "Come on. Let's get you to your room so you can lay down."

* * *

Raven waited until she heard steady breathing from everyone in the room, and all of their minds were dreaming. She needed to talk to Jason and Kylee about coming home the next day, but they weren't allowed phone calls. 

Sitting up, she raised her arms above her head, and let her soul-self surround her. Taking flight as a large black bird of prey, Raven phased through the ceiling of the bunk house, and flew off into the night.

* * *

Jason walked into his and Raven's room after taking some pain killers for the headache that was assailing him, but stopped in the doorway when he saw that Jenny was no longer in the bed. 

"Damn, that girl recovers quick." he muttered and stepped into the room, "Jenny?" he called out.

"Oh Jasssssoooonnnnn!" her voice came from inside the walk-in closet, and he gulped as he walked over.

"Jenny... you're under the influence of a drug designed to make you want to fuck anything that moves... so please... don't try to- graa!"

Jason toppled over backwards as she dove out of the closet, wearing nothing except one of his old t-shirts. As she began to hike it up and work on unbuttoning his pants at the same time, she giggled, "I'll bet you're dick is twice the size of Gar's!"

"Jenny, stop!" he struggled, but she was using her knees to pin him fairly well.

"Oh come on, Jason! You've fucked Raven, I've fucked Raven... it's like sharing sex through her! This will bring us closer as friends!"

"Jesus Christ, Jenny! Listen to yourself!"

"Just take off your pants!"

"No! Get off!"

"I'm trying to, but you wont help!"

_"Not like that!" _

"Come _on_!"

_"NO!" _

A black form phased down through the ceiling and materialized into Raven a moment later. She was wearing sleep shorts, a JCPD t-shirt, and her feet were bare. As she took in the scene before her, her eye twitched.

"What... is going on here?" she asked, as two red eyes flickered into existence then back out. She was literally shaking with Rage.

"Oh, fuck." Jason's eyes were wide, "This is _so_ not what it looks like."

"Oh really?" Raven growled, "Cause it looks like my best friend and my boyfriend are about to fuck on the bed that I share with you. Pray tell, Jason, what exactly _is_ going on here?"

"Well, you see, we went out to watch the meteor shower, and we found this rave where this guy was about to release this physotropic sex drug into the crowd. We stopped him, but got a face full of the drug in the process, and I'm better now, but Jenny seems to want to have lots of sex." Jason drew a second breath, "And that's all." he winced as Raven growled again.

"You really look like you're fighting it to."

"I am!"

"And you think for a second that I buy that story?"

"You can tell if I'm lying! Scan me!"

"I don't need to scan your thoughts to know that- umph!" Raven fell over backwards as Jenny vaulted off of Jason and tackled her to the floor.

"Mmm... remember when I was going down on you that one time, Rae? Let's do that again."

Raven gasped as Jenny stuck her hand down the top of the shorts she was wearing, "H-holy shit! Unn... God, Jenny..." she grabbed the other girls head.

"Hey! At least I didn't let her get in my pants at all!" Jason darted forward but stopped for a moment as Jenny crushed her mouth to Raven and began to make out with her, "Wow."

"Jason!" Kylee was suddenly standing in the doorway, "Stop staring and help Raven up!"

"Okay, okay." Jason blushed at being scolded by his foster child, and reached down, lifting Jenny up off of his girlfriend. Tossing her on the bed, he knelt down and smiled at Raven, who was blushing and breathing heavily, "Doing okay?"

"I really need a good lay now."

"Okay, this is all just too freaky-disgusting." Kylee staggered into the room, "I'm using the spell to clear out Jenny's head now. Screw resting up."

"Whoa! Wait!" Raven jumped up and stopped her foster child, "What spell?"

"The Navajo Sobering Spell. To clear the spirit quest fuzz out of your head. That much weed? Anyone would need a spell to clear their head." Kylee went to move around Raven, "She's getting back up."

Raven didn't even look behind herself as Jenny was enveloped in a black shroud of energy and pinned to the bed, "Wait a second... that's a fairly advanced spell! I told Jenny to only teach you theory, not spells!"

"Well, I needed to do _something_ before these two fucked each other silly!"

"Language." Raven said on instinct, "And how did you even find that spell?"

"The book is called _Native American Curative Spells_, Raven. It wasn't that hard."

"And you cast the spell properly?"

"On her first try." Jason spoke up finally.

"Really?" Raven grinned, "That's awesome, Kylee! I'm so proud of you!" and she knelt down and hugged the child.

"Thanks, Raven." Kylee hugged back with a smile, "But... Jenny?"

"Oh. Right." Raven stood up and walked over to Jenny. Holding out a hand, she used her empathic healing ability to sober the pink haired vixen up in half a second.

Jenny stopped struggling against the force holding her down and blinked up at Raven. Then she grinned, "Damn. And I was so close to getting my tongue back in your pussy."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Who needs drugs to do the job when you're already a raging nymphomaniac?" she let Jenny up, and the girl cracked her neck from side to side. Looking around the room, she saw the amused looks Raven and Jason were giving her, and the slightly shocked and disgusted one Kylee was directing her way.

"Hey," Jenny addressed the youngest girl in the room, "in a few years, sex wont seem so disgusting anymore, and that's when you're going to realize that you don't need a dick if you've got a chick." she winked. Kylee blushed.

"Jenny..." Raven rubbed her eyes, "When are you going to learn to just keep your mouth shut?"

"Hey, Jason?" Jenny rubbed the fabric of the shirt between her fingers, "This is comfy. Can I keep it?"

* * *

Raven was laughing. Jenny was happy to note that nothing was blowing up. The last time she'd seen Raven laughing like this, they'd been drunk and swapping boy stories in her old apartment. Of course, they were all a little buzzed now as well, so maybe Raven was just a giggly drunk. 

Kylee had grabbed the bottle of wine and the basket of food on their way back to the car, not wanting to leave it out in the middle of the forest. Now the four of them sat on the floor of the living room, laughing about their adventures.

Raven had allowed Kylee, who was now dressed in light blue pajamas, to have a few glasses of wine for acting in such an exemplary manner, and the rest of the bottle had disappeared between her and Jenny. Jason had only one glass, which he sipped from slowly, a far off look in his eyes.

"What's up, baby?" Raven asked as she leaned into him, "You look distracted."

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just remembering."

"Remembering what?" Jenny asked, sitting forward a little ways. She still wore Jason's shirt, but had pulled on a pair of Raven's cut off short shorts.

"The spell Kylee used earlier was a Navajo spell for clearing the head of a warrior coming down from a spirit quest high. It's hardly ever used anymore, and I'm frankly surprised that I remembered any of the words at all. The mystic language is a little different than normal Navajo."

"You know Navajo?" Jenny arched an eyebrow.

"Where do you think I learned to use a bow so well? Green Arrow certainly didn't teach me. Ollie couldn't teach a rock to stay." he chuckled and shook his head, "I was actually raised on a Navajo reservation from the time I was very young. My parents died when I was five."

"So... when you mentioned Brave Boy..." Kylee blinked at him.

"The man who raised me, and taught me how to shoot. He's like my second father."

"You must have had a difficult childhood." Kylee looked sympathetic.

"It's kind of a requirement for being a hero." Jason chuckled, "My parents died young, Raven was raised in a different dimension and taught to never show emotion, Jenny got caught up with the HIVE, Gar was infected with a deadly virus that his parents barely cured before dying in a boat accident in Africa, Vic was blown up and turned into a robot the same day his mother was disengaged, Dick," he paused, "that's Robin to you. Anyway, Dick watched his parents fall to death while doing a trapeze act, then was raised by the Batman. Starfire... well, I don't know much about her past."

Raven spoke up, "She was sold into slavery to seal a truce between her people and the Gordanians. She escaped after a few years, and wandered the Galaxy until she ended up here."

"Star wins." Jenny said with a grimace, "That's horrible."

"So... my parents were killed by the Cursed Dead." Kylee nodded, "I'm set to be a hero then, right?" she swayed.

Raven arched an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Sure am!" Kylee giggled, then turned to Raven's left, "Hey! You're over there too!"

"Okay, too much wine for the pre-teen." Jenny stood up, "Come on, Kylee, let's get you to bed."

"Okay, Jenny!" Kylee staggered to her feet, "Are you gonna' teach me like you said you would earlier?" she leered at the pink haired woman.

"How about I take her to bed?" Raven said as she got up and took Kylee's hand. A rather stunned looking Jen just nodded her head.

"Are you gonna teach me then, Raven?"

"I already took a bath with you a few weeks ago. That's as close as you'll get."

"Aw... hey! Bart'll be here next Tuesday! I can have him-"

"Don't even think about it." Raven said loudly as she shoved her foster child down the hallway and into her room.

Jason and Jenny glanced at each other, then burst into laughter.

* * *

The next evening found all of the former Titans, plus Moxie and her daughter Ophelia, seated at a restaurant down town. The three year old was sitting on Kylee's lap, and giggling as the teen drew funny pictures on the placemat in front of them. Raven smiled at the sight, and turned to see Moxie smiling at her. 

"What?" she asked the blonde cadet. They both wore simple tan uniforms that identified them, and Moxie tugged at the collar a little.

"You're really smiley tonight."

"I miss my family." Raven turned her gaze back to where Kylee and Ophie were drawing, "Kylee is... a wonderful daughter."

"She's great with Ophie. I know who I'm calling when I need a babysitter form now on."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to." Raven smiled wider, "She's so... caring, and maternal. Mature beyond her years."

"You should watch that." Moxie noted, "You don't want her to miss her own childhood."

"Oh, we're always teaching her new things that will get her in trouble. She's gone from being quiet and reserved to swearing like a sailor at the drop of a hat in just four months." Jenny leaned across the table and winked, "I like your hair, by the way."

"I like yours. Pink is awesome."

"You're both deranged." Raven rolled her eyes as the two giggled.

* * *

A little ways down the table, Sarah looked back and forth between Gar and Vic with an amused expression. They were tossing ideas back and forth. 

"You could go independent with your research! I bet you'd make a mint!" Gar said.

"No way. I need STAR Labs backing." Vic shook his head, "What about your acting career?"

"I don't think I'll be staring in any blockbusters any time soon. What about Jason? Do you think he could get Green Arrow to buy it for him?"

"Dude, Green Arrow is JLA. He wont fork out that kind of cash for something that'll go against the League like that."  
"How about Brian? Think he could rustle up that kind of cash in a few months?"

"Knowing him, yeah, but do you want to use stolen money to buy back our home?"

"Not really. Shoot. We're out of options here man."

"We could set up a protest or something..." Vic wracked his brain.

"And do what? Picket the Watch Tower?"

"Point." the robotic young man sighed, "I think we might just have to accept this one, man."

"Something will come up." Gar shook his head, "It has to."

Sarah sighed and looked away.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly past to the former Titans, and when Tara and Brian returned to town, their family felt more complete. It was with great pride and joy that they all trooped down to the JCPD training facility for Raven's graduation day. 

As the line of thirty six cadets stood in dress uniform, all in a row before a podium, the former Titans silently cheered their friend on from the audience.

Sarg Willows stood at the podium, giving his speech while he eyed every single one of the newly graduated cadets. "As of this moment, every punk with a grudge against 'The Man' starts hating you. You watch your asses out there, and you watch each other's asses. If you don't, those punks will body bag you faster than you can blink.

"You're all walking targets now, and you're in the wrong damn place if you want to make friends. You have to love this job to do it... God knows the pay isn't enough." a round of chuckles followed his remark, "Remember what we've taught you here, and go out there with your heads held high. You're police officers now, and I know you'll all do the force proud. Congratulations, and welcome to the JCPD."

The early evening sunlight glinted off of the shiny badge pinned to Raven's chest, and she saluted Willows along with the rest of her fellow officers.

* * *

"Officer Roth! Damn you look fine in that uniform!" Jason swept her up in his arms as Raven jogged up to him after the ceremony. She giggled and kissed him. Kylee was next in line, and she too got a hug and a peck on the cheek. 

Turning to the rest of her friends, she grinned at all of them and they grinned back. Suddenly, Raven's face turned serious, "Okay, here's the deal. You're all bad, bad kids, and I wont stand for it any more." she eyed each of them.

"First of all, Brian? What the hell are you even doing here?" they all chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just a friend here to congratulate a new officer."

"Don't let me catch you, ever."

"Will do." he smiled and nodded.

"Gar," Raven turned to him, "You are to stop cracking criminally un-funny jokes."

"Aw, man!"

"Jenny, no more propositioning minors."

"It was only once! And I was under the influence of a psychotropic drug!"

"Excuses." Kylee rolled her eyes. Jenny stuck her tongue out at the younger girl.

Raven turned to Vic and Sarah, "Stop being so freakin' cute. The rest of us can't stand it."

"Fuck you, Raven." Vic replied in a conversational manner.

Raven looked away from them with a grin, but her smiled faded when her eyes landed on Tara. The blonde looked back at her with a sad smile. "We'll talk later." she said, and Raven nodded. The rest of them all glanced at each other, but shrugged it off.

"So!" Gar stepped up, "Who's up for a party?"

"Where at?" Vic rubbed his hands together, "I'm staving!"

"You're always starving." Sarah rolled here eyes.

"We're headed to Casa de Beast Jinx!" Gar pumped his fist in the air, "We have ice cream, cake, and we'll even let Kylee invite the speedy little kid!"

"Oh joy." Raven grinned, "Just what I want at my party."

* * *

The night continued in a celebratory fashion for hours after the graduation ceremony, and by ten, Raven was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She excused herself from the party for a few minutes and ascended the stairs of the building up to the roof, where she sat down on the edge and looked down at the street. 

After a few minutes, another presence entered her field of awareness, and she wasn't surprised at all when Tara sat down next to her. The blonde wore simple flare bottom jeans, now shoes or socks, and a tight black tank top. She sighed and stared off at the city lights.

"So," Raven said after a moment, "you wanted to talk to me." it was a statement.

"Yes."

"About?"

Tara didn't reply for several minutes, and eventually, Raven sighed, "I'm sure it was an accident, Tara."

The blonde looked over at her, "I knew you'd be able to tell."  
"Murder is something that marks you. Even though the images I'm getting from you suggest self defense, you still feel the guilt for having killed him."

"I'm just... that's not who I am."

"I know that. And you know that." Raven smiled over at her, "You just have to believe it."

"Yeah. Thanks, Raven."

"Any time." Raven stood up, "Now what I want to know is why you think I'm going to let you resume vigilante work now that I'm an officer of the law."

"You can try to stop me, I guess, but we'd level half the city in that little tiff."

Raven grinned, "If I see you out there, we might just have to throw down."

"Get yourself put on the day shift then." Tara winked back, "I'm going Titan again whether you want me to or not, Rae."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Personally, I'll feel safer for my family knowing there's a super powered ass kicker roaming the streets on the side of good again."

"Sweet." Tara grinned, "When do you start active duty?"

"My first day is the 7th." Raven's eye twitched.

"Two days? Putting you out there a bit early, aren't they?"

"The sooner the better. The force is still down on man power since the zombie attack." the purple haired young officer looked over her shoulder, but didn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"So tomorrow is my last night of peace before you start harassing me, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"Great." Tara rolled her eyes, "Let's get back to the party. I want cake."

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute." As Tara waved and walked back to the stairs, Raven turned and scanned the skyline for a moment. Not finding anything, she shrugged and walked back to the stairs. "Could have sworn I felt a familiar presence." she muttered, but ignored the feeling and went back to her party.

* * *

Ona building top a block down the street, a raven haired young man stood in a blue and black suit, with a red haired alien floating next to him. 

"When shall we tell them we're back in town?" Starfire asked.

"I'll have to do it slowly." Nightwing replied, "One at a time. While I'm doing that, you can get yourself and Komi set up in the Tower."

"Very well. Who will you contact first?"

"The only true Titan we have right now." Nightwing grinned, "Terra."

* * *

Closing Notes: Next chapter will be better, I promise. This is the slow part. The climax is coming. Also, because it's come up in the current TT season airing right now, who can tell me what Madame Rouge's fate was in the comics? Twenty points easy for this one... 

See Live Journal (follow the homepage link in my profile) for reviewer responses.

* * *

Next Time: Titans Together! 

Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg, Changeling, Starfire, Terra, Arsenal, Jinx,Blackfire, Impulse, Seraph, and The Operator. Titans, Go!


	11. Chapter 10: Titans Together!

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: The delay in the chapter's posting was caused by the fact that I couldn't stop writing it. Not including my notes, it's 14,800 words long. That's twice as long as most of my chapters. Literally. Fortunately, I've broken it down into sections, so feel free to read it a little bit at a time. I know you're all just as busy as I am... frankly, I'm surprised I found the time to get this done at all. Insomnia is great, isn't it?

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, but maybe I will someday. (Yeah right.)

* * *

_**Chapter Ten - Titans Together!**_

* * *

**__**

_August 6th - Terra _

"Man! What a haul!" A beefy man with dark clothes and tattoos running the length of his arms dug through a sack he'd just dropped to the floor of the ally way on in the industrial section of town. He pulled out several stacks of bills and grinned.

"I told you it would work!" The beefy man's accomplice, a shorter man, but still well built, dropped his own sack and opened it, grinning at the money inside, "We just needed to blitz the town! Hit all the small time shops we could and take all the cash! We'll live like kings!"

"We'll be able to get all the stuff we want!"

"We'll get all the booze-"

"And the girls-"

"I don't know about the girls..."

Both men jumped slightly and looked up to see a dark figure blocking the moonlight from shining down on them. The silhouetted person stood on a floating chunk of what appeared to be sidewalk, and had a female voice.

"What the fuck-"

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you boys?" Terra swooped down with a grin, "Terra's back! And she's bringing a royal can of whoop ass to any punks stupid enough to commit a crime in this city!"

"Shit!" both men dove to the sides, as the hunk of sidewalk flew past them. Terra landed between them and straightened from her crouching position with her fists clenched.

"Hope you boys are ready for a beat down..."

"Hey! Aren't you the chick that took over the city for Slade?" the beefy one asked, squinting at her. Terra's body tensed.

"Yeah!" the shorter man nodded, "You are! What the hell, girl? You want a cut? We could use some muscle like yours!" Terra began to shake with rage, "We'd take every last cent in this whole damn city!"

His nose buckled under Terra's fist, and he fell back into the building on the left side of the ally. Spinning back to the larger man, the blonde crime fighter growled and raised her fists, "I am _not_ Slade's apprentice any more!"

"Whoa!" he jumped back a little ways, "Calm down! We didn't mean to hit any nerves or anything, it's just-" he never got the rest out, because Terra had charged him. He shouted in alarm as he swatted away her first few wild punches, then retaliated with a right cross of his own, which she ducked easily.

"I am not evil!" she dodged another punch, then jumped over a low kick he aimed at her legs, "I'm _not a murderer_!"

Three rapid rabbit punches to his gut later, Terra jumped into the air, coming down hard on both of his collar bones with her knees. He gasped in pain, and she grimaced as she shoved up off of him, flipped over the top of him and grabbed his head on the way down. A simply application of leverage and a burst of strength that seemed impossible for her lean body, and he was flying down the ally way, slamming into a dumpster and loosing consciousness instantly.

"Ahhrrrrraagg!" the shorter man with the broken nose was suddenly behind her, a knife raised and ready to strike. She turned and dodged, still receiving a slight cut across her left arm. Ignoring the blood, she prepared to hurl a few loose bricks at him, but was beaten to the attack as a strange looking black item struck the man in the forehead with a loud WHANG!

Terra blinked, and watched as the man with the knife went cross eyed, then fell over backwards, out cold. She looked back over her shoulder, where the object had come from, but didn't see anyone. With narrowed eyes, she walked over and picked it up. Looking at it in the moonlight, her eyes widened.

The thrown weapon was a strange variation on what she assumed a bat-a-rang looked like. It was curved on both ends, the points going up and down, and the middle had it's own points, almost like the head of a bat. It was light weight, and made from a material she didn't recognize immediately.

Her eyes narrowed again as the ground around her buckled and a platform rose up into the night sky. She looked all around until her eyes feel on a dark form watching her from the top of a factory several buildings down. She frowned and willed her rock transport to move over there as fast as it could.

The figure was on the move before she'd made it halfway. He ducked and ran faster than she'd ever seen anyone flee before, and he seemed more comfortable in the air than he did on the ground. He leapt from building to building like it was second nature.

As she dodged through smoke stacks to catch up to him, Terra wondered at who he could be. A ninja maybe, with League of Assassins training. She grinned as she contemplated ways of making him tell her who he was, and what he was doing with some of Batman's toys.

He dove off the edge of a factory, and she dipped her platform down to follow him. By the time she got to the central courtyard of the old building, he was gone from sight.

"Come out!" she demanded as she jumped down from her platform, "I know you're in here, and I know you want to rumble! If you come out now, I promise I'll just arrest you and not hurt you!"

"Terra, Terra, Terra..." a voice echoed trough the courtyard, "Your attitude is almost the same as I remember it... before you died."

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are-"

"Sure you do." the voice was right in her ear, and she whirled around with a gasp, so quickly that she fell over and landed hard on her butt. Looking up at the dark figure with the blue stripe across the front of his outfit, her eyes widened. He looked _hot_.

"Who-"

"You know who I am." he smiled down at her, and she saw that his hair was longish and black. A mask that looked a lot like the bat-a-rang she still clutched in her hand hid his eyes.

"I don't know you from spit, fucker." Terra started to regain her attitude as he continued to grin at her, "You have all of two seconds to tell me who you are before I decide this building would look better as your grave marker."

"You don't remember me?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Your voice sounds familiar, but-"

"Okay, how about I say something to help remind you?" he straightened up and rubbed his chin, "How about the fact that you like apple pie better than cherry? No? Hmm... how about we both served the same master, even if I was more reluctant than you?" he leaned forward, the moonlight suddenly lighting his features more clearly, "Or how about I just say, Titans, go!"

"Marry... mother... of... shit." Terra blinked, _"Robin?"_

"Nope. Not anymore." he held out a hand to help her up and grinned, "It's Nightwing now... Dick to my friends."

"Nightwing..." she took his hand and let him help her to her feet, "You're dead."

"Actually, no. I was just... busy. Sorting some stuff out." his face grew serious, "I know it's a lot to take in, Terra, but you're the only Titan still 'working' out here." he looked away and his voice sounded choked, "I've... been gone too long." Looking back up at her, he smiled weakly, "But I'm back now. Starfire and I are both back, and we're going to do what I should have done months ago instead of being dead for so long."

"Dick... what are you talking about?" Terra reached out and touched his face, just to be sure he was still there.

"We're going to rebuild the Titans, Terra. We're going to bring everyone home."

* * *

Terra set the platform of rock down on top of Titans Tower, and looked around at the rooftop, "I remember this place so well..."

"We all do. Kori is already cleaning and getting set up downstairs." Nightwing stepped down from the chunk of rock he had rode on with her to the Tower, and started for the door that lead down, "Come on."

Terra stayed rooted in place, her face a mask of worry and sadness. Nightwing turned back to her and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I just... it doesn't feel right."

"Because you don't feel like a Titan anymore? Or because you betrayed us?" Terra winced, but Nightwing pressed on, "I'm not going to handle you with kid gloves, Tara. What you did was unforgivable." his face lost some of it's intensity, "But that doesn't mean we didn't forgive you anyway. It's something we'll work past."

"I don't know... I just... feel so shitty."

"Terra... I'm getting the feeling that there's something more to this than the betrayal."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes hooded, and her pretty face looking more tiered than he'd ever seen her, "I killed a man, Dick."

He arched an eyebrow, "Recently?"

"A little more than a month ago."

"And... why?" she noticed his hand relaxing next to his side, and knew he had some toy hidden away to subdue her if he needed to.

"It was an accident... I was pinned to the bottom of the bay, and he was trying to kill me, and I just... reacted. Slade taught me how to kill so easily... I just did it."

Nightwing smiled a sad smile, and walked back over to her, "Tara... I know at least fifty different ways I could kill you in under three seconds right now."

She blinked at him, "What?"

"Just knowing how doesn't mean that you have to use that knowledge." He touched her arm, "We'll train hard, we'll recondition you, and we'll turn you back into the Titan you know you are."

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because," he put an arm around her shoulders, "You're family. All the Titans are. Now come on. Let's see what Kori's up to."

* * *

They walked into the medical lab of Titan Tower and found Starfire humming to herself as she floated along, dusting off all the surfaces with a feather duster. Both Nightwing and Terra stopped and stared as she turned to regard them.

Star was wearing a French Maid outfit; one that was more likely to be found in a porn movie than on any self respecting French Maid. Her eyebrow rings stood out in sharp contrast, and the tattoo on the side of her face crinkled as she winked at them from mid-air. "Ah! You are back already, Richard! And you have brought friend Tara!" Star zipped over and wrapped Terra in a bone crushing hug, "It is so good to see you again!"

"Yeah!" Terra gasped and tried to worm her way out of Starfire's strong grip. The alien girls breasts were pressing against her face from where they practically spilled out of her top, "Haven't seen you since Kylee's birthday!" She finally managed to extract herself and took a few steps back.

Nightwing spoke up, "Um... Kori... what's with the outfit?"

"Hmm? Do you not like it?" she turned and looked down at her own shapely rear end, wiggling a little for him, "Komi thought I looked hot."

"Well... um..." Nightwing chuckled, "Let's just say it's not the best outfit to be wearing around me when I'm dressed in spandex."

Both girls eyes dropped down, and Terra let out a low whistle, "God damn, Kori. You're one lucky girl."

"Aren't I?"

"Please stop." Nightwing turned away and cleared his throat, "Kori? Would you show Tara to her room? I, uh... need to take a cold shower."

"Do not bother." Star floated over and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, "I will be by shortly and we can take a... _hot_ shower."

"If I have to live with _this_ in the Tower, I'm staying with Brian."

"Who?" both Nightwing and Starfire turned to her quickly.

"Brian. You know... Red-X?" they both paled visibly, "He was there at Kylee's birthday party, Star. You met him." They continued to stare at her with their mouths open, "What? Is it a problem that I'm dating him? He's been doing good things for the city while the Titans have been away!"

"It's not that..." Nightwing cleared his throat, "Um... I'll be having a talk with him later, but... well..."

"You are... dating him?" Star looked slightly frightened.

"Yeah... what's wrong with that?" Terra was starting to get pissed off.

"Well... you see..." Nightwing looked at Star.

"He... um..." Star looked at Nightwing.

"He has a son." came a voice from the doorway to the lab. All three of them turned to see Blackfire standing there, wearing jeans, a light purple t-shirt, and no shoes or socks.

"A son? Like... he's a father?" Terra blinked, "Um... who are you, and how do you know?"

"My name," Blackfire took a few steps closer, "Is Komand'r or Tameran. I'm Kori's sister." she ran a hand up her own stomach and pulled her shirt up to reveal a slight bump, "And I know, because I'm carrying his child right now."

Terra blinked, turned back to Nightwing and Starfire, then promptly fainted.

* * *

_August 7th - Changeling_

Gar stepped into the kitchen as the phone rang again, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." he glanced back at the video game he'd been playing as he lifted the receiver, "Hello?"

_"Gar? Hey, it's Brian." _

"What's up?"

_"Hey, have you seen Tara? She went out last night to do her thing, but she didn't come home this morning." _

"Haven't seen her." Gar frowned, "She stopped by last night for a few minutes to use the bathroom, but then went right back out."

_"Shit. I'm not getting any answer on her cell either."_

"Not good." Gar was getting worried, "You want me to help look for her?"

_"That'd be great, man. You have the day off?"_

"Yeah, for once." Gar checked the time, "I'll be scanning from the skies in less than fifteen."

_"Sweet. I'll be out in a little while too. Stay in touch." _

"Will do. See ya." Hanging up the phone, Gar headed for his and Jenny's room. He'd need more combat efficient clothes, just in case.

* * *

Four hours later, Gar landed on the rooftop of a tall building downtown and sighed. There was no sign of Terra anywhere in Jump. A few hunks of rock missing over in the industrial part of town, but beyond that, it didn't look like she'd run into any trouble.

"Where the heck are you, Tee?" he muttered, and turned around.

Standing not ten feet from him, was Nightwing.

Gar stared for a solid minute, then spoke, "Who the hell are you?"

"Nightwing."

Gar waited for him to elaborate, then arched an eyebrow when he didn't, "Cute. I know you from somewhere?"

"The Tower."

"There wasn't ever a Titan named Nightwing, dude." Gar prepared to shift forms. This guy was being way to cryptic.

"No. I mean, _look_ at the Tower."

Gar blinked once, then turned his eyes to the bay, where the Tower stood, tall and strong, it's lights casting reflections in the water-

"The lights are on..." Gar breathed, then whirled back to face the stranger, "Why are the lights on?"

"I turned them on. I bought the building." Nightwing took a few steps forward, and Gar could see him more clearly, "And now, I'm reforming my team."

There was a silence in the air for several seconds as Gar stepped forward and squinted at the young man's face, "Dick?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Gar. It's me. I'm back."

"You're not dead?"

"Never was."

"And... I mean..." he trailed off, and his eyes narrowed.

Nightwing never even saw the punch coming. A half second later he was lying on his back staring up at an enraged green teenager, shocked at the outburst of violence. Gar yelled at him, "All this time! We've been... wallowing in our own misery all this time!" tears formed in his eyes, "You can't just come back here, being all... alive and stuff, and expect us to just trust you right away again! Where the _fuck_ have you been, Dick?"

"Remaking myself." Nightwing stood up, "I was training my replacement in Gotham, and making a new identity for myself at the same time... it's just... taken longer than I had hoped it would." He looked away from his friend, "I'm sorry, Garfield. I wasn't going to come back at first, but... I have to. I can't go on without helping people and... Kori..."

"Starfire... oh God, Dick... please tell me you've told her that-"

"She's known for months." Nightwing cut him off with a smile, "I'm proud of her for not rushing right back here and telling all of you I was still alive."

"Why didn't you?" Gar narrowed his eyes once again, "We've been a mess without you, man. Vic and I are at each others throats, Jen is going stir crazy, Terra is back out here trying to hold down the city while it goes to the dogs, Raven's a damn cop now-"

"I know." Nightwing held up a hand, "And I'm going to fix all of it."

"Fix it?" Gar shook his head, "We don't need fixing, man... we need... we need..."

"You need to be Titan again." the taller young man stepped up to his friend, "I've been back in town for two days, and I can tell you already, Jump is going to need us again soon."

"What's going on?" Gar straightened up. If the city needed help, if people needed protecting, he was in, "And when do we move back into the Tower?"

"That's a change of heart." Nightwing laughed a little.

"I'm going crazy out here, man. I need to be back there... it's the only place I ever felt right."

"Okay then. Terra's already at the Tower, along with Starfire and... erm... Blackfire."

"Blackfire?" one green eyebrow went up.

"Yeah. She's... on our side now. She and Kori made up, and um... she's pregnant."

"You got Star pregnant?" Gar's mouth fell open.

"No!" Nightwing swatted him across the head, and suddenly, things felt like they hadn't been apart for six months, "Blackfire's pregnant! With, uh... Red-X's kid."

"What?" Gar almost fell over, "When the hell did they hook up?"

"Before he and Tara started going out... it's gonna be a mess."

"I'll say... does... Tara know?"

"Yeah. She's... upset. Ready to kick X's head in."

"I bet... um... wow."

"No kidding." Nightwing stretched, "So... you don't want to be Beast Boy anymore, huh?"

"Nope." Gar shook his head, "I've got something better."

"Well, I guess you have had six months to think about it..."

"Yeah." Gar nodded, "From now on... erm... Nightwing... call me Changeling."

"Alright, Changeling. Here's your orders as a reinstated Titan." Nightwing pulled out a shiny new Titan Communicator and handed it to him, "Get your stuff, and move back to the Tower. Your old room is still there."

"Sweet. Hey, are you gonna' tell the others soon?"

"I'm on my way to see Cy right now."

"Right on. Can I... tell Jenny?"

"I'd rather do it myself." Nightwing grinned a nervous grin, "I... kind of owe it to you guys."

* * *

_August 7th - Cyborg_

The knock at the door sounded again, and Sarah called out as she hurried over, "Coming! Sorry!" she unlocked the dead bolt, and threw open the door, "Sorry! Can I help you?"

"Hey Sarah," Dick stood on the other side of the door, dressed in normal street clothes, "is Vic home?"

The blonde girl stared at the unmasked young man for a few moments, then blinked and rubbed her eyes. She looked again, but he was still there, trademark lopsided grin in place.

"Dick?"

"I've been getting that a lot lately..." he smiled wider, "How've you been?"

"I'm... good. I mean... well, obviously I'm a ton better now that you're not dead, and Vic is going to flip out, but-"

"Is he in?"

"Yeah... he's working in the bedroom."

"I need to see him right away. Not being dead means I have a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it in." Dick looked serious all of a sudden, "Sarah... if things work out right, I'd like to ask you to live at the Tower with us."

"The JLA is selling the Tower." she pointed out, "None of us may ever live there again."

"I know that too. Mostly because I just bought it a few days ago."

"You bought Titans Tower?" she almost shouted.

"What?" Vic was in the doorway to the bedroom, "Who bought the Tower?"

"Robin!"

"What?"

"Rob... I mean, Dick! He's... alive."

"What are you talking about, Sar...ah..." Vic trailed off as he stepped into the living room and caught sight of Dick standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Vic." the black haired young man waved.

"Robin?"

"Nope." he stepped into the apartment, and Sarah quickly shut the door behind him, "My name is Richard Grayson. When I'm working though, you can call me Nightwing."

"Holy fucking God... you're not dead."

"Nope."

"Are you a clone?"

"I'm the real deal, Vic."

"What... I mean... how..."

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret for so long, but I had things I needed to take care of while I was back in Gotham."

"Like what?" Vic still looked stunned, "I mean..." he regained composure, "What could be more important than telling your friends you were still alive?"

"I was training the new Robin. I've been replaced."

"Replaced?" Vic sat down on the couch, "How can Batman _replace_ you?"

"He didn't... I gave the red and green to a young man named Tim Drake. He's remarkably talented, and I think he'll make a great Robin."

"So... Nightwing? Like, from Star's trip to the future?"

"Yeah. I had to get the details from her for the outfit, so she already knows. She and I came back here with Blackfire-"

"The hell?" Vic looked at him incredulously, "Blackfire?"

"Long story short, she's in the running for Titan membership."

"You're shitting me."

"And she's going to have a baby soon."

"You're double shitting me."

"Seriously." Sarah spoke up from where she was now in the kitchen brewing coffee for them, "You're shitting us, right?"

"Afraid not." Dick walked further in and sat down across from Vic in an arm chair, "We're putting the team back together, Vic, and I need you." he suddenly looked older than he was, and a little tiered, "I really need you with us."

"What's up, Dick?" Vic leaned forward, "I mean... well, it's great to have you back and everything, even if I am a little pissed that you didn't tell us, but... you look depressed man."

"It's this whole thing. I knew it would be hard, but..." he waved a hand in the air and looked for the words, "It's just... I needed to do what I did, and I realize that, but I wish I could have told you guys sooner. I need you on the team, Vic, because you've always been the rock we lean on. You're the one who grounds us."

"The older brother?"

"You're barely older than Raven." Dick rolled his eyes, "And Speedy's right up there with you."

"Still."

"Yeah." Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, yellow computer chip. He held it out to his friend, "I know I don't deserve to ask this of you, Vic, but... I want you to be a Titan. I want you to defend this city with us again."

Vic stared at the chip for several moments before reaching out for it. His hand paused halfway there and he looked Dick in the eye, "I've been doing some pretty important research over at STAR Labs."

"I know." Dick nodded.

"I can't give it up, man." his hand started to recede, "I'm working to help people by developing technology to help them move about again just like they used to, and-"

"Vic," Dick held up a hand, "I know. And I don't expect you to stop. In fact, I want to offer all the resources we have available to us at the Tower in order to help you."

"But, what about cases and-"

"Don't worry. Our membership is growing... even more than what I'll be recruiting back to the team from Jump if I can swing it... The Titans are going to rise as a force to rival even the JLA."

"You're kidding!" Sarah stepped over, "And how the heck did you buy the Tower in the first place?"

"Grayson Security Consulting is a division of Wayne Enterprises. We operate independently though, so I'm free to do what I want with my funding."

"So, I can continue my work, kick bad guy butt, live with my girlfriend, _and_ bug Gar all day if I want to?" Vic leaned forward eagerly.

"That's about it, yeah." Dick laughed.

"Booya!" the robotic young man pumped a fist in the air, "I'm in!"

"Why do you want me to move to the Tower?" Sarah stepped forward, "I mean, hello!" she waved with a weak smile, "No super powers!"

"I want you to move to the Tower," Dick smiled over at her, "because Blackfire wont be handling our communication networks forever."

Right on cue, there was a bleeping sound. Dick reached into a coat pocket and pulled out his communicator. Flipping it open as he handed Vic the chip, he spoke into it, "Go ahead, Blackfire."

Her voice came through both Dick's unit, and Vic's arm as he installed the chip to tap himself into the Titan Com Network, _"I've been monitoring the frequencies and cell phone accounts you asked me to, and I'm picking up a lot of activity. Someone knows you're back in town, and they're going after an old friend to find answers."_

"It's more likely they heard about a new hero in town so they're conferring with the old ones. Who are they going to attack?"

_"Don't know. They're headed for the Art District though." _

Dick looked over at Vic with an arched eyebrow and he spoke, "Raven and Jason have their pad over there, and Jenny and Gar are close by."

"Gar's already back at the Tower, and Raven's out on patrol with her training officer at the moment." Dick thought, "I'll bet they're going after Speedy then."

"Jason." Sarah corrected.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Did he feed you that line of crap?" he laughed a little as he stood up, "Jason is his middle name."

"Really?" Vic looked surprised, "What's his first name?"

"Royce."

Vic choked on his laughter, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yep. Almost as bad as Dick." he pulled his mask out of his pocket and put it on. Tossing off his jacket and stripping off his shirt, he revealed the top half of his Nightwing costume, "I'm heading over there to intercept the attack. You two begin packing up and get ready to move. I want us all back in the Tower by tomorrow night."

"Alright. You sure you don't need backup?"

"Blackfire?" Nightwing spoke into his com unit.

_"Yes, oh fearless leader?"_

"Have Starfire standby. If I need back up, I want it fast."

_"Will do. Hey, Vic?"_

"Uh, yeah?" Vic looked down at the screen in his arm and saw Blackfire wink up at him,

_"Welcome back." _

"Thanks. Welcome to the fold."

_"Don't be saying that until you've lived with me for a few days. I'm pregnant you know." _

"We heard." Sarah bounced over and looked down at the screen, "Don't worry at all, though. I used to volunteer at a clinic that helped out single woman who were pregnant, and I can help you with everything!"

_"Aren't you just a bundle of energy?" _Blackfire looked amused, _"Can't wait to meet you when you get here. Until then, Blackfire out." _

"Later." Vic let the com link shut down and looked up, "Well, Dick, if you don't have any other instructions-" he stopped and looked around.

Nightwing was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_August 7th - Arsenal, Jinx, and Raven_

Jason was leaning over Kylee's shoulder in the kitchen of their apartment, reading her math homework, "That's a tough one."

"I thought you'd graduated high school!" the young girl sounded exasperated as she threw down her pencil.

"I did! But it's been a few years, and I'm a little rusty! My former job was shooting arrows at stuff and my new job involves heavy lifting and riveting bolts into place! It's not like I'm a super genius or anything!"

"You're useless." Kylee grinned up at him, "I'll just wait for Raven to get home. She'll know how to help."

"Oh, sure! Just because I can't do your homework for you I'm useless!"

"I can find something useful for you to do. Like clean the bathroom!"

"Nuh uh! It's your week to clean the bathroom!"

Kylee started to retort, but a knock on the door cut her off. Jason stood up and walked over, then peered through the peep hole. Frowning, he opened the door.

On the other side stood a man wearing a brown over coat and a wide brimmed hat. Sunglasses hid his eyes, and he was frowning deeply, "Can I help you?" Jason asked him.

"Are you R. J. Harper?" the man asked in a monotone.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I have some questions to ask you about a vigilante that has been operating in this town lately." the man took a step forward, "May I come in?"

"No." Jason frowned at him, "The Titans were disbanded man. If there's another yahoo out there that's dressing up in tights and a mask, I don't know anything about them."

"We have reason to believe that you do." the man's hand shot out impossibly fast and shoved Jason off his feet, sending him flying halfway across the living room of the apartment. The man stepped in and shut the door behind him, "I wont ask again for you to cooperate. The information will be extracted in a most painful manner."

"Kylee..." Jason gasped as the thirteen year old rushed to his side and helped him sit up, "Get down the hall to the bed room! Call Gar!"

"On my way! Be careful!"

"Oh, don't worry about me..." Jason climbed to his feet, "That was a lucky shot, man, but I'm ready for you now. Let's do this."

Kylee started down the hall as Jason stood up, and the man frowned. Quickly tearing off his sunglasses, he revealed red, robotic optics, and a stream of laser fire burst forth, barely missing the young girl. She skidded to a halt and stared at the holes burned in the wall.

"Do not run away." the over coat came off next, revealing a robotic body, plated in armor and equipped with multiple weapon systems.

"Jason?" Kylee looked nervous.

Jason set his jaw, "Run, Kylee. Now!" and he sprang forward, kicking the robot in the jaw and slamming it's head around. Kylee sprinted down the hall, and dove through the door to Jason and Raven's room as the robot turned back and blasted at her again. The lasers tore a hole in the door frame, but Kylee made it unharmed.

Growling out a curse, Jason lunged in again, but this time, the robot caught him by the throat and lifted him up off the ground. He kicked his feet as he choked.

"You will tell us all you know about this vigilante." the robotic messenger commanded, holding a grainy photo of a dark haired man wearing a black and blue costume crouching on top of a warehouse.

"I... don't know... anything about him!" Jason gasped out, "Put me down... you bucket of bolts!" he thrashed about and kicked and punched, but only ended up hurting his hands as they struck mettle.

"Perhaps your memory will be jogged further if you _are_ let down." the robot frowned even deeper, "Very well."

Jason shouted in alarm as the android hurled him through the living room window and out into the air, three stories above the ground.

* * *

"Hello?" Jenny answered the phone as it rang for the fourth time in a row.

_"Jenny! We're under attack by a robot!"_

_"Kylee?" Jenny sighed, "You're being attacked by what?"_

_"A robot! It's hurting Jason! Come quickly and bring Gar!"_

"Gar's out right now. I can't get him on his cell either..." she frowned, "He may have been attacked too..."

_"Get here quick! Please, we need your... no! Get away! Stay-"_

The line went dead suddenly and Jenny felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her. She dropped the phone, not even bothering to hang it up, and dashed to the door. Quickly yanking on her shoes, she stepped out, not bothering to lock the door behind her, and dashed down the steps as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Who is this man?" the robot asked Kylee as it held up the photo once again. Kylee was lying on her back from where her assailant had pushed her away from the phone, which he had then crushed.

She squinted up at the picture and shook her head, "I don't know. It doesn't look like any of the Titans I know."

"Your presence is useless then. Elimination protocol activated." The robot aimed an arm at her and several laser cannons folded out of it. Laser cannons that looked exactly like the ones Adonis had been using.

Kylee growled and dove forward, between the robots legs. The lasers blew a hole in the floor, even as she dashed down the hallway. "Come get me you over grown toaster!" she yelled back at it, and turned into the living room. Seeing the window missing and no sign of Jason, she redoubled her resolve.

Jumping up on the arm of the chair next to the bookcase, Kylee grabbed a black bound book from the top shelf and opened it to a random page, "Let's see how you like a little black magic..." she muttered as she scanned the spell. The robotic man stepped around the corner and aimed it's lasers again.

"Your presence is-"

"Save it." Kylee held out a hand, "Tralithin Grazzitz Arcana Thul!" she shouted, and black energy crackled off her hand and struck the robot. It was hurled back into the kitchen, where it smashed the table her homework was sitting on, and collapsed to the floor. It sparked a little as it sat back up.

Kylee looked at her hand in shock. The tips of her fingers were burned, and it looked as if the skin on her palm was going to bubble off. And it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"No..." Raven had warned her that she might not take to black magic. That there would be repercussions, "I can't cast attack spells." she said aloud, "Oh no..."

The robot stood up.

* * *

Jason came to slowly. Sitting up and shaking his head, he glanced up at the third story window he'd just fallen from. He could hear the sounds of shouting form inside, and knew Kylee must be fighting for her life. Glancing down, he saw that he had landed on the top of a car parked in the street. All the windows had been smashed out.

"Fuck." he commented, and rolled off the side, down to the sidewalk. Shards of glass cut into his bare feet, but he ignored the pain and staggered back towards the building, "Kylee..." he muttered, suddenly aware of the blood seeping from the back of his skull, "Raven... Raven help me..."

* * *

Raven looked up from where she was writing a ticket for a double parked car and gasped. Standing a little ways away, her training officer (one Sergeant MacRiff) looked over at her, "Is something the matter, Roth?"

"I... my family is in danger... we have to go." she slapped the ticket down, and started for the squad car the two of them had been riding around in all day, "We have to go now."

"What? What kind of danger? How do you know?" MacRiff hurried after her and climbed into the drivers side of the car.

"I can feel it... Jenny is on her way there now, but Jason is hurt and Kylee... Oh my God... not Kylee..." she squeezed her eyes shut, "I have to go now! I have to teleport there and-"

"We'll drive. The commish told me not to let you use your powers, Roth. We have to do this the right way."

Raven gulped, and nodded, "Drive fast then."

MacRiff flipped on the sirens and looked over at her, "Where to?"

* * *

Kylee crashed into the wall over the couch, then fell to the cushions with a thump. She sobbed and clutched her left arm. It felt broken.

"I will continue to hurt you until you can tell me who will know of this new vigilante." the robot started forward again.

"I told you already! The Titans are retired!" Kylee sobbed, "They wont know about him!"

"Unacceptable. One of them must know something." the robot stopped in front of her, "Perhaps if I break your other arm." it reached for her.

"Get away from her!" Jason screamed as he ran in the door and jumped up on the arm of the couch. Using it as a vaulting point, he hurled himself into the robot, over balancing it and making it stumbled back.

With a growl of frustration, Jason backed up and hurled himself one more time, pushing both of them through the smashed window and outside once again.

Kylee whimpered for a moment and listened to the sounds of battle below. After a few second of heavy breathing, she closer her eyes and willed the magic inside of her to begin to knit her bones back together. The skin on her hand started to heal as well, and she felt her bruises fade. White magic flowed through her and she glowed with a soft white light.

"Hold on, Jason." she whispered, and continued to heal.

* * *

Jason pulled himself away from the body of the robot where they had smashed into the same car he had landed on the first time. Jumping back, he looked about for a weapon. Seeing a toolbox in the back seat of the car, he lunged for it.

The robot swatted him away before he could get to it though, and he flew back into the wall of the apartment building. Groaning, he pulled himself to his feet, "Shit... that hurt." facing the now fully standing robotic assassin, he grimaced, "This situation isn't looking so good all of a sudden..."

"Termination protocol active. Eliminate targets." the lasers were aimed once again.

"Eliminate this, Rusty!" Jenny came flying out of no where and slammed a tennis shoe into the robots head, knocking it aside and making it's shot go wild. She landed and quickly dashed back in, "I'm gonna take you apart, fucker!"

"Jinx." the robot stated as it faced her, "Jennifer Wrangler." it paused and pulled it's photo back out, "Do you recognize this vigilante?"

Jenny slapped the photo aside and slammed an open handed strike up into the robot's chin. She followed with a swift kick that blasted it off it's feet. Squinting her eyes at it while it was still in the air, she altered the probability of it's rotation from her kick and the robot came down hard on it's laser cannons, smashing them under it's own weight.

"Yeah! Way to go Jen!" Jason cheered from where he was holding himself up against the wall.

"We're not out of the woods yet. How's Kylee?"

"Alive." Jason replied, "Keep it busy for a few seconds."

"Will do." Jenny grinned and sprang forward, jumping up on to the hood of another car as she did. As the robot sat up and began to stand, she vaulted off the car and slammed another kick home into it's head, knocking it back down to the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Jason got to the toolbox in the back of the smashed car and yanked it out. Throwing it open, he pawed around until he found something useful. Pulling out a large pipe wrench, he grinned, "Good enough."

Looking up he saw that the robot had Jenny in a strangle hold, and was choking her to death. Jumping to his feet, Jason charged forward.

Tossing Jenny aside and into a wall, the Robot charged it's eye lasers, preparing to end the pink haired girls life. Before it could shoot however, a heavy wrench slammed across it's skull, sending it reeling. Jason panted for breath, feeling his cracked ribs even more acutely after his mad sprint, "This... is going to suck." he muttered and lunged in again as the robot recovered.

* * *

Kylee opened her eyes and moved her arm. A little sore, but it was working. Reaching out with her senses, she found Jason and Jenny's life signatures on the street below. Thinking back to Raven's lecture just two days before, Kylee tried to remember everything she's been told.

_"My flight is simply a manifestation of my telekinetic ability." Raven has said, "White magic can be used as well, however. It's a bit tricky, but what you need to do is put all the energy you can underneath yourself. This will create a kind of 'cushion' of magic for you to float on."_

Kylee focused and pushed all the energy she could down under herself. Opening her eyes and looking down, she saw that she was indeed floating a few inches off the ground.

"No way..." She couldn't help it. Her face broke into a grin. Pushing a little energy behind her, she flew forward a little. With renewed confidence, she pushed herself to the window, and out into the open air. Looking down, she saw Jenny trying to pick herself up as Jason smashed away at the robot with a large wrench.

Flying down quickly, Kylee stumbled a bit as she landed, and jogged over to Jenny's side, "Hold still." she commanded, and poured healing energy into the pink haired former Titan.

"Kylee..." Jenny flexed her muscles, "Thanks. Stay back here and I'll take over for Jason."

"Okay." Kylee nodded.

Jenny got to her feet and charged in as Jason slammed the robot aside once again. He ducked the kick it threw at him and jumped back as he saw Jenny sprint around behind it, "Wrench!" she called and clapped her hands, then held them up to catch. Jason grinned and pitched the heavy metal object, bouncing it off the robots head and letting it spin into Jenny's grasp. She darted forward and gave a vicious downward chop into the brain case of the robot, slamming it to the ground once again.

"Man! This thing can take a beating!" he shouted. A pair of small hands grabbed his arm and dragged him back away from the fight then, and he looked down to see his foster daughter, "Kylee?"

"Let me heal you, then you can get back in there with Jenny." there was sweat beading on her forehead, and she moved stiffly.

"Are you okay?"

"Just not used to expending this much energy. I'll be fine." She raised her glowing hands, "Hold still."

* * *

"This is Office Roth in Car 77, calling for immediate backup to 8719 Tagmire Lane. Assault by metehuman, or robotic assailant in progress. Repeat, request backup to 8719 Tagmire Lane. Over." Raven waited with baited breath as the radio remained silent. After what seemed like an eternity, a voice crackled through in response.

_"This is car 86. We're only nine blocks away and closing fast." _it was Moxie. Her training officer was a competent man, and Raven knew the two of them would be helpful, _"We'll be there as fast as we can, Raven."_

"Roger that Office Moxon. We'll be there in thirty seconds ourselves."

_"Cars 77 and 86, this is dispatch. Be advised that Special Containment Forces and SWAT have been mobilized and are on their way. Just hold down the fort until the heavy artillery gets there." _

Raven glanced over at MacRiff, who scowled, "Those SCF morons just blow up everything in sight. We'll stop this if we can _before_ they get there."

_Raven nodded, then spoke into the radio, "Roger that, Dispatch."_

* * *

The robot was backing away as Jenny and Jason jumped and dodged around it, striking whenever they could. It was slowing down, the numerous blows from the pipe wrench having finally hurt it enough to matter. They had pushed it all the way across the street when it finally stumbled.

"We've got it on the run!" Jenny called to Jason, "Let's finish this!"

"Back up requested." said the robot.

Both humans paused, "What?" Jason blinked.

The robot threw a punch at his head, and he ducked. Two seconds later, a jeep was tearing around a corner down the street. Two men leaned out the side of it, both armed with laser cannons.

"Oh shit." Jenny ducked away from the robot as it tried to cave her skull in, and Jason dashed over to her.

"Get down!" he shouted, and shoved her into an ally way. The jeep flew past and lasers blasts rained into the parked cars on the side of the street, causing them to explode into huge fire balls.

* * *

The force of the blast took Jason off his feet and through the large window of the sporting goods supply store that sat across the street from his apartment building. Crashing through several displays, he ended his tumulus flight by slamming into a glass display case and shattering it.

Sitting up with a groan, he looked about himself, wiping a little blood from a cut on his brow. Huddled nearby was a man wearing a name tag that identified him as Harry. He was staring at Jason with wide eyes.

Jason shook his head and glanced into the case behind him. His eyes narrowed and he reached it and pulled out a small crossbow. Blinking at it, he looked over at the clerk, "Hey, um... Harry. Mind if I borrow this for a few minutes?"

"Go right ahead!" Harry waved him off.

"Thanks." Jason stood up, grabbed the six bolts that were being displayed with the crossbow, and rushed back to the smashed window. Pausing by the door, he looked over at a display rack full of sunglasses.

Reaching out, he pulled a pair of shades off that had ruby lenses, and put them over his eyes. With a firm set about his mouth he marched back into the street.

* * *

Jenny sat up from inside the ally and shook her head. Getting to her feet, she rushed back out to the street and looked about frantically. Her eyes fell on the crumpled form of a little girl with brown hair just down the sidewalk from her.

"_Kylee!" _she screamed and ran over to the younger girl. Rolling her over, she quickly searched for a pulse.

Kylee groaned and sat up in her arms, "I'm okay, Jenny... just a little banged up." she tried to move, but winced, "Ow."

"You're hurt. Stay here." Jenny looked about frantically, "Where the hell is are the cops? Or the JLA?"

On cue, two squad cars roared around a corner and flew down the road, screeching to a halt next to the two young women. The doors flew open and Raven and Moxie jumped out with their training officers, guns drawn.

"Get behind the cars, Jen!" Raven shouted.

"No!" Jenny started pulling Kylee back towards the ally she'd just come out of, "There's mooks with laser cannons out here now! They'll blow your cars away!"

Raven's eyes widened as the jeep came roaring down the street, directly at them. The robot was riding on top of it, and it jumped off while the jeep screeched to a stand still, flying down the street and landing on the hood of the car she'd just been riding in.

"Shit!" McRiff opened up with his sidearm and started firing bullets into the robot. They bounced off, and the assassin simply reached out and swatted him in the head, slapping him almost ten feet away.

"Sir!" Raven jumped back as well, holstering her weapon, "Moxie! Sergeant Trent! Get away from that thing!" she ran for McRiff's prone and still body.

Moxie dove over the side of the car she was hiding behind and went for an ally way, while her training officer, Sergeant Trent backed away, still holding his gun on the robot, "We need to figure out how to subdue this thing!" he shouted.

"Just get away from it!" Raven screamed. McRiff was dead, and she closed his eyes as she lay him back down, "Get away from it, before it-"

The robot fired off it's eye lasers, burning a hole in Trent's chest, killing him instantly.

"Sergeant!" Moxie shouted, and started for him. She was stopped effectively as a laser blast slammed into her back. She staggered forward a few steps, her eyes locked with those of the last standing officer, "Raven..." she whispered, then fell forward on her face.

_"NO!"_ Raven screamed, and tried to run to her friend. The robot jumped off the car and landed in front of her, halting her progress.

"Roth, Raven." it stated, "There is a new vigilante in Jump City. We have reason to believe you may know who it is, and how to find him. You will tell us."

Raven looked up at the robot and swallowed hard.

* * *

Jenny watched as the thugs with the lasers and the robot decimated the police. She gasped when Moxie went down, and stood up.

"Jenny?" Kylee asked from the ground.

The pink haired girl looked down at her, and frowned. Pulling out her cell phone, she dropped it into Kylee's lap, "Call Vic and tell him to get down here, now. Then call Brian and Tara and tell them we need them as well." and she dashed out of the ally way.

Kylee watched her go, not really comprehending the words she'd just heard. She lifted the phone and dialed the first number that came to her. It rang less than half a second.

_"Hello?"_ came a cheerful male voice.

"Bart..." Kylee mumbled, "I'm hurt... I need you to come to my place and help me... we're getting slaughtered out here... Bart... hurry."

_"Kylee?"_ Bart Allen sounded worried, _"What...? I'll be there in a flash."_

* * *

Raven looked up at the robot and shook her head, "I'm an officer of the law now. I don't know anything about any new vigilantes in Jump."

"Unacceptable." the robot glared down at her, "Termination protocol activated." Raven prepared to jump out of the way as it's eyes lit up with red light.

A crossbow bolt slammed into one of it's eyes, sticking into it's head and jerking it to the side. Raven looked over to see Jason striding across the street, his ruby shades glinting in the firelight from the burning cars, "Get the fuck away from my girlfriend." he said in a low, deadly voice as he loaded another arrow.

"Jason!" she backed away from the robot as it turned to him, "Be careful!"

"Oh, I'm going to be careful. Careful to take this walking hunk of scrap apart!" he fired again, this time embedding the arrow in an exposed bit of circuitry on the it's side, making it jerk and causing it's left arm to stop working.

"Hiiiiyaaaa!" Jenny vaulted over one of the squad cars as laser fire from the thugs by the jeep rained about her. She slammed a foot into the robots head, and it went down. She landed and looked up at Raven, "You have to use your powers, Rae."

"I can't... I'm a cop now..." she seemed distracted and looked over to the jeep, where the gunmen were taking aim.

"Who cares?" a red and white blur rushed past her, kicking her hair up. Bart was suddenly standing on the robots head, pumping his feet up and down and pounding it's face into the street, "You're a Titan, Raven! Screw being a cop!" He was wearing a white jump suit with a long red stripe that running down the center, from his head to his feet. Amber goggles covered his eyes, and his rusty brown hair flopped about in a comical manner.

"Bart?" her jaw dropped.

"Impulse." he corrected, then jumped away form the robot. Landing, he looked over at Jason, "You guys finish this thing off, and I'll see what I can do about taking away those guys' guns."

"Be careful, Impulse." Jason nodded and walked closer to the robot, which was starting to get up.

"You're going to let him do this?" Raven drew her gun again, "He's a kid, Jason!"

"At least he's willing to fight with his full potential." the archer replied, firing into the robot's other eye, destroying it's final laser.

Raven's eyes narrowed and she fired off a shot at the robot. The bullet bounced off it's armor, "Shit."

"You don't have the aim I do." Jason came up next to her, and Jenny stood on the other side of her,

"You can rip this thing apart, Raven." he put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flicked off to the ally next to the jeep.

"No." she shook her head, "I'll go see to Moxie. You handle this." and she turned and ran off.

Sighing, Jason looked over at Jenny, "Let's finish it."

She nodded, and they both jumped forward.

* * *

Kylee looked up as a dark form leaned over her, "You must be Kylee." it said in a strong, male voice.

"Who..."

"I'm Nightwing." the man replied, his face still cast in shadow.

"That robot... it's looking for you..."

"I know. I'm going to stop it, but I want you to go with a friend."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Starfire?"

"Kori?"

"Yeah. This is her sister." the dark man motioned to the side, and a young woman came into view as she held up a purple glowing hand.

"Hey, kid."

"Didn't know... she had a sister..."

"You have a concussion." Nightwing noted, "She's going to help you."

"Where's Kori?"

"She'll be dropping in on the fight in about two seconds." Nightwing grinned, "Don't worry, Kylee. The Titans are here now."

* * *

"Whoa!" Jenny was flung away from the robot as it tossed her across the street and into the side of a building.

Jason ducked another punch, "Shit! Jen!"

"I'm fine!" she called back as she stood up, "But this thing it berserking on us!"

"Then we shall simply berserk on it!" a strong female voice called from above as Starfire descended from the sky. "Raagggaaaa!" she screamed, and plowed a strong, Tameranian fist into the robot's head, smashing it to pieces. Grabbing it and lifting it above her head, she slammed into the pavement, then proceeded to savagely beat it with her bare hands, pounding away at it until there was nothing but scrap on the ground.

Jason and Jenny watched with their mouths hanging open as their friend annihilated the enemy they had just spend fifteen minutes getting thrashed by, "Damn." Jen said.

"Kori... where... why are you in Jump?" Jason took a step forward.

"The Titans are returning to Jump City." the alien princess stood up, her new uniform drawing appreciative glances from both of her friends, "Please stand back and let Richard and myself handle this situation."

"Dick?" Jason's eyes swung over to where Impulse was darting around, trying to disarm the men with laser cannons just in time to see Nightwing charge out of an ally and take one of them off their feet with a hard right hook, "No way..." his face split into a grin, "I _knew_ he couldn't be dead!"

Jenny blinked, "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Raven reached Moxie and checked her for a pulse. Finding one, she sighing in relief, and pulled out her radio, "Officer Roth to dispatch. I have an officer down at 8719 Tagmire Lane, and two confirmed officer deaths. Vigilantes on the scene are holding the assailants off, but I need back up now!"

_"This is dispatch. Special Containment Forces are mobilizing and will be on the scene in ten minutes. EMT's will be there shortly after." _

"I don't have ten minutes, damnit!" Raven shouted into her radio, "Permission to use my metahuman abilities to subdue the assailants?"

There was a long pause, then the response came, "_Permission denied, Office Roth. Hold until Special Containment Forces arrive." _

Raven hurled her radio away in disgust and turned back to Moxie. She found herself staring down the barrel of a laser canon. One of the men had broken away from the group at the jeep and was holding her at gun point.

"Say goodnight, officer." he grinned down at her.

A black object flew out of nowhere and sunk into his arm, making him scream and drop his gun. He and Raven both looked at the Night-a-rang sticking out of him.

"What the fuck?" the man looked back at Raven, and saw her pointing her gun at his chest.

"You..." tears were brimming in her eyes, "Why can't you people just leave my family alone? Why did you have to shoot Moxie?" her finger tightened on the trigger, "Why wont you let us live in peace?"

The man took a step back, "Whoa... hold on now! I surrender! I'm unarmed... just arrest me!"

Raven's eyes hardened, "I don't think so." and she pulled the trigger.

The man screamed and fell back, the bullet lodged in his shoulder. Raven sighed and looked next to her, where Nightwing was crouched, holding her hand up, aiming the gun away from where it would have shot the man in the heart. She went limp and buried her face in his shoulder, "Oh, Dick..." she moaned through teary eyes, "why do we have to keep suffering?"

He wrapped an arm around her as he took the gun out of her hand and held her close, "Because we can't help it... we need to do good. We need to be heroes."

"I'm... glad you're not dead."

"Thanks. I'm pretty happy about it too."

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself... hiding in the ally like that... is Kylee okay?"

"Blackfire brought her back to the Tower. We should get things straightened out here, then head there ourselves. Do you want to bring your friend?"

"No... she's a cop. She needs to be taken care of by the EMT's."

"I'll have Star fly her to the hospital." Nightwing stood up and helped Raven to her feet as well. They turned to see Impulse standing in a triumphant manner on the hood of the jeep, and Starfire floating next to him, giggling at his antics. The laser canon toting men all lay in a heap, knocked out by strong Tameranian punches.

"Who are they?" Raven asked.

Nightwing let go of her and bent down. Picking up the gun he'd taken out of the man's hands before Raven had shot him, he turned it over and showed her. Jason and Jenny came up next to them and looked as well.

A stylized logo of sorts was splayed across the stock of the gun. It was an intertwined 'IG.'

"Intergang?" Jason arched an eyebrow, "What do they want with Jump City?"

"The same thing they always want." Nightwing threw the gun over to Starfire, who caught it and added it to the pile she'd made, "A piece of the action."

"So... are we back?" Jenny grinned.

"Yeah." Nightwing turned to them and returned her smile, "We're back."

* * *

_August 7th - Impulse, Seraph and The Operator_

An hour later, the doors to the medical lab in Titan Tower slid open, and Raven walked in, still wearing her torn and dirty police uniform. She was followed by a floating Starfire, who was grinning ecstatically at having the Tower so full of family again.

Blackfire was looking over the monitors and chatting with a rather lively Kylee, who was glowing with a soft white light. When the two entered, the black haired young woman turned to them with a smile, "She's doing great. Turns out it wasn't a concussion after all."

"Thank God." Raven stepped up next to her foster child, "How're you doing sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Raven. I just got a nasty bump on my head and a few scrapes." she held up an arm and showed how she was glowing, "My healing abilities are fixing me up as we speak."

"Raven has similar abilities, though they are based on empathic feedback." Star floated over, "It is wonderful to see you once again, Kylee!"

"Hi Kori!" Kylee leaned over and hugged the alien, who smiled and returned the gesture, "It's great to see you again, and to meet your sister! Komi's been great."

"Speaking of Kommand'r..." Raven turned to the elder Tameranian, "Congratulations. I sense new life growing inside of you."

"I know..." Blackfire smiled weakly, "Um... it's Brian's baby."

Raven blinked, "Damn."

"Yeah." the two woman looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Does Tara know yet?" Raven asked.

"We told her yesterday. She's pissed." Blackfire giggled, "Can't say that I blame her."

"So no designs on her man though, huh?" Raven smiled, "It'll be interesting to see how the three of you work this out."

"Terra is actually quite excited about having a baby to help look after." Starfire put in while Kylee watched in amusement, "She is simply angry with Brian for being so promiscuous."

"We'll cross those bridges later." Raven's smile faded into a contented look, "Dick wants to see us in the living room for a team meeting." she looked over at Blackfire and Kylee, "All of us."

The younger girl grinned, "Does that mean that I'm gonna' be-"

"That's up to Nightwing." Raven cut her off with a glare, "Don't expect any miracles though." and she turned away form them, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get changed into my _real_ uniform."

As Raven swept out of the room, the three young woman looked at each other with matching grins. Starfire spoke up, "It is good to have all of our friends back."

* * *

Raven stepped out of the walk in closet of her room, dressed in her standard blue cloak and black leotard.

_Her room._

She smiled at the thought, and looked around at the rather barren decor. She'd taken most of her things with her when she left, even though most of them still languished in storage. She'd have to come up with a new decorating scheme if Jason was going to share the room with her though, so they'd need to do some shopping.

Stepping out into the hallway, Raven almost ran right into Jenny as the pink haired girl was about to walk into her room. "Hey." she greeted, and took in the tight black leather pants with the Titan 'T' sewn into them on the right thigh, and the tight black tank top that made up uniform of her friend, "We still need to flesh out your outfit."

"I know... especially now that I can't... well... all I can do is fight. I need more stuff, like Dick." Jenny looked down at herself, "Maybe a cloak or something."

"Maybe." Raven smiled a little, "Are you going to be okay with this? Not being able to cast, and having your metehuman abilities diminished?"

"I'm going to train hard, and make sure I'm field ready before I go out, but yeah... I want to be a Titan again just as much as the rest of the team."

"I'm glad." Raven replied, and they started for the elevator.

"What do you think about this meeting Dick called?" Jenny asked as they stepped onto the lift.

"No clue. He was guarding his emotions and thoughts very tightly. I'm not sure what it's about."

"Hmm. He's acting kind of funny."

"He didn't want to stay away as long as he did, but he had to... sort things out. He's matured a lot in the past six months."

Jenny nodded, "We all have." and they lapsed into silence.

* * *

As the two young woman stepped off the elevator into the main room, they took in their gathered friends. Vic and Sarah sat on the couch, talking quietly about something or another, while Starfire and Blackfire floated in seated positions near the TV, watching the proceedings with twin smiles. Kylee was seated on a chair, with Bart zipping around the room, still in his Impulse get up, and acting silly, making her giggle.

Gar was leaning back against the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, his old black and purple uniform back in place. Tara was sitting next to him on the counter, kicking her legs back and forth, her outfit from the night before washed, but still the same.

Jason stood off to one side, his outfit completely changed. He wore a red body suit with no sleeves, and plates of armor protecting vital areas. There were numerous pockets and pouches all along it for storing weapons and equipment, and a holster for a gun was strapped to his left leg. A yellow utility belt was attached about his waist, and long, armored gauntlets covered his hands and ran all the way up his arms, to just above his elbows. The ruby shades from the sporting goods store were set over his eyes.

Jenny nodded to Raven with a smile, then walked over to join Gar and Tara. Raven took to the air and floated over to Jason, where she touched down and stood staring up at him for a moment.

"You," she stated, "look hot."

His serious face broke into a light grin, and he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Thanks. I was working on it before the team broke up and still had it here in Robin's closet. I did away with the mask though... the shades are way cooler."

Raven laughed, then wrapped her arms around him, "We'll be okay, Jason."

"I know..." he returned the hug, "I know."

They stood that way for several moments, before Raven pulled away and turned to look at the elevator. Jason followed her gaze and saw Nightwing standing there, looking deadly serious. After a moment, the red haired archer spoke up, "What's up, Dick?"

The room fell silent as all conversations were extinguished and everyone turned to regard the recently returned hero. He stared back at them for several minutes, just taking in each of their faces. After a time, Gar spoke up, "Um... Dick? You okay, man?"

Nightwing nodded, then reached up and pulled off his mask, "Yeah... I'm great." he walked forward, and nodded to them, "We've all grown up a lot since we were last in this room, and for some of us, this is the first time seeing it." he looked over to Kylee and Bart, "It wont be the last time, either." Both of the youngest people present looked at each other with excited grins.

Dick continued, "I'm sorry I was away for so long. I didn't want to deceive all of you, or push you away, or... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry. I realize that I'm not the easiest person to know."

Ringing silence met his comment, and after several seconds, Jason spoke up again, "Well THAT'S about the understatement of the century." and the whole room burst into laughter. Dick nodded with a grin, holding up his hands for silence once more.

"I've asked you all to leave the lives you've built while I was away. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to wait a little while longer." he locked blue eyes with violet ones across the room, "Raven, you're with me."

Vic and Sarah nodded. Kylee and Bart looked at each other and shrugged. Jason put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Gar, Jenny and Tara all looked back and forth between the sorceress and the dark suited vigilante. Starfire and Blackfire grinned.

Raven looked around at all of them, then back at Dick, "Oh. So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

Dick nodded and put his mask back on. Raven walked over and joined him, looking up at his serious face, "And where are we going, Nightwing?"

"City hall." he replied, and she nodded. Sweeping her cloak up, she covered both of them, and they vanished in a swirl of black energy.

* * *

Larry Fine, the mayor of Jump City, was not a happy man.

"I don't care about the battle in the art district right now! Just find out why the lights are back on at Titans Tower!" he listened to the other end of the phone he was yelling into for a moment, then slammed a fist into the desk that sat at one end of his well appointed office, "Then call the damn Justice League! I don't know how, just do it!" and he slammed the phone back down.

Muttering to himself, he walked to his personal wet bar. Picking up a bottle of brandy, he prepared to pour a glass, "Stupid... can't even rely on my own people anymore..." he tipped the bottle up and started to pour the amber liquid into the glass he had sitting on the bar.

But the brandy didn't move. It stayed in the bottom of the decanter as if it were frozen there. Blinking, he tried to slosh the liquid around, but it wouldn't move. Setting the bottle back down, he slowly turned and jumped at what he saw.

Standing back in the shadows of his office, by the window, was the tall form of Nightwing, obscured so that only his form and his burning white eyes were visible. Next to him was the cloaked form of Raven, her own eyes glowing white from under her darkening hood.

"Mayor Fine," Nightwing said in a low, slightly angry tone, "we need to talk."

"Who the hell are you?" the Mayor demanded, then turned to Raven, "And what are you doing here, wearing that getup? I thought you were one of my cops now!"

"Last I checked," Raven replied in a cold tone, "the Mayor didn't own the police force."

Fine opened his mouth to say something, but Nightwing cut him off, "You've met me before, mister Mayor, back when I called myself Robin."

With a shaking head, the Mayor laughed, "We got reports that Robin was killed."

"I wasn't. I'm alive and well. I know you can place my voice now, and if you want, I'll get JLA confirmation for you."

The Mayor walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair. He tried his best to not look intimidated, "What is it you want? Are you behind the reactivation of the Tower?"

"Titans Tower belongs to us now. The Titans are back, Mayor Fine, and we're here to stay."

Fine growled low in his throat, "This city doesn't need the Titans-"

"This city is currently playing host to several criminal organizations, including Intergang, the HIVE, and several as of yet unidentified government organizations that may be having shady dealings here." Nightwing's eyes narrowed, "But you already knew that, didn't you? How long have they all been greasing your palm to ignore their activity, Mister Mayor?"

"Are you accusing me of-"

"I've acquired computer records of several large money transfers to your personal offshore bank accounts. The Titans _know_, Fine, and we're going to have our eye on you. Don't take any more bribes, and don't let these organizations push their roots any deeper into this city." the two started to melt back into the shadows, "Or else."

"What?" Fine stood up, "How am I supposed to resist them when they can-"

Nightwing's voice echoed throughout the office as he and Raven vanished, "The Titans will deal with them, Fine. You just keep your hands clean... and maybe use some of that money to open a new children's hospital."

* * *

The Police Commissioner of Jump City, Eric Granger, sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He sighed and reached for a pack of cigarettes, then pulled his hand away. He reached for it again, then stopped again, "Grace will kill me if I start smoking again..." he looked forlornly at the pack, "Maybe just one..."

He was spared from having to make the decision as a knock came on his door. He straightened up and picked up his pen to make it look like he was working and not trying to decide weather or not to blacken his lungs, "Come in." he called.

The door swung open and Raven walked in, her cloak billowing about her, "Office Roth, reporting Sir."

"Raven?" Granger gasped, "Where the hell have you been? You were at the scene where officer Moxon was shot, and both of your training officers were killed! Why didn't you..." he took in her Titan garb and his mouth dropped open, "The Titans are reforming, aren't they? That's why the Tower's back on. That's why your apartment was empty, and that's who stopped that rampaging robot."

"Correct on all fronts." Raven stood at attention, "I'd like to request a PCD, Sir."

"Permanent Change of Duty?" he blinked, "To what?"

"Official Police Liaison to the Titans."

Commissioner Granger sat back down at his desk and sighed, "Sure! Why not? Request granted, Office Roth, and I'll... make the position by tomorrow morning. You'll be our go between for the Titans and the JCPD."

"Thank you Sir."

"You'll be staying at the Tower, I assume?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you'll keep me appraised of all of the Titans operations?"

"Most of them, Sir."

"Most of them?"

Raven chose he word carefully, "We may need to run covertly sometimes."

Granger grinned, "You mean you may not always adhere to the law."  
Raven smiled lightly, "I didn't say it."

"Very well. You're dismissed, Officer. I'm sure you have some catching up to do at the Tower."

"We do." Raven nodded, "Our leader is back from the dead, and we have a party to throw." With that, she vanished into a pool of blackness in the floor.

Granger blinked again, then shrugged and picked up his pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out, he opened a drawer and retrieved a lighter, "Grace is going to kill me..." he muttered as he lit up.

* * *

Nightwing stood on a building ledge, looking out at downtown Jump City with his arms crossed, and his face set into a serious expression. He didn't even flinch as the black form of a bird of prey fell from the sky and materialized into Raven right next to him. She gazed at him from under her hood and spoke, "It's finished. I'm the official liaison between the Titans and the Police. I'll need to keep them appraised of most of our operational details, but Granger is aware we probably wont tell him everything."

"Good." Nightwing didn't look away from his brooding.

Raven sighed, "You're acting strange, Dick. Just spit out what's on your mind." she pulled back her hood and gave him an encouraging look.

He glanced at her, then sighed as well, his form visibly slouching, "I made a mess of things, didn't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I died, Raven. I should have told you guys... you've been so understanding about it... all of you. It makes me feel shitty, because I'm not sure I made all the right decisions, and I let Jump go to hell in a hand basket while I was away."

"You have doubts, Dick. It's because you're human. Most of us suffer from that."

"You don't."

"I'm not one hundred percent human." Raven noted, "But you're wrong anyway. I second guess myself too. So does everyone on the team... well, except for Kori, but she always follows her first, gut instinct anyway."

"Yeah, I guess." Nightwing sighed again, then straightened up, "So... about Kylee."

"What about her?" Raven frowned, "You're not thinking of making her a Titan are you? Dick, I wont stand for you putting my daughter in harms way-"

He held up a hand to cut her off, then spoke, "I want to make her a Teen Titan. Not a full Titan like the rest of us. She'd be a Titan in training, basically, and come out only on missions we're sure are safe." he smiled at the incredulous look she was giving him, and pressed on, "Her and Impulse both."

Raven glared for a few more moments, then sighed and looked away, "Fine. But you're taking over her combat training. Jenny is good, but I want Kylee to be able to kick ass with the best of them."

"I think I'll be working with Jenny a little bit anyway. She's... different. She didn't use her powers at all, or cast any spells while we were fighting that robot... was it an after effect of the magic she used to bring Terra back?"

"How do you know things like that?"

"I learned from the worlds greatest detective." Nightwing shrugged, "So it was?"

"Yes. She's lost her aptitude for magic."

"Bummer. I'll see about getting her hooked up with a utility belt or something."

"Thanks." Raven smiled for the first time since joining him, "Are you ready to get back? We have to tell Kylee the good news, and then we have to throw a party."

"A party?" his eyebrow rose.

"A 'yay-Dick-isn't-dead' party."

Nightwing chuckled, "Why don't you go get set up... I have to go talk to someone."

"Who?" he was silent for a moment, and she squinted at him, "Red-X isn't going to be happy about this... maybe you should let Blackfire and Terra break the news to him."

"No... I'll do it. That way he can be ready for when those two come gunning for him."

Raven blinked, "Guys stick together, huh?"

"I need to talk to him anyway. Figured I might as well give him a heads up."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Will do. Where is he right now?"

Raven concentrated for a moment, then looked up-town, "He's home. I'll give you the address."

* * *

Nightwing stood on the patio of the penthouse for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then reached out and knocked on the French doors. There was the sound of pounding feet, then the doors flew open and a blue eyed, blonde haired young man looked about wildly, "Tara?" he shouted.

"She's okay." Nightwing stepped from the shadows he'd retreated into, and nodded to the thief, "It's been a long time, Red-X."

Brian looked at him for a moment, then his eyes widened, "Robin?" he breathed.

"It's Nightwing now... aw to hell with it. Call me Dick." and he stripped off his mask. Brian took in his blue eyes, then smiled weakly.

"Brian." he held out a hand, and Dick shook it, "What brings you by here? Do you know where Tara is?"

"She's at the Tower, with the rest of the Titans." Dick motioned inside, and Brian nodded, leading them in.

"So you've reformed the team then?"

"Yeah." Dick looked around, "Nice place."  
"Thanks. She's okay and everything, right?"

"She's fine... well, she's pissed at you, but she's fine."

"Why the hell is she pissed at me?"

"Because Blackfire has joined the Titans now."

Brian paused where he was walking to the kitchen, and turned around, "Did she... tell Tara that we slept together?"

"Yeah." Dick nodded, "But it gets worse."

"How much worse?" Brian looked frightened.

"About as bad as it can get. Brian... Komi is pregnant. With your child."

Brian stumbled back as if he'd been slapped, then quickly walked to the couch and sat down. "Oh... fuck me." he held his head in his hands, "Fuck... me."

"Yeah." Dick took a seat next to him, "Thought you'd want a heads up before Tara came looking for you. Komi might come with her, so you should definitely be ready."

"Thanks." Brian mumbled.

"I have to get back to the Tower. Just one more thing before I go."

"Yeah?" Brian looked up at Dick as the vigilante stood up and replaced his mask, "You've been doing surveillance of Jump for several months now. I'd like all the records you have, if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure. I'm no hero. I don't need 'em." Brian stood up, "I'll start making copies and sending 'em to Vic."

"Thanks." Nightwing walked over to the French doors, and opened one, but paused at the threshold, "Oh, and Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Live in Jump City. Steal elsewhere." and he was gone.

Brian stared at the spot where he had been for a moment, then sighed and went back to copying his files for transfer.

* * *

When Nightwing stepped off the elevator and into the living room, the first thing he saw was Kylee and Bart sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, paging through a thesaurus. Most of the rest of the team was absent, except for Gar, who was making a sandwich in the kitchen, and Jason, who was sitting at one of the computer terminals, going over a city status report.

Stripping off his mask, Dick walked across the room and leaned on the back of Jason's chair, "What's up, Roy?"

Jason groaned, "Please don't call me that?"

"Why not?" Dick shrugged, "It's your name."

"It's my first name. I prefer my middle name."

"I can just call you Harper if you want."

Jason turned and looked up at Dick, "Why don't you call me Arsenal."

Dick raised and eyebrow, "Jumping on the new name bandwagon, huh? Nightwing, Changeling, and now Arsenal." he chuckled, "Next thing you know, Raven will be calling herself Sparrow."

"Not in a million years." Jason grinned as well, then turned back to his work, "I've been going over a few reports. Things _look_ quiet, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something I'm missing."

"We know the Mayor is being bankrolled by Intergang and a government organization I can't put a name to yet, so the hospitals and police networks we get our reports from could be tampered with as well." Dick sighed, "We may have to gather our intel the old fashioned way."

"Bummer." Jason turned away from the monitor, "Speaking of names though..." he looked past Dick, "Any progress guys?"

"I still think Angel is the best." Bart stated firmly.

"It needs to be cooler than that though!" Kylee flipped another page.

"Why Angel?" Dick asked.

Kylee stood up and faced him with a blank look. After a moment, she started to glow with a soft, golden white light.

"Ah." Dick nodded, "No wings?"

She floated up off the ground.

"I see." he smiled slightly, "You _do_ look rather angelic. Did you know your eyes glow slightly too?"

Kylee blinked, her eyes indeed glowing with a soft white light, "No, I didn't."

"How about..." Dick thought for a moment, "Seraph."

"Seraph..." Kylee tried it out.

"Angelic, but not generic. From a guy who used to call himself Robin the Boy Wonder, that's not bad." Jason chuckled until Dick slapped him across the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I like it." Kylee floated over to Dick and pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks."

Dick blinked back at her, a light blush coloring his face, "Uh... your welcome."

Jason grinned up at him, "Why don't you watch what you're doing with my daughter, Dick. I mean, you already have a girlfriend, and Kylee's a little young for y-"

Dick hit him again.

"Ow!"

* * *

Sarah looked around a room in the center of the Tower, filled with computer terminals, analysis machines, and a single espresso maker.

"What is this place?" she asked her red and black haired companions.

Starfire smiled, "This is the Towers control center. It is a communication hub that is utilized to assist us in organization while we are in battle."

"Why hasn't Victor ever mentioned it?" Sarah sat in one of the chairs and watched the monitor was showing a security camera that was looking out over the street from the sporting goods store across from Jason and Raven's apartment.

"We have never used it before." Starfire replied.

"They've never had anyone _to_ us it before." Blackfire sat down in a chair next to her and typed away at a few keys, bringing up a different view, from a traffic camera down the street. "All of the Titans have always been field agents. Now that I'm restricted to a desk job though, this is the best I can do to help them."

"So you're going to be the Com Mistress?" Sarah looked over all of the equipment.

"For now." Blackfire looked over at her, "Once I have the baby, and I've recovered a bit, Dick wants me to be back out in the field... and he wants you to take over the job here for me."

Sarah gasped, "No way! I don't even know how to use any of this stuff! I-"

Blackfire cut her off, "I have six months left to teach you, and we also have a great cyber tutor for you." she called up a com window on the main monitor, "Isn't that right, Babs?"

_"Call me Oracle, Kommand'r." _came the computer filtered voice of the Oracle thought the rooms speakers. A green, computer generated face appeared on the monitor, _"Hello, Sarah. We've never met, but Dick and Kori both speak quite highly of your skills."_

"I do a little programming here and there..." Sarah blushed, "Nothing big, like this... I'm a social work major for crying out loud."

"You will make an excellent Titan." Starfire floated over and hugged Sarah from behind, "We would all like to see you as part of the team, Sarah."

Sarah was silent for a moment, then spoke in a soft voice, "Do I... get to choose a name for myself?"

_"An alias isn't required," _Oracle replied, _"but I would recommend it." _

"Then I'll be the Operator." Sarah said in a firm voice.

"Oh! Joyous!" Star hugged her tighter.

As Sarah struggled for breath, Jenny poked her head in the door, "Hey, Raven just got back with the pizza. We're go for party time!"

Blackfire stood up and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sharp beeping noise. She turned back to the console she was at with a frown, "Hold that thought." she said, and her fingers started flying across the keyboard, "Hey, Oracle! If you're just going to sit there, do you think you could give me a hand? Pull up and scan through traffic cameras seventy-six through eighty-four."

_"On it." _Oracle replied. After a fifteen seconds of silence punctured only by the clicking of Blackfire's keyboard, an image came up on the main screen, _"This what you're looking for?"_

The image showed a large monster made of goop tearing into a chemical waste depository building. Starfire sighed, "Our first night back... oh, why did it have to be Plasmus?"

Blackfire opened a com window, "Dick? We have trouble."

His voice responded, _"Roy and I just picked it up too. Patch me through to all communicators." _

"Will do."

Jenny arched an eyebrow, "Who's Roy?"

"Jason's first name." Sarah giggled. The pink haired girl arched an eyebrow with a grin.

Starfire and Jenny both felt their T-Comps buzz and flipped them open to see Nightwing's face staring back at them, _"Titans! We have Plasmus trying to get at some toxic waste over in the industrial sector. Gather in the main room for orders. You have one minute." _and the screen went black.

"Well he's turned into a slave driver." Jenny grinned, "Can I have a lift, Star?"

"Or course." the red haired alien waved to her sister and Sarah, then lifted Jenny in her arms, and flew off rapidly.

"Ready to start learning, Operator?" Blackfire grinned at the blonde.

"You bet. Show me how to open a communication window..."

* * *

_August 8th - 12:24 AM_

Plasmus downed another barrel of green sludge, and grew a few inches. Moving over to another crate, he was reaching to open it when a starbolt blew apart his hand. Looking over at the entrance to the warehouse, he paused.

Nightwing crouched in front of Jinx and Arsenal, both of whom were standing in fighting postures. Starfire floated above them, and Raven hovered off to one side. Terra floated on a hunk of rock just outside, her grin evident even at the distance she was from the slime monster.

"You picked the wrong night to start messing around in Jump, Plasmus." Nightwing pulled out two freeze disks, and grited his teeth, "Titans! GO!"

And they all attacked with a single battle cry.

* * *

Closing Notes: I know. Long. Anyway, just one more to go, and this story will be over. I'll then be moving right on to the next one. The Epilogue will be longer than the Prologue was, so expect it to take a little while. Finals and all that.

On a personal note, I proposed to my now fiance this past Friday. I'm engaged! Woo!

* * *

Next Time - Epilogue: Raven's Thanks

In which we peek into Raven's journal once again.


	12. Epilouge: Raven's Thanks

Gotham City Concerto

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: Not much to say really. Read, review, and I'll see you in the closing notes.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans, and I like it that way.

* * *

_**Epilogue: Raven's Thanks**_

* * *

**__**

Raven flopped down into the squishy, slightly used looking blue arm chair in the living room of Titans Tower. It was one of the only pieces of furniture she'd kept from the apartment she'd shared with Jason and Kylee, mostly because it was exceptionally comfy, and made for a good reading chair. It was now situated in the same corner she had always read in, but now instead of levitating in mid air while reading, she had a throw to place over her legs and a chair to cuddle down into.

The violet haired sorceress was wearing dark colored jeans, and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt, with no shoes, but warm, wool socks firmly in place. It was, after all, getting cold.

As she pulled her micro-fleece throw up around her legs, and took a sip of the warm herbal tea that sat on the end table next to her chair, Raven smiled slightly. Across the room, Bart struggled in vain to win a match against Dick in the ridiculous Street Fighter game. Kylee was in the kitchen, pouring over math homework with Vic, and a rather pregnant looking Komand'r was walking in from the lower levels to the elevator that would take her up to the residential area.

Pulling out her journal, Raven flipped it open and thumbed through the pages until she reached a blank one towards the back. Pulling a pen from behind her ear, being careful not to tangle it in her mid-back length hair, she began to write.

* * *

_November 25th, 2004 - Thanksgiving Day_

_Today is Thanksgiving, and the Titans are celebrating in the one way we can be counted on to celebrate anything._

_By eating a TON of food. _

_Sarah just left the kitchen a half hour ago at Victor's insistence, and he took over the cooking of the turkey (Gar threw a fit AGAIN this year) and the helping of Kylee with her math homework. _

_Bart should be doing it with her. I'll yell at him in a moment. _

_Things have gone quite well for the Titans in the past several months it would seem, despite the fact that we have yet to encounter and engage the forces working behind the scenes in Jump City. We're working on it though, and Dick hopes for a breakthrough soon. _

_Everyone has adjusted to life in the Tower again at a remarkable rate. Even Kylee, Bart, Komand'r and Sarah, all of whom have never lived here, are doing quite well. _

_In fact, everyone is doing well. Even me..._

_I guess I'll start with the kids. Bart Allen, Impulse, has found a new home with us, ever since Max Mercury vanished into the Speed Force while out one day doing... well, we don't know what he was doing, but he ran so fast he hurled himself somewhere else in time. Bart came to us that day, looking for all the world like a lost puppy._

* * *

"Hey guys." Bart walked into the living room, a sullen look on his face, and a laundry bad slung over his shoulder.

Jason, Kylee, Gar and Kori all looked away from the TV as he walked into the room, sighing in a depressed sort of way. Kylee frowned and stood up, walking over to him, "What's wrong, Bart?"

"Max left." he muttered his reply.

"Left?" she blinked, "Where too?"

"I don't know. He got sucked up into the Speed Force though, so somewhere closer to my time would be my best guess."

"Your time?"

"31st Century."

Kylee blinked, "Um... I didn't know you were from the future..."

"Yeah. Mom sent me back a while ago to learn how to be a better hero. I'll be the Flash someday you know, and I need to have all the training I can..." he trailed off, "Anyway, Max is gone, and Wally... erm... the Flash is doing something for the JLA right now, so I don't really have a place to stay at the moment."

Jason walked over from the couch and smiled down at him, "You seem to be taking Max's leaving in stride fairly well. Why'd he go?"

"I dunno. All I know is that I'll have to live with Wally now."

"What's so bad about that?" Jason arched an eyebrow, "Flash is a decent guy."

"He just got married. I'll have to deal with newly weds..." Bart stuck out his tongue, "Yeck."

"You are always welcome here at the Tower, Bartholomew." Kori floated over, followed by a meandering Gar. They all stood around the amber eyed teen and beamed at him. Kylee stepped forward.

"We have a room set up for you already actually. Just in case."

Bart looked surprised, "Really? Who's idea was that?"

"Dick's." Gar rolled his eyes, "He's paranoid."

"Well... that's a good thing I guess." Bart smiled weakly, "Sweet. Guess I'm staying with you guys for a few days."

* * *

_The Flash didn't seem to mind when Dick called him and told him we could keep Bart here at the Tower. We assured him that with another child the same age around already, getting him to go to school wouldn't be a problem, and training him here would be easier than him running to Keystone City every weekend. Bart's lived here for almost three months now. _

_Kylee is advancing in her studies as a super hero, and as a Junior High student at a remarkable pace. She's bound and determined to be street worthy by the time her next birthday rolls around, and she's startled all of us with her level of commitment to both her school work and her other studies._

* * *

"HIIYYYAAA!" Kylee flew foot first at Jenny, who grinned as he blocked the kick easily.

"Is that the best you've got? Dick not teach you any new tricks?" the pink haired Titan laughed, "I think you were better before he started training you!"

"Laugh while you still can, Jen." Kylee took up another stance, "You're going down."

"Whoa." Jenny jogged back a little and took up a defensive posture, "What the hell style is that?"

"Kahlari." Kylee started to circle her opponent with measured strides.

"Sounds like it's from the sub-continent."

"Right." Kylee darted in and struck like a cobra. Jenny dodged to the side, ducked a high kick, and caught a rapid open handed strike to her chest. She tumbled backwards and rolled up with a wince.

"Ow." she jumped into the air as Kylee came at her again, and planted her hands on the smaller girls shoulders, "Let's see if Dick taught you how to get out of this one!" As she landed with her hands still on Kylee's shoulders, Jenny picked the smaller girl up from behind herself and hurled her across the training room.

"Waaaa!" Kylee flew through the air with a cry of shock.

* * *

_Aside from her combat training, Kylee still works with me on her meditation and spell casting, and with Vic on her tech training. He's teaching her how to use a wide variety of different devices, and she'll be learning to pilot various vehicles as well when she's a bit older. At the rate she's going, she'll be field ready by the time she's fourteen without a problem._

_The older Titans are back to their old tricks once again. Victor and Garfield still play video games and bicker, Kori still moons over Dick, only now, he moons back, and I still seek solitude and quite times of reflection... just not by myself so much anymore... erm... does that make sense?_

* * *

Raven sat in a comfortable position, lounging on the couch, a book open in her lap and a mug of herbal tea nearby. Her bare feet were tucked up under Jason's legs as he too reclined with an open book and a mug of tea. In unison they both licked their thumbs and turned a page.

Blinking, they looked up at each other, then grinned. Jason winked at her, and Raven winked back.

Books flying, they jumped into each other's embrace and started making out just as Komi walked into the room. She stopped, stared for a moment, then turned and walked back the way she had come.

* * *

_After we all got back together, there were some personal issues that had to be resolved, especially with two particular members of our team. Komand'r was pregnant with Tara's boyfriend's baby. It was more an issue for Jerry Springer than for the Titans, but I went to mediate anyway when they confronted him. _

_Boy was that ever a bad idea..._

* * *

Brian opened his door after the third knock, and paled visibally at the sight that greeted him. Tara, Komi, and Raven all stood on the other side, dressed in casual clothes, and smiling sweetly. He took a step back.

"Oh God. You're here to murder me aren't you?"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Brian." Raven pushed the other two girls forward and ushered all of them into the penthouse apartment, "We need to get things out in the open, and I'm here to make sure it all goes down without a hitch."

"Oh yeah," Brian rolled his eyes, "because having _three_ former lovers confronting me is _so_ much easier than just two."

Raven stopped, blushed, then turned away and mumbled, "Uh... forgot about that... sorry."

Brian's mouth dropped open, "You _forgot?_"

Tara and Komi both burst out laughing, and Raven turned back around with a sheepish nod, "Sorry! It's just... it seems like I've been with Jason forever, and... he's... um..."

"_Please _don't tell me Jason is better in bed than I am..." Brian closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay." Raven nodded, "I wont."

Brian opened his eyes and looked at Tara and Komi, "Um... okay... look. Tara, before I really knew you, Komand'r came through town and we uh... kind of had a one night stand thing. You know, we agreed that she could stop by if she was ever in the solar system and we'd see about hooking up again, but I never intended to actually follow though with that after I started dating you. I mean..." he trailed off, seeing the annoyed look both woman were giving him, "What?"

"You just decided to kick me to the curb because some blond haired floozy came along?"

"Hey!" Tara looked offended.

"Er... sorry." Komi glanced at her, "I didn't mean that..."

"So'kay. I'm a little pissed that he slept with one of the Titans arch enemies in the first place."

"Hey!" Brian looked offended now, "I used to _be_ one of the Titans arch enemies!"

"Man's got a point." Raven said, and ushered them all over to the living room, where she sat them down across from each other. Komi and Tara on the couch, and Brian on the love seat. She herself sat on a chair off to the side.

"Now," she stated, "what we need to do is get all of your feelings out in the open. Do you want to do it yourselves, or should I just tell everyone what they're feeling?"

"We're all adults here, Raven." Tara said. We can do it ourselves."

"Very well." Raven waved a hand, "You start."

"Um... okay." Tara took a deep breath, then looked at Brian, "When we were back in Markovia... and we made love for the first time... I mean, really _made love_ instead of just the desperate sex we'd had the few nights before... that's when I knew I was in love with you. I mean, it was like... _wow_, right?"

He nodded, and she continued, "I'm really torn... I love babies, and I'm happy for Komi..." she reached out and grasped the dark haired alien's hand, and gave it a squeeze, "At the same time though... it's your child." she looked Brian in the eye, "You'll have to give some of your love and attention to Komi now, even if you're still with me... I gave up on Gar because I didn't want to share him with anyone... call me selfish and jelous, but I want my man to be _my _man." she looked away, "That and I don't know if I should deprive a child of it's father just so I can be happy."

"Okay," Komi interjected, "my turn here." she too looked Brian in the eye, "Tara's last concern is unfounded. While I will allow you to see your child whenever you want to, he or she will _not_ stay with you over night, and will _not_ be taken by you on any day trips. This is _my _child more that it's _our_ child."

Brian's eyes hardened, "Now wait a damn minute! I don't want this to go into any legal action, but-"

"Brian," Raven cut him off, "It _can't_ go into legal action. Komand'r is from a different planet. Our laws and regulations over seeing child care and custody don't apply to her."

His mouth dropped open, "So... I have no say in how my own child is going to be raised?"

"I didn't say you wouldn't be able to participate in the child's life," Komi said, "just that I would be the primary parent here. I plan on living with my sister at the Tower for as long as they'll have me-"

"We would never kick you out, Komi." Tara stated quietly. The alien girl smiled at her and squeezed their still clasped hands.

Raven looked over and motioned with her hand, "Brian, care to tell us how you feel?"

"I feel... like a shit head." he stared at the ground, "It was great, Komi, but... damn it all, I'm in love with Tara." He looked up at the blonde and smiled, his eyes slightly watery, "I love you so much... I never thought I'd come across someone who makes me feel like you do, but... shit girl, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw..." Tara jumped over the coffee table separating them and landed in his arms, "I love you too baby!"

He hugged her and looked over at Komi, "I'd still like to be friends, Komi, but I don't think being lovers again is in the cards for us."

"It's okay." Komand'r smiled lightly, "As long as we're clear on where we stand... this child will be raised to be a proud member of the Tameranian race, even if he or she is a half breed. Who knows? Maybe I'll find someone... better for me."

Raven snorted, "Komi, face it. You and I have both had better sex than we did with Brian. You're just looking for a bigger-" she stopped herself, and looked over at the cuddled up couple, both of whom were glaring at her, "Uh..."

"That's our cue to leave." Komi stood up and flew over to Raven. Grabbing the violet haired young woman's arm, she picked her up and flew towards the patio doors, "Bye!"

* * *

_Brian has since forgiven me for my thoughtless comments, but he didn't speak to me for a month after our encounter. I'm just happy they got things sorted out, though I feel that more problems will arise after Komi actually has the baby. _

_On this day of Thanksgiving, I find myself reflecting on all of this and feeling warm and safe inside. I'm very grateful for all I've been blessed with._

_For my best friend, lover, confidant, and hero, Royce Jason Harper._

_For my foster child, friend, and daughter, Kylee Anna Rodgers._

_For Victor Stone, the man with the body of steel, and the heart of gold. _

_For Garfield Logan, who makes me laugh... which was bound to happen eventually._

_For Koriand'r of Tameran, who is the light by which we all stumble through the darkness of this world._

_For Richard Grayson, who gives us all strength and courage, and who never gives up on anything, even me and my many difficulties. _

_For Tara Markov, who keeps us all grounded and easy going, simply by being those things herself, and for mediating all disputes she comes across._

_For Sarah Simms, who gives us all a sense of normalcy, simply by being so normal. And for making a great cup of tea when I'm in need of it most._

_For Komand'r of Tameran, who gives me hope that even the worst criminals can become something better if they try. _

_For Brian Berms, who is far more of a hero than he'll ever admit._

_And for Bart Allen, who bears a huge legacy on his shoulders, but carries it with a strength and dignity few could master. He gives me hope that the next generation of heroes will be far more than we could ever hope to be. _

_I am thankful for my friends and family... the only family I've known for quite some time. So thank you, Mother, for sending me here, Jump City, for accepting us, and thank you Titans... you've become my everything... and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

Raven closed her journal and placed it down on the table next to her chair. Mumbling a quick locking spell over it (she'd taught it to Kylee just the other day) she stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Bart!" she barked, "Get in here and do your homework!"

"Eep!" he all but threw the controller of the Game Station away from himself and was in the kitchen with a book open in less than a second, "Sorry!"

"And don't break the table because you're writing too fast again." she said in a firm voice. "Vic, how's the gravy coming?" she lifted the lid of the simmering pot and tasted it with one finger.

"Could use some salt." the robotic Titan handed her the shaker as he opened the oven and checked on the turkey, "Mmm... smell that bird!"

Dick leaned against the counter as he walked over from the couch, "How much longer do you think?"

"Bart can have the table set in less than a minute, and we'll be ready to eat in a half hour." Vic replied.

"Great." Dick pulled out his T-Comp, "I'll call everyone."

Raven smiled at him and walked out of the kitchen and out into the living room. Staring out the large windows at the Jump City skyline, she smiled a warm smile and hugged herself. She whispered out to no one, her breath fogging the window lightly,

"It's great to be home."

* * *

Closing notes: After a long and tumulus journey (109,701 words not including opening and closing notes... that's 277 pages) this story comes to an end. I would like to express thanks to all of you who've reviewed, and all of you who stay loyal to my storytelling, even when I throw curve balls at you, hit you with cliffhangers, and outright ignore popular fan conventions and do things that no one agrees with. Thank you for reading my ridiculously long chapters, and thank you for putting up with the drivel that I put before and after every one of them as well. You've all been so supportive of this story, through out it's three part run, and I'm sure you'll continue to support it as it enters the fourth installment, as well as the newly spawned spin off, which will be written by Hisan, featuring a new cast of heroes in a new city, and intersecting with this story line at several points. Enough of that though. On to...

* * *

The Titans find themselves fighting for the peace and freedom of their home city once again, as various organizations attempt to fill the power vacuum left in the wake of the criminal element being wiped out by the vicious attack by the Cursed Dead. Enemies both new and old rain terror on the streets of Jump, and only the Titans stand in the way of the city's total annihilation. Get ready for action, adventure, comedy, drama, mystery, and even more new Titans as the crew heads into the finale of our performance!

Coming soon... **_JUMP CITY SYMPHONY! _**


End file.
